


CHAINED HEARTS

by shirubanina



Series: CHAINED HEARTS [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-01-10 17:10:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 24
Words: 66,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirubanina/pseuds/shirubanina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Muitos anos após uma guerra biológica destruir as maiores nações do planeta, as sociedades se reorganizaram focadas em um único objetivo: a sobrevivência.<br/>Em um cenário em que o amor entre os homens era regido por leis e alianças, o amor é a única chave capaz de libertar um homem das algemas da obediência aos deuses ou aos homens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

Sakurai Sho havia nascido em uma sociedade estagnada, onde as regras de convivência haviam sido talhadas em aço e nada, nem ninguém, fora capaz de efetuar qualquer mudança nos últimos séculos. Após as guerras terem dizimado metade da população mundial e destruído a rede que conectava todos os seres humanos não importava o quão distante, os homens haviam regressado às leis da selva e, não fossem a criação, pelo que restou da família imperial das chamadas Leis Sólidas, o Japão teria devorado a si mesmo.

Era verdade que não havia muito por que lutar, à época. Uma guerra biológica havia aniquilado quase a totalidade das mulheres do país e, entre as restantes, a maioria era incapaz de gerar filhos saudáveis. Em menos de dez anos anos, o país vira sua população reduzir em quase oitenta por cento e, a partir de então, a sobrevivência passou a ser a única preocupação dos sobreviventes.

Nos anos que se seguiram, as mulheres saudáveis e férteis passaram a valer muito mais que o ouro ou os diamantes e, por conta disso, foram apelidadas de "Jóias". Eram guardadas a sete chaves, longe dos perigos da contaminação ou do roubo, alheias à vida pública como os objetos raros e delicados que haviam se tornado. As famílias não eram mais medidas pela quantidade de dinheiro ou posses que pudessem ter, já que nenhum bem material poderia suplantar a necessidade de continuidade. Quanto mais mulheres férteis em uma família, mais rica e poderosa ela se tornava.

Para as mulheres, porém, era aquela uma vida sofrida. Além de afastadas da família, o ato da reprodução não era feito através do amor, ou do romance. Mas, sob a supervisão de um curandeiro e das respectivas famílias, eram submetidas periodicamente a um ritual de fertilização, impessoal e humilhante para muitas. O risco também era alto... Muitas sequer sobreviviam a uma terceira gravidez.

Obviamente que, em um cenário como esse, os homens passaram a buscar amor e lealdade em outro lugar e, deste modo, os casamentos passaram a ser celebrados entre homens, que viviam como parceiros para toda a vida, gerando filhos com as jóias da família, mas não tendo com elas nenhum contato físico ou envolvimento emocional.

Algumas famílias, no entanto, ainda seguiam as velhas tradições e possuiam uma matriarca que, embora submissa ao marido, era soberana sobre todo o resto. Elas colocavam suas vidas em risco, gerando filhos para seu senhor e colocando-se a disposição deles para saciar seu desejo de paixão e luxúria. Em situações como essa, era comum que os senhores tivessem escravos do sexo masculino, para não correrem o risco de acabarem expondo suas esposas a mais riscos do que carregavam.

Era aquela a tradição adotada pela família Sakurai, desde o fim da guerra.

Porém, apesar de unido à esposa pelo casamento, Sakurai Shun havia de fato entregue seu corpo e coração a seu único escravo: o jovem e belo Satoshi. Dono de uma beleza única e exótica, com seu olhar lânguido e misterioso e um corpo que parecia flutuar quando dançava para a corte de seu pai, ele havia tomado o lugar de sua mãe na cama logo após o nascimento de seu irmão caçula, Shu, e embora ainda portasse as correntes da servidão nos braços, seu pai o proibira de andar despido como era costume entre os escravos, claramente declarando seu favoritismo sobre ele.

Ainda pequeno, descobrira uma passagem que o levara a uma das grades de ventilação da câmara interna de seu pai e o vira sendo tomado com paixão pelo jovem moreno. A princípio, pensou que teria que resgatar o pai, tão altos os gemidos que soltava, mas logo o viu tomar os lábios rubros do escravo em um beijo bem diferente do que seus pais partilhavam nas cerimônias e, naquele momento, entendeu que presenciava algo que não deveria ter visto.

Apesar disso, pegara a si mesmo voltando sempre que passava a noite revirando-se na cama com uma sensação estranha no baixo ventre. Seu foco, porém, nunca era seu velho pai, mas o moreno atlético e másculo que parecia executar uma dança ao levar seu senhor a loucura vez após vez. Às vezes se imaginara como alvo de toda aquela atenção, as mãos morenas em sua pele impecavelmente branca, seu corpo magro e esguio sendo invadido pelo rígido e torneado do escravo.

Sho havia se apaixonado.

Tamanha reação não poderia passar despercebida por seu astuto pai, que o flagrou lançando olhares ávidos na direção de seu favorito algumas vezes.

\- Sho, meu filho, creio que é momento de termos uma conversa entre homens. - ele lhe disse, em seu aniversário de dezesseis anos, a nova maioridade em uma realidade em que os homens mal ultrapassavam os cinquenta anos.

\- Obrigada por meu cavalo novo, pai. - disse, respeitosamente. - Embora tenha grande carinho por Lancelot, ele não me parece capaz de durar muito mais que dois anos...

Seu pai sorriu, batendo no lugar a seu lado em um cômodo sofá que havia sido trazido de um país chamado França na época em que os países ainda se comunicavam entre si.

\- Agora que já se tornou um homem, sabe que novas responsabilidades lhe serão atribuídas, não é mesmo?

O jovem assentiu, temeroso. Seus piores pesadelos pareciam estar se tornando realidade: estava o pai prestes a declarar que havia escolhido para ele uma noiva?

\- Pai... Não me sinto pronto para casar, ainda...

Uma gargalhada suave irrompeu pelo gabinete de seu pai, praticamente libertando-o da opressão do medo.

\- Nem eu espero que esteja. - garantiu-lhe, com um tapinha nos ombros. - Mas vejo que tem olhado para meu favorito com um ar curioso e interessado...

\- N-não... Eu jamais...

Seu pai ergueu as mãos, pacificamente, pedindo que se calasse.

\- Já tive sua idade, Sho... Conheço bem o sentimento. Mas tive que cavar meu próprio caminho e cometi muitos erros que espero nunca vê-lo cometer. - viu quando seu pai tocou uma campainha à mesa. - Portanto, estou lhe dando um importante presente.

Em alguns minutos, a porta se abria e um menino pequeno e delicado entrou, nu em pêlo, amarrado com as faixas rituais de um escravo.  
Um arrepio percorreu sua espinha.

\- Comprou-me um escravo? - perguntou, em voz trêmula.

Seu pai pareceu entender seu desgosto como emoção.

\- Acho que já demonstrou ter responsabilidade suficiente para cuidar de alguém além de si próprio. - Sho recebeu um tapinha amigável nas costas. - E acho que vai se sentir seguro com alguém tão doce e inocente como Kazunari.

\- Pai, ele não passa de um bebê! - tentou manifestar sua indignação.

Seu pai olhou para o recém-chegado como a mercadoria que era.

\- Ele tem a pele perfeita e era o mais bonito da casa. - afirmou, analisando-o com cuidado. - Se achar que é novo demais para o que deseja, trate de conhecê-lo antes de usar. Pode ser que se torne ainda mais interessante.

Bufando, Sho saiu da sala como um raio, indo esconder sua revolta em seu próprio quarto. Murmurando palavras raivosas para si próprio, quase perdeu o som suave de uma batida à sua porta.

\- O que quer, Pai?

Mas não era seu pai quem o esperava ali e sim aquele que, tinha certeza, havia sido o pivô de toda aquela situação.

\- Peço desculpas por interrompê-lo, jovem amo, mas creio esqueceu seu presente no gabinete de seu pai... - disse Satoshi em voz suave, apontando para aquele que seria seu escravo.

\- Eu... - ele encarou o rosto ruborizado do menino e apiedou-se.

Não era culpa dele se não pertencia a si mesmo. Tinha sido confiado a ele e o mínimo que deveria fazer era cumprir seu papel de dono e mantê-lo saudável e bem cuidado.

\- Obrigado. - murmurou, puxando o mais novo pela mão.

\- Seu pai disse que ele pode dividir as câmaras reais comigo, até que a dele seja preparada em seu quarto.

Seu coração se apertou, naquele momento. Esquecera-se que os escravos deveriam estar sempre perto de seus amos, para estarem disponíveis sempre que fossem convocados.

Havia ainda o fato de que, partilhando a câmara de escravos de seu pai, Kazunari acabaria por testemunhar os atos que cometiam à noite. E não se achava pronto para dar a ele o mesmo tratamento.

\- Agradeço, Satoshi... Mas... Creio que existe bastante espaço para ele em meu quarto. Obrigado.

Talvez entendendo errado sua declaração, o escravo lhe lançou um sorriso sugestivo antes de afastar-se com uma reverência.

Sho fechou a porta, bufando. Após cobrir o rosto por um tempo, ele espiou para o recém-chegado entre os olhos.

Ele era bonito, agora que se permitia analisá-lo sem toda a irritação de ter-lhe tal imposição. Seus cabelos negros estavam arrumados em uma trança compria, como costume, e sua pele alva era decorada por pintas escuras nos lugares mais incomuns. Embora magro, seu corpo era arredondado em todos os lugares corretos e ele era... simplesmente de tirar o fôlego.

\- Quantos anos tem? - perguntou, engolindo em seco.

\- Fiz treze perto do solstício de verão, meu amo. - respondeu, timidamente. - Mas recebi todo o melhor treinamento...

Cobri seus lábios com meus dedos, incapaz de ouvir mais.

\- Tudo é muito novo para mim, Kazu... nari? - lancei a ele um olhar de súplica. - Preciso ainda entender tudo isso antes de... me manifestar.

Ele assentiu, seus olhos ficando úmidos como se eu houvesse rejeitado um amor que ele nutrira toda a vida. Resistindo a vontade de tomá-lo em meus braços e confortá-lo como faria com meus irmãos menores, resolvi mudar de assunto.

\- Por que não fazemos uma refeição juntos? - perguntei, tentando lançar a ele um sorriso. - Pode aproveitar e me contar um pouco... do lugar em que cresceu...

Ele pareceu hesitar, mas assentiu como o bom escravo que era. Sem saber exatamente como agir, Sho pediu a seu servo pessoal que trouxesse a ele uma refeição lauta e pediu ao mais novo que sentasse a seu lado.

\- Não posso sentar-me a seu lado, senhor... Meu lugar é aos seus pés. - disse, atônito.

Sho riu-se, esquecendo-se que, em seu treinamento, provavelmente o menor teria se preparado para servir as altas casas e nobres posições.

\- Sou apenas um garoto... Nos sentaremos ambos ao chão, Kazunari.

Pegando-o pela mão, o fez acomodar-se em uma almofada e preparou um prato a sua frente.

\- Meu amo... Não posso aceitar...

\- Você é meu escravo e vai aceitar tudo aquilo que te der. - disse, usando um tom de voz inflexível. - Entendeu?

Ele assentiu, muito corado, e correu para obedecer ao mais velho. Com um sorriso, Sho começou a comer, nunca deixando que o prato de seu novo companheiro ficasse vazio.

\- Viu como estava com fome?

\- Na verdade, estou com meu estômago doendo. - seu olhar de súplica parecia até cômico.

Sho riu, acariciando o cabelo negro.

\- Não precisa se forçar, menino... Estou te dando uma nova ordem: usará sempre de sinceridade comigo. Ou cuidarei para puni-lo pessoalmente.

Ele viu o medo e a confusão nos olhos do mais novo e franziu a testa.

\- É que... aprendemos a não dizer o que pensamos, senhor. - esclareceu. - Somos treinados para dizer somente palavras doces, aquilo que nossos donos desejam ouvir.

\- E é a verdade que desejo ouvir de você, portanto não estará desobedecendo seu treinamento. - estabeleceu. - Venha, vou mostrar onde poderá repousar?

\- Não posso dormir a seus pés, senhor? - perguntou, cobrindo a boca ao perceber sua ousadia.

Sho hesitou por um momento, mas não teria como relaxar com o estranho em sua cama. Tinha tanto ainda por aceitar, tanto por entender do que era esperado dele como filho e amo... Precisava desse momento para si mesmo.

\- Tenho certeza que esta cama será muito mais confortável para você. - disse, mostrando-lhe a cama de hóspedes que cabia confortavelmente umas cinco pessoas. - Fique à vontade e descanse. Tenho certeza que deve estar com a cabeça cheia com tantas novidades.

Sho imaginou ter visto um traço de tristeza no jovem, mas preferiu não pensar a respeito. Era provável que estivesse apenas decepcionado por não ter tido uma primeira noite como a que havia fantasiado em seu treinamento.

Com tantas dúvidas, porém, não conseguiu pregar os olhos. O pensamento de que seu pai havia reparado em seu desejo por Satoshi já era apavorante por si só sem o peso de se tornar responsável por uma vida.

Por um momento, se perguntou se teria se sentido melhor com o anúncio de um noivado.

Mas ao lançar um olhar à sombra do corpo de Kazunari, teve que reconhecer que havia ganho um companheiro belo e desejável. Apenas de olhar as curvas iluminadas pelo luar, já sentia seus pelo se eriçarem com o pensamento de todas as coisas que lhe eram permitidas fazer com ele.

Por que se torturava, se ele parecia tão ansioso em servi-lo?

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um soluçar quase infantil e, focando melhor na imagem de seu escravo, pode ver seus ombros se movendo no que podia reconhecer claramente como um pranto sofrido.

Incapaz de manter-se frio diante da ideia de deixar uma criança chorando, ele correu até Kazunari.

\- Sente-se mal? Ainda é seu estômago? - sussurrou, com suavidade.

\- Meu amo! - ele assustou-se, sentando-se na cama gigantesca e parecendo ainda mais jovem. - Perdão se o acordei.

\- Também não conseguia dormir, não se culpe. - garantiu, segurando os dedos pequenos e gorduchos entre os seus. - Mas o que o aflige?

O escravo começou a sacudir a cabeça, mas pareceu lembrar-se de sua promessa.

\- Posso mesmo ser sincero, senhor?

\- Claro que sim, Kazunari. É uma ordem.

Abraçando seus joelhos, ele encarou os próprios pés.

\- Cresci ouvindo que um bom escravo vive para satisfazer seu senhor... Sinto como se tivesse falhado com meu dever, meu amo. - ele ajoelhou-se em um pulo, encostando a cabeça na cama em submissão. - Peço perdão se não pude agradá-lo, senhor, mas estou disposto a qualquer coisa...

\- Kazunari, não... Não! - Sho o puxou para seus braços, colocando-o em seu colo como fazia com Shu, tentando não pensar na sensação da pele nua macia contra a sua. - Você é lindo e tenho certeza que tem muitos outros encantos...

\- Sei cantar, dançar e fui treinado nas artes da sedução, meu amo... Sou resistente a dor e...

Sho precisou cobrir novamente os lábios finos, impedindo-o de prosseguir.

\- Estudou toda a vida para ser um escravo, Kazu... Mas eu nunca soube nada sobre ser um dono. - explicou, com suavidade. - Pode esperar até que eu esteja pronto?

\- Senhor? - os olhos claros brilharam ao luar com um brilho de esperança.

\- Só preciso de um tempo... Enquanto isso, podemos nos conhecer. Com calma.

Ele assentiu, mordendo os lábios de seu jeito inseguro.

\- Não está acostumado a dormir sozinho, está?

Abaixando a cabeça, o mais novo negou.

\- Dormíamos amontoados em um único quarto. Me sinto estranho com todo esse espaço vazio...

Rindo, Sho o ergueu nos braços como se fosse um bebê.

\- Meu amo! O que está fazendo?

\- Levando-o para minha cama... Não era isso o que desejava?

O olhar de realização que lançou ao mais velho fez com que sua pequena transgressão valesse a pena.

\- Posso não saber o que fazer com um escravo, mas... também posso pedir para usá-lo como meu bichinho de pelúcia, não é mesmo?

\- E tudo mais que desejar, meu amo. - respondeu com profundidade.

Sentindo o rosto arder violentamente, Sho aproveitou para deitar o escravo de costas para si, afundando o rosto em seu pescoço e sentindo aroma suave do incenso purificador, ritual a que todos os servidores do palácio eram expostos.

\- Tenha bons sonhos, Kazunari.

\- Sonharei com meu senhor e amo... Serão os sonhos mais felizes de minha vida.

Sorrindo da ingenuidade infantil do mais novo, ele aconchegou-se ao corpo cálido e, desligando-se de todas as preocupações, adormeceu.

 

N/A: Uma nova era, muitas loucuras, não é mesmo? Alguns novos esclarecimentos surgirão no decorrer da trama, prometo. Comentários? Aguardo ansiosa!


	2. SAKURAI SHO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Deste dia em diante, passa ele a fazer parte de minha própria carne, partilhando comigo bons e maus momentos, até o dia de minha morte e além."

Os dias se passaram e, contra meu melhor julgamento, me vi cada vez mais apegado a Kazunari. Ficara fascinado com seu domínio das artes mais nobres como o canto, a flauta e o koto e ainda me divertia com os truques de mágica que mostrava somente a mim, na cama que dividíamos todas as noites.

Shu havia se apegado a ele de tal forma que chegava a me deixar enciumado e um pouco culpado, pensando se viria a provocar nele o mesmo efeito que o relacionamento de meu pai com Satoshi.

Satoshi...

Longe de apagar, como meu pai imaginara, ter Kazunari em meus braços fez somente com que meu desejo por ele se intensificasse. Por diversas vezes acordara no meio da noite, imaginando ser do mais velho o calor daquele corpo contra o meu e, não poucas vezes, acordei esfregando-me contra o menor de forma nada fraterna.

Embora não fizesse perguntas, era claro que meu companheiro - recusava-me a pensar nele como escravo - sabia que havia uma razão além do medo para que não agisse conforme o dono que eu era. Podia ver também o olhar ressentido que passara a lançar a Satoshi todas as vezes que o via ser acariciado publicamente ou que meu olhar se detinha no moreno mais tempo que o necessário.

Essa insegurança acabou por gerar nele um espírito de batalha que seria engraçado se não fosse eu o alvo de suas ministrações. 

\- Bom dia, meu amo... - sussurrou contra meu ouvido, esfregando o nariz em meu pescoço. - Por que não me acordou?

Gemi baixo com a sensação da pele macia contra a minha, tentando lembrar-me que ele ainda era menino demais para aquele tipo de atitude.

\- Gosto de ver você dormindo. - respondi, em voz gutural. - Parece um anjo...

Ele parou o que fazia, encarando-me com a testa franzida.

\- O que é um anjo?

Sorri de sua confusão, pensando em que tipo de vida uma pessoa deveria ter tido se não conhecera uma lenda tão antiga e difundida.

\- Os anjos eram seres divinos de uma religião conhecida como cristã, dominante nos países do Ocidente. - expliquei, afastando os cabelos de seu rosto. - Eles eram delicados e puros, não tinham gênero... ou seja, não eram homens ou mulheres, apenas amor.

\- É assim que me vê? - perguntou, os olhos úmidos de lágrimas sentidas. - Como um ser sem emoções ou essência?

\- Kazu... - chamei, puxando-o para meus braços. - Você é puro e doce... Isso é o que adoro em você.

\- Mas sei que desejaria outra pessoa em seus braços.

Fiquei rígido, surpreso demais com sua ousadia.

\- Do que está falando? 

Ele sentou na cama, afastando-se de mim.

\- Estou apenas dizendo a verdade, conforme suas ordens.

Incapaz de encarar a mim mesmo, saí rapidamente do quarto, indo esconder-me no lugar que não havia visitado desde a chegada de meu escravo, meses atrás: a câmara contígua ao quarto de meu pai.

Para minha surpresa, os dois encontravam-se na cama, trocando carícias lânguidas e amorosas, diferentes de tudo que havia visto até então. Em minhas noites insones, sempre os havia visto no auge do prazer, avançando um sobre o outro como ondas em um mar revolto. 

Naquela manhã, porém, havia mais carinho e romance, olhares cúmplices, beijos românticos e até mesmo juras de amor sussurradas entre gemidos lentos e torturantemente sensuais.

\- É isso que deseja de mim, meu amo? - perguntou Kazu, abraçando-me por trás. - Gostaria que eu fosse ele?

Empurrei-o, sem pensar, irritado por ter me encontrado em meu momento mais vulnerável.

\- Jamais será como ele. - disse, entredentes. - Desapareça da minha frente.

Saí de forma intempestiva, indo esconder-me na torre de observação que havia no castelo de nossa família. Abraçado a mim mesmo, chorei todas as lágrimas de dor, decepção e culpa. Por pior que fosse a humilhação de ver o homem que desejara toda a vida entregar-se tão profundamente a meu pai, nada podia ser pior do que ter esse sentimento a descoberto, ainda que, por juramento, soubesse que Kazunari jamais diria nada a ninguém.

Somente saí de meu esconderijo quando a fome falou mais alto e, sendo um jovem saudável e cheio de energia, deixei que meu estômago vencesse e desisti de manter-me afastado. A noite já havia caído na cidade quando cheguei à cozinha para buscar algo que pudesse matar minha fome. Aproveitei para pegar algumas guloseimas que sabia que Kazunari apreciaria, uma vez que, sem mim, ele provavelmente não deveria ter comido. Queria também que soasse como um pedido de desculpas depois da grosseria que eu havia cometido.

Porém, ao chegar em meu quarto, não havia sinal dele em canto algum. Alarmado, voltei a meu esconderijo, imaginando se estaria ainda ali, chorando, mas também não havia nenhum sinal dele.

Corri por todo o palácio, invadi o quarto de meus irmãos, até mesmo para minha mãe perguntei. Ninguém parecia tê-lo visto naquele dia, afinal, escravos eram considerados seres invisíveis.

\- Satoshi! - gritei, ao vê-lo caminhando em seu jeito calmo pelo corredor do quarto de meu pai, minha última esperança. - Por acaso viu Kazunari pelo palácio? Eu o procurei em todos os lugares...

\- Permite que pergunte o que aconteceu? Ele praticamente desmaiou em meus braços essa manhã.

Desmaiar? Agarrei seus braços com força, completamente alheio a nossa proximidade.

\- Onde ele está? Por favor, me leve até ele!

\- Aguarde no corredor. - disse, ao entrar na câmara de meu pai.

A angústia era forte demais e, por um momento, pensei que eu mesmo acabaria desfalecendo ali. Mas a porta se abriu e, mais que depressa, tinha Kazunari em meus braços, seus olhos cerrados estavam vermelhos e inchados.

\- Ele se recusou a comer ou a conversar, apenas chorava e gemia como se sentisse dor a cada vez que o tocava... - explicou, com ar preocupado. - Por acaso... Foi a primeira vez de vocês?

Sabia que tinha o rosto rubro de vergonha e mantive os olhos fixos no rosto do jovem em meus braços.

\- Não poderia tocar em alguém tão jovem... Ele é pouco mais que uma criança! - defendi-me, fazendo Kazunari gemer em meus braços com a força de meu abraço.

Satoshi deu uma risada baixa.

\- Jovem? Sho-sama, eu era ainda mais novo quando vim para esta casa. Mas seu pai me tratou com ternura e paixão... - disse, com seus olhos sonhadores. - Acha que eu poderia almejar alguma outra coisa?

Eu o fitei boquiaberto, sem saber como responder. Não me lembrava de Satoshi tão novo ao chegar no palácio. Se era como dizia, seria mais velho que eu algo em torno de cinco anos.

\- Não posso fazer o mesmo com ele...

\- Já pensou que o que está fazendo é para ele uma tortura muito mais dolorosa? - seu tom era de pena. - Viver para nossos amos é a essência de nosso ser. Está negando a chance de ser aquilo que o define. Faz ideia de como deve estar sofrendo?

As palavras de Satoshi ficaram martelando em minha mente por toda a noite, enquanto apertava Kazunari em meus braços com força, tentando transmitir-lhe segurança e proteção.

Estaria ele se sentindo diminuído como pessoa ao me ver sofrer por um outro escravo e manter-me imune a ele? Não saberia que vinha me apegando mais e mais a sua presença, deixando-o entrar em um território que ninguém antes havia penetrado? Como podia ignorar o sacrifício que era para mim sentir seu corpo tão próximo ao meu, mas ver somente a pureza e a inocência que estampavam seu rosto?

\- Sho-chan... - gemeu, assustando-me, pois jamais me chamara de qualquer coisa que não amo ou senhor.

\- Kazu...

Ele sorriu, aconchegando-se a meu peito com seu jeito meigo.

\- Amo você... - ronronou, esfregando o nariz em mim como um gatinho.

Talvez aquele fosse o momento mais impróprio para que eu decidisse romper o muro de proteção que havia criado entre nós, mas ao vê-lo tão "humano", perdi completamente o controle, tomando o beicinho infantil entre meus lábios e invadindo sua boca com a língua, como havia visto Satoshi fazer aquela manhã. Quando Kazunari abriu a boca para receber-me, todas as restrições foram abaixo e coloquei-me sobre ele, envolvendo seu corpo com toda a paixão que era capaz.

\- Meu amo? - seus olhos piscaram sonelentos e confusos.

\- Me chame de Sho, como fez agora... 

Ele arregalou os olhos, boquiaberto.

\- Eu fiz isso?

Afastei-me para o lado, lançando meu olhar mais malicioso.

\- E terá que fazer novamente se realmente quiser que eu continue.

Mordendo os lábios ele considerou a opção.

\- É um tabu, senhor... Não podemos nunca chamar nossos amos dessa forma. - disse, torturado. - O máximo permitido seria "Sakurai-sama"...

Dando de ombros, virei-me para o outro lado.

\- Achei que minhas ordens tinham mais valor que uma cartilha amarelada rezada por um velho mestre.

Ouvi seu ofego alto quando percebeu seu erro e controlei meu riso para não estragar tudo. Se ele queria tanto dar mais um passo em nossa intimidade, teria que me mostrar que realmente era aquilo que desejava, nem que pra isso precisasse ir contra a tudo que aprendera até então.

\- Sho... Por favor...

Sua rendição veio antes do que eu esperava, surpreendendo-me com a carga de desespero de sua súplica. Mais que depressa, girei em sua direção, puxando-o para mim com volúpia, deleitando-me na boca macia e quente.

\- Sho-chan... Ah, Sho-chan... - repetia, como um mantra.

A cada vez que ouvia meu nome, cravava meus dentes em sua pele, mostrando a ele que estava decidido a marcá-lo como meu. Minha atitude pareceu encantá-lo e, jogando a cabeça para trás, sua gargalhada ecoou pela primeira vez nas paredes de meu quarto.

Decidido a ouvir o mesmo som novamente, continuei trilhando diversas marcas por seu corpo, até que visse lágrimas correndo de seus olhos.

\- Kazu? Estou machucando você?

Ele balançou a cabeça, cruzando as mãos em minha nuca.

\- Não pode imaginar quantas noites sonhei com esse momento... E hoje achei...

\- ... Que ele jamais aconteceria? - acariciei seu nariz com o meu. - Me desculpe por minha atitude impensada... Quando não o encontrei em canto nenhum, achei que tivesse perdido você para sempre... Por um momento, pensei que fosse morrer...

\- Sinto muito, meu amo...

\- O que combinamos? Hum? - perguntei, contra seus lábios. - Dentro deste quarto somos Kazu e Sho... Somos amantes, companheiros, cúmplices...

\- Sho... - sussurrou, como se saboreasse meu nome. - Faça-me seu... Por favor.

\- Faremos a Cerimônia das Correntes, diante de todos. - prometi, apertando-o nos braços. 

\- Mas...?

Abaixei a cabeça, envergonhado com o pensamento puritano que ainda dominava minha mente.

\- Mas irei esperar para tomá-lo quando atingir a maioridade. - declarei, fazendo-o fitar-me. - Deixe-me conservar sua inocência por um pouco mais de tempo? Por favor...

Ele sorriu, apesar da decepção óbvia em seus olhos.

\- Totalmente inocente? - perguntou, roçando seu corpo contra o meu. - Ou podemos trocar algumas... carícias mais... maduras?

\- Seu pestinha! - fingi protestar, enquanto o jogava na cama e deixava que nossos corpos se moldassem da forma mais íntima que já me permitira estar com qualquer ser humano.

O rosto de meu pai se iluminou quando pedi sua permissão para tornar Kazunari legalmente meu. Depois do casamento, a Cerimônia das Correntes era o ritual mais importante de nossa sociedade. Um escravo era como qualquer outra propriedade, podendo ser comprada e vendida livremente, somente com um compromisso verbal. Ao adornar-lhe com as correntes de prata, um dono assumia com seu escravo um compromisso para toda a vida. Em sua morte, o escravo passava, por herança a seus filhos que assumiam o compromisso de mantê-lo até que viesse a falecer.

Muitas vezes, estes escravos pereciam com seus donos em sua pira mortuária, por não desejarem uma vida em que eram meros artigos de decoração, até a chegada da morte que vinha a todos sem distinção.

\- Fico feliz que tenha se acertado com Kazunari. Em minha opinião, foi o melhor escravo que poderia ter. A cada dia que passa, se torna mais belo. - disse, examinando meu companheiro com desejo.

Inconscientemente, pus-me a sua frente, querendo cobrir sua nudez.

\- Podemos marcar para a semana do solstício do verão? - perguntei, tomando a mão de Kazu na minha. - Gostaria de dar-lhe este presente em seu aniversário.

\- Vejo que está mesmo encantado. - seu tom era de orgulho. - Será meu prazer! E mandarei encrustar nas correntes os rubis de nossa família. Considere meu presente para você, Kazunari.

Mais que depressa ele ajoelhou-se no chão, curvando-se com graça.

\- Não tenho palavras para agradecer, Milorde.

\- Sou eu quem agradeço por ter devolvido o brilho aos olhos de meu filho. - disse, com voz embargada. - Pedirei que sua mãe faça os preparativos para a cerimônia.

Assentindo, praticamente arrastei meu companheiro para nosso quarto, um rugido de raiva preso em minha garganta.

Quem era ele para olhar com aquela fome para MEU escravo?

\- Sho-chan? Está tudo bem?

Emburrado, puxei-o para meus braços, possessivo.

\- Por que precisava ser tão novo? Queria ter tomado você na sala de audições de meu pai, na frente de todo aquele conselho.

Kazunari gargalhou, embora seu rosto estivesse corado.

\- Não sabia que tinha ciúmes de mim...

\- Não é ciúme! - retruquei, puxando sua trança para expor o pescoço alvo. - Apenas quero que todos saibam que me pertence... somente a mim.

\- Só a você... Sho...

O som que saiu de minha garganta era quase um rosnado, quando o joguei sobre a cama, forçando-o a ficar em seus joelhos e braços, exibindo para mim o traseiro gorducho e perfeitamente liso. Corri meus dedos pela fenda rosada e fui recompensado por um gemido agudo e cheio de prazer.

\- Gosta disso?

Ele acenou freneticamente, exibindo-se mais, abrindo-se para mim em um convite explícito. Depositando uma mão em cada lado, eu o abri completamente até que pudesse ver a entrada rosada e pequena, incrivelmente bela para o que deveria ser um lugar sujo.

Comecei a acariciá-la com um dedo, explorando, tateando, aprendendo o que Kazunari gostava em termos de intensidade, velocidade, zonas de prazer. Depois de satisfeito com os sons que saiam de seus lábios, resolvi ser mais ousado e, abrindo-o ainda mais, acariciei aquele ponto sensível com a língua, devorando-o sem pudores.

Havia visto meu pai atingir o prazer desta forma uma vez e saíra da câmara enojado com a ideia e incapaz de olhar para Satoshi por semanas. Mas ao provar meu companheiro, percebi que havia somente o gosto da pele, ainda cheirosa graças ao banho que havíamos partilhado pouco antes de nos apresentarmos ao conselho.

\- Sho, por favor... - somente então percebi que Kazunari choramingava, o que me deixou apavorado.

\- Estou te machucando? - perguntei, virando-o de frente para mim.

\- Não... Mas não estou aguentando... - seu rosto estava rubro. - Me tome, Sho... Por favor...

Com um sorriso satisfeito, desci um pouco mais na cama e envolvi seu desejo com meus lábios, quase engasgando com o gosto salgado e desconhecido. Mas estava decidido a dar todo o prazer que pudesse a meu menino aquela noite. Queria mostrar a ele o quão importante ele era para mim.

\- Oh... Sho... Eu vou...

Aumentei o ritmo de meus movimentos, sabendo que ele estava muito perto do clímax. Ainda mantendo os olhos fixos no ponto rosado, resolvi provocá-lo um pouco mais, penetrando-o com um dedo.

Arregalando os olhos, Kazunari gritou meu nome, desfazendo-me em minha boca.

\- Meu amo, desculpe! Oh, pelos deuses, o que fiz?

Rindo, puxei-o para meu peito, beijando cada canto de seu rosto até que se acalmasse.

\- Meu desejo era vê-lo perder o controle sob minhas mãos, Kazu... Adoro seu rosto no auge do prazer...

Ele corou antes de esconder o rosto em meu pescoço, esfregando-se contra meu desejo óbvio.

\- Me deixe retribuir... Por favor...

Seus olhos estavam escuros de desejo, sua pele brilhando com o suor do orgasmo.

\- Posso fazer o que quiser?

Ele assentiu devagar.

\- Sou todo seu, Sho... Somente seu... - disse, deitando-se.

Lambi meus lábios como se estivesse prestes a saborear uma deliciosa refeição. Erguendo suas pernas, apoiei-as em meus ombros, deixando-o totalmente exposto para mim.

\- Preciso que confie plenamente em mim... Não quero te machucar.

Ele mordeu os lábios, tentando esconder um sorriso.

\- Confio a você minha vida.

Suas palavras me deixaram ainda mais louco e, mais que depressa, pus-me a roçar em seu corpo, provocando uma frição lenta e torturante contra sua área mais sensível.

\- Sho-chan... - choramingou ao tentar erguer os quadris.

\- Disse para não se mexer... - fingi protestar, segurando firmemente seus quadris enquanto aumentava os movimentos.

Mantive aquelas carícias por mais tempo antes de virá-lo de costas e, ajoelhando a seu redor, aperta-lo ao redor de mim, aumentando a fricção entre nós. Com o prazer que começava a escapar de meu corpo, os movimentos ficaram mais fluidos e, por pouco não acabei penetrando-o sem querer.

\- Sho... Sho... - repetia ele, entre gemidos desesperados.

Ergui seu rosto o suficiente para que pudesse beijá-lo apaixonadamente e derramei-me contra sua pele, um som gutural saindo de minha garganta com a sensação ainda nunca experimentada.

O dia da Cerimônia chegou muito antes do que pensara. Quando dei por mim, estava diante de um Kazunari nu em pelo, os cabelos soltos de um homem livre. Pela primeira vez pensei que, embora ainda não pudesse dizer que o amava, estava claramente apaixonado por ele. Esta realização me deu segurança para repetir as palavras do ritual sem gaguejar.

"Prometo, diante de todo o conselho e do Lorde que o preside, proteger a vida deste homem com minha própria vida. Deste dia em diante, passa ele a fazer parte de minha própria carne, partilhando comigo bons e maus momentos, até o dia de minha morte e além."

As lágrimas que rolavam pelo rosto daquele que se tornaria, a partir de então, minha carne, apenas colaboravam para torná-lo ainda mais belo. Adiantando-me para atar-lhe os cabelos com o couro vermelho da casa dos Sakurai, sequei seu rosto depositando o beijo casto ritual em seus lábios.

\- Até o dia da minha morte e além. - repeti baixinho, querendo transmitir-lhe força, mas apenas fazendo-o chorar ainda mais.

Após trançar seus cabelos, pus-me a cerrar ao redor de seu corpo as correntes que permaneceriam com ele mesmo após a morte. Feitas de prata e, às vezes, ouro, as correntes se prendiam ao redor do pescoço, da cintura, dos pulsos e dos tornozelos do escravo, mas possuiam fim meramente decorativo, sem limitar os movimentos de quem as usava.

Olhando para meu trabalho, tive que reconhecer que tornavam meu Kazunari uma linda escultura, digno de um pedestal.

\- Eu os declaro unidos para sempre. Dormirão sob as mesmas estrelas, comerão do mesmo pão e beberão do mesmo copo. - formalizou meu pai, erguendo a taça de sake e o pequeno pão que partilharíamos. - Aproximem-se para que possamos celebrar com alegria este momento.

Com um sorriso, guiei sua mão pequena até meu pai, encantando-me com o tilintar da prata a cada passo seu.

\- Sejam seus dias juntos longos e felizes.

\- Que os deuses assim nos concedam. - repetimos, olhando-nos olhos nos olhos.

Tão logo encerraram-se todos os rituais, ergui um Kazunari sonolento em meus braços, guiando-o até nosso quarto. Notei a decoração de flores, as pétalas sobre a cama e me perguntei se aquela parte também havia sido obra de minha mãe.

O que duvidava.

Sabia que, apesar de não mencionar, odiava os laços criados por aquela cerimônia. Os laços que haviam roubado meu pai de sua cama.

\- Sho? Algo errado?

Forcei um sorriso, deitando-o na cama com delicadeza.

\- Gostaria que esta fosse nossa primeira noite. - disse, sem mentir. 

Começava a arrepender-me de minha resolução nos últimos dias, quando nunca parecia obter o suficiente de Kazunari.

\- Bem... Sabe que não faria a menor objeção a isso, não é mesmo? - seus dedos infantis fecharam-se a meu redor, sobre o hakama. 

\- Kazu... - hesitei, tentando manter minha racionalidade.

Percebendo que não seriam palavras a me convencer, Kazu resolveu tomar o problema para suas mãos. Com os movimentos de um felino, ele girou o corpo, sentando-se em minha virilha e me fazendo gemer com o prazer.

\- Diga se quiser parar... 

Seus dedos mágicos desfizeram os laços do meu obi em questão de segundos, apenas o suficiente para abrir meu quimono, revelando meu peito por inteiro.

\- É minha vez de marcá-lo. - disse, sem pedir permissão.

Preciso confessar que gostei do tom autoritário. Poderia me acostumar muito bem com isso.

\- Kazu... - gemi, agarrando-me a seus cabelos.

Lembrando da sensação que experimentara mais cedo, corri para desfazer os laços que havia trançado tão cuidadosamente.

\- O que está fazendo? - perguntou, assustado.

\- Ficou incrivelmente lindo desse jeito. - expliquei, deixando suas mechas negras adornarem o rosto perfeito. - Permita que te veja desse jeito? Livre?

Ele me lançou um sorriso levado.

\- Mas não sou mais livre... - ele ergueu as correntes que o adornavam. - Sou sua própria carne, agora.

\- Ah, Kazunari... - gemi, libertando meu caminho e permitindo-me invadi-lo pouco a pouco.

Agradeci pela impaciência que ele sempre tivera, implorando para que o penetrasse com meus dedos, minha língua, para que não sofresse muito no momento que decidíssimos ir além. A não ser por uma breve hesitação, seu corpo me recebeu mais do que bem: gulosamente, eu diria.

Como explicar aquele momento de fusão, a sensação de tornar-me com ele verdadeiramente uma única carne? Um único ser?

\- Sho... Amo tanto você... Tanto, tanto... - soluçou, lágrimas grossas correndo por seus olhos, contrastando com o sorriso de puro deleite.

Incapaz de manter o ritmo lento, foi minha vez de rolá-lo para o lado, lançando-me sobre ele como as ondas sobre a rocha. Longe de protestar, ele me abraçou com as pernas, fazendo-me mergulhar ainda mais fundo em seu corpo, perdendo-me mais e mais nas sensações.

Como um cego, avancei para seu rosto, mordendo, lambendo, sugando, devorando-o por completo como sonhara por todos aquele meses angustiantes. Queria mais dele, tudo que pudesse me dar... Tê-lo sob minha pele, somente para mim.

\- Sho... Eu... Ah... - o grito de prazer de Kazu pareceu ativar uma reação em cadeia em mim e, com um gemido rouco, lancei-me contra ele com ainda mais força, preenchendo-o por inteiro com meu prazer.

Continuamos nos movendo um contra o outro, como se fosse possível obter ainda mais daquele momento que seria para sempre único e inesquecível.

\- Para sempre... Para sempre... - sussurrou ele, contra minha boca.

\- Até o dia de minha morte e além. - garanti, meu nariz contra o seu, meus olhos fundos nos olhos claros que pareciam ainda mais dourados de felicidade.

Não dormimos aquela noite, despejando naquela cama toda a paixão que havíamos represado durante todo aquele tempo. Quando os primeiros raios de sol começaram a surgir no céu, a exaustão finalmente nos venceu e, firmemente seguros em um abraço suado, mergulhamos em um sono pesado e tranquilo, velado pela bênção dos deuses que haviam nos guiado um ao outro.

 

N/A: Lembrando que, embora incrivelmente novos, estamos falando de uma sociedade em que a estimativa de vida é cinquenta anos e os deveres - e prazeres - da vida adulta eram desfrutados desde muito cedo. Dúvidas? Curiosidades?


	3. Chapter 2 - Kazunari, the slave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "- Ainda com ciúmes de Satoshi? - perguntou, com voz profunda. - Como ainda pode duvidar do quanto o desejo, Kazu?
> 
> \- Mostre-me... Mostre-me mais uma vez... - pedi, puxando-o contra mim.
> 
> Sorrindo, ele me levou até a cama, abraçando-se a mim com uma delicadeza que jamais havia sentido em suas ações.
> 
> \- Farei ainda melhor, meu Kazunari. - sua mão levou a minha até suas nádegas macias. - Quero que tome posse do que lhe pertence.
> 
> Meus olhos se arregalaram, o coração batendo tão forte que mal conseguia respirar.
> 
> \- O que quer dizer? Não espera que...
> 
> Sho riu de minha confusão, trazendo-me para mais perto.
> 
> \- Somos uma só carne, um só coração. Pertenço a você como pertence a mim, agora. - disse, contra meus lábios. - Faça-me seu, Kazu. Te quero tanto..."

Durante meus primeiros dias como "acorrentado", senti-me um verdadeiro prisioneiro de Sho... Não que pudesse reclamar de suas carícias incessantes, do modo como parecia envolver-me com tanto desespero e fome, como se estivesse tentando fundir nossas carnes como havia jurado.

Tudo me parecia ainda um sonho... Após tantas noites de agonia, sem saber se seria devolvido ou não... Vendo seu olhar faminto para o velho escravo de seu pai e tentando entender por que não conseguia despertar em meu amo o mesmo desejo...

Ali estava ele... Seus braços ao redor de minha cintura, sussurrando meu nome em seus sonhos.

Meu nome.

Sorrindo, escorreguei na cama o suficiente para engolir por inteiro a parte de seu corpo que começava a se alegrar com o sonho que parecia ter comigo. Seu rosto contorceu-se de prazer e tremi quando o ouvi gritar:

\- Ah, Kazu...

A reação me deixou ainda mais feliz, fazendo-me aumentar a pressão de meus lábios ao redor dele, provocando-o lentamente até que seus olhos focassem em mim.

\- Você é uma fada provocante...

\- Não sei o que são fadas, mas... Se soubesse que era tão pouco resistente a provocações, teria tomado uma atitude há muito mais tempo.

Ele sorriu, puxando-me para cima até que estivesse em seu colo.

\- Está feliz a meu lado?

\- Como poderia não estar? - perguntei, acariciando o rosto perfeito de meu amo e senhor. - Faz ideia da sorte que tenho?

\- Sorte? - perguntou, parecendo confuso.

Olhei para baixo, timidamente, sentindo-me já culpado pela ousadia. Mas eu havia sido ordenado a ser sincero e, preciso dizer, nenhuma ordem jamais me caiu tão bem.

\- A maioria dos homens que nos compram, o fazem quando suas esposas já passaram do período da concepção... A maioria está já avançada em idade e já apresenta diversos sinais de idade...

\- Então considera-se sortudo por ter um jovem bonito como amo? - o tom de sua pergunta deixava claro que considerava aquele um motivo fútil.

\- Não entende, senhor? - mordi o lábio, inseguro. - Com um dono idoso e doente, quanto tempo poderemos usufruir de sua presença? Por mais favoráveis que sejam a nossos encantos, muitos de nós não passam pela cerimônia e terminam devolvidos, vendidos ou passando de mão em mão na casa em que habitam...

\- Não podia imaginar, Kazu... - ele engoliu em seco, puxando-me para seu peito em seu jeito protetor.

Sorri contra seu peito, acariciando-me com meu nariz como sabia que ele gostava.

\- Mas devo confessar que cheguei a perder o fôlego quando o vi pela primeira vez, Sho-chan... Nunca imaginei que poderia ter um dono tão belo...

Rindo, ele me jogou na cama, prendendo meus braços.

\- Sabia que seus motivos não podiam ser tão honrados...

Sem nenhuma preparação, o senti invadir meu corpo com um mergulho cego. Ele me ergueu nos braços, me dando a sensação de estar fazendo amor comigo em pleno ar, e eu aceitava seus assaltos com alegria.

Nada me fazia tão feliz quanto render-me a ele completamente.

Seus dentes se cravaram em meu ombro, deixando mais uma marca de sua possessão e joguei-me para trás, silenciosamente oferecendo-me a ele. Queria que vissem a quem pertencia, queria que invejassem nossa felicidade.

\- Não vai sobrar nada de mim com você em minha cama, Kazunari...

Gargalhei feliz, deixando-o que me deitasse na cama, jogando-se sobre mim com um suspiro saciado.

\- Precisamos sair deste quarto, ou começarão a comentar, senhor...

Ele soltou um gemido de protesto.

\- Não devem ter feito nada além de comentarem desde que entramos neste quarto. - disse, beijando meu pescoço languidamente. - Mas suponho que deva ver meu pai, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Concordei, acariciando seus cabelos negros que caiam em cascata nos lençóis. 

Ele era realmente incrível.

\- E depois poderemos voltar para cá e prometo recompensar-lhe do modo como desejar...

Ele passou a língua pelos lábios cheios e rubros dos beijos que havíamos trocado, me fazendo gemer em antecipação.

\- Posso pensar em um infinito de coisas que desejo fazer com você ao voltarmos... 

O olhar de seu pai sobre mim deixou-me completamente embaraçado. É claro que, como todo escravo, estava mais do que acostumado a ser encarado como mercadoria, mas era diferente ter os olhos de outro homem sobre si quando se era um "acorrentado". Mais ainda quando o referido homem era o pai de seu dono jurado.

\- Vejo que se tornou um homem filho... e pelas marcas no corpo de seu escravo, posso deduzir que o fez de maneira muito satisfatória.

Sho pareceu perceber a situação, colocando-se à minha frente protetoramente.

\- Bom dia, meu pai. Estou mais do que satisfeito com a presença de Kazunari em minha vida. 

Senti meu coração dançar em meu peito. Não era uma declaração de amor e, pelos deuses, não poderia esperar uma, mais ainda publicamente. Mas nada poderia deixar um escravo mais realizado do que se saber ultrapassando as expectativas.

\- Fico feliz que tenha decidido se juntar a nós. - disse, acenando para seu lugar a mesa, para onde o segui, postando-me atrás de meu amo como devido. - Agora que tomou seu lugar entre os homens, existem tarefas que o aguardam.

\- Tarefas? - perguntou, aparentando preocupação. - Que tipo de tarefas?

\- Bem, é meu primogênito e os deuses sabem que me casei já avançado em idade. Não sou mais um jovem, meu filho. Precisa aprender a cuidar desta casa e a assumir seu papel como Lorde de Minato.

Senti o desconforto de Sho com a ideia e, sem questionar os costumes, apertei seu ombro como forma de suporte. Senti sua mão cobrir a minha e seus dedos estavam gelados.

\- Estou às suas ordens, meu pai.

O velho regente sorriu, fazendo sinal para que seu escravo desse um passo a frente.

\- Do mesmo modo, Satoshi irá conduzir Kazunari em seu treinamento. - declarou. - Também ele deve ser instruído nos deveres que assumirá quando você tiver ascendido ao poder.

Abri os lábios ao ver o olhar gentil do escravo mais velho em minha direção, querendo protestar. Por mais que minha união com Sho houvesse reduzido as inseguranças em meu coração, sabia do amor profundo que ele havia nutrido pelo moreno. Como poderia suportar sua presença constante, apenas me lembrando que jamais poderia ser como ele?

\- Como desejar, Milorde. - respondi, com uma reverência.

O mais velho assentiu, com um sorriso.

\- Pode me acompanhar, filho? Teremos dias longos pela frente. - disse, erguendo-se com certa dificuldade. - Satoshi, Kazunari está agora a seus cuidados. Cuide bem dele.

Me separei de meu amo com um simples toque de sua mão, sentindo meu coração partir-se em diversos pedaços. Tantas coisas que havíamos planejado... mas agora estava entregue à víbora traiçoeira de Satoshi.

Sim, porque, depois de muito refletir, havia decidido que ele só poderia ser um manipulador. Era costume em todas as casas que a esposa estivesse à frente da casa, coordenando o lar. Mas a pobre Lady Sakurai mal saía de seu quarto, apenas se responsabilizando pelos compromissos cerimoniais e, ainda assim, sem jamais mostrar seu rosto, certamente coberta pela vergonha de ver seu posto suplantado por um simples ninguém.

E isto era algo que todos os escravos absorviam ainda na mamadeira: a jamais tentar usurpar o poder de uma esposa.

\- Bom dia, Kazunari... Como sabe, sou Satoshi, o homem jurado de Milorde. Vou ensinar tudo que sei para que possa administrar esta casa para seu amo, quando ele assumir seu lugar de Lorde.

Irritado, empinei meu nariz.

\- Não poderá assumi-lo sem uma esposa. Ou um Companheiro.

O mais velho parou em seu caminho, me encarando.

\- Neste caso, deverá conhecer o funcionamento para que possa orientr seu consorte adequadamente. - disse, sem nenhum traço de raiva.

O que, obviamente, me irritou ainda mais. Não sabia por que, mas queria que sentisse por mim o mesmo desprezo que sentia por ele.

\- Corrija-me se estiver errado, mas, ainda que Milorde venha a falecer, continuará em seu cargo, como herança de Sh... do jovem amo. 

\- Seu pensamento está correto, mas, neste caso... Ficará a critério do novo Lorde decidir o meu destino. - sentenciou, conduzindo-me para dentro de um gabinete. - Caso não tenha mais perguntas, podemos começar?

Após deliberar por alguns momentos, cheguei à conclusão de que seria melhor se me esforçasse para fazer meu trabalho da melhor maneira possível. Se tivesse o domínio de minhas tarefas, quem sabe poderia mostrar-me indispensável a Sho no futuro?

Satoshi era gentil e, embora falasse pouco, era muito bom em suas explicações. Percebi que, embora o controle de toda a casa estivesse em suas mãos, haviam três mestres subordinados a ele: um senhor já idoso, chamado Ogura, que era responsável pela limpeza e organização; um jovem com uma moreno com uma cicatriz em seu rosto, de nome Kimura, responsável pelas refeições; e um jovem belo chamado Ikuta, que cuidava das compras.

\- Nossa função é cuidar desta logística para que estas três áreas estejam bem estruturadas e nunca ocorra um erro entre elas. - explicou, mostrando a ele os cadernos de controle. - A cada semana deverá efetuar uma inspeção completa da casa e da cozinha, além de vistoriar a despensa para verificar se há algo que tenha passado despercebido aos mestres.

\- Eles aceitam sua autoridade sem questionar? - perguntei, antes que pudesse conter-me.

Com um sorriso divertido, o moreno me encarou.

\- Usa sempre sua língua com tamanha liberalidade, jovem escravo?

Erguendo o queixo em desafio, respondi com arrogância.

\- Recebi ordens para usar sempre de sinceridade.

\- Mas precisa aprender a diferenciar sinceridade de inconveniência... - ele pousou os cadernos na mesa, encarando-me com um traço de súplica no olhar. - Não tenho nada contra você, Kazunari... Entendo que a notícia foi muito súbita Gostaria muito que pudéssemos trabalhar em harmonia, já que este será um trabalho para toda a vida.

Emburrado, desviei o olhar, fazendo-o rir.

\- Não pode ter ciúmes dos sentimentos que o jovem mestre pensou nutrir por mim na infância, não é?

Então ele sabia? 

Senti meu peito inflar e precisei de todo meu auto-controle para não acabar com ele ali mesmo. Como podia falar tão displicentemente dos sentimentos que haviam torturado meu amo por tantos anos?

\- Embora seja um escravo, tenho também sentimentos, Satoshi-kun. - respondi, lutando com as lágrimas que me recusava a derramar em sua frente. - E não faço questão de que goste de mim... apenas respeite meus sentimentos e os do homem que amo.

Dizendo isso, saí da sala, correndo cegamente até o quarto que partilhava Sho. Tão embaçados pelas lágrimas estavam meus olhos que gritei de terror ao ser empurrado bruscamente contra a porta.

\- Por que demorou tanto? - sussurrou Sho contra meu ouvido, colando seu corpo nu ao meu.

Sorri através das lágrimas, deixando meu corpo relaxar contra o dele.

\- Estava chorando? - gentilmente, ele me virou de frente para ele. - Satoshi disse alguma coisa inapropriada?

Baixei meu olhar, envergonhado.

\- Kazunari? - ele ergueu meu queixo, beijando a ponta de meu nariz. - Tem ordens de dizer a verdade.

\- Se alguma palavra inapropriada foi dita, foi de meus lábios que saíram. - assumi, tentando esconder meu rubor. - Não consigo, Sho-chan... Como espera que trabalhe com ele quando...

Sorrindo, Sho ergueu-me no colo, beijando minha boca com paixão.

\- Ainda com ciúmes de Satoshi? - perguntou, com voz profunda. - Como ainda pode duvidar do quanto o desejo, Kazu?

\- Mostre-me... Mostre-me mais uma vez... - pedi, puxando-o contra mim.

Sorrindo, ele me levou até a cama, abraçando-se a mim com uma delicadeza que jamais havia sentido em suas ações.

\- Farei ainda melhor, meu Kazunari. - sua mão levou a minha até suas nádegas macias. - Quero que tome posse do que lhe pertence.

Meus olhos se arregalaram, o coração batendo tão forte que mal conseguia respirar.

\- O que quer dizer? Não espera que...

Sho riu de minha confusão, trazendo-me para mais perto.

\- Somos uma só carne, um só coração. Pertenço a você como pertence a mim, agora. - disse, contra meus lábios. - Faça-me seu, Kazu. Te quero tanto...

Nada poderia romper com mais eficácia meus receios do que a confissão do desejo de Sho por mim. Com lágrimas nos olhos, tomei seus lábios em um beijo doce, reunindo nele todo o amor que sentia por aquele homem que possuía meu corpo e alma.

Deitando-o de costas, posicionei seu quadril em um travesseiro, beijando e mordiscando seu abdômen até que me implorasse para prosseguir. Com os dedos trêmulos, busquei o líquido oleoso que havia sido colocado em nossa câmara por ocasião da cerimônia e, separando suas pernas, passei a acariciar a região sensível com meus dedos.

\- Lindo, Sho-chan... Incrivelmente lindo... - sussurrei, antes de tomá-lo em mais um beijo longo e demorado, relutante em afastar-me de seus lábios viciantes.

Trilhei um caminho molhado até sua virilha, explorando cada parte, descobrindo novas formas de torturá-lo, antes de ficar frente a frente com a prova óbvia de seu desejo por mim. Acariciei-o com a ponta da língua, encarando-o com decisão, deixando que a ponta abrisse um pouco o esfíncter, para poder provar o sabor de seu prazer.

\- Kazu... Por favor... - pediu, com um beicinho.

Sorrindo, engoli-o por inteiro, deixando minha garganta acariciar a glande inchada e sensível e apreciando os sons deliciosos que saiam de seus lábios. Repeti a manobra algumas vezes, até que ele começasse a invadir meus lábios em busca de alívio e aproveitando esse momento de distração mergulhei um primeiro dedo na cavidade quente.

\- Ah, céus! - suas pernas se abriram ainda mais, convidativas, e passei a massagear seu interior, cuidando para lubrificar cada canto e evitar que viesse a sentir qualquer dor quando nos uníssemos.

\- Dói?

Ele balançou a cabeça, uma mão vindo entrelaçar-se em meus cabelos para que pudesse mergulhar novamente em minha boca.

Obedientemente, voltei a devorá-lo, enquanto cuidava para que um novo dedo se juntasse ao outro e eu pudesse continuar minha exploração à cavidade quente e apertada. Me afastei novamente para cobrir meus dedos de óleo e sorri ao ver Sho ressentir-se da perda de meu toque.

\- Falta pouco, prometo... - mergulhei três dedos desta vez e assisti fascinado enquanto seu corpo os devorava, faminto, como se pudesse sugar-me por inteiro para dentro de si.

\- Agora, Kazu... Não aguento mais... Por favor...

Deitei-me sobre ele, tomando seus lábios pra mim em puro agradecimento. Que aquele homem incrível quisesse se entregar a mim, um escravo, era um sonho maravilhoso demais para ser verdade...

\- Uma só carne, meu amor...

Os olhos de Sho se arregalaram à escolha do termo, mas logo se fecharam ao me sentir invadí-lo, pouco a pouco, sentindo seu corpo ceder vagarosamente às minhas investidas.

\- Você está bem? - perguntei, completamente mergulhado em seu corpo quente e delicioso.

\- Só um momento... - pediu, abraçando-me com força. 

\- Quanto tempo desejar... - garanti, acariciando sua testa suada. - Poderia viver assim, unido a você...

\- Uma só carne?

Senti uma lágrima correr de meus olhos e Sho ergueu-se nos cotovelos para recolhê-la com a língua.

\- Tome posse do que é seu, meu Kazu... - pediu, segurando-me pela nuca. - Possua-me...

Incentivado por essas palavras, retirei-me lentamente e voltei para dentro de seu corpo, arrancando um gemido alto e incoerente. Após algumas investidas, estabeleci um ritmo mais rápido, buscando o ponto em seu corpo que o levaria à loucura como tantas vezes havia feito comigo. 

Soube que o encontrara, no momento que seus olhos abriram e Sho gritou meu nome em um tom agudo e, mudando a posição de meus quadris, passei a utilizar aquele ângulo, desejando mais que tudo vê-lo explodir em prazer sob meu corpo. Devagar, passei a acariciá-lo com minhas mãos pequenas e infantis, lutando para trazê-lo ao ápice, receoso de não conseguir controlar-me diante de tantas sensações fantásticas.

 

\- Kazu! Kazu! - gemeu, suas pernas fechando-se ainda mais a meu redor.

Tomei sua boca de assalto, passando a engolir seus gemidos com avidez. A posição me forçava ainda mais fundo dentro de si e, apenas algumas investidas após, senti o corpo de Sho contorcer-se em espasmos sucessivos, seus lábios abertos em um grito mudo.

Satisfeito, lancei-me contra ele com toda a paixão, preenchendo sua cavidade apertada com meu prazer até que nada mais restasse. Ao me deixar cair sobre seu peito, senti-o ainda trêmulo na cama.

\- Sho-chan?

\- O que... que sensação é essa?

Sorri, lembrando do que ouvira falar ainda na casa a que pertencera. Era claro que aquele era um conhecimento do qual meu amo jamais precisara se aproximar.

\- É o resquício do prazer, meu amor... - expliquei, depositando beijos suaves em seu rosto. - Vou ajudá-lo.

Descendo o corpo, envolvi o músculo ainda tenso com minha boca, fazendo Sho gritar em desespero. Com movimentos suaves, provoquei-o até que se derramasse novamente em minha boca, engolindo seu prazer como um néctar.

Seu corpo pareceu desfalecer com a intensidade do ato e, sorrindo, aconcheguei-me a seu peito.

\- Jamais imaginei que pudesse me apaixonar ainda mais por você, Sho...

\- O que aconteceu comigo? Por que meu corpo pareceu... não sei... era como se eu pudesse explodir...

Sorri, apoiando meu queixo em seu peito para poder fitar seus olhos.

\- Ouvi a respeito pelos corredores da casa que vivia. - disse, brincando com as gotas de suor que se acumulavam em seu pescoço. - Disseram que são momentos raros que só acontecem quando se está verdadeiramente entregue ao parceiro.

Ele sorriu, erguendo-me até que nossos lábios estivessem na mesma altura.

\- Espero que tenha agora a prova de que não há ninguém acima de você em minha vida...

Mas e seu coração? Aconteceria o mesmo?

\- Você se incomodaria de me lembrar outras vezes? - perguntei, timidamente. - Não tenho uma memória muito boa e... Posso acabar discutindo feio com aquele velho escravo...

Sho gargalhou cobrindo meu corpo com o dele e beijando-me com paixão.

\- Sempre que desejar, meu Kazu...

E, ao menos por enquanto, aquela promessa me era suficiente.


	4. Capítulo 3 - Satoshi, o escravo de Lorde Sakurai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "- Dediquei minha vida a Shun... Acha mesmo que um amor tão verdadeiro e profundo não merece nenhum afeto em troca?
> 
> \- Shun... - ele riu com desprezo. - Não daria a mínima por seu relacionamento com Milorde não fosse o fato de ter acorrentado o coração de Sho a você!
> 
> \- O que? Não seja infantil, Kazunari!
> 
> \- Infantil? - como um leão ele voou em minha direção, empurrando-me contra a mesa. - Faz ideia das noites que ele perdeu escondendo-se na câmara ao lado apenas para vê-lo? Como seus olhos não se desgrudam de você todas as vezes que estão no mesmo recinto? Como suspira seu nome no meio da noite quando mergulha profundamente no sono? Como, mesmo após entregar seu corpo para mim, é a você que seu coração verdadeiramente ama?
> 
> Abri a boca, incapaz de responder àquelas perguntas tão sem sentido. E fiquei ainda mais sem palavras ao notar, à porta, o rosto rubro e o olhar perplexo de meu Lorde.
> 
> \- Shun..."

Confesso que senti-me inseguro quando Shun me orientou a instruir Kazunari na organização da casa. Era verdade que meu amo não era mais uma criança, completara quarenta e seis anos na última primavera e era nítido que seu corpo começava a dar sinais de cansaço.

Mas sua mente continuava muito lúcida.

A ideia mais evidente era a de que confiava que me entregaria à pira mortuária quando ele se fosse e, portanto, não haveria ninguém na casa com o conhecimento necessário para administrá-la. Embora pudesse entender que tratava-se de um sonho romântico, a verdade era que não sabia se me encontrava pronto para morrer.

Assim, tentei enxergar em Kazunari não o substituto que deveria, mas um companheiro com quem poderia dividir as tarefas intermináveis e, quem sabe?, conversar de igual pra igual.

O que não esperara do jovem era que, diferentemente de todos os escravos que havia conhecido, ele possuísse uma língua ferina e me desprezasse com todas as suas forças. Tamanha revelação havia me tirado do equilíbrio e, sem querer, me pegava pensando em suas atitudes sempre que ficava entregue a meus pensamentos.

\- O que o aborrece, Toshi? - perguntou Shun, sentando-se por trás de mim e trazendo-me até seu peito.

Suspirei, sabendo que jamais teria coragem de verbalizar minhas inseguranças a respeito de Kazunari para ele. Não fosse seu ciúme doentio por conta dos olhares de Sho, o escravo jamais haveria chegado àquela casa.

\- Estou apenas cansado... Não estou acostumado a falar tanto em minhas tarefas diárias...

Shun cobriu meu pescoço de beijos, mergulhando uma das mãos em meu quimono até que alcançasse um dos mamilos.

\- Posso fazer todo o trabalho, se assim desejar... - sussurrou a oferta em meu ouvido.

Sorri, pensando em como poderia fazê-lo com as dores que vinha sentindo em suas costas recentemente. 

\- Jamais estarei cansado demais para amá-lo, Shun... - respondi, sincero.

Virando-me em seus braços, colei meus lábios aos dele, despindo-o vagarosamente, à medida que beijava cada parte de seu corpo que desnudava.

\- Como consegue amar um velho decrépito como eu? - perguntou, desviando o olhar em embaraço. - Sinto-me tão indigno de você...

Balancei a cabeça, usando a ponta de meus dedos para acariciar os lábios cheios que tantas vezes me levara à loucura.

\- Jamais repita isso... Acima de todo o prazer, Shun, é seu coração que amo. - garanti, erguendo uma de suas pernas com cuidado para que pudesse invadir seu corpo já receptivo. - Não poderia amar a ninguém mais.

Poderia?

Em muitos anos jamais havia me feito aquela pergunta. Shun havia me usado egoisticamente à princípio. Tomara meu corpo como uma fonte de alívio, usando-me a seu bel-prazer como um remédio amargo que o deixava saciado, sim, mas igualmente devastado.

Quando chegara àquela casa, assustara-me com sua idade. Aos trinta anos, um homem estava já com sua família madura, prestes a entregar as rédeas de sua vida aos filhos adultos e pronto para usufruir dos frutos de seu trabalho. Shun, porém, não havia sido sempre um herdeiro. Terceiro filho dos Sakurai, havia sido criado para ser um humilde escudeiro, até que uma doença desconhecida levara seus dois irmãos mais velhos e, de repente, se vira ao trono, casando-se com uma desconhecida.

O novo lorde não nutria nenhuma paixão por mulheres, mas cumpriu seu dever cerimonialmente, de forma a manter seu poder em segurança. Na última gravidez, porém, sua esposa havia sofrido sequelas. Incapaz de andar de forma adequada e com a saúde por demais frágil para conviver na corte, ela retirou-se da vida pública e, com um alívio culpado, Shun decidiu seguir com sua própria vida, obtendo para si o que seu corpo mais desejava.

No entanto, assim que cheguei, ele havia me tratado como a uma mulher, obtendo de mim todo o prazer que desejava, mas sem criar comigo nenhum laço emocional. Ao vê-lo chorar todas as noites para dormir, porém, decidi que deveria intervir de alguma forma e, usando de toda a coragem que pudera reunir, caminhara até a cama real, chamando-o em um sussurro.

\- O que quer aqui, pirralho? 

Embora tremendo internamente diante do tom grosseiro, mantive minha decisão, decidido a zelar pelo homem por quem era responsável.

\- Vim oferecer-me para ajudá-lo, Senhor. - disse, ajoelhando-me ao lado da cama. - Existe algo que possa fazer para que se sinta melhor?

\- Já tive de você o que desejava... O que mais um escravo como você poderia ter a me oferecer?

Sentindo-me humilhado, perguntei-me por que insistia quando ele parecia claramente decidido a rejeitar-me.

\- É verdade que sou apenas um escravo, Milorde... Mas há momentos em que tudo que um homem necessita é de uma mão que o sustente. - mantive meu tom de voz firme. - Nada me daria mais prazer que ser esta força para o homem a quem pertenço.

Enxugando seu rosto, ele voltou-se para mim.

\- O que sabe sobre força? Não passa de um menino... - disse, olhando-me com desprezo.

\- Tome o que desejar de mim, Milorde... Apenas não sofra assim... - pedi, jogando-me irracionalmente em seus braços.

Por um momento, ele não reagiu e imaginei que seria jogado dali como um boneco de pano. Mas, aos poucos, pude senti-lo relaxar em meu abraço, suas mãos envolvendo minha cintura suavemente. O pranto não cessou, ele apenas me apertou ainda mais em seus braços, soluçando em meu ouvido. O que já era o bastante para mim, sentia-me completo apenas em amenizar um pouco tamanha dor.

Aos poucos, o lorde começou a abrir-se comigo. A descoberta de sua sexualidade, seu amor de juventude, tudo isso posto abaixo com a morte de seus irmãos. O peso do trono indesejado, uma mulher que o odiava com todas as forças... Quantas não eram as misérias que acompanhavam o poder?

\- Não sei por que desabafo com você... Tenho certeza que entende menos da metade de tudo que falo...

\- Ainda que não entenda, posso partilhar de sua dor... E, com meu corpo, amenizar o peso em seus ombros...

\- Satoshi... Faz ideia de como suas palavras me tocam? - perguntou, escondendo o rosto em meu pescoço. - Como tenho o desejo de perder-me nelas e ignorar todo o resto do mundo?

\- Não podemos ignorá-lo, senhor. Mas podemos enfrentá-lo juntos. - respondi, abraçando-o. - Estarei sempre um passo atrás.

Em poucos meses, celebrávamos nossa Cerimônia de Correntes e, a partir de então, passara a acompanhá-lo a seu trabalho administrativo. Eram muitas funções acumuladas em suas mãos e, vendo o motivo para tamanha pressão, sugeri que passasse a delegar algumas de suas funções.

\- Por que ter tantos servos se prefere fazer o trabalho com suas próprias mãos?

\- Mas como terei a certeza de que farão honestamente seus trabalhos? Não ficarei ainda mais insano se precisar vigiá-los? - perguntou, duvidoso.

\- Não precisa vigiá-los a todo o tempo... Digamos que inspecione seus trabalhos uma vez por semana. Tenho certeza que poderá se dedicar com mais afinco às tarefas mais importantes da cidade, ao invés de perder tanto tempo com as administrativas. - esclareci, sentindo-me importante com o vocabulário tão difícil.

Deste dia em diante, Shun passou a discutir todos os assuntos comigo, ainda que divergíssemos em algumas opiniões. No dia de minha maioridade, com um sorriso orgulhoso, nomeou-me como chefe administrativo da casa e, com ar ameaçador, impôs-se contra qualquer rumor.

\- Esta é minha ordem. Terei a vida de qualquer um que venha a contestá-la.

Obviamente, muitos discordavam de sua decisão e, embora eu jamais fizesse qualquer comentário a respeito de eventuais desacatos, notei que os culpados eram sempre punidos e que as ofensas foram reduzindo pouco a pouco.

\- Por que está me olhando assim? - perguntou Kazunari, ao me ver com um olhar fixo em sua direção.

\- Me perguntou se os servos me obedeciam, há umas semanas atrás...

Ele franziu a testa.

\- Ficou pensando nisso todo esse tempo?

Suspirei, impaciente.

\- Está interessado em ouvir ou não?

Parecendo deliberar, ele olhou para o chão e, não estivesse eu analisando cada movimento de seu corpo, teria ignorado seu leve assentimento.

\- As pessoas podem ser cruéis com pessoas como nós. - disse, encarando-o fixamente. - Não entendem como aqueles que consideram como menos que pessoas podem passar a ser partes do próprio regente.

Percebi os olhos de Kazunari brilharem de compreensão. Provavelmente jamais analisara detalhadamente os votos feitos por seu amo.

\- Por diversas vezes fui impedido de entrar em lugares dentro deste palácio, fui humilhado, cuspiram em minha cara e ofendido em alta voz. - confessei, com voz trêmula de uma raiva passada. - Mas sabia que estava um passo atrás de Milorde e que nada poderia me atingir verdadeiramente.

\- É óbvio que se sente deveras confiante dos sentimentos que nosso Lorde nutre por você.

Aproximei-me dele, pela primeira vez incomodado com seu tom de voz arrogante.

\- Por que age como se meu relacionamento o irritasse tanto? O que fiz para que me veja com tanta raiva?

\- O que fez? - ele ergueu-se em revolta, lágrimas iradas correndo por seu rosto rubro. - O que faz a todo tempo! O que tem para provocar tamanha devoção? Como pode significar tanto, brilhar tanto, apagar todas as outras pessoas no coração da família Sakurai?

\- Devoção? - dei uma risada amarga. - Dediquei minha vida a Shun... Acha mesmo que um amor tão verdadeiro e profundo não merece nenhum afeto em troca?

\- Shun... - ele riu com desprezo. - Não daria a mínima por seu relacionamento com Milorde não fosse o fato de ter acorrentado o coração de Sho a você!

\- O que? Não seja infantil, Kazunari!

\- Infantil? - como um leão ele voou em minha direção, empurrando-me contra a mesa. - Faz ideia das noites que ele perdeu escondendo-se na câmara ao lado apenas para vê-lo? Como seus olhos não se desgrudam de você todas as vezes que estão no mesmo recinto? Como suspira seu nome no meio da noite quando mergulha profundamente no sono? Como, mesmo após entregar seu corpo para mim, é a você que seu coração verdadeiramente ama?

Abri a boca, incapaz de responder àquelas perguntas tão sem sentido. E fiquei ainda mais sem palavras ao notar, à porta, o rosto rubro e o olhar perplexo de meu Lorde.

\- Shun...

\- É verdade, então... Ele sempre o amou... - murmurou, em voz rouca, a mão em riste apertada contra seu peito.

\- Não escute Kazunari, meu amor... Como você, ele também está cego pelo ciúme... 

O regente balançou a cabeça, arfando.

\- Sabia... Sabia que aquele maldito lançava olhares famintos em sua direção, rezando por minha morte, desejando aquilo que pertence somente a mim.

\- Meu amor, não diga bobagens! - pedi, apertando-o nos braços. - Por favor, acalme-se, seu coração...

\- Tragam-me Sho! - gritou, na direção dos guardas que rondavam pelo corredor. - Vou matar aquele traidor.

\- Shun! Por favor... - implorei, beijando seu rosto suavemente. - Não destrua sua família... Seu filho está em ótimas mãos, agora... Aos poucos se renderá ao amor, como aconteceu conosco.

\- Jamais deixarei que encoste um dedo em você... Nem que seja pela morte!

Seus olhos se arregalaram, de repente e um gorgolejo saiu de sua garganta. Assustado com o som, afastei-me dele e, então, vi seus olhos focarem nos meus e se embaçarem.

\- Papai! - gritou Sho, correndo em nossa direção.

Deixei que o corpo sem vida do homem que eu amava me levasse com ele para o chão.

\- Shun... Shun... Shuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun... - gritei, apertando-o em meus braços, como se assim pudesse inflar-lhe novamente com vida.

\- O que aconteceu? Como? - perguntou o herdeiro, ajoelhando-se a nosso lado. - Conte-me, Satoshi!

\- Foi minha culpa... - disse Kazunari, entre soluços. - Ele me pegou discutindo com Satoshi e perdeu a cabeça... Mereço morrer com ele...

Sho pareceu apiedar-se de seu escravo, tomando-o em um abraço consolador.

\- O que quer que tenha dito, tenho certeza que não poderia ter causado tamanho mal... - garantiu, beijando-lhe os cabelos negros. - Satoshi, ele já havia reclamado de alguma coisa?

\- Seu c-coração... - gaguejei, ainda agarrado ao corpo sem vida. - Mas... Não pode ser... Ajude-me a trazê-lo de volta. Por favor...

Balançando a cabeça, Sho pediu ajuda para separar-me de meu lorde.

\- Não... Não... Ele precisa de mim... Por favor... - implorei, entre soluços, incapaz de imaginar Shun passando pela dor da morte sem meus braços a seu redor.

\- Precisa deixá-lo ir, Satoshi... Ele irá unir-se a nossos ancestrais, precisa ser devidamente preparado. - explicou, com gentileza.

\- Então deixe-me prepará-lo... Permita que eu cumpra com ele os rituais... - pedi, encarando-o em súplica.

Uma voz feminina cortou o ambiente naquele momento. Uma voz que, nos dez anos de minha vida naquela casa, eu jamais havia ouvido.

\- Sou eu quem preparará o corpo de meu marido. - disse, em um tom que não deixava espaço para contestações. - Cumprirei com ele os rituais.

Senti como se o sangue esfriasse em minhas veias. A eternidade ao lado de meu amor estava me sendo negada pela mulher que jamais nutrira nada por meu senhor além de ódio.

\- Okaa-sama... - murmurou Sho, inconscientemente dando um passo em sua direção.

O olhar dela era etéreo, como se sua alma já houvesse há muito deixado esta terra.

\- Levem-no a seus aposentos e tragam o sacerdote até nós. - ordenou, sem lançar a mim sequer um olhar. - A partir deste momento, nenhum ser vivo poderá nos tocar a não ser o enviado dos deuses.

Antes de afastar-se pelo corredor, seu olhar finalmente pousou em mim e pude divisar em seu rosto um sorriso vencedor.

Após todos aqueles anos, ela havia conseguido arrancar meu amado de mim.

Soltei um urro de dor, minhas pernas falhando em sustentar-me. Senti, mais do que vi, as presenças de Kazunari e Sho ao meu redor, mas não podia sequer dar atenção ao pranto dos dois, quando sentia meu coração ser arrancado de mim ao ver a porta bater atrás daquela mulher odiosa.

\- Meu amor... Shun... Shun! - gritei, antes de resvalar para o chão e deixar que minha mente resvalasse para a escuridão, onde a dor não poderia me alcançar.

 

De todas as coisas que poderia esperar ao reabrir os olhos, certamente a presença de um Kazunari adormecido não seria uma delas. Muito menos que fosse seu o braço que se fechava protetoramente ao redor de minha cintura.

Soube, naquele momento, que todo o sofrimento não havia sido um sonho e reconheci que deveria ter ficado em um estado deplorável se o homem que mais me odiava havia vencido seu próprio desprezo para me oferecer algum tipo de consolo.

Lembrei-me dos rituais mortuários. O que eu estava fazendo no quarto de Sho quando meu amado precisava de minha mão para guiá-lo ao outro lado? Forçando meu corpo para cima, caí de volta aos travesseiros com a cabeça girando.

\- No que está pensando, seu louco? - protestou o jovem, puxando-me para si. - Está há dias desacordado... Tem tanta estabilidade quanto um saco vazio de arroz.

\- Meu amo... Preciso ir a seu encontro... Os rituais.

Ele me lançou um olhar cheio de compaixão, sua mão tremendo contra minha cintura.

\- Satoshi... Sei que gostaria de estar com Milorde, mas... Sabe que a esposa legítima tem o direito e, por alguma razão que também não posso explicar, ela resolveu reivindicá-lo.

Balancei a cabeça, incapaz de aceitar aquele fato. Era eu quem devia estar a seu lado, era eu quem deveria segurar sua mão, deixando que nosso amor fosse purificado pelo fogo e nos tornássemos um por toda a eternidade.

Quem era eu sem ele?

\- Não... Não é possível... Quero meu Shun... Meu amor... 

Kazunari correu para abraçar-me acariciando meus cabelos desgranhados.

\- Jamais poderei me desculpar o suficiente por minhas palavras... - sussurrou, encostando a testa na minha. - Apenas quero que saiba que nunca poderia imaginar que algo assim pudesse acontecer...

\- Nem desejaria, não é mesmo? Tudo que não desejava era ter que conviver comigo no mesmo quarto, dividindo comigo a cama de seu amo! - gritei, descontando nele toda minha dor e revolta.

Vi seus olhos se encherem d'água, mas não obtive o retorno que desejara.

\- Não posso culpar você. - retrucou, com voz embargada. - Primeiro porque é verdade... Não quero dividir meu Sho com você.

Não pude evitar uma gargalhada histérica diante da confissão. Ele era realmente inacreditável. 

\- Segundo, porque não entendo como pode continuar nessa cama sem me dar ao menos um soco na cara por...

Cobri seus lábios com minha mão, não precisando ouvir a verdade uma vez mais.

\- Não posso culpá-lo... Não é de hoje que Shun vinha demonstrando fraqueza e... Sinto que deveria ter insistido mais para que se cuidasse, para que visse o curandeiro, para que se mantivesse vivo e saudável.

Ele soltou um falso suspiro de alívio.

\- Ótimo, assim posso voltar a odiar você com minha consciência tranquila.

Lancei a ele um olhar irritado, mas, após um sorriso tímido, ele se jogou contra meu pescoço.

\- Quero tanto te odiar... Mas... Ao ver suas lágrimas, sua dor... Tudo que pude sentir foi inveja.

\- Inveja? Como pode pensar assim?

Ele segurou meu rosto, encarando-me com algo que só pude traduzir como respeito.

\- Em meus delírios de ciúme, nunca pensei que nutrisse amor verdadeiro por Milorde... Achei que desejava apenas o poder que esta posição lhe conferia, nada mais.

\- Poder? Alguém como eu, Kazunari?

Ele balançou a cabeça, desviando o olhar visivelmente embaraçado.

\- Fui um idiota, percebi isso ao vê-lo gritar o nome dele com tanta força... quando Milady o levou, foi como se pudesse ver sua alma abandonasse seu corpo em direção a ele. - ele me encarou novamente. - Creio que nunca terei sua capacidade de amar.

Que diferença fazia agora esta capacidade, quando o objeto de minha adoração havia sido rudemente arrancado de mim pela monstra que só fizera ferir o coração de Shun até que estivesse praticamente além do ponto de reparação?

\- Não seria esse abraço a prova de que está mentindo?

Ele balançou a cabeça.

\- Já imaginou que esse abraço é meu pedido silencioso para que abra mão de Sho? - disse, com olhar sincero. - Não estou sendo falso... Realmente lamento sua perda e gostaria de ter alguém a meu lado se o mesmo acontecesse comigo, mas... Não posso mentir, Satoshi...

Assenti, encarando a nova realidade. Com a morte de Shun e proibido de efetuar com ele o ritual, estava condenado a me tornar uma herança para Sho.

\- Kazunari...

\- Eu sei... Eu sei... - disse ele, soluçando contra meu pescoço. - Sou tão egoísta...

\- Posso entender... Eles são tudo que temos, não é mesmo? - perguntei, erguendo seu rosto para mim. - Abriria mão facilmente de um braço ou uma perna?

\- Uma só carne... - respondeu ele, como se lembrasse dos votos. - Jamais abrirei mão dele.

Assenti, entrelaçando meus dedos nos dele.

\- Não o reivindicarei para mim, se é isso o que teme. - prometi, seriamente. - Mas, Kazunari...

\- É seu dever...

Concordei com um aceno de cabeça.

\- Posso conviver com isso, acho. - disse, com um meio sorriso. - Mas tem que entender se não encarar isso com o melhor dos humores.

\- Como se alguma vez você estivesse com o melhor dos humores... - provoquei, forçando-me a pensar em qualquer coisa que não o profundo vazio que tomava conta de mim.

\- Ei, você mal me conhece! - disse, em falsa irritação, enquanto me espetava com os dedos fofos. - Nossa, onde estou com a cabeça? Vou buscar alguma coisa para você comer...

O observei erguer-se da cama apressadamente, lançando-me um último olhar antes de sumir rumo à cozinha. Era estranho que minha fonte de consolo fosse exatamente o pivô de toda aquela confusão, mas, ao mesmo tempo, parecia certo que assim fosse.

Meus pensamentos foram até Sho e às expectativas que estaria nutrindo após a morte de seu pai. Podia entender o pânico de Kazunari, finalmente ele teria para si o homem a quem desejara por toda a vida.

Porém... Havia uma diferença entre a fantasia e o homem que eu era de verdade. 

O que seria de mim, quando percebesse que o amor que acalentara tantos anos não havia passado de uma mera ilusão?

Tudo que podia fazer era esperar.


	5. CAPÍTULO 4 - SAKURAI SHO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Kazunari balançou a cabeça aparentando revolta.
> 
> \- Dizia a verdade quando confessou não entender nada do mundo dos escravos, não é mesmo? Ele está devastado, é verdade... Sente-se vazio, perdido e acabado. Mas tudo o que não precisa é ficar isolado, como um inútil.
> 
> \- Quer que eu durma com ele?
> 
> Meu homem jurado enxugou as lágrimas que agora corriam soltas por seu rosto.
> 
> \- É nossa essência, Sho... É o que nos torna aquilo que somos. - explicou, apertando minha mão entre as dele. - Precisa tornar-se uma só carne com Satoshi para que ele saiba que ainda tem um lugar ao qual pertencer."

As semanas que se seguiram à morte de meu pai passaram como um borrão. Todos os dias, milhares de responsabilidades eram jogadas em meu colo e, com Satoshi acamado e Kazunari tentando mantê-lo inteiro, não havia ninguém com quem pudesse dividi-las.

Havia ainda minha própria dor. A de perder, ao mesmo tempo, o pai a quem sempre mais temera que amara e da mãe que havia me abandonado para isolar-se em seu próprio mundo. Não conseguira entender por que decidira cumprir os ritos mortuários ao lado de meu pai, mas, de certa forma, era como se já estivesse mesmo em outra esfera que não a dos vivos.

As coisas foram se acalmar após os ritos e, não sem culpa, senti-me aliviado com o fim do luto. Esperava que, enfim, pudesse lamentar em paz meus mortos e pensar o que faria de meu futuro.

Havia, porém, uma responsabilidade que não poderia postergar.

\- Precisa tomar posse do trono, Sho-sama. - esclareceu o chefe do conselho. - E para isso precisa estar legalmente casado.

\- Casado? - perguntei, apavorado com a ideia de ter que unir-me a outra mulher sem rosto, como minha mãe.

\- Não precisa ser uma Jóia, senhor, já que Lady Mai está a um ano de sua maioridade e cresce forte e saudável. O conselho pode nomear um Companheiro, se assim preferir. Mas precisa de alguém para governar a seu lado, é a lei.

Meu coração apertou-se ao pensar em Kazunari. Sabia que se ressentiria da presença de Satoshi em nossas vidas... Como reagiria se, além de tudo, recebesse outro homem em casamento?

\- Pensarei a respeito, Conselheiro-chefe. Qual o prazo para a cerimônia?

\- Ela deve acontecer no quinquagésimo dia, a data da ascensão de Milorde.

Assenti, pensando no curto espaço que teria para decidir-me a respeito de uma escolha tão permanente.

\- Darei prioridade ao assunto. - garanti, erguendo-me para ir em busca de meu fiel companheiro.

Fui encontrá-lo no jardim, tocando uma canção melancólica em sua flauta, como se, deste modo, pudesse esvaziar as mágoas de seu coração.

\- Meu Kazu... Não é chegado o fim do lamento? - perguntei, envolvendo-o por trás. 

Ele recostou a cabeça em meu ombro, beijando meu maxilar.

\- Imagino que ele chegará ao fim em algum momento... Mas ainda sinto como se uma nuvem negra cobrisse nosso teto.

\- Não diga isso... - pedi, cobrindo seus lábios com o dedo. - Tudo vai se resolver, tenho fé.

Ele me lançou um sorriso vazio.

\- Precisa de alguma coisa, meu amo?

\- Não sou mais Sho para você? - perguntei, confuso.

Ele corou, desviando os olhos.

\- Não estamos em nossos aposentos...

Decidi ignorar a sombra de mágoa que havia em sua voz. Seu ciúme indisfarçável já havia causado estragos demais em nossa casa.

\- Precisamos conversar... - iniciei, temeroso.

Foi a vez dele me calar, os olhos lacrimejantes fixos nos meus.

\- Não há nada que precise me dizer, senhor... Sei que é seu dever e que devo estar a seu lado, independente dos meus... desejos.

\- Kazu...

\- Eu o amo, Sho... - sussurrou, para que somente eu ouvisse. - Quero que seja feliz, que possa ter todas as coisas que desejar... Sei que tenho sentimentos fortes e que perco a cabeça facilmente, o que não é digno de um escravo, mas...

Cobri seus lábios com um beijo cálido, satisfeito ao vê-lo retribuir com a mesma paixão.

\- Nada poderá se interpor entre nós... Ainda que deva cumprir meus deveres com meu marido, não deixarei de...

\- Marido? - seus olhos se arregalaram. - De que marido estamos falando?

\- Não era disso que falava? - me afastei, com espanto. - De que dever estava falando?

\- De Satoshi... Ou esqueceu-se que ele passa a lhe pertencer a partir de agora?

A realidade atingiu-me como um raio. Finalmente podia entender a mágoa de Kazunari. Não estava triste com o fato de ficar em segundo lugar em hierarquia para algum estranho, mas sofria por estar me perdendo para o homem por quem mais nutria ciúmes.

\- Não seja bobo! - ri, puxando-o novamente para mim. - Ele está em luto... Amava meu pai com todas as fibras de seu ser. Não sou um monstro para me impor a ele em um momento como esse.

Kazunari balançou a cabeça aparentando revolta.

\- Dizia a verdade quando confessou não entender nada do mundo dos escravos, não é mesmo? Ele está devastado, é verdade... Sente-se vazio, perdido e acabado. Mas tudo o que não precisa é ficar isolado, como um inútil.

\- Quer que durma com ele?

Meu homem jurado enxugou as lágrimas que agora corriam soltas por seu rosto.

\- É nossa essência, Sho... É o que nos torna aquilo que somos. - explicou, apertando minha mão entre as dele. - Precisa tornar-se uma só carne com ele para que ele possa saber que ainda tem um lugar ao qual pertencer.

Deveria estar sonhando, convenci-me. Não havia nenhuma possibilidade de meu Kazunari tentar convencer-me a tomar Satoshi em minha cama. Era fantásticodemais para minha mente.

\- Você não pode estar falando sério...

\- Você é quem se recusa a entender. Nascemos para pertencer, Sho! Por mais que pense que a liberdade é o bem mais precioso para o homem, pessoas como nós se sentem vazias sem um amo a quem seguir. Não o destrua ainda mais...

E com essas palavras enigmáticas, ele deixou-me sozinho no jardim, completamente perdido.

Faria algum sentido suas palavras?

Não é como se não houvesse sonhado com isso toda a minha vida... Às vezes, fantasiava que invadia seu banho... Outras que o encontrara sozinho no estábulo... Ou mesmo que o tomava na cama de meu pai, o coração acelerado de perigo.

Porém, agora que ele era meu de direito, não sabia o que fazer com ele.

A vida era definitivamente muito estranha.

Voltei aos meus aposentos, lançando um olhar à figura adormecida na cama de hóspedes. Parecia tão pequeno e frágil, me lembrando Kazunari em sua primeira noite na casa.

Mal parecia ser cinco anos mais velho que eu.

Sentei-me a seu lado, observando os cabelos negros espalhados pelo lençol azul... Eram tão lisos e macios que pareciam ter estrelas cintilando em sua extensão. Não resisti a correr a mão pelos fios, sorrindo ao descobrir que havia realmente adivinhado a textura. Tão hipnotizado estava que não reparei que os olhos atentos de Satoshi estavam fixos em meu rosto até que se virasse na cama.

\- Me desculpe por acordá-lo. E por não tê-lo visitado antes. - pedi, sem jeito.

\- Sou eu quem lhe deve desculpas por estar preso a esta cama ao invés de ajudá-lo com a casa... É meu dever aliviar o peso de seus ombros...

\- Não se culpe... Posso somente tentar entender o tamanho de sua dor... - disse, com um sorriso confortador. - Era o mais ligado a meu pai nessa casa, tem todo o direito de viver seu luto em paz.

Desviando seus olhos, ele os focou na luz do crepúsculo que entrava pela janela.

No que estaria pensando?

\- Satoshi... Existe algo que precisamos conversar. - disse, tentativamente. - Sei que ainda está muito ferido, mas...

\- Pertenço a você, agora, Sho-sama... - o som de meu nome em seus lábios fez meu coração disparar. - Vivo somente para realizar tudo o que me pedir.

Observei a figura praticamente sem vida, lançando-me um olhar que não era capaz de desvendar. Ao vê-lo encarar novamente a janela, uma ideia me veio à mente.

\- Venha... Vamos sair um pouco desse quarto.

 

Erguendo-o em meus braços, levei-o até o estábulo, montando-o à minha frente em Lancelot, que ainda era meu cavalo favorito, a despeito de sua idade.

\- O que pretende, senhor?

\- Você verá...

Cavalguei na direção do pôr-do-sol, observando as cores se espalharem pelas nuvens e tingirem o azul com tons de rosa e laranja. Por alguma razão, estas cores faziam uma bela combinação...

\- Onde estamos? - perguntou, ao penetrarmos o vale onde havia brincado por toda minha infância.

Ajudei-o a desmontar, sentindo-me intoxicado com a proximidade de seu rosto ao meu. Mas precisava dar a ele uma escolha, precisava ser justo porque o medo de ferir o homem que povoara todas as minhas fantasias era grande demais para que pudesse arriscar.

\- Isto é a liberdade, Satoshi... Estou lhe dando a chance de seguir sua vida como bem entender, do jeito que decidir, sob novo nome. Se assim desejar, o libertarei das cadeias que o prendem, darei meia-volta e não olharei para trás. - disse, sentindo minha voz tremer. - Não quero forçá-lo a servir um homem que não ama, nem deseja pelo resto de sua vida.

\- Então se desfaz de mim como de um velho pedaço de estopa? - perguntou, com lágrimas nos olhos. - O que fiz à família de Shun para ser tratado como lixo por todos? Para ser tão odiado e castigado...

Eu o vi cair ao chão em prantos e, naquele momento, odiei-me por duvidar de Kazunari.

\- Odiar? Castigar? Desfazer-me de você? - ergui o rosto úmido para o meu, acariciando os lábios cheios com meu polegar. - Será que ignora que tem sido o homem dos meus sonhos desde o dia que entrou pelos portões daquele palácio? Não sabe o quanto o desejo há tantos anos que sequer conseguia disfarçar na frente de meu próprio pai?

\- São apenas fantasias, Sho... - disse, como se falasse a uma criança. - Não faz ideia do que realmente sou.

\- Faço muito mais do que supõe... - garanti, apertando-o em meus braços. - Eu o quero para mim, Satoshi... Mas queria que aceitasse meus sentimentos como um home livre para escolher.

\- Jamais serei livre... - disse, com amargura. - Ainda que me abandone aqui, estará apenas definindo meu leito de morte.

Balancei a cabeça, incapaz de imaginá-lo padecendo por minha culpa.

\- Se assim é, me ajude a transformar este lugar em um leito de vida... - ofereci, beijando seu rosto com respeito. - Aceite meus sentimentos... Deixe-me tentar trazê-lo de volta...

\- Quer... pede que me entregue a você aqui? - perguntou atônito, fitando o espaço aberto a nosso redor.

\- Aqui ou em qualquer lugar... Tudo que desejo é que seja meu, Satoshi. - aproximei meus lábios dos dele. - Aceita?

Vi o temor e a confusão dançarem nas luzes de seus olhos, mas ele terminou por assentir vagarosamente. Despi-o de seu quimono decorado, admirando as formas que vira somente na cama de meu pai. Ele era ainda mais lindo de perto, sob a luz rosada, sob meus dedos.

Sem conseguir me controlar, lancei-me contra sua boca em um beijo apaixonado, gemendo ao sentir o sabor adocicado de seus lábios, sentindo a textura aveludada de sua língua contra a minha...

\- O seu sabor é infinitamente melhor que minhas fantasias... - declarei, deitando-o na relva e lutando contra as camadas de tecido que me afastavam de seu corpo quente. 

Seus dedos trêmulos me ajudaram a livrar-me também de minhas roupas, o suficiente para que eu pudesse colar minha pele à dele, sentindo seu coração bater em compasso com o meu.

\- Tão lindo... Tão perfeito...

Vi seu rosto cobrir-se de um rubor casto e gemi com o ar virginal com que parecia me encarar. Não fosse tudo que havia visto em todas as noites que os vigiara, juraria que era aquela sua primeira vez.

\- Não tenho nada para amenizar sua dor, Satoshi... Mas prometo que tentarei ser o mais gentil possível com você.

Vi seu olhar confuso, antes que, erguendo suas pernas sobre meus ombros, eu passasse a atacar sua entrada com minha língua e dentes. O grito surpreso que soltou provocou uma reação imediata em meu corpo e, por pouco, não o tomei daquele modo mesmo.

\- O que está fazendo, Sho-sama? - perguntou, em voz trêmula. 

Não respondi, passando a atacá-lo sem piedade, cavando minha entrada mais e mais fundo a cada centímetro que meus dedos penetravam. Seus gemidos ecoavam pela ravina, soando como música em meus ouvidos e, quando o senti tremendo sob minhas ministrações, soube que ele estava pronto.

\- Satoshi... Aceita pertencer a mim, tornar-se um único corpo comigo, uma única alma? - perguntei, posicionando-me à sua entrada.

Ao vê-lo concordar com um aceno inseguro, mergulhei no corpo que povoara meus sonhos por tantos anos, sentindo-me plenamente realizado. Abraçando-o por inteiro, estabeleci um ritmo frenético, enquanto tomava sua boca em um beijo molhado e passional. 

Meus movimentos não eram fluidos e estudados como os que tinha com Kazunari, eram movidos puramente à paixão e, por essa razão, instáveis e imprecisos. Mas, ainda assim, causavam em mim uma reação indescritível, mais do que qualquer coisa que vivera até então.

\- Olhe para mim, Satoshi... - pedi, ao vê-lo cerrar os olhos. - Quero seus olhos nos meus...

Ele os abriu, obedientemente, e foi ali que me derramei com o prazer acumulado de tantos anos. Ao ver que meu companheiro ainda não conseguira alcançar o prazer, envolvi-o em meus lábios, ansioso por prová-lo até a última gota. Ele cobriu o rosto, ruborizado, mas puxei suas mãos para mim, ordenando-o que me olhasse enquanto o devorava por inteiro, quase sufocando em minha ânsia de satisfazê-lo. 

Quando o senti explodir em minha boca, mantive meus movimentos, deixando que seu prazer escorresse por meu queixo, descesse por minha garganta, manchasse meus lábios para que aquela fosse a imagem que ele tivesse de nossa primeira vez. Ao sentar-me a seu lado, Satoshi hesitou por um momento antes de puxar-me pela nuca e limpar a bagunça com sua língua, conduzindo-nos a um beijo ousado e incrivelmente sexy.

\- Está anoitecendo... - disse, quando nos separamos para tomar fôlego.

\- Ainda desejo você... - protestei, levando sua mão esguia para o redor de meu desejo já desperto.

\- Não devemos ficar aqui após o anoitecer, meu amo... Pelo menos zele por sua segurança.

Assenti, erguendo-o em meus braços para depositá-lo no cavalo.

\- Chegarei nu ao palácio? - perguntou, parecendo por demais assustado com a perspectiva.

\- Preciso que saibam a quem pertence, Satoshi. - expliquei, ajeitando-me por trás dele. - Prometo que será somente hoje, mas é o costume que o exiba pelo menos uma vez na nudez ritual quando reclamá-lo como meu.

Com um som gutural, ele demonstrou compreensão. Um tanto ansioso, girei seu queixo até que nossos olhos se encontrassem.

\- Não posso exigir que seus sentimentos se definam neste minuto... Não quando tudo é ainda tão recente, mas... - depositei um beijo casto em seus lábios. - Ao menos aceite o que posso lhe oferecer...

Com ar culpado, ele abaixou os olhos.

\- É claro que aceito, Sho-sama. - disse, com mais firmeza. - Pertenço a você, agora, para tudo aquilo que desejar.

Sorri, satisfeito. Que ele pudesse colocar-se à minha mercê já era muito mais do que poderia sonhar.

Kazunari não apareceu no jantar cerimonial, mas decidi não forçar uma conversa que poderia tornar-se extremamente embaraçosa. Levando Satoshi para minha cama, dediquei-me a continuar a exploração daquela tarde, decidido a encontrar novas maneiras de levar aquele homem à loucura e abrir seu coração para mim, levasse o tempo que fosse.

Ao vê-lo saciado e entregue quando os raios de luz cobriram nossos corpos suados, percebi que não levaria muito tempo para consegui-lo.

\- Amo você, Satoshi... Fico feliz que seja meu. - disse, antes de resvalar para o sono em seu peito, ninado pelas batidas de seu coração.


	6. CAPÍTULO 5 - KAZUNARI, O ESCRAVO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Seus dedos esguios traçaram a linha de meu rosto.
> 
> \- Isso não é uma batalha e você ainda nem fez o seu ataque.
> 
> Franzi a testa, confuso.
> 
> \- Se deseja tê-lo para si, por que não toma uma atitude? - seus lábios pousaram sobre os meus por um segundo. - Não faz ideia das armas que possui...
> 
> Seria verdade? "

Tinha certeza do que aconteceria tão logo Sho saísse de minha presença. Por um lado, odiava-me por empurrá-lo tão facilmente para o homem que sabia ser o dono de seu coração. Por outro, não podia deixar que Satoshi continuasse se afundando no poço de dor e auto-destruição que havia construído para si mesmo.

Havia a culpa, é claro. As palavras temperadas por meu ciúme que haviam causado toda a reação em cadeia que terminara por jogar meu rival nos braços do homem que amava.

Era mesmo irônico.

Mas havia também o fato de que não conseguia forçar-me a odiá-lo. Mesmo as palavras ríspidas que usava, nada mais eram do que uma máscara para proteger meu próprio coração do afeto que começava a nutrir por ele.

Primeiro, fora sua segurança, a forma como natural como se portava, tão certo de sua posição e até mesmo orgulhoso de tê-la. Depois, sua serenidade diante dos olhares atravessados, dos comentários maldosos, da inveja de todos os demais servos. Por fim, sua entrega total e irrestrita ao Lorde. O modo como parecia adivinhar-lhe as necessidades, como podia modificar seus humores com um mero sorriso, como pareciam ler os pensamentos um do outro pelo olhar.

Eu o invejava, era essa verdade. Queria partilhar o mesmo com Sho, queria que me amasse do mesmo modo, que fosse meu cúmplice e amante, que significasse para ele o mesmo que aquele escravo humilde parecia significar para seu pai: a própria vida.

Que minha inveja viesse a ruir tudo o que desejava, era meu maior arrependimento.

Era nítido que Sho imaginava ser errado tocar no homem que havia pertencido a seu pai quando o corpo mal acabara de ser incinerado. Mas a verdade é que sabia que, como todo escravo, Ohno precisava sentir-se possuído como as propriedades que éramos. Naquele momento, tudo que pensava era que não poderia carregar outra morte nas costas e, se continuasse a assistir seus olhos perdendo gradualmente a vida como nos últimos dias, era provável que enlouquecesse junto com ele.

Por isso, vesti uma máscara de força e praticamente implorei para que Sho o fizesse seu. Gostaria de voltar a meu quarto e mergulhar em minha própria dor, mas, então, percebi que não possuía nada de meu. Meus aposentos eram os de meu senhor e, se voltasse naquele momento, talvez meu amo se sentisse por demais inibido para prosseguir com o que deveria fazer.

Frustrado, caminhei cegamente pelo jardim que levava até a baía de Tokyo. Podia ver o porto, do outro lado, pequenos barcos com suas velas tremeluzindo sob a luz rosada do crepúsculo. Naquele momento, arriscaria até mesmo entrar em um deles, eu que não suportava sequer uma carruagem, para fugir rumo ao desconhecido.

Era a primeira vez que pensamentos sobre liberdade povoavam minha mente e fiquei assustado, imaginando se teria coragem de viver por mim mesmo, uma mente independente e autônoma.

Não era como se não pudesse sobreviver. Recebera diversos elogios por meu canto, tocava diversos instrumentos e tinha graça no dançar. Sabia que haviam lugares em que pudesse oferecer meus dons por um preço razoável. Na pior das hipóteses, possuía um corpo como mercadoria e, a julgar pela satisfação de meu amo, era bem valorosa.

Mas, após anos de programação mental, não é tão fácil dar às costas a tudo que se sabe e seguir em frente sem olhar para trás.

Pegando novamente minha flauta, voltei ao lamento triste que havia criado e toquei até que a noite caísse e as estrelas aparecessem para me ver tocar. O vento da baía era frio e, tremendo, voltei para dentro do palácio, considerando a possibilidade dormir na sala da administração, mas rejeitei a ideia para que ninguém pensasse que estava tentando dar algum golpe ao vagar por ali no meio da noite.

Acima de tudo, queria não pensar nos dois... Não imaginar como Sho se aproximaria, como Satoshi reagiria, como seria a química entre eles na cama. Mas o exercício de não pensar era uma atividade inútil, pois quanto mais lutava, mais os pensamentos pareciam inundar minha mente como uma maré cheia.

Derrotado, decidi fazer a única coisa que poderia por um fim àquela tortura.

Iria assisti-los.

Se visse que o havia perdido com meus próprios olhos, talvez pusesse um fim aos sonhos irreais de um amor correspondido e pudesse colocar-me em meu lugar: um simples objeto, sem vontades ou anseios.

Não foi fácil encontrar o caminho da ventilação para o quarto de Sho, mas soltei um ofego de surpresa ao fazê-lo. Diferente da câmara de Milorde, a grade ficava na lateral da cama, permitindo-me uma visão deveras privilegiada, se tivesse com isso algum prazer.

Satoshi estava deitado de costas, seus cabelos espalhados a seu redor, misturando-se ao lençol escuro. Sho, de lado, acariciava a pele suada com a ponta dos dedos, um sorriso provocante no rosto.

\- Eu o amo há mais tempo do que posso me lembrar. - disse, em voz embargada. - Não houve um dia que não ansiasse por um simples toque de sua mão... Que possa tê-lo ao meu lado nesse momento... É como um sonho...

\- Mas é real, meu amo... estou aqui, agora. 

Era provável que Sho não percebesse que a voz de Satoshi era destituída de qualquer emoção, uma mera resposta automática como tantas outras que decorávamos todas as manhãs na escola.

E, ainda que percebesse, era ainda mais provável que não se importasse.

Como poderia, também, ao ver o homem por quem suspirara tantos anos submisso e disposto à sua mercê?

\- É isso que torna tudo ainda mais incrível, Satoshi... - lágrimas de felicidade rolaram pelo rosto ruborizado do jovem lorde. - Você me faz o mais feliz de todos os homens...

A boca carnuda de Sho cobriu os lábios trêmulos do escravo em um beijo tão doce e terno que meus próprios olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Era como se pudesse ouvir meu próprio coração partindo-se em mil pedaços com as palavras que sempre sonhara ouvir.

Era uma loucura que me submetesse àquela tortura, mas minhas pernas pareciam não mais obedecer minha mente destruída. Meus olhos seguiam as mãos fortes e calosas de Sho, enquanto ele acariciava Satoshi em seus pontos sensíveis, descendo para provocá-lo até que pudesse ouvir seus gemidos de prazer.

Queria odiar o escravo mais velho, gritar que me prometera não tomar meu amado para si... Mas sabia que não podia culpá-lo. Um juramento lhe prendia àquela cama e nossos corpos eram treinados para reagir, para retribuir, para ser aquilo que nos era pedido.

Em seu benefício, podia dizer que, em nenhum momento, ergueu um dedo sequer para tocar nosso amo. Deixou-se explorar, reagindo, permitindo, mas sem tomar nenhum tipo de iniciativa.

Ele havia sido fiel à sua promessa.

Sho, no entanto, parecia completamente alheio a tudo o mais que não o corpo moreno abaixo do seu. Ao penetrá-lo, em um movimento tão fluido e gracioso que parecia uma dança, um soluço escapou de seus lábios e as lágrimas se tornaram mais abundantes.

\- Satoshi... meu amor... meu próprio coração... - dizia, lançando-se contra o outro com todo o sentimento que havia acumulado em seu peito.

Era aquele o momento que meu amo havia esperado por toda vida. Era Satoshi o homem que ocupava inteiramente o coração de Sho.

Não havia espaço para mim ali. 

Minha vida com Sho havia chegado ao fim.

Deixando-me cair sobre as pedras frias, entreguei-me a um pranto silencioso, deixando que as lágrimas levassem o resto de forças que possuía.

 

Vim a acordar com a sensação de um corpo a meu lado, um braço passado protetoramente ao redor de meu ombro e beijos delicados em minhas têmporas.

Podia ter sido tudo um pesadelo? Estaria eu na cama de meu amo, todos os erros e culpas meros fragmentos de minha imaginação?

Mas ao abrir os olhos, imediatamente percebi não ser o caso. Estava deitado no chão de pedra, meus olhos embaçados das lágrimas secas e o coração dilacerado com a dor da perda.

Então...?

Girei meu corpo para ver a causa de minha dor a me fitar, preocupado.

\- Sabia que seria tão estúpido quanto o homem que ama! - disse Satoshi, ralhando comigo como se eu fosse uma criança. - Honestamente, vocês dois se merecem!

Afastei-me dele, emburrado.

\- Então suma dessa casa e deixe-o para mim! Não precisamos de você...

Longe de aborrecer-se, ele me abraçou por trás, rindo.

\- Acha que não o faria, se pudesse, Kazunari? Nada me deixou mais dilacerado do que ver as lágrimas correndo de seus olhos...

\- Você me viu? 

Ele beijou minha testa.

\- Acaso não percebeu quão reticente estava? - sussurrou em meu ouvido. - Não suportaria que pensasse que poderia tentar tirá-lo de você.

Relaxei em seus braços. Não podia culpá-lo por aquilo que não havia provocado.

\- Não sabia para onde mais poderia ir. - expliquei, envergonhado. - E então... achei que conseguiria...

\- Achou que mataria seu amor por Sho...

Assenti silenciosamente, sentindo novas lágrimas rolarem de meus olhos.

Eu, que acreditara ter me esvaziado completamente na noite anterior.

\- Idiota! - acusou-me, pegando-me nos braços. - Venha, você está congelando nesse chão frio!

Tentei livrar-me em desespero, sussurrando para que nossas vozes não chegassem até a câmara.

\- Não quero vê-lo! Por favor, me deixe aqui!

\- Ele já saiu para a Câmara de Audiências. - explicou o mais velho, me acalmando. - Vou levá-lo para um lugar seguro, prometo.

Acenei minha permissão, ainda relutante. Era por demais absurdo que me sentisse confortado por sua presença, mas era a pura verdade. De alguma forma, sentia-me vitorioso por tê-lo a meu lado, como se o fato de que se apiedasse de mim pudesse evitar que retribuísse o amor de Sho.

O que, se acontecesse, não poderia suportar.

Era egoísmo, eu sabia. Por que não podia aceitar que Sho fosse amado pelo homem a quem desejara toda a vida? Que tipo de amor era esse que preferia vê-lo sofrendo por um amor não-retribuído a vê-lo feliz e pleno?

Agarrei-me a Satoshi, soluçando vergonhosamente.

\- Mate-me! Mate-me! Sou a pior pessoa desse mundo... Deveria ter sido eu naquela pira mortuária... - pedi, contra seu pescoço.

O mais velho afastou-se e, sem aviso, estalou um tapa em meu rosto, fazendo-me fitá-lo boquiaberto.

\- Nunca mais repita isso! - esbravejou. - Somos escravos, Kazunari. Não podemos nos dar ao luxo de nos sentirmos donos de ninguém! Lembre-se que é você quem pertence a ele, não o oposto.

Que a principal regra da escravidão me fosse jogada na cara naquele momento, fez com que me sentisse envergonhado.

\- Não... não sirvo para ser um escravo.

Ele suspirou, sentando-me a meu lado no chão do banheiro para desfazer minha trança desgranhada.

\- No momento, não parece estar servindo para nada. - provocou, com um sorriso. - Mas, se serve de consolo, você tem sido a única razão para que deseje me manter vivo.

A declaração inesperada me fez corar violentamente e não pude sustentar o peso de seu olhar.

\- Venha... Vai se sentir melhor depois de um bom banho.

A água quente teve um efeito imediato em meu corpo gélido e meu coração partido. As mãos de Satoshi, ensaboando-me com o mesmo cuidado de uma mãe zelosa, ajudou a colocar meu mundo em perspectiva.

Havia realmente perdido meu amante. Mas, em contrapartida, ganhara um amigo verdadeiro, um igual a quem podia recorrer a qualquer momento.

\- Pode me perdoar? - pedi, surpreendendo-o em um abraço apertado.

Podia sentir seu corpo contra o meu, partes sensíveis de nossos corpos se roçando com o balançar da água a nosso redor.

\- Kazunari... Nada tenho a perdoar... - disse, segurando-me pela nuca para que tirasse meu rosto do esconderijo de seu pescoço. - Admiro seus sentimentos... sua sinceridade... Você é um guerreiro, um lutador.

\- Sou um idiota por ficar perdendo meu tempo em uma batalha já ganha, isso sim. - retruquei, emburrado.

Seus dedos esguios traçaram a linha de meu rosto.

\- Isso não é uma batalha e você ainda nem fez o seu ataque.

Franzi a testa, confuso.

\- Se deseja tê-lo para si, por que não toma uma atitude? - seus lábios pousaram sobre os meus por um segundo. - Não faz ideia das armas que possui...

Seria verdade? 

Meus olhos se prenderam à boca carnuda, lembrando do modo como Sho a havia possuído na noite anterior. Sem racionalizar meu ato, tomei-a para mim, como se pudesse colher dela os frutos do amor que haviam feito. Surpreendi-me a ver Satoshi retribuir, puxando-me para si em um abraço terno.

Não havia dúvida quanto ao motivo por que os homens se viciavam nele. Seus lábios eram macios e cheios, a língua quente e habilidosa, evidenciando os anos de prática. Me vi completamente rendido sob suas carícias, somente capaz de manter-me ereto pela força de seus braços a meu redor.

Afastei-me relutante, em busca de ar. Seus olhos me estudavam, como se tentassem ler ali minhas emoções. Mas sequer sabia o que estava sentindo.

Meu corpo, porém, estava ávido por mais.

Coloquei a mão em seu peito, garantindo certa distância.

\- Satoshi... - lancei a ele um olhar de súplica, como se pedisse que traduzisse para mim o que havia acontecido.

Ele, porém, apenas sorriu em minha direção, antes de buscar a toalha e puxar-me para cima.

\- Não pense nisso. - disse, por fim. - Foque em seu objetivo, trace sua estratégia e lute pelo que deseja. Estarei a seu lado, pronto a fazer tudo que puder para ajudá-lo.

Quando se virou para sair da sala de banhos, eu o abracei por trás, escondendo meu rosto em sua nuca.

\- Obrigado...

Ficamos em silêncio por um momento, meus braços ao redor de sua cintura, minha respiração em seus cabelos úmidos, seu cheiro característico me inundando e tornando tudo mais real.

\- Estarei sempre a seu lado, Kazunari. - disse, acariciando minha mão.

E, deixando-me confuso e atordoado naquela sala, ele partiu.


	7. CAPÍTULO 6 - SATOSHI, O ESCRAVO DE LORDE SAKURAI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Segurando meu queixo, ele fez com que eu o encarasse.
> 
> \- Era dele que falava quando me falou sobre iguais, não é mesmo? - seus olhos me analisaram detalhadamente. - Não minta para mim.
> 
> Desviei os olhos para o rosto pacífico, buscando nele coragem para enfrentar qual fosse a reação que meu lorde pudesse ter.
> 
> \- Não pude resistir... - confessei, em um fiapo de voz. - Ele é tão irracional, teimoso e irritante...
> 
> \- Como não amá-lo, não é mesmo? - perguntou Sho, com uma risada baixa. - É uma pena que ele não perceba as qualidades que possui... "

Beijar Kazunari havia sido um erro.

Soube disso no instante que nossas línguas se tocaram e pude sentir algo dentro de mim despertar, faminto e premente como a fome. Fazia dias que me perguntava o motivo do mais novo ocupar tanto meus pensamentos e uma única carícia foi o suficiente para que compreendesse.

Eu havia me apaixonado.

Não era o sentimento que nutrira por Shun, nem de longe. Meu lorde havia sido o centro de minha vida, aquele que determinava quem eu era, o que fazia, o que pensava. Meu amor por Shun era rendição e entrega. Mas meus sentimentos por Kazunari não eram menores em comparação.

Ele era um igual... Mais ainda, por juramento, éramos um só corpo, uma só carne, partes de uma mesma unidade. Nada poderia torná-lo mais semelhante a mim e, por isso, suas diferenças me confundiam e atraiam.

Diferente de mim, Kazunari era passional, amava Sho com intensidade quase doentia. Podia sentir no modo como parecia devorá-lo com os olhos, no orgulho com que exibia as marcas de sua posse na pele alva, nas palavras ríspidas, tingidas pelo ciúme que nutria por mim.

Longe de me afastar, sua paixão me atraiu como uma mariposa às chamas. Me vi hipnotizado pela força de seu coração, deixando-me queimar no fogo desse sentimento como se pudesse tornar-me parte de tudo isso.

Me surpreendera que se postasse a meu lado após a morte de Shun. Sabia que haviam sentimentos conflitantes dentro dele, seus olhos o traíam. Por um lado, havia o medo irracional de que Sho se prendesse a mim e o abandonasse. Por outro, havia o afeto que, por mais que tentasse, não podia esconder.

A ideia de magoá-lo me dilacerava.

Deixar que Sho me possuísse sabendo que ele a tudo assistia havia sido o momento mais torturante de minha vida. Queria implorar que parasse, que me deixasse ir até ele, mas o condicionamento em mim era forte demais para que pudesse fazer com que meu corpo me obedecesse.

Porém, jamais imaginaria que terminaria com seus lábios contra os meus, incisivos, possessivos, como se cobrassem de mim uma retribuição pela mágoa que havia causado.

Como poderia sufocar meus sentimentos agora?

Retomei meu trabalho na administração de modo a ter outro foco que não o conflito que tanto me incomodava. Ao fim da tarde, Sho apareceu em minha sala, com um sorriso satisfeito, provavelmente considerando minha melhora fruto de nossa primeira noite juntos.

\- Como foi seu dia, Satoshi? Encontrou tudo como havia deixado? 

Assenti, mantendo um sorriso reservado.

\- Já programei as inspeções da semana e terei mais certeza quando tiver avaliado tudo com meus próprios olhos. Mas parece que os mestres fizeram um bom trabalho em minha ausência.

Meu lorde franziu a testa ao olhar ao redor.

\- Achei que Kazunari estaria com você, hoje. 

Senti-me corar, mas mantive meu olhar firme.

\- Ele não se sentia muito bem... Achei que ficaria melhor repousando.

Como se fosse a última barreira para contê-lo, Sho jogou-se em minha direção, girando ao redor da escrivaninha até que me sentasse sobre ele. Sua boca me atacou faminta e, por um momento, achei que me tomaria ali mesmo.

\- Não faz ideia de como ocupou meus pensamentos por todo o dia... Tudo que pensava era em estar novamente com você.

\- Milorde... - gemi, ao sentir seus dentes finos arranharem a pele sensível de meu pescoço.

Ele sugou a pele com força, obviamente demarcando seu território. Depois de satisfeito, acariciou a pele ofendida com a língua algumas vezes, antes de beijar-me novamente, de forma mais contida.

\- Esta noite, não poderei estar com você...

Lutei para não soltar um suspiro de alívio.

\- Não sei se Kazunari comentou, mas... O conselho exige que me case até a ascensão.

Abri a boca, me perguntando como não havia pensado nisso antes. Era óbvio que isso aconteceria! Durante os dias que se seguiam à morte de um Lorde, a casa mantinha-se em luto cerimonial. Mas no momento da ascensão da alma à morada dos deuses, cinquenta dias depois, era o momento da celebração, onde o novo Lorde ascendia ao trono, assumindo o governo da província.

Mas somente um homem completo poderia ascender ao trono: Sho precisava se casar.

\- Havia me esquecido do costume, senhor. - reconheci, tentando mostrar-me solícito. - O conselho já tem um nome para sua esposa?

Observei-o afastar-se, quase tropeçando na cadeira onde, minutos antes, eu estava sentado.

\- Considerando meus anseios, eles escolheram um homem. - respondeu, um tanto incerto. - Matsumoto Jun é o terceiro filho de sua casa. Embora não possuam jóias em sua família, são reconhecidos por gerarem muitos herdeiros, todos saudáveis. 

\- Mai é apenas uma criança... - murmurei, pensando na pequena menina que corria pelas escadarias correndo atrás do pequeno Shuu.

\- Sim, não pretendo forçar nada até que complete a maioridade. Mas reconheço que me parece uma boa opção diante da sombra da doença que acometeu minha mãe.

Assenti, pensando em quanto sofrimento teria sido evitado se não houvesse sido esta fraqueza. Mas descartei o pensamento ao lembrar-me do sofrimento que era para Shun a cada ritual de acasalamento.

Ao menos Sho estaria livre de tamanha tortura.

\- Espero que o futuro Consorte seja um companheiro leal e fiel, senhor.

\- Também espero, Satoshi... - ele me lançou um olhar inseguro. - Mas saiba que o lugar que ocupa em meu coração jamais deixará de lhe pertencer.

Fechei meus olhos, reprimindo um grito irado.

\- O que houve? - perguntou, confuso. - Diga-me a verdade.

Respirei fundo diante de tal ordem. Como poderia abrir meu coração daquele modo?

\- Senhor... Nada pode comparar-se ao amor entre iguais... - usei a saída mais fácil. - Sou sua posse, sua propriedade. Tudo que obtiver de mim estará sempre à sombra do valor que foi pago por mim. Mas o amor de um homem livre... Este não tem preço, Sho-sama.

\- Não entende o que significa para mim, não é mesmo? Quantas lágrimas derramei por sua causa, quanto sofrimento passei ao vê-lo inatingível, tão perto dos olhos, mas proibido ao toque! 

\- Claro que entendo, senhor... Mas saberá que são verdadeiras minhas palavras quando tiver nos braços o homem que o amará por livre escolha, sem a prisão de nenhum juramento.

Furioso, Sho saiu de meu gabinete como um raio, batendo a porta como um menino mimado. 

Seria engraçado, não fosse o primeiro pensamento que me correu pela mente: Kazunari.

Por que não havia comentado comigo do casamento? Teria se esquecido? Consideraria que o futuro companheiro de Sho não seria tão ameaçador quanto a fantasia que o jovem lorde nutria a meu respeito? 

Fui encontrar Kazunari encolhido ao canto mais extremo da cama de hóspedes, os olhos fixos na janela, como se contemplasse a ideia de uma fuga. Tão perdido estava em seus pensamentos que só notou minha presença a seu lado quando sussurrei seu nome baixinho.

\- Por que não posso ser um bom escravo, Satoshi? Por que não posso aceitar passivamente as coisas que acontecem em minha vida como todos os demais? - ele me encarou com seus olhos dourados. - O que há de errado comigo?

\- Kazu... Não há nada de errado com você. - garanti, puxando-o contra meu peito. - Você é um menino apaixonado que sonhava com um amor verdadeiro e recíproco... Mas se esquece que escravos não nasceram para serem amados... Nascemos para servir.

\- Por que? Por que não mereço ser amado? - soluçou, agarrando-se ainda mais a mim. - O que há de tão horrível em mim para que não seja merecedor?

Poderia culpar a dor em seus olhos. Poderia dizer que não suportava vê-lo acusando-se de algo que não tinha o menor sentido. Também poderia culpar Sho por ter dado a Kazunari mais liberdade do que deveria a ponto de sentir-se com direitos sobre seu dono.

Mas a verdade é que, quando rolei sobre o corpo magro e frágil do mais novo, era meu desejo que falava. Era a paixão que me consumia que me fez beijar os lábios que me enfeitiçaram e, entrelaçando nossas mãos, praticamente fundi-lo ao meu corpo.

No meio do beijo, senti meu companheiro lutar contra mim, mas usei meus quadris para provocá-lo, rebolando sensualmente contra a parte mais sensível de seu corpo, sabendo que podia vencê-lo naquela batalha. Aos poucos, ele passou a retribuir meus movimentos e, quando nos separamos em busca de ar, suas pernas se fecharam ao redor dos meus quadris.

\- Eu amo Sho. - disse, como se pudesse, com tais palavras, fazer com que desistisse.

\- Mas está apaixonado por mim também... - disse, em tom desafiador. - Não negue, Kazunari... seu corpo o trai.

Ele balançou a cabeça, mordendo o lábio inferior para sufocar um gemido.

\- Não vou forçá-lo a nada... - prometi, sabendo que sua mente deveria estar em um turbilhão com tantos acontecimentos em um curto espaço de tempo. - Mas prometi que estaria do seu lado...

\- Neste momento, em cima de mim. - reclamou, embora suas pernas continuassem a manter-me no lugar.

\- Estarei onde me quiser... Ao lado, por cima, por dentro, a seu redor... - marquei cada palavra com um beijo na boca molhada. - O que quiser, quando quiser... estarei aqui.

Ele assentiu, puxando-me para seu ombro em um abraço sufocante. Deveria ser a posição mais desconfortável que ele já se encontrara, mas, minutos depois, suas pernas caíam no colchão e um ressonar suave saía de seus lábios. Tentei rolar para o lado, mas ele apenas me apertou ainda mais no processo, sua respiração colada à minha boca de uma maneira que tinha que ser irritante... Mas ele não se abalou em nada.

Forçando-me a esquecer o latejar constante do desejo que ele havia despertado, lutei para adormecer naquele abraço.

Acordei na manhã seguinte com um braço em minha cintura e um corpo quente fundido às minhas costas. Abri os olhos para me deparar com Kazunari adormecido em meus braços e, portanto, havia uma única possibilidade.

Ele nos pegara abraçados na calada da noite.

A lei era reticente nesse ponto. Embora alguns donos enxergassem com tranquilidade um relacionamento mais íntimo entre seus escravos, alguns entendiam que seus corpos eram para uso exclusivo dele e, embora minha interação com Kazunari não tivesse passado de um beijo, senti-me culpado como se o tivesse amado a noite inteira.

\- Sei que está acordado... Não precisa responder. - ouvi a voz de Sho sussurrar em meu ouvido. - Peço desculpas por minha saída intempestiva... Mas...

Girei delicadamente na cama, trazendo o corpo do escravo mais novo para meu peito. Os olhos de Sho estavam inchados e vermelhos como se tivesse chorado a noite inteira e, rompendo o trato que havia feito com Kazunari, acariciei as bolsas inchadas com a ponta dos dedos.

\- Não se desculpe... Não deveria ter sido tão rígido com você...

Seus olhos se desviaram para o menino adormecido em meus braços.

\- Vejo que tomou para si a responsabilidade por Kazunari... nem mesmo sirvo para cuidar daquilo que me pertence.

\- Não se cobre tanto... - deixei que meus dedos acariciassem o rosto delicado e os lábios entreabertos. - Ele é apenas muito intenso, mas seus sentimentos vão se acalmar com a idade.

Segurando meu queixo, ele fez com que eu o encarasse.

\- Era dele que falava quando me falou sobre iguais, não é mesmo? - seus olhos me analisaram detalhadamente. - Não minta para mim.

Desviei os olhos para o rosto pacífico, buscando nele coragem para enfrentar qual fosse a reação que meu lorde pudesse ter.

\- Não pude resistir... - confessei, em um fiapo de voz. - Ele é tão irracional, teimoso e irritante...

\- Como não amá-lo, não é mesmo? - perguntou Sho, com uma risada baixa. - É uma pena que ele não perceba as qualidades que possui... Por mais que eu diga... 

Os dedos de Sho se uniram aos meus no rosto de Kazunari, traçando os padrões na pele clara até que os olhos dourados se abrissem, incomodados com tanta movimentação.

\- O q-que? Sho?!

Segurei-o forte em meus braços, impedindo-o de fugir.

\- Descanse... Aposto que ficou até tarde enchendo os ouvidos de Satoshi com suas manhas.

\- Não sou manhoso. - protestou, escondendo o rosto em meu peito e me fazendo soltar um suspiro de alegria.

\- Parece até um gatinho enroscado desse jeito.

Os olhos curiosos de Kazunari fixaram-se no rosto de nosso dono.

\- Não está bravo comigo? - perguntou, com um beicinho.

\- Claro que não... - abaixando-se, ele depositou os lábios nos de Kazunari. - Por que estaria?

Ele abriu os lábios, atônito.

\- Satoshi... - murmurou, seus dedos cravando-se em minha carne, como se temesse que Sho tentasse tirá-lo de perto de mim.

\- Quer dizer que os sentimentos dele são correspondidos? 

\- Não! - disse o mais jovem, apressadamente. - Quer dizer... 

O modo como seu rosto corou e ele buscou socorro em meu corpo fez com que meu coração saltasse em meu peito.

\- Kazu... Vocês pertencem a mim... Acha que condenaria um braço meu ao sofrimento por simples prazer? 

Sho colocou-se sobre nós, beijando o rosto molhado diversas vezes até que seus lábios se unissem em um beijo apaixonado. Era estranho vê-los trocando uma carícia tão íntima sobre meu peito, mas, por uma razão impossível de entender, me parecia perfeitamente natural.

Deixei que meus dedos se entrelaçassem nos cabelos negros do mais jovem, acariciando sua nuca com a ponta de meus dedos. Em resposta, Kazunari percorreu meu peito com sua mão, arranhando-me com as unhas e me fazendo gemer.

\- Satoshi... - gemeu Sho, antes de cravar os dentes em meu mamilo. - Me ajude a convencer este teimoso do quanto ele é amado? 

Assenti com um sorriso satisfeito, puxando Kazu para cima para saborear a boca ainda úmida dos beijos de Sho. Todo pudor que pudesse haver, desaparecera pela janela, deixando entre nós somente desejo, carinho e cumplicidade. Girando meu companheiro na cama, posicionei Kazu sobre Sho, mordendo o ombro alvo até que ele gemesse de prazer.

\- Seu lugar é aqui... - sussurrou Sho, com os lábios colados aos dele. - Exatamente aqui, entre nós, aqueles que o amam...

\- Sho-chan... - senti o corpo de Kazu tremer com um choro de realização.

\- Diga a ele... é tudo que ele deseja ouvir. - pedi, acariciando o rosto sorridente de Sho.

Nosso dono segurou o rosto úmido de seu primeiro escravo entre as mãos, sustentando seu olhar com uma doçura única.

\- Amo você, meu Kazu... Foi você quem me resgatou do inferno em que havia mergulhado... Me deu seu coração, seu corpo, sua vida... - suas pernas se abriram, em uma oferta explícita. - Você me reclamou, não é mesmo? Acha que me entregaria a você se não o amasse?

\- Por que nunca me disse? - perguntou, aninhando-se no peito musculoso.

\- Porque era um tolo... - confessou, puxando-me para perto e fazendo com que me aninhasse na fenda convidativa de Kazu. - Mas amo a você dois... De formas diferentes, mas... com a mesma intensidade.

\- Pediu a Toshi que me mostrasse, não é mesmo? - perguntou, em seu tom atrevido que mexia profundamente comigo. - Mostre-me.

Sho tomou-lhe a boca de assalto, os olhos fixos em meu rosto. Entendendo como um convite, corri para juntar-me à carícia molhada, acariciando as línguas com a minha, gemendo no prazer da batalha.

Os dedos de Kazu tatearam ao redor, claramente procurando o lubrificante e, como estava por cima dos dois, corri para buscá-lo ao lado da cabeceira da cama principal. Ao voltar, os dois haviam retomado o beijo apaixonado, sussurrando juras de amor um ao outro, as lágrimas se misturando ao beijo. Entreguei a ele o vidro e observei com espanto quando ele se apressou em preparar nosso amo.

Não havia esperado por isso.

Esperei que se encaixasse vagarosamente entre as pernas esguias, aliviando sua dor com beijos suaves no rosto suado. Sho buscou meus lábios, mordendo e sugando com desespero, até que Kazunari estivesse completamente imerso dentro de seu corpo.

\- Satoshi, se apresse... - pediu o escravo, enquanto mordiscava o lóbulo da orelha do outro, contendo-se para não invadi-lo.

O corpo de Kazunari era tão infantil quanto sua mente... A pele branca e lisa como a de um menino, suas formas arredondadas um convite às experiências sensoriais. Incapaz de resistir mordi uma das bandas brancas, fazendo-o soltar um palavrão.

\- Traga esse rabo pra cá, seu velho preguiçoso. - rosnou, abrindo-se mais até que eu pudesse divisar sua entrada.

Pegando o vidro que havíamos deixado de lado, cobri dois dedos, penetrando-os de uma vez na cavidade rosada. Ouvi o gemido de Sho, percebendo que Kazu havia investido contra o mais velho com a sensação. Deixei que meus dedos se abrissem na cavidade quente, fazendo com que relaxasse ao meu redor. Quando ouvi um gemido uníssono dos dois, percebi que não poderia mais esperar. Segurando-o pelos quadris, invadi seu corpo em um único movimento, fazendo-o conter a respiração em surpresa.

\- Ah... Satoshi... - gritou, deixando-se cair sobre Sho.

\- Quer que eu pare? - perguntei, assustado com sua reação.

Ele balançou sua cabeça, porém, agarrando-se ao lorde como se temesse pela própria vida..

\- Pode continuar... - pude vê-lo cravar os dentes no maxilar de Sho para não gritar.

Seu corpo era tão apertado e quente... Não era à toa que sentia dor... Mas a sensação era tão paradisíaca que me vi por demais encantado para conter-me. Notando o desconforto do mais novo, Sho começou a mover-se contra ele, arrancando dele gemidos de prazer.

\- Assim, Kazunari... Dentro de mim... - disse, mordiscando seus lábios vermelhos. - Mostre o quanto me deseja... Derrame sua semente bem fundo, onde jamais poderão tirá-la de mim.

Com um gemido alto, meu companheiro acelerou suas investidas, consequentemente apertando-se ao meu redor. Sorri, confiante, permitindo-me ir mais fundo e com mais intensidade, sendo recompensado por um grito agudo de prazer. Minha boca buscou sua pele molhada e, erguendo sua trança, colhi as gotas de suor que se acumulavam em sua nuca, marcando a pele com meus dentes.

\- Satoshi... Sho... - chamou, puxando-nos mais para perto até que estivéssemos os três unidos em um abraço quase insuportável.

Era como se ele fosse uma folha, carregada pela brisa que eu e Sho formávamos, movendo-se com graça e leveza entre nós. Segurando-o pelo pescoço de forma quase bruta, tomei seus lábios de forma possessiva, sentindo Sho sugar seu queixo, como se quisesse devorar a pinta escura que lhe era característica. 

Unidos, aumentamos nossa velocidade, na busca de saciarmos a fome que nos guiava um ao outro. Sho buscou minha boca, devorando-me com ternura entre palavras doces. Kazunari aproveitou o momento para puxar-me mais para dentro, pedindo sem palavras que eu fosse mais rápido e mais forte. Obedientemente, lancei-me contra ele em um vôo cego, ouvindo-o gritar novamente de prazer até tombar contra o peito de Sho, muito fraco para fazer qualquer outra coisa que não deixar-se levar por minhas investidas.

Entrelaçando meus dedos nos de meu amo, deixei que meu corpo alcançasse seu ápice dentro do espaço apertado em que Kazu me recebera, derramando-me dentro dele até que nada mais restasse. Deixando-me cair para o lado, aninhei-me contra o peito de Sho, passando um braço possessivamente ao redor do escravo magro que não conseguira mover-se desde o orgasmo.

\- Por que mesmo estava chorando, Kazu? - perguntou Sho, provocante, acariciando os lábios do pequeno com os seus.

\- Vocês me destruiram... Não sobrou nada de mim...

Soltei uma risada diante do beicinho infantil.

\- Isso quer dizer que não tem forças para mais uma rodada? - impliquei, olhando em seus olhos enquanto apertava nos dedos um dos mamilos de Sho. - Podemos deixá-lo assistir enquanto descansa.

\- Não ousem fazer nada sem mim, seus egoístas! - ameaçou, agarrando-se a Sho de maneira possessiva. - Mas sou eu quem vai dominá-lo da próxima vez... Não poderia suportar mais uma rodada dessa... britadeira.

Sho gargalhou, puxando-me para mais perto e cobrindo nossos rostos de beijos.

\- Não posso imaginar uma família que não inclua vocês dois... - disse, com os olhos cheios de amor. - Não importa o quão maravilhoso seja o marido que o conselho me arrumar. Vocês sempre serão meus primeiros amores...

Assenti, deixando-me aninhar no peito forte, sentindo os lábios de Kazunari roçarem timidamente nos meus. Seus olhos brilhavam, mas não mais com lágrimas de dor e rejeição e sim com a realização de quem se reconhece amado.

Era desse jeito que desejava ver meu Kazunari... Feliz, forte e livre. Ainda que acorrentados a nosso juramento, dentro dos braços protetores de Sho, conhecíamos a vida que qualquer outro homem poderia apenas imaginar. Tínhamos teto, segurança e, acima de tudo, tínhamos um ao outro.

Ao receber um sorriso apaixonado do homem que se tornara tudo para mim naqueles dias, percebi que havia encontrado o objetivo de minha vida: garantir a felicidade de Kazunari.

E seria capaz de qualquer coisa para isso.


	8. CAPÍTULO 7 - MATSUMOTO JUN, O PROMETIDO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "- Seu escravo me disse que é o responsável pela administração da casa.
> 
> Sakurai assentiu, silenciosamente.
> 
> \- Essa não deveria ser a minha função? - perguntei, irritado.
> 
> De forma alguma teria meu poder usurpado por um escravo sem nome!
> 
> \- Tradicionalmente sim, é verdade. - novamente um olhar cheio de significados foi trocado entre os dois. - Mas há mais de dez anos, Satoshi precisou assumir este posto e, desde então, tem sido o homem de confiança de meu pai. Não vejo motivos para mudar isso agora.
> 
> \- E o que pretende que eu faça além de enfeitar sua cama, Sho-sama?"

Do veleiro em que estava, podia divisar o palácio que seria minha morada a partir de então. Não era tão imponente quanto havia imaginado, uma casa grande, com uma única torre e um gramado trabalhado que seguia até a baía. Mas sabia que os Sakurai descendiam de nobres e possuíam laços com o Imperador; era uma aliança que minha família estava determinada a manter.

Não que aquela tivesse sido minha escolha. Como terceiro filho da família Matsumoto, minha vida não me pertencia para decidisse a respeito. Nossa família não havia tido a sorte de ter uma jóia, mesmo gerando diversos filhos saudáveis e fortes. Mas tínhamos um tino comercial e, portanto, riquezas acumuladas no passar dos anos. Era o suficiente para nos garantir alianças estratégicas nos círculos mais influentes do Japão.

\- Nossa, olhe aquele gramado! Deve haver milhares de bichos diferentes ali! - disse Aiba Masaki pendurando-se na borda do veleiro com um sorriso animado.

\- Você se contenta com qualquer coisa... - murmurei, irritado.

Masaki era sobrinho de minha mãe, seus pais haviam morrido em um trágico acidente quando ele e seu irmão eram ainda bebês. Fora criado comigo como um irmão gêmeo e, desde pequenos, éramos vistos juntos onde quer que fôssemos.

Embora dois anos mais velho que eu, sua disposição dócil e coração sensível o fizeram submissos à minha personalidade autoritária. Ao ver o olhar dos demais meninos para sua beleza, passei a rosnar para todos que se aproximavam, isolando-nos em nosso mundo. Ao mesmo tempo, comecei a forçar uma aproximação mais física.

No início, Masaki achava graça do menino rechonchudo e pequeno que invadia sua cama no meio da noite para ficar abraçado às suas costas. Depois, sentiu-se lisonjeado quando, ao jurar não haver ninguém mais belo para mim, passei a acariciar seus lábios suculentos com paixão. 

Mas foi na noite de sua maioridade, aos meus treze anos, que agi de forma mais definitiva. Embora sob minha vigilância constante, ouvi que uma prostituta do vilarejo o havia visto na feira e começara a tentar um contato. Ao encontrar os bilhetes na mesma canastra em que guardava suas relíquias de família, fiquei cego de ciúmes.

Passei a interceptar as mensagens e gelei ao descobrir que havia pedido que ela o encontrasse no estábulo, que ficava no limite de minhas terras.

Destruí a mensagem para que nunca chegasse aos olhos de minha rival e, vestindo minhas melhores roupas, aguardei a chegada de Masaki por trás de uma baia. Ao vê-lo chegar, precisei conter minha respiração. O cabelo cor de mel estava jogado em um ombro, brilhando contra o kimono rústico e desgastado que pertencera a seu pai.

Senti a raiva borbulhar em meu peito e rumei em sua direção, decidido a por um fim àquela traição.

\- Masaki.

Ele voltou-se imediatamente, quase caindo de suas getas.

\- J-jun? O que faz aqui?

\- O que eu faço aqui? Não deveria estar perguntando o mesmo para você?

Seus olhos se desviaram para o chão, timidamente, um rubor espalhando-se pela pele coberta de sardas e pintas que lhe tornava tão exótico.

\- Por que, Masaki? Por que procuraria qualquer outra pessoa se tem a mim?

Meu primo me lançou um olhar atônito, a boca se abrindo em um ofego chocado.

\- Por acaso não sou suficiente? - perguntei, me aproximando ainda mais, enquanto abria o kimono lentamente, deixando que vislumbrasse meu corpo.

Eu era magro, era verdade, mas era um exímio cavaleiro, sentia prazer no domino da katana e, acima de tudo, amava a dança. Mesmo adolescente, tinha um corpo flexível, próprio ao prazer, como vários de meus instrutores já me haviam dito.

Como ele poderia trocar tudo isso por uma noite em um estábulo com uma qualquer?

\- É poder que deseja? - perguntei, considerando a possibilidade. - Pensou mesmo que poderia gerar um filho e assim ter algo para chamar de seu?

\- Jamais! Tenho muito mais do que preciso, graças à generosidade de sua família...

\- E é assim que retribui nossa generosidade, Masaki? Eu, que nunca lhe neguei nada?

Vi as lágrimas rolarem por seu rosto, a culpa e o medo estampados no brilho de seus olhos.

Lindo.

\- Jun... Não entendo... O que pode querer de mim?

Estaquei no lugar, finalmente entendendo. Apesar dos toques, das carícias, dos beijos, meu primo não sabia que era possível o amor entre dois homens.

Sorrindo docemente, terminei de tirar minha roupa, segurando seu rosto entre minhas mãos.

\- Você me ama? - perguntei, contra seus lábios.

\- É claro que sim! - disse, rapidamente, com um sorriso. - Sabe disso muito bem... Repito todos os dias.

\- Confia em mim?

Ele sorriu, colocando suas mãos sobre as minhas.

Olhei ao redor, um tanto enojado pelo estábulo fedorento. Mas é o que ele havia pedido e não tinha, à época, a força para negar a Masaki nada que ele desejasse.

\- Vou lhe mostrar o que quero... - disse, levando-o até um monte de feno e ajudando-o a se deitar.

Seus olhos ainda me encaravam em confusão e dúvidas, mas no momento que desatei os laços que mantinham seu kimono no lugar, eles se encheram de compreensão.

\- Jun... Não podemos fazer isso...

Cobri seus lábios com a ponta de meus dedos.

\- Eu também o amo, Masaki... E, quando existe amor, tudo é permitido. 

Podia senti-lo tremer a medida que meus dedos percorriam a pele desnuda, nunca antes tocada. Colei minha boca ao corpo quente, ouvindo-o ofegar com a sensação. Ao mordiscar um mamilo rosado, pude sentir seu coração acelerado no peito.

\- Não tenha medo... Vou te fazer muito feliz... - sussurrei em seu abdômen, deixando minha língua mergulhar em seu umbigo, penetrando-o diversas vezes até que o visse se convulsionar sob a carícia, gostas de suor surgindo na pele alva.

Usei minha língua para provocar sua virilha, abrindo suas pernas lentamentes até que pudesse ajoelhar entre elas, admirando a obra de arte que era o corpo de meu primo.

Já não era mais tão puro, mesmo àquela idade. Era provocante e atrevido e não havia nada mais instigante para um tutor do que ter um pupilo para ensinar os prazeres da vida. No entanto, não deixara que nossas brincadeiras avançassem além da mera troca de favores. 

Tinha outros planos para meu corpo, um príncipe, um conselheiro imperial ou até mesmo um regente das casas altas.

Mas ao ver Masaki submisso e exposto para mim...

Todos os planos de sucesso voaram pelas portas abertas do estábulo.

Cobri-o com meus lábios, ouvindo-o gritar meu nome em surpresa. Suguei-o com força, provocando o tecido mais sensível com a ponta afiada de meus dentes. Sua respiração ficou ainda mais irregular, seus músculos tensionados com o prazer.

\- Jun... Jun...

O cantar de meu nome era como um canto das lendárias sereias e, sem mais me controlar, expus sua entrada com o polegar e comecei a penetrá-lo devagar.

O grito assustado de Masaki me assustou, por isso congelei no lugar, sentindo o pulsar ritmado no ponto em que estávamos conectados. Seu interior era muito mais quente e apertado que uma boca, ou um punho fechado e nada podia ser mais delicioso que a sensação de mergulhar em seu corpo quente.

Querendo calar seu choro sentido, tomei os lábios abertos em um beijo apaixonado. Meu primo se agarrou a mim, como se buscasse consolo em minhas carícias e, com alegria, me abandonei no calor que nossa fricção provocava. Sentindo falta de seus gemidos de prazer, o envolvi com minhas mãos, tentando mudar sua feição de sofrida para delirante.

Quando minha língua alcançou a marca que se derramava em seu ombro, o gemido que deixou sua garganta não tinha nada de dor... Era o som mais perfeito que já ouvira e mantive minha boca ali, meu corpo guiado pelas mais suaves nuances de sua voz.

\- Oh... Eu... J-Jun... - Masaki soltou um grito alto, sufocado e, pude sentir o jato quente fluir de seu corpo para o espaço entre nós.

Seu corpo todo se tensionou com o prazer, as paredes fechando-se a meu redor de tal maneira que tornava quase impossível o movimento. Perdendo-se no caleidoscópio sensorial de tudo que seu corpo me oferecia, explodi dentro dele, sentindo minha semente transbordar a cada movimento de meus quadris.

Ao me afastar, vi sua abertura pulsando, o líquido branco e cremoso escorrendo pela pele clara. 

\- Está sentindo, Masaki? - perguntei, colhendo um pouco do néctar do meu prazer e levando até os lábios semi-abertos. - Prove... Este é o sabor de meu amor por você.

Sua língua envolveu a ponta de meu dedo, sugando com olhar submisso e ainda atordoado do prazer. A visão era tão erótica, tão sensual...

Naquele momento, descobri que não poderia mais viver longe de Masaki.

Ele era meu vício, minha obsessão, meu ar.

A ideia de que desejasse, agora, sair do alcance de minha mão era simplesmente...

Insuportável.

\- Apenas imagino que vida feliz poderá ter em um lugar tão belo... - disse Masaki, sem se deixar abater. - Podemos ter um barco?

Colei meu corpo em suas costas, mostrando o interesse que as lembranças de nosso primeira noite juntas despertara em mim.

\- Só se for para ter você só pra mim...

\- Jun-kun... Você está prometido agora... - disse, afastando-se como se meu toque o queimasse.

Franzi a testa, irritado.

\- E daí? Isso não muda nada entre nós. 

\- Claro que muda! - insistiu, mantendo os braços à frente como se temesse que o atacasse em frente à tripulação. - Terá seu próprio marido, sua família... Não deve mais perder seu tempo com alguém como eu!

\- E para que acha que trouxe você comigo? - rosnei, impaciente. - Para limpar minha bunda?

Saí de perto, nervoso demais por não poder descarregar em Masaki minha irritação como sempre fizera. 

Minutos após atracávamos no porto e fomos recepcionados pela comitiva dos Sakurai. Ao ver um grupo de soldados cercar um jovem de olhar determinado, imaginei que deveria ser meu marido prometido.

Ele era bonito, precisava reconhecer. Seu rosto de traços delicados se tornava másculo pelo maxilar firmemente fechado e a testa franzida. Seu corpo era magro, mas usava um happi sem mangas sobre o hakama, deixando à mostra braços tão musculosos que pareciam pertencer a um fazendeiro. 

De forma alguma aquele rústico poderia ser melhor que meu lindo e delicado Masaki!

\- Seja bem vindo à Minato, Matsumoto-san. - cumprimentou ele, aproximando-se. - Sou Sakurai Sho, o regente e seu futuro marido.

\- Matsumoto Jun a seu dispor. 

Fiz uma reverência profunda, como exigida de um consorte a seu marido. Senti meus cabelos escorregarem para frente, exibindo as ondas às pontas de meus cabelos brilhosos. Havia vestido minhas melhores roupas, ansioso por exibir minha melhor forma. Ainda que não desejasse tornar-me o consorte de um desconhecido, ao menos poderia desfrutar de uma vida agitada na corte de Tokyo.

E estava decidido a ter meu nome circulando nos meios mais influentes, apagando até mesmo o de meus irmãos mais velhos, casados em círculos mais altos que aquele pequeno casarão de Minato.

\- Imagino que esteja cansado ao vir do norte de Chiba até aqui. - disse, oferecendo-me o braço para que subisse à carruagem. - Minha residência fica a poucos metros... Irá se sentir melhor após um bom banho e uma refeição quente.

\- Acredito que sim. - acenei para que meu primo se aproximasse, assistindo-o cumprimentar o regente com uma reverência ridiculamente profunda. - Este é meu primo e pajem, Aiba Masaki.

Sakurai ergueu o mais alto pela mão, sorrindo para ele com simpatia.

\- Não precisa usar de tal formalidade entre nós, Masaki. Seja bem-vindo.

\- Obrigado, Majestade.

À risada de Sakurai, o rosto de meu primo se cobriu de um rubor inocente, tornando-o ainda mais adorável. Quem aquele rústico pensava que era para rir de meu amado?

\- Ele não o fez por mal. - defendi com ar irritado.

\- Mas não precisa me chamar de Majestade. Pode me chamar de Sho.

Sua explicação me deixou ainda mais irritado, principalmente quando notei que sua mão continuava na mão do que me pertencia, quase acariciando-o.

\- Podemos partir? - pedi, me controlando para não fazer o escândalo que meu orgulho exigia.

\- Claro! - disse, finalmente libertando a mão do outro. 

O caminho até o palácio foi silencioso, cortado apenas por uma ou outra exclamação apreciativa de Masaki, que parecia uma criança deslumbrada. Não sabia se me irritava mais com sua felicidade ou com o olhar apreciativo de Sakurai.

Aquele descarado não tinha a decência de respeitar seu próprio prometido?

Mas jamais poderia perder a elegância por mais irritado que me sentisse. Jogando os cabelos para o alto, ajustei o kimono ao redor de meu corpo ao descer, permitindo que meu rosto ficasse exposto.

Infelizmente, não havia ninguém para assistir. Onde estavam os cortesãos para celebrarem um momento tão importante quanto a chegada do futuro consorte?

\- É tão... silencioso aqui, não?

Sakurai olhou ao redor, como se tentasse analisar o cenário por outro ângulo.

\- A casa fica mais movimentada em dias de audiências, acredito. Mas somos muito reservados... Raramente recebemos.

Arregalei os olhos, chocado.

\- Mas... Por que? Meu pai me disse que é próximo da família imperial...

\- A antiga imperatriz era uma jóia de nossa família, é verdade. - respondeu com um sorriso humilde. - Mas, embora mantenhamos laços estreitos, não o fazemos por meio de festas ou recepções.

E de que outra forma o poderiam fazer?

\- Mas festivais são a alegria de um povo... 

Meu futuro marido me lançou um olhar divertido, como se eu estivesse dizendo uma grande bobagem.

\- Claro que são... Mas o que isso tem a ver com a família imperial?

Os deuses não permitissem que estivesse condenado a uma família simplória que deixava nas mãos do templo toda a alegria e a diversão.

Onde meu pai teria me metido?

\- Esses são seus aposentos. - apresentou, introduzindo-me em uma câmara ampla e bem arejada, mas coberta por uma decoração tão antiquada que me senti em um museu. - Levarei Masaki ao quarto de hóspedes.

\- Não! 

Meu grito fez com que ambos os homens me lançassem um olhar espantado, ao que respondi com um sorriso encabulado.

\- Masaki é meu pajem... Não haveria um quarto contíguo onde pudesse se instalar?

Vi o rosto de meu primo enrubescer, provavelmente já se sentindo culpado pelos atos que desejasse com ele cometer.

\- Infelizmente, seu quarto é somente contíguo ao meu... Mas o corredor de hóspedes fica bem naquela direção. E pode pedir que só se retire de sua presença ao adormecer.

Olhei para a parede que dava para o quarto de Sakurai e percebi que somente uma fina tela de papel nos separava. Lancei a Masaki um pedido mudo para que ficasse comigo mais um pouco, nem que fosse para mergulhar rapidamente naquela boca carnuda e assisti-lo engolir cada gota de minha frustração.

Mas ele virou-se de costas, claramente ignorando minha súplica.

\- Vamos, Sa... Sho-sama. Jun precisa descansar. - disse, afastando-se na direção apontada.

Fuzilando-o internamente, voltei para dentro de meu quarto e joguei-me na cama, abafando os piores impropérios nos travesseiros fofos por ela espalhados. Como poderia suportar uma vida simples, com um homem rústico e sem um traço de elegância, mais ainda longe do homem que sempre me pertencera? Faltavam ainda trinta dias para o casamento e já me sentia a ponto de jogar-me da única torre daquele miserável castelo.

Na manhã seguinte, acordei com uma batida insistente em minha porta. Imaginando ser Masaki, corri até ela, abrindo-a em um movimento rápido. No entanto, um homem moreno e esguio, de olhar sonolento, me fitava do outro lado. A despeito de seu kimono ricamente bordado, usava nos pulsos as correntes de um escravo jurado.

\- Quem é você? Como ousa me acordar dessa maneira?

Ele fez uma reverência educada, seu rosto não traindo nenhum traço de amargor.

\- Sou Satoshi, responsável pela administração da casa. - respondeu, em uma voz musical. - O aguardamos no desjejum esta manhã, mas como não apareceu, meu amo pediu que viesse buscá-lo.

\- Onde está meu pajem? - perguntei, receoso.

\- Ele acaba de acordar e foi levado por Kazunari até a cozinha para que se alimentasse adequadamente.

\- Mas seu amo espera que seu futuro consorte vá a seu encontro em jejum? 

Era mesmo um ser indelicado e desrespeitoso!

\- Na verdade, seu desjejum o aguarda em meu gabinete. - disse, com uma reverência. - Aguardarei aqui, até que esteja pronto.

Parecia que o pesadelo não terminaria nunca. Por que diabos Masaki não havia vindo direto a meu quarto para me acordar?

Rosnando, aprontei-me de forma cerimonial, atando meus cabelos em um coque alto de modo a desnudar minha nuca, sinal de que não pertencia a homem algum. Poderia ser um protesto idiota, mas era o máximo que poderia fazer sem gerar um escândalo, como seria o caso se simplesmente deixasse meus punhos falarem.

\- Leve-me até Milorde. - ordenei, altivo.

Se o escravo surpreendeu-se com minha vestimenta festiva, não demonstrou, tirando-me o prazer de provocá-lo. Porém, pensando mais detidamente, se era escravo de Sakurai, já teria usufruído muito mais de meu marido prometido do que eu poderia imaginar. Mais ainda se levasse em consideração as marcas evidentes de dentes em seu pescoço.

Jamais deixaria qualquer homem tomar-me de forma tão bruta. Meu marido que se preparasse para se submeter a mim!

\- Bom dia, Matsumoto-san... Esta não é uma ocasião formal, por favor, sente-se.

Fiz uma reverência simples, sentando-me sobre meus calcanhares e fitando o café-da-manhã simplório.

\- Não existem frutas frescas disponíveis? Um homem tão ativo como Milorde precisa da força desses alimentos.

Sakurai trocou um olhar com seu escravo, mas não fez com ele nenhum comentário.

\- Pode pedir a Satoshi que encomende os produtos que necessitar. - respondeu, respeitosamente. - Pode ter certeza de que ele fará tudo que considerar possível.

\- Seu escravo me disse que é o responsável pela administração da casa.

Sakurai assentiu, silenciosamente.

\- Essa não deveria ser a minha função? - perguntei, irritado.

De forma alguma teria meu poder usurpado por um escravo sem nome!

\- Tradicionalmente sim, é verdade. - novamente um olhar cheio de significados foi trocado entre os dois. - Mas há mais de dez anos, Satoshi precisou assumir este posto e, desde então, tem sido o homem de confiança de meu pai. Não vejo motivos para mudar isso agora.

\- E o que pretende que eu faça além de enfeitar sua cama, Sho-sama?

Meu tom era sedutor, mas, por dentro, estava espumando de ódio. Não sabia o que levara aquela família a aceitar uma situação como aquela, mas eu não era frouxo para ser relegado a um segundo plano.

\- A função oficial de um consorte Sakurai é a de mestre de cerimônias. - explicou, não demonstrando nenhum abalo com meu comentário. - Com sua paixão por festas e recepções, espero que tal função lhe agrade mais que a de controlar meus cadernos de compras.

Ergui minhas sobrancelhas, impressionado. Mas aquilo poderia ser a explicação para que o castelo parecesse ter mergulhado no ostracismo. Talvez a falecida Lady Sakurai sofresse de melancolia crônica e de um senso estético prejudicado.

\- Acredito que tal função seja mais de acordo com meus... talentos. - concordei. 

Terminei de tomar meu misoshiro, lançando a ele um olhar receptivo.

\- Bem, se é tudo... - concluí, erguendo-me sem esperar sua licença.

Sakurai me encarou boquiaberto.

\- Não deseja conhecer aqueles que trabalharão a seu lado? Estamos a poucos dias da cerimônia.

Queria que começasse a trabalhar àquela hora da manhã? Ele não poderia estar falando sério!

\- Prefiro voltar a meu quarto, no momento. - pisquei algumas vezes, levando minha mão à testa. - Creio que a viagem me deixou um pouco fragilizado... Acredito que meu corpo precise descansar um pouco mais.

\- Entendo. - o tom de voz de Sakurai era de desprezo, ao que ignorei, dando-lhe as costas rumo ao corredor.

Ali assisti a cena mais absurda que poderia esperar. À frente meu quarto, Masaki conversava com um estranho - um escravo, a julgar pelo corpo nu e as correntes encrustadas de rubis - trocando com ele risadas amigáveis.

Há quanto tempo não ria daquele jeito para mim? Comigo?

Como ousava oferecer a um não-homem aquilo que me negava?

\- Masaki! O que está fazendo com este... lixo?!

Ele me encarou, em choque, lançando ao menino - porque não devia passar de uma criança a considerar pela altura e por seu rosto imberbe - um olhar apologético.

\- Este é Kazunari, Jun... Escravo jurado de Sho-sama. - apresentou, como se me introduzisse a um igual.

\- Não passa de uma mercadoria, deveria saber melhor com quem se relacionar. - ralhei, empurrando-o para dentro de meu quarto. - Suma da minha frente, a menos que queira que o denuncie para Sakurai.

Ele me lançou um sorriso desafiador.

\- E pelo que me acusaria? Por ocupar o corredor onde coloca seus pezinhos de ouro ou por conversar com um homem que acredita lhe pertencer?

\- Vou arrancar sua língua venenosa, seu verme! - foi o braço forte de Masaki que impediu que eu esmagasse aquele moleque com meu polegar.

\- Será meu prazer assisti-lo tentar. 

O vi afastar-se com andar sinuoso até que entrasse no gabinete do qual eu saíra há poucos minutos. Muito provavelmente, contaria do incidente à Sakurai.

Pois que se danasse!

Empurrando Masaki para dentro de meu quarto, o pressionei contra a porta, roubando o beijo pelo qual ardia desde a noite anterior.

\- Pare, Jun! O quarto de Sakurai é logo ao lado... - pediu, tremendo de medo.

\- E daí? Ele está no gabinete provavelmente se divertindo com seus escravos... E você está aqui comigo... - abri seu kimono forçosamente, passando minha língua pela marca de nascença que cobria seu ombro. - Não sente minha falta?

Ele não respondeu, encarando a tela de papel, visivelmente incomodado.

\- Diabos, Masaki! O que deu em você? - perguntei, jogando-o com força contra a porta e fazendo-o resvalar para o chão. - Aproveite que está aí e abra essa boca...

\- Jun...

\- Faça o que estou dizendo! - ameacei em um sussurro autoritário.

Masaki aproximou-se de mim com os olhos cheios d'água, acariciando-me com dedos trêmulos. A imagem era tão diferente do rosto brilhante e sorridente que havia visto lá fora que perdi imediatamente qualquer interesse.

Irritado, cobri seu rosto com um tapa.

\- Saia daqui...

\- Jun... - sua voz estava rouca e embargada.

\- Desapareça! - esbravejei, fora de mim.

Mais que depressa, ele correu porta afora, provavelmente enxergando minha desistência como uma intervenção dos deuses.

Maldito Sakurai!

Permaneci em meu quarto o resto do dia, ruminando minha raiva. Por que meu pai havia me mandado para aquela casa quando conhecia minha ambição, meu talento?

Nos dias que se seguiram tentei encurralar Masaki de todas as formas, disposto a tratá-lo de forma um pouco mais cordial para obter o que desejava. Nunca tivera nenhum de meus desejos negado, muito menos por ele. Não seria agora que iria me acostumar a isso!

\- Pare com isso, Jun... Os guardas o viram entrar em meu quarto. - disse, tentando tirar-me de cima de si.

\- Quanto mais rápido terminarmos, menos eles terão para desconfiar... - pedi, segurando seu rosto. - Sinto tanta falta dessa sua boca...

Masaki deixou que o envolvesse em um beijo apaixonado, até mesmo cruzando os braços ao redor de meu pescoço de forma a permitir um acesso mais fácil a sua boca. Mas no momento que meus dedos começaram a trabalhar na amarração de seu obi, ele me afastou com força.

\- Não devemos... Sakurai tem sido tão generoso...

\- Quer esquecer toda nossa vida juntos por gratidão àquele... ogro?

Ele me lançou um sorriso, seus dedos acariciando minha face gentilmente.

\- Você cresceu, Jun... Está prestes a assumir seu papel ao lado de seu marido.

\- Não quero nada disso... - protestei, cravando meus dedos em sua cintura e puxando-o para mim. - Não posso aceitar um futuro em que você não esteja.

Ele me abraçou com força, beijando meu pescoço.

\- Sempre estaremos juntos, Jun... Apenas está na hora de mudarmos nossa... amizade.

Joguei-o na cama, irado.

\- Amizade? É isso que pensa que existe entre nós? - soltei uma gargalhada irritada. - Você é um nada... Pouco mais que aquele seu amiguinho escravo. Sem pai, sem propriedades, vivendo da minha caridade. Como ousa me dispensar assim?

\- Jun... É a raiva falando, eu sei... Você me ama... Ama tanto quanto amo você. - dizia, o rosto perfeito coberto por lágrimas grossas.

\- Amor? Eu odeio você! - gritei, fugindo de seu quarto com fogo nas ventas.

Abri a primeira porta que encontrei e comecei a andar de um lado pro outro, enxugando minhas lágrimas de frustração. Como Masaki pudera me trair daquela forma? Apoiado por Sakurai e seus vigias a cada porta, pensava que podia excluir-me de sua vida?

Aquilo não ficaria assim...

Minha crise foi interrompida pela abertura da porta e pela entrada de um jovem alto e gracioso na sala. Tratei de me compor apressadamente, esperando que ao menos fizesse uma boa figura.

\- O que faz aqui, Matsumoto-sama? - perguntou o intruso, a quem me lembrei ter sido apresentado alguns dias atrás.

Hirota? Inota?

Ikuta Toma, me lembrei.

\- Estava verificando... Alguns itens para a festa... - improvisei, olhando ao redor. - Falta pouco tempo e queria encomendar os componentes restantes o mais rápido possível.

\- Mas os itens estão listados no caderno da Despensa. - disse o mestre, com a testa franzida. - Se quiser discutir comigo sua lista...

\- Prefiro verificar os itens por mim mesmo. - insisti, erguendo meu queixo de forma arrogante. - Veja o estado destes produtos... Terei que erguê-los um a um para contá-los?

\- Por isso recomendo que verifique o caderno. Atualizo todos os itens diariamente e Satoshi nunca falha em sua inspeção semanal.

Ignorei suas explicações, passando por ele como um furacão.

\- Ouvirá falar de mim ainda esta semana, Ikuta-kun. 

Ouvi uma risada de escárnio às minhas costas e, sob efeito de todas as coisas que haviam acontecido comigo aquela semana, não consegui fingir que não me incomodara.

\- Pode me dizer o que em meu discurso lhe parece tão engraçado? 

Ele me lançou um olhar enviesado, como se considerasse minha irritação extremamente divertida.

\- Está claro que nunca precisou trabalhar um único dia em sua vida, Matsumoto-san... Como ousa entrar em minha Despensa e tentar me ensinar a fazer a função que tem sido minha vida desde o tempo em que usava fraldas?

\- O que? - coloquei a mão nos quadris, deixando toda a elegância de lado. - Como ousa falar assim com um Consorte prometido? Posso pedir sua cabeça em uma bandeja, seu verme!

\- Verme? - ele gargalhou, me lançando um olhar piedoso. - O que pensa que é entrando nessa casa com as getas de Amaterasu e acreditando que pode mandar em tudo porque usa essas roupas escandalosas e exibe sua nuca como um desavergonhado?

\- Como tem coragem?! - me aproximei dele, considerando a ideia de voar em seu pescoço.

\- Esta não é uma casa muito grande, mas todos nos conhecemos desde sempre... Precisará de muito mais do que palavras para colocar Sakurai-sama contra mim, sua Alteza!

Seu tom de voz era calmo e jocoso, o que fez meu sangue ferver ainda mais. Mas ele estava certo... Eu era um recém-chegado ali e, até o momento, não fizera nada que pudesse me colocar do lado bom de Sakurai.

Talvez estivesse usando errado minha estratégia. Ao invés de perder meu tempo correndo atrás de Masaki, deveria tentar seduzir Sho e, quem sabe, convencê-lo a adiantar o casamento para antes da ascensão. Se o dominasse com meus encantos, obviamente conseguiria convencê-lo a destruir aquele imbecil que ousava rir em minha cara.

\- Isso não vai ficar assim... Vai se arrepender desse momento, Ikuta!

Seu sorriso iluminou-se ainda mais diante de minha ameaça.

\- Estarei esperando, Jun. - ele jogou um beijo em minha direção. - Sabe onde me encontrar.

Incapaz de acreditar no que havia acontecido, resolvi voltar para meu quarto. Precisava delinear um plano para atrair Sakurai para minha cama. Ou, para que esperar? Poderia seduzi-lo durante a noite, atravessando a tela de papel que nos separava.

Com um sorriso, dirigi-me até meu baú, preparando o figurino para meu grande espetáculo. Algumas palavras nas horas certas, uma dança mais sedutora e, antes que pudesse se questionar, o caipira se renderia inteiramente ao meu poder de sedução.

E depois, como na lenda cristã de Salomé, pediria a cabeça do mestre de compras em uma bandeja.

Ah, Ikuta não perderia por esperar.


	9. CAPÍTULO 8 - AIBA MASAKI, O PAJEM DE MATSUMOTO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "- Estou cansado de ser jogado para escanteio. Primeiro por meu pai e agora por esse imbecil que desejam que eu tome por marido! - ele soltou uma risada de escárnio ao me ver caído sobre alguma superfície sólida que a escuridão do quarto não me permitia divisar. - Mas não você, meu Masaki... Não você...
> 
> \- Jun, por favor... - choraminguei ao vê-lo abrir meu hakama com força. - Não faça isso...
> 
> \- Você me pertence! - ele riu novamente. - Você não tem escolha... Posso fazer o que quiser com você, porque é MEU!
> 
> O vi avançar em minha direção, beijando minha boca com ira a despeito do machucado que havia causado. Suas mãos trabalharam rapidamente seu caminho dentro de meu corpo e, para meu horror, percebi que ele havia ficado extremamente excitado com aquela briga.
> 
> \- Não ouse me dizer não! - sussurrou em meu ouvido. - Ou vai me obrigar a mostrar vez após vez quem é que manda aqui!"
> 
>  
> 
> ATENÇÃO: Cenas de violência e sexo não consensual.

Foi estranho ser deixado em paz por Matsumoto. Desde antes da maioridade, ele havia me escolhido como brinquedo particular e não havia um único dia em que não havia se imposto a mim de uma forma ou outra.

Na primeira vez, senti-me de alguma forma especial em ser o alvo do interesse de meu primo e melhor amigo. Ele era lindo, com as bochechas de um anjo e uma mente de gênio. Ao ser beijado tanta paixão, deixei que meu coração fosse levado por ele e considerei-me sortudo ao deixá-lo se satisfazer em meu corpo naquele estábulo. Porém, a medida que os anos se passavam, fui me sentindo cada vez mais vazio a cada intimidade partilhada. Todas as noites, ele criava novas maneiras de fazer com que me rendesse a ele, algumas me levando às lágrimas com a humilhação. 

Queria gritar, queria pedir que parasse... Mas a cada vez que começava a manifestar minha insatisfação, o antigo Jun aparecia, com seus olhos brilhantes e suas juras de amor...

Como podia fugir?

Desde o anúncio do casamento, porém, eu o observei mudar completamente. Ele sempre fora sensível e possuía um gênio terrível, mas deixava para explodir em seu quarto, longe dos olhares de sua família.

Ou seja, comigo.

\- Masaki? O que faz sozinho aqui no jardim? - perguntou Kazunari, ajoelhando-se a meu lado. - Estava chorando? Sente falta de casa?

Sorri com a quantidade de perguntas que ele me fazia. De alguma forma, podia me enxergar no escravo despreocupado e atrevido que se tornara meu companheiro inseparável desde que chegara àquela casa estranha. De fato, chegava a invejá-lo. Kazunari parecia seguro quanto a quem era e exibia sua nudez e as correntes que adornavam seu corpo com altivez.

\- Já desejou ser livre, Kazu?

Ele me lançou um olhar confuso, como se tivesse perguntado se acreditava que a lua era feita de queijo.

\- O que entende por liberdade?

Era uma boa pergunta. Apesar de acorrentado, Kazunari parecia mais livre do que eu, que não estava preso por nenhum juramento.

\- Talvez não entenda, em absoluto... Não entendo, por exemplo, o que me faz estar aqui, nessa casa, ao invés de atravessar esses portões e seguir rumo ao desconhecido.

Ele pegou minha mão, um sorriso compreensivo em seu rosto.

\- Muitas pessoas não entendem por que exibo minha nudez quando tantos escravos andam cobertos, hoje em dia. - seus olhos brilhavam com lágrimas não derramadas. - Mas minha corrente não é apenas feita de prata, Masaki... Foi forjada em amor... 

\- Amor... - repeti, pensativo.

\- Me tornei livre no momento que Sho cerrou essas correntes ao redor de meu corpo... Posso dizer o que penso, fazer o que bem entendo e, acima de tudo, recusar-me a fazer o que entender como errado.

\- Ele me parece um amo muito gentil. - disse, sentindo certa inveja de meu amigo.

\- O melhor que poderia encontrar. - concordou, pensativo, antes de me lançar um olhar de falsa revolta. - Mas nossa cama já está bastante cheia, por isso jogue sua rede em outra praia.

\- Ei! Não quero nada com Sho-sama! - protestei, ao ser atacado com cócegas. - Não, eu juro! Kazunari!

Rindo, voltamos para a casa, ainda implicando um com o outro.

\- Bem, Masaki, nos vemos amanhã! - disse ele, parando em frente ao quarto que sabia ser de Sakurai.

\- Tem mesmo que ir? - perguntei, sentindo-me vazio, de repente.

\- Bem... - respondeu, as bochechas rosadas e olhos brilhantes. - Esta é a melhor hora do meu dia, entende?

Sabia bem a que ele se referia, mas... Que Kazunari encarasse com ansiedade a submissão àquele tipo de tratamento.

Era impossível de acreditar!

Será que era isso que faziam com os escravos no lugar em que seu amigo fora educado? Por mais gentil que Sakurai fosse, não podia acreditar que fosse razão suficiente para que Kazunari desejasse praticar aquele ato.

\- Masaki! Há quanto tempo não o vejo... 

Virei-me para trás, sentindo-me envergonhado por ver o objeto dos meus pensamentos sorrindo para mim com um olhar acolhedor. Mas ao ver Kazunari a meu lado, seu rosto mudou imediatamente. Como se atraído por um imã, meu amigo correu para os braços de seu amo, moldando-se a ele com um suspiro satisfeito.

\- Boa noite, meu Kazu... está tratando bem nosso hóspede?

\- Não tão bem quanto pretendo tratá-lo essa noite. - disse, em seu jeito sincero. - Masaki sentia-se sozinho, mas já deixei bem claro que nossa cama está cheia demais.

\- Kazunari! - protestei, corando até a raiz dos cabelos.

\- Peço desculpas... Meu amado escravo tem ordens de dizer sempre a verdade. - explicou, acariciando os cabelos negros do mais baixo. - Sente-se sozinho? Gostaria de ajudar Matsumoto-san em sua tarefa?

Achei estranho que se referisse ao futuro marido pelo sobrenome quando se sentia tão à vontade para tratar comigo pelo primeiro nome. Não consegui pensar muito no assunto, porém, ao perceber o que Sakurai me estava propondo.

\- De modo algum, Sho-sama! Gosto do meu trabalho e Kazunari tem sido bastante gentil ao me fazer companhia sempre que possível.

Sakurai acariciou as costas desnudas do escravo com um sorriso orgulhoso.

\- Folgo em saber. Mas, sempre que quiser, apareça em meu gabinete. - ofereceu, guiando Kazunari para o quarto. - Ficarei feliz em fazer-lhe um pouco de companhia.

Assenti, mordendo o lábio para não sorrir como um idiota. Embora não conseguisse imaginar a atração de meu amigo por sexo, não era difícil entender o motivo de estar tão completamente apaixonado.

Deixando a porta fechar atrás dos dois, segui pelo corredor, perguntando-me o que fazer com meu tempo agora que estava só. Desde minha briga com Jun, não havia muito o que fazer pela casa. Como bom pajem, cuidava de suas roupas, de seus itens de toucador, ajeitava seu quarto e, acima de tudo, tentava manter-me fora de seu caminho para evitar acabar na mira de uma crise de fúria.

Fui até a cozinha, decidindo-me por comer alguma coisa e voltar direto para o quarto. Talvez pudesse pedir a Sakurai que me emprestasse um dos diversos livros que enfeitavam seu gabinete e, assim, não me sentiria mais tão inútil.

Sentia que estava engordando desde que chegara ali. A cozinha de Sakurai era cheia de quitutes deliciosos, muito diferentes da comida temperada e exótica dos Matsumoto. Todos os dias, ao me verem chegar, os auxiliares que cuidavam das refeições corriam para preparar um verdadeiro banquete para mim.

\- Murakami-san! Não há necessidade de tudo isso... - pedi, vendo-o lotar uma cesta com o karaage que amava. - Onde vou enfiar tudo isso?

\- Nessa barriga vazia que posso ver daqui! - reclamou Yokoyama, o líder dos auxiliares. - Está magro demais, precisa colocar alguma carne em cima desses ossos.

Sorri, timidamente. Era verdade que sempre havia sido magro. Jun não deixava que me alimentasse demais, sempre dizendo que acabaria estragando minha beleza do jeito que gostava de guloseimas. Porém, à medida que fui ultrapassando-o em altura, entendi que desejava apenas garantir que eu não teria forças para resistir-lhe.

\- Obrigado, meninos. - disse, com voz embargada. - Comam comigo, ao menos... Não sei se consigo dar conta de tudo isso!

Fomos conversando sobre trivialidades e acabei perdendo a noção do tempo. Quando ergui-me para voltar ao quarto, percebi que o silêncio reinava no palácio.

Acostumado à eterna movimentação do Palácio Matsumoto, os corredores vazios chegavam a ser meio assustadores.

Caminhei lentamente pela escada, acariciando meu estômago satisfeito. Estava feliz por fazer novos amigos... Até então, havia passado todo meu tempo ao lado de Jun, vivendo à sua sombra. Com seu temperamento, as pessoas mantinham-se o mais afastadas possível, muitas vezes se perguntando como conseguia me manter a seu lado.

Sacudi a cabeça, decidido a não deixar que esses pensamentos voltassem a me assombrar e, distraído, não percebi alguém aproximar-se por trás de mim no corredor.

\- Finalmente te achei, Masaki! - rugiu a voz de Jun em meu ouvido, fazendo os pelos de minha nuca se eriçarem.

Virei-me para trás, soltando um ofego surpreso.

Jun estava belíssimo!

Seus cabelos, delicadamente trançados com fios de prata nas laterais, corriam como uma cascata negra sobre o kimono de seda prateado. O obi tinha uma amarração baixa, deixando que o tecido se abrisse para revelar-lhe o tórax desenhado. Mas seu rosto estava rubro e coberto de lágrimas que jamais o vira derramar.

O que teria acontecido?

\- Precisa de alguma coisa, Jun? Estava indo dormir...

\- Dormir? E com quem estava até essa hora? - perguntou, jogando-me contra uma porta que desconhecia. - Desde que chegou, começou com esse joguinho idiota de gato e rato!

\- Não estou fazendo joguinho nenhum, Ju-n... - minha frase foi interrompida pelo choque de seu punho em meu rosto, um dos anéis rasgando o tecido frágil de minha boca.

A comida dentro de meu estômago se revirou imediatamente, mas tremia só de pensar o que ele seria capaz de fazer comigo se a colocasse para fora em um kimono como aquele.

\- Estou cansado de ser jogado para escanteio. Primeiro por meu pai e agora por esse imbecil que desejam que eu tome por marido! - ele soltou uma risada de escárnio ao me ver caído sobre alguma superfície sólida que a escuridão do quarto não me permitia divisar. - Mas não você, meu Masaki... Não você...

\- Jun, por favor... - choraminguei ao vê-lo abrir meu hakama com força. - Não faça isso...

\- Você me pertence! - ele riu novamente. - Você não tem escolha... Posso fazer o que quiser com você, porque é MEU!

O vi avançar em minha direção, beijando minha boca com ira a despeito do machucado que havia causado. Suas mãos trabalharam rapidamente seu caminho dentro de meu corpo e, para meu horror, percebi que ele havia ficado extremamente excitado com aquela briga.

\- Não ouse me dizer não! - sussurrou em meu ouvido. - Ou vai me obrigar a mostrar vez após vez quem é que manda aqui!

Solucei em desespero aceitando passivamente seu assalto. Era a primeira vez que dava vazão à dor de seu abuso e, embora temesse por sua reação, não conseguia me controlar. Era como se, após tantos anos de aceitação, meus olhos tivessem se aberto e me mostrado o que poderia ser minha vida.

Se ao menos eu pudesse sair da vida de Jun.

\- Pare de chorar, seu miserável! - gritou ele, segurando-me pelo pescoço. - Você me ama! Sempre me lançou esse sorriso fácil, olhava para mim com o rosto vermelho... Você tinha prazer sem que eu sequer te tocasse...

Solucei ainda mais alto com aquela humilhação. Era verdade, eu sabia. Nos primeiros anos, ansiava por esses momentos de intimidade, mesmo dolorosos... Era quando me sentia importante, me sentia querido, me sentia amado.

Mas não havia nada de amor no que ele fazia comigo no momento.

\- Jun... Pare... Jun... - tentei sussurrar, mas sua pressão em meu pescoço era tão forte que nem um fiapo de voz saía.

\- Que merda, Masaki! Nem pra isso você serve? - resmungou, jogando-me contra o chão.

Gritei quando o ar finalmente passou pela garganta, uma sensação de cair de um abismo, nunca atingindo o chão. Aos poucos, porém, a sensação de dor foi passando e a voz de Jun afastando-se pouco a pouco até desaparecer por completo.

 

Quando abri os olhos novamente, fui cegado pela luz que invadia a janela. Não tinha ideia de onde estava, apenas de que não podia estar em minha própria cama... Não com todo aquele espaço, com todos aqueles travesseiros e, com certeza, com aquela mão ao redor de minha cintura.

Tentei mover-me, mas algo em minhas costas pareceu desencaixar e desisti, gemendo de dor.

\- O que está tentando fazer, idiota? 

Suspirei aliviado ao reconhecer a voz de Kazunari. 

Mas o que teria acontecido a Jun?

\- Fico feliz que tenha acordado... - ele disse, contra meu pescoço. - O médico disse que lesões na cabeça eram imprevisíveis e que podíamos ficar dias sem você.

\- On... on... 

Tentei falar, mas minha voz não me obedecia. Era como se minha garganta estivesse quebrada, se isso fosse possível.

\- Não tente falar... As marcas em seu pescoço são... 

Kazunari me abraçou por trás, chorando como uma criança. Fazendo um esforço sobre-humano, deitei-me de costas, puxando-o contra meu peito com o braço bom.

Pelo que podia deduzir, estava com um lábio cortado, a garganta ferida, algo de ruim havia acontecido com minhas costas... sem contar os danos lá embaixo por conta da brutalidade de Jun.

Não era à toa que havia traumatizado Kazunari.

\- Estou com tanto ódio daquele imbecil! Pedi a Sho que o pendurasse na torre mais alta para que os abutres devorassem suas entranhas como nas lendas que me contavam na infância.

Sacudi a cabeça o melhor que pude...

\- Por fav...

\- Não gaste sua saliva com ele! - protestou Kazunari. - Sho não me ouviu... Disse que não poderia acusá-lo sem seu testemunho e, bem... Algo me diz que você não irá denunciá-lo.

Desviei do olhar acusador de meu amigo. Por pior que Jun pudesse ser, ainda era meu primo e o mais perto que jamais tivera de uma família. Não podia entregá-lo desse jeito.

\- Você é bom demais para seu próprio bem... - reclamou ele, vindo novamente se aconchegar a mim. - Mas não desistimos de puni-lo... Não há a menor possibilidade de que eu permita meu Sho e casar com um ser capaz de fazer... isso.

Lágrimas de humilhação vieram aos meus olhos. Quantas pessoas teriam me visto no estado que ele me deixou? Estava limpo e em roupas que não me pertenciam... Quem havia se dado ao trabalho?

\- Co-mo?

Meu amigo suspirou, sentando-se na cama.

\- Estávamos muito entretidos na cama, Sho, Satoshi e eu. Nunca esperávamos que seu primo querido resolvesse fazer uma performance surpresa em nosso quarto.

Então era por isso que ele estava tão arrumado?

\- Não entendo por que ficou tão chocado, na verdade... Creio que até mesmo uma criança sabe o que um amo faz com seus escravos na privacidade de sua cama... Mais ainda quando se é solteiro! - resmungou para si mesmo. - O fato é que ele saiu correndo como um raio e, preocupado, Sho não conseguiu mais participar da brincadeira.

\- Desc...

Kazunari cobriu meus lábios com um dedo, me dando um sorriso de escárnio.

\- Você realmente é bonzinho demais, sabia? - ele suspirou. - O fato é que, depois de ponderar, ele resolveu ir atrás do "prometido", mas ele parecia ter desaparecido. Quando ouviu o grito, achou que ele poderia ter tentado alguma coisa contra si mesmo, mas... Foi quando ele encontrou você.

Meu rosto queimou com a ideia de ter o doce e meigo Sakurai encontrando-me naquele estado. Céus! O que ele iria pensar de mim depois disso?

As lágrimas voltaram a cair e senti minha garganta se fechando. Por um momento, não consegui respirar e arregalei os olhos, aparavorado. Em alguns segundos, um verdadeiro caos se instalou no quarto. Kazunari gritando, pessoas chegando e, de algum lugar, uma gaze molhada entrou em minha boca. Fui gentilmente erguido contra um peito cheio e macio e fui acalmando à medida que sentia as batidas do coração junto à pele de minhas costas.

\- Deixe-o descansar, Kazunari... Podemos conversar melhor quando ele tiver se recuperado.

Assentindo, meu amigo saiu do quarto, sendo abraçado por Satoshi que parecia extremamente preocupado com ele. 

Estava a sós com Sakurai.

Meu coração se acelerou, em pânico. Se Jun nos pegasse naquela posição, eu certamente seria um homem morto.

\- Acalme-se, Masaki... Vai ficar tudo bem... - disse, acariciando meu cabelo devagar. - Prometo que não farei mal a Matsumoto, mas apenas porque sei que se preocupa com ele.

Minha mão apertou a de Sho, que havia se cruzado com a minha em algum ponto. Ouvi-o suspirar, como se preocupado.

\- Mas não prometo deixá-lo impune... Não posso casar com um homem capaz de tamanha barbárie e, como não posso declinar de um compromisso aceito, terei que oferecer motivos reais para tal.

Ele pretendia levar meu caso ao conselho? Balancei a cabeça, em pânico, mas ele gentilmente acariciou meu rosto.

\- Shh... Não se preocupe, isto será um segredo entre nós... Ele cometerá outra falha, não se preocupe. - disse, com segurança. - E, quando o fizer, será enviado a Chiba antes mesmo que consiga dizer o seu nome. Tem a minha palavra.

E eu? O que aconteceria comigo então?

\- Não se preocupe com seu futuro... Como disse, é nossa família agora. E protegemos nossa família, Masaki. Ainda que seja com nossas próprias vidas.

Fechei os olhos, deixando que lágrimas de confusão, e certo alívio, lavassem minha alma. As carícias de Sakurai eram ternas e sem cobranças, muito mais do que jamais recebera de qualquer pessoa. Deixando-me ninar por elas, adormeci em seus braços, sonhando com seu sorriso e meu nome repetido inúmeras vezes em sua voz suave.


	10. CAPÍTULO 9 - SAKURAI SHO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "- Masaki está tão frágil... - insisti, pensando em como tremia ao chorar ou no modo como seus olhos eram incapazes de sustentar meu olhar. - Quero estar aqui para o apoiar.
> 
> Satoshi cruzou os braços, fitando-me com um sorriso malicioso.
> 
> \- O que foi? 
> 
> \- Você faz ideia do que está sentindo? 
> 
> \- Do que está falando, Toshi?
> 
> Ele riu, sentando-se na mesa à frente da cama.
> 
> \- Há algum tempo atrás, quando disse que me amava, lhe avisei que esse dia chegaria..."

\- Vai despachar de seu quarto? - perguntou Satoshi, com a testa franzida. 

Sabia que meu companheiro mais velho deveria estar estranhando minhas atitudes nos últimos dias. Desde que entrara no quarto com Masaki nos braços, há cinco noites atrás, não me afastara dele um momento sequer, ansiosamente aguardando o momento em que ele abriria os olhos e voltaria à vida. 

Mesmo então, não conseguira a força para tirar meus olhos da figura abatida, enroscada na cama gigantesca como um gatinho. Temia que, tão logo desviasse meus olhos, ele fosse novamente atacado daquele modo tão bruto.

Não podia suportar tal ideia.

\- Vai querer fazer as audiências daqui também? - insistiu Satoshi.

\- Diga ao Chefe do Conselho que o nomeio responsável pelas audiências... - retruquei, acariciando o rosto adormecido de Masaki.

Era verdade que Kazunari havia se oferecido para ficar com ele todas as manhãs, fazendo-lhe companhia, obrigando-o a tomar os remédios e ajudando-o com as refeições, mas... De que adiantava tentar trabalhar, quando passava a maior parte do tempo com a cabeça naquele quarto?

\- Ele está bem, Sho... Seu quarto está cercado de soldados e, por mais que não pareça, Kazunari é mais forte do que pode imaginar.

\- Mas Masaki está tão frágil... - insisti, pensando em como tremia ao chorar ou no modo como seus olhos eram incapazes de sustentar meu olhar. - Quero estar aqui para o apoiar.

Satoshi cruzou os braços, fitando-me com um sorriso malicioso.

\- O que foi? 

\- Você faz ideia do que está sentindo? 

\- Do que está falando, Toshi?

Ele riu, sentando-se na mesa à frente da cama.

\- Há algum tempo atrás, quando disse que me amava, lhe avisei que esse dia chegaria...

Lembrei-me de nossa conversa, o dia em que havia me magoado tanto que, por pouco, não perdera as duas pessoas mais importantes de minha vida. Ele havia me dito que saberia o que era amor quando tivesse em meus braços alguém que fosse livre como eu.

Mas, o que aquela conversa poderia ter a ver com Masaki? Ele não podia estar insinuando...

\- Não pode estar falando sério! - ri, cobrindo minha boca. - Você está com ciúme, velhinho carente?

\- Não sou velhinho... Muito menos carente. - protestou, com um beicinho. - Mas diga... O que ele é para você? Por que sente a necessidade de protegê-lo? Por que se importa?

Senti meu rosto corar, pensando em quanto meus pensamentos pareciam impregnados de meu hóspede nos últimos dias.

Mas como poderia ser diferente? Todas as vezes que me lembrava de sua imagem ao encontrá-lo, abandonado ferido e despedaçado à própria sorte... Tudo que queria era protegê-lo e trazer seu sorriso brilhante de volta.

Poderia ser algo tão errado?

\- Não é nada do que está pensando... Como acha que poderia pensar em algo assim no estado que ele se encontra? - perguntei, sentindo meu coração se apertar desconfortavelmente no peito.

Ele suspirou, depositando um beijo casto em minha testa.

\- Não vou insistir com você, Sho-chan... Apenas pense nas perguntas que lhe fiz e a resposta virá. 

Observei Satoshi deixar o quarto e voltei meus olhos para a forma adormecida em meus braços. 

Masaki era lindíssimo, era verdade. Desde o primeiro dia, o havia achado deveras mais interessante que meu marido prometido. Enquanto um se enfeitava com pompas e textos ensaiados, o outro era sincero e ingênuo como uma criança. Seu sorriso fácil e a timidez em seu olhar certamente haviam atraído minha atenção. 

Mas isso não queria dizer que estivesse me apaixonando ou qualquer coisa parecida!

Simplesmente me sentia bem a seu lado... Mesmo destruído a um ponto que era incapaz de compreender, seus olhos sempre brilhavam ao me ver, um sorriso tímido em seus braços. Todas as noites, ele deitava em meus braços para ouvir as histórias fantásticas que meu avô havia me contado na infância. Em troca, ele me ensinara uma batalha de polegares em que sempre roubava, capturando meu olhar com suas expressões adoráveis. Nas refeições, enquanto me preocupava em ajudá-lo por conta do ombro machucado, ele brincava com os dedos queeu tentava mergulhar em sua boca, mordiscando-os como um cachorrinho.

Jamais havia me sentido tão leve, livre, feliz...

Nestes cinco dias, não havia trocado com meus escravos nada além de palavras rápidas acerca do adoentado. Podia ver nos olhos de Kazunari uma sombra de mágoa e desejo, mas sempre que Satoshi chegava, ele se jogava nos braços do mais velho, sem me lançar um segundo olhar. Ele me ajudava, também, dia e noite: banhando, alimentando, vestindo e consolando seu coração despedaçado, mas em nenhum momento eu tivera a coragem de sair daquele quarto.

Seria pena, somente?

Ainda me lembrava do primeiro dia em que seus olhos haviam se aberto para mim. Do modo como custaram a focar meu rosto e, ao fazê-lo, como pareceu tão aterrorizado, corando fortemente, lágrimas grossas cobrindo o rosto delicado.

\- Masaki, não precisa ter medo. Não vou lhe fazer mal algum... - dissera, com suavidade, acariciando as madeixas negras que, mesmo sujas e emaranhadas, não perdiam a beleza.

\- Go... men... - a voz saiu sussurrada e ele se dobrara de dor com o esforço.

Balancei a cabeça, percebendo que sua dor havia provocado um pranto inesperado em mim.

\- Não fale nada. - pedi, beijando sua testa. - Vou cuidar de você, prometo.

Senti a confusão em seu olhar e sabia que deveria ser difícil para ele acreditar que desejava protegê-lo de meu próprio consorte.

Meu consorte, precisava segurar um riso ao pensar na ideia de casar com alguém tão vil! Apenas não o assassinara a sangue frio porque sabia que Masaki jamais compreenderia, muito menos perdoaria. Ele amava aquele psicopata, apenas os deuses poderiam entender o motivo.

\- Um dia, quando estiver se sentindo melhor, conversaremos a respeito, se assim desejar. - disse, com um sorriso tranquilizador. - Agora, porém, preciso que fique bem.

E, sob aquelas palavras, Masaki se entregara completamente a meus cuidados. Tão naturalmente que sequer percebera quando havia passado a praticamente depender de sua companhia. De seu sorriso... De seus sussurros roucos.

Como se meus pensamentos o perturbassem, os olhos cor de chocolate se abriram, sondando ao redor. Ao se deter em mim, ele pareceu suspirar aliviado e, com um sorriso e um rubor adorável no rosto, desviou o olhar para baixo.

Senti meu coração acelerar no peito e, enfim, entendi. Como Satoshi podia me conhecer melhor que eu mesmo?

\- Bom dia, Masaki... - disse, tentando desemaranhar nossos membros que haviam se fundido durante a noite.

\- Dia... - murmurou, com a voz rouca.

O médico havia me explicado que sua garganta demoraria muito a ficar boa, devido a extensão das lesões. Era possível que alguma sequela permanecesse, ainda após a cura.

\- Trabalho...?

\- Não se preocupe com isso...

\- Regente... - seus olhos demonstravam preocupação e... culpa?

\- Masaki... Minha presença o incomoda? - perguntei, com um sorriso brincalhão.

Ele balançou a cabeça rapidamente, mas reparei quando as lágrimas começaram a rolar pelo rosto perfeito.

\- Jamais teria coragem de feri-lo... Sabe disso, não é?

Seus olhos demonstraram confusão diante de minhas palavras e sua mão procurou a minha, levando-a a seu coração que batia tranquilamente.

\- Medo... não. Nunca. - disse ele, levando minha mão a seus lábios. - Não mereço...

Sorri, sentindo algo dentro de mim derreter diante de seu olhar caloroso. Deixei que a mão que ele levara à boca continuasse acariciando seus lábios, seu rosto, seus olhos.

\- Você é como um anjo, tão doce e inocente... - declarei, com paixão. 

\- Sho... - meu nome sussurrado por aquela boca cheia, rompeu todas as barreiras que eu havia colocado protetoramente ao redor dele.

Com delicadeza, colei meus lábios aos dele, cuidando para não magoar a ferida sensível. Senti quando ele prendeu sua respiração, surpreso, e me afastei, culpado.

Depois do que ele acabara de passar, como eu poderia ser tão insensível?

\- Masaki... Me perdoe, eu...

\- Sho... - sua mão envolveu meu pulso, levando-me de volta para si. - Daijoubu...

Tentei ler a verdade em seus olhos, mas eles estavam cobertos de lágrimas e não podia imaginar que pudessem ser de alegria. Sorrindo, beijei seus olhos úmidos e sua testa.

\- Não há motivo para se forçar... Eu apenas... - beijei a ponta de seu nariz. - Quero que saiba que estarei aqui.

Ele fechou os olhos, escondendo o rosto em meu peito e soluçando contra mim. Me sentindo mais culpado que nunca, acariciei seus cabelos e, tão logo o vi adormecer, pedi que me trouxessem Kazunari.

\- Poderia ficar com ele? Preciso sair e trabalhar. - pedi, evitando os olhos que sabiam me ler como ninguém. 

\- Ah... Sabia que Satoshi acabaria por deixá-lo desse jeito... - disse ele, empurrando-me para dentro do quarto. - Por que está fugindo?

\- Não estou fugindo de nada! - defendi-me, abaixando o tom para não acordar Masaki. - Só não quero fazer nenhum mal a ele, mais nada...

\- E por que acha que está lhe fazendo algum mal? - Kazunari me lançou um olhar divertido. - Pelo que me lembre fui eu quem precisou lhe fazer algum "mal" e não o oposto.

\- Kazunari! - sussurrei, apavorado.

Ele me abraçou com força, beijando a lateral de meu pescoço.

\- Masaki precisa de alguém como você no momento. 

\- Defina "alguém como eu". - pedi, sem compreender.

Ele se afastou, olhando para o amigo adormecido.

\- Alguém digno, amoroso, protetor e extremamente puritano.

\- Ei! - apertei a lateral dele, fazendo-o rir.

\- Mostre a Masaki que ele merece ser amado. - pediu, fazendo-me encará-lo. - Mostre a ele que o amor supera todas as mágoa, que pode torná-lo livre, como sempre desejou.

\- Livre... - sussurrei, olhando para o homem em questão. 

\- Agora deixe-me voltar para Satoshi... - disse, afastando-se. - A propósito, já que expulsamos a Diva do quarto ao lado, resolvemos ocupá-lo e deixar vocês pombinhos a sós.

\- O q-que? Não! Não acha que posso ficar sozinho com ele assim... - pedi, tentando mantê-lo no quarto.

\- Não se preocupe, Sho-chan... Sei que vai fazer o que é certo. - ele beijou a ponta de meus dedos. - Ganbatte!

Ao vê-lo sair do quarto, senti como se meu corpo todo tremesse. Eu, um regente, aquele que deveria ser a força do meu povo, estava me sentindo uma menina frágil diante da ideia de ficar sozinho com alguém que passava pouco mais de um menino.

Masaki havia me havia dominado.

Vagarosamente, voltei para a cama, sorrindo ao vê-lo espalhado por todo o lugar. Sua yukata estava aberta, exibindo as pernas esguias e pálidas, o cabelo era um leque sobre os travesseiros e seus braços estavam abertos como se esperassem um abraço.

Deixei que meus dedos brincassem com os pelos finos de seu braço, feliz ao vê-los se arrepiando ao meu toque. Sua pele era tão alva, mas diversas pintas a salpicavam, despertando em mim o desejo insano de beijá-las uma a uma.

Incomodado, Masaki girou na cama, deixando que o tecido deslizasse por seu ombro, deixando à mostra uma mancha caramelo que não havia ainda visto. Curioso, acariciei sua extensão com o dedo, sentindo a maciez de sua pele.

\- Achei que você... embora... - resmungou ele, fitando-me com olhar sonolento. - Triste...

\- Não vou te deixar, Masaki... Prometo. - sussurrei contra sua pele. - Enquanto me quiser, se me quiser...

Os dedos compridos do mais novo tocaram meu rosto, fitando os meus olhos com ar suplicante.

\- Por que? - perguntou, em um sopro. - Por que, Sho...?

\- Porque meu coração escolheu você... - disse, simplesmente, entendendo ser essa a verdadeira explicação. - E minha esperança, meu amor, é que quando melhorar, possa me dar uma chance de fazê-lo feliz.

Ele se ergueu na cama com uma careta de dor, os lábios cobertos pela mão espalmada.

\- Não tenho... nada... - soluçou. - Meu corpo...

\- Shh... Shh... Não diga bobagens... Não é seu corpo que me dominou! - puxei seu rosto para mim. - Não faz ideia da pessoa fantástica que é, Masaki. Da alegria que trouxe para essa casa, de como eu e minha família estamos ansiosos para ver seu sorriso outra vez.

\- Mas... Kazunari... - protestou, corando violentamente.

Dei uma gargalhada divertida ao me lembrar das crises de ciúme que meu escravo temperamental havia tido no passado.

\- Me parece que ele tem andado ocupado demais com Satoshi para se preocupar conosco... - beijei as costas de sua mão, lançando-lhe um olhar ardente. - Esta é uma decisão somente sua... e vou esperar que esteja pronto para responder.

\- Não sou... o que pensa... - disse, com dificuldade, o rosto ardendo em embaraço. - Puro...

\- Sim, é. Não falo do que quer que tenha feito com seu corpo no passado. - insisti, levando minha mão a seu peito. - Falo de seu coração. De sua doçura, de sua bondade, de sua inocência... Quase burrice.

Ele reagiu com um beicinho, obviamente irritado com o que deveria ser uma declaração de amor.

\- Quero ser sua força, Masaki. - sussurrei, pegando sua mão. - Quero estar a seu lado a todo tempo, lhe oferecer a proteção de meus braços, ser seu guia nos momentos difíceis, continuar a te apresentar um mundo de sonhos, mas também te consolar quando a realidade não for como esperava.

\- Sho... O que está dizendo?

Olhei para os lábios trêmulos, percebendo que não havia dito ao homem que, agora sabia, amava a informação principal.

\- Na verdade, é muito simples... - eu o envolvi com os braços, segurando seu queixo para que nossos olhos se encontrassem. - Estou pedindo que seja meu companheiro, meu consorte. Case comigo, Masaki.


	11. CAPÍTULO 10 - KAZUNARI, O ESCRAVO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "- Não desejo você só quando a noite cai! - esbravejou, com olhar irado. - Por que pode se esfregar em Sho na luz do dia, enquanto se fecha toda vez que te toco?
> 
> Fechei os olhos, cansado de tantas brigas.
> 
> \- Ele é meu dono, Satoshi! - expliquei, como se falasse a uma criança. - Pertenço a ele, é natural que o deseje.
> 
> \- Mas não me deseja? - ele riu, ajoelhando-se em frente a mim e separando minhas coxas. - Como chama o que vejo entre suas pernas?
> 
> \- Não tenho a liberdade para desejar! E você, com tantos anos de escravidão, deveria saber muito bem disso. - afastei as mãos morenas de cima de mim. - Por favor, não me peça mais do que posso lhe oferecer."

Assim que entrei nos aposentos que deveriam pertencer ao futuro marido de Sho, sorri ao ver Satoshi completamente nu na cama, um sorriso sedutor em seus lábios.

\- Esperando alguém? - perguntei, implicante, indo sentar-me à beira da cama, minhas mãos ao colo na expectativa de disfarçar o efeito que a visão começava a provocar em meu corpo.

\- Confesso que achei que esperaria mais... Ou que teria que ir ao socorro de Sho por mais uma crise de ciúmes de sua parte...

Senti meu rosto corar, em embaraço. 

Era verdade que, ao notar os primeiros olhares entre Sho e Masaki me sentira desconfortável. Por mais que houvesse me apegado a meu novo amigo, não conseguia aceitar que os olhos de meu amo se deliciassem com nada além do que aquilo que lhe pertencia.

Por outro lado, odiara seu noivo prometido tão logo colocara meus olhos nele. "MatsuMon" era como o chamava sempre que ficava a sós com Satoshi, cravando minhas unhas na palma de minhas mãos para evitar que desse vazão ao desejo de afiá-las nos vinte quilos de maquiagem que encobriam seu rosto.

\- Ele só tenta ser elegante. - defendia Satoshi, segurando o riso.

Elegante?! Aquela criatura usava tantos anéis que me espantava ser capaz de manter-se ereto!

Embora pertencessem à mesma família, Masaki era completamente diferente. Era verdade que demonstrava tanto entusiasmo pela vida que às vezes me esgotava a paciência. Mas era doce, atencioso e sincero, além de ter uma solidão em seus olhos a qual não conseguia ser indiferente.

Por essa razão, desde que recebera a instrução de acompanhá-lo em seus primeiros dias, passei a andar a seu lado a todo o tempo, tentando manter a sombra de tristeza o mais longe possível dos belos olhos cor de chocolate.

\- Sabe que está deixando alguém com ciúmes, não é mesmo? - perguntou Sho, em uma das raras vezes que nos encontráramos a sós.

\- Ciúmes? No MatsuM... moto-san?

\- Não! - ele beijou a ponta de meu nariz, rindo. - Satoshi está se sentindo um pouco abandonado com sua nova amizade.

Era verdade que meu companheiro de juramento andava estranho nos últimos dias. Mas sabia que não tinha nada a ver com ciúme.

Desde a noite que me possuíra, o Satoshi tímido e reservado a que estava acostumado desaparecera. Em seu lugar, surgira um homem ousado e sensual que não perdia uma única oportunidade para me beijar, abraçar e demonstrar como me desejava.

\- Pare, Satoshi... estou tentando trabalhar aqui. - reclamei um dia, fechando o caderno com um baque surdo.

\- Só um beijo, Kazu... Não vai tomar tanto seu tempo assim!

Lancei a ele um olhar irritado, mas ele continuou acariciando meu quadril, seus dedos queimando minha pele nua.

Talvez devesse pedir a Sho que me permitisse cobrir minha nudez como ele fazia e impedir que ideias como aquela despertassem em Satoshi.

\- Você tem a noite inteira para me beijar... Não pode esperar só mais um pouquinho?

Ele se ergueu, bufando.

 

\- Não desejo você só quando a noite cai! - esbravejou, com olhar irado. - Por que pode se esfregar em Sho na luz do dia, enquanto se fecha toda vez que te toco?

Fechei os olhos, cansado de tantas brigas.

\- Ele é meu dono, Satoshi! - expliquei, como se falasse a uma criança. - Pertenço a ele, é natural que o deseje.

\- Mas não me deseja? - ele riu, ajoelhando-se em frente a mim e separando minhas coxas. - Como chama o que vejo entre suas pernas?

\- Não tenho a liberdade para desejar! E você, com tantos anos de escravidão, deveria saber muito bem disso. - afastei as mãos morenas de cima de mim. - Por favor, não me peça mais do que posso lhe oferecer.

Ele me puxou para um abraço, sua respiração entrecortada em meu ouvido.

\- Sho sabe que o amo, Kazu... E ele entende...

Sacudi minha cabeça, teimosamente. Estava decidido a manter-me fiel a Sho, ainda que somente do lado de fora de nosso quarto.

Não é que não gostasse de Satoshi. Era impossível resistir àqueles beijos lentos e provocantes, às mãos habilidosas que percorriam lugares que sequer sabia serem sensíveis, ao mover de seus quadris ao se fundir a mim...

O mero pensamento já fazia tudo dentro de mim arder.

\- Ele é muito possessivo sobre coisas que não o pertencem. - declarei a meu amo, com um beicinho mau-humorado.

Sho virou meu rosto para ele.

\- Mas você pertence a ele, Kazu... Tanto quanto pertence a mim. - disse, com olhar bondoso. - Ele ama você de um modo que nunca pensei que uma pessoa fosse capaz de amar.

\- Amor? - balancei a cabeça, teimosamente. - Ele amava seu pai, Sho-chan... Só está assim obcecado porque não pode me ter.

Sho sorriu cinicamente.

\- Você acredita mesmo nisso?

Suspirei, irritado. Por que todo mundo queria me convencer a aceitar algo que não me interessava?

\- Então é esse seu plano? Me distrair com Satoshi para que meu coração não sofra quando nos abandonar pela Dama de Ferro?

Sho me segurou pelo queixo, mordendo meu lábio inferior de forma brincalhona.

\- Você é o escravo mais atrevido e possessivo que já existiu no Japão!

Satoshi, porém, não desistiu de seu objetivo de me seduzir. Apenas mudou sua abordagem.

Ao invés de me atacar com seus beijos intoxicantes, depositava um beijo ou outro em meu rosto sempre que eu fazia uma observação importante em relação aos livros. No lugar de tentar me puxar para seu colo, ele se sentava na mesma cadeira que eu, permitindo que o calor de seu corpo se espalhasse pelo meu, ainda que através do tecido leve de sua yukata. Não haviam mais mordidas, arranhões ou sua língua percorrendo meu corpo. Agora, ele acariciava meu rosto e me encarava sem palavras.

A mudança me deixou sem ação. Era fácil rejeitar um avanço de cunho sexual, mas quase impossível resistir à sua presença carinhosa. Aos poucos, me vi inclinando meu rosto para seus beijos, recostando minha cabeça em seu ombro, desviando meu olhar com um sorriso tímido. 

E, à noite, quando fechávamos a porta do quarto...

Quase não conseguia sentir a presença de Sho... Satoshi me envolvia, me tocava, jurava amor eterno a cada investida, cegando-me para todo o resto.

Até o dia em que abri os olhos no meio do turbilhão de sensações e percebi que não havia Sho nenhum nas redondezas.

\- Satoshi... Pare... Por favor...- pedi, a culpa corroendo-me por dentro, suplantando o prazer.

\- Não vou parar... Seu corpo também não quer que eu pare, Kazu... - sua boca se esfregava na minha, os quadris se movendo sem parar. 

\- E Sho...? Não podemos...

Satoshi parou, finalmente.

\- Você estava tão distraído com a minha boca que sequer percebeu Sho sair dessa cama... 

\- Satoshi... - corei diante do olhar intenso, sentindo-me mais exposto do que no momento em que ele havia mergulhado em meu corpo.

\- Só quero ouvi-lo dizer que me ama... - seu olhar suplicante cortava meu coração. - Não porque estamos unidos por um juramento, não por sermos uma só carne com Sho... Mas porque encontrou seu lugar em meus braços, porque meu amor é o que te faz sorrir, porque aceitou de coração ser a razão pela qual eu vivo.

\- Por que me pede algo assim? - senti as lágrimas rolando em meu rosto, sem controle. - Nossa lealdade deve ser a nosso amo... Corpo, mente, coração...

Seus lábios percorreram a trilha de lágrimas em meu rosto, numa carícia por demais pura para alguém cujo corpo ainda podia sentir pulsar dentro de mim.

\- Minha lealdade a Sho foi o que me levou a reconhecer que é seu o meu coração. - sua mão pousou em meu peito, sentindo as batidas descompassadas em meu peito. - Não pode ser leal também?

Eu o abracei forte, soluçando em seus ombros, sentindo-o me envolver por todos os lados. 

\- Ele esperou você por toda a vida, Satoshi... Como acha que me sinto sabendo que estou roubando dele o amor que...

\- Me sinto orgulhoso... - a voz de Sho soou à porta da sala de banhos. - Mais ainda se você me obedecer e dizer a verdade sobre seus sentimentos.

Joguei a cabeça para trás, os olhos fixos no homem lindo que me encarava com um sorriso tranquilo.

\- Não me odiaria por isso?

\- Nunca, Kazu... Você é parte de mim. - se aproximou, os olhos cheios d'água. - E é a parte que tem meu amor correspondido. Não me tire essa felicidade.

Solucei contra o corpo de Satoshi e deixei que Sho me ajeitasse na cama, me abraçando por trás. Seu toque era fraterno, beijos esparsos em meus ombros enquanto me libertava de todo o medo e a culpa em lágrimas grossas. Segurando-me pelos cabelos, o escravo me puxou para um beijo apaixonado e deixei que meu corpo relaxasse contra o peito de meu amo, deixando-me entregar ao carinho e à cumplicidade que haviam se tornado o significado de um lar para mim.

Podia sentir todo o afeto de Sho por nós, mas sequer podia sentir suas carícias delicadas em meu corpo, todos meus sentidos voltados para Satoshi e o amor com que ele permeava cada gesto, cada investida, cada beijo...

\- Diga que me ama... - ele pediu, contra minha boca.

Tentei beijá-lo e calar as cobranças que haviam me enlouquecido, mas ele não cedeu.

\- Por favor, Kazunari...

\- Me beija... - pedi, puxando seu rosto pra mim. 

Balançando a cabeça, ele se afastou, interrompendo o ondular de seus quadris logo quando podia me sentir tão perto do paraíso prometido por seu corpo.

\- Satoshi...

\- É só dizer... e darei a você tudo que quiser... - prometeu, sorrindo maliciosamente.

\- Isso é chantagem... Não pode me obrigar...

\- Eu posso... - lembrou Sho, colocando o rosto em meu ombro e intrometendo-se entre nós.

Satoshi riu, empurrando-o pela testa para trás.

\- Não precisa, Sho-chan... Vou arrancar dele cada palavra...

Gritei de susto quando ele, ao sair de mim lentamente, voltou com velocidade surpreendente, usando o corpo de Sho como suporte para me possuir em ritmo alucinado, nossas bocas unidas no beijo mais apaixonado que já recebera. Seus braços se fecharam ao redor de minha cintura fazendo-o aninhar-se ainda mais fundo dentro de mim.

Não havia mais nada... Mais ninguém... Apenas eu e Satoshi.

\- Amo você, Kazunari...

Fechei os olhos com a força da explosão que sua semente quente desencadeara dentro de mim. Minhas pernas se apertaram a seu redor, tentando manter a sensação de prazer ainda viva em mim, incapaz de abrir mão da comunhão que havia experimentado.

Seus olhos percorreram meu rosto e, ao ver seu sorriso apaixonado, as lágrimas começaram a descer novamente... 

\- Eu te amo, Satoshi... - sussurrei, deixando-me cair sobre Sho e puxando-o para mim, mergulhando novamente no ninho de amor em que me sentia tão livre e seguro.

Um ofego alto, porém, fez com que nossos olhos se voltassem para a tela de papel que separava o quarto de Sho do de seu consorte. Aberta, ela exibia MatsuMon em um kimono prateado que combinava com as luzes trançadas em seu cabelo. Seu rosto parecia uma pintura de tão lisa e brilhante e, boquiaberto como estava, parecia que usava uma antiga máscara de Nô.

\- Que humilhação! - gritou, antes de desaparecer com um grito escandaloso por sua câmara.

Joguei a cabeça para trás, deixando que o coração voltasse ao normal.

Nem pensar que deixaria um idiota exibido como aquele destruir a noite mais perfeita de minha existência.

Mas o que viria a seguir parecia mais um pesadelo. Depois de muito trabalho, Sho conseguiu nos convencer que deveria tentar amenizar o ânimo do futuro marido. Embora desconfiado que quisesse apenas nos dar um pouco de privacidade, deixei que ele fosse, não me recusando a passar mais algum tempo envolvido no encantamento que o escravo moreno e delicioso em meus braços havia criado.

\- Vai me deixar tocar você agora?

\- Não... Você foi bruto demais e só vai aproveitar esse material ano que vem.

\- Idiota. - ele riu, cobrindo minhas costas com seu corpo tonificado. - Promete não fugir mais de mim?

Ri gostosamente, ajeitando-me por debaixo dele.

\- Mas fugir é bom... Deixa você mais passional quando chega aqui à noite...

Um tapa sonoro ecoou pelo quarto quando sua mão estalou contra meu traseiro dolorido.

Girei na cama, tomando-o em um abraço e repetindo minha declaração de amor dentro da boca quente e avermelhada dos beijos quentes que havíamos trocado.

No momento em que me decidia a experimentar a maravilha de tê-lo somente para mim, Sho entrou no quarto com um Masaki desacordado e ferido nos braços. Soube imediatamente quem havia feito o estrago, mas meu amo me impediu de ir atrás do monstro e matá-lo com minhas próprias mãos.

\- Se fizermos isso, iremos causar uma guerra... Masaki jamais deixaria que tocássemos nele... Além de leal e bondoso, depende inteiramente da família dele.

\- É um idiota... - protestei, as lágrimas rolando furiosas em meu rosto enquanto acariciava o rosto outrora perfeito deformado pela agressão. - Vou despedaçar aquela máscara de Nô com meus próprios pés!

Satoshi foi minha fortaleza nos dias que se seguiram. Embora conhecesse Masaki há pouco tempo, não conseguia aceitar o que lhe haviam feito. Como um escravo, era para mim inconcebível que pudessem tratar um homem livre como um objeto sem vida e dispensável.

\- Vamos ajudar Masaki a se recuperar... Prometo... - disse Sho, com ar determinado nos olhos.

E, definitivamente, meu amo pareceu bastante empenhado em cumprir seu juramento. Passava quase todas as horas do dia consolando Masaki, secando suas lágrimas, distraindo-o com brincadeiras e histórias, ninando-o nos braços quando tinha pesadelos e, principalmente, protegendo-o de tal forma que nem nos deixava ficar a sós com ele.

Então seria compreensível que me sentisse traído - pelos dois - ao vê-los tão perdidos no casulo que Sho havia criado ao redor de meu amigo.

\- Só queria poder conversar com Masaki! - protestei, recusando-me a derreter diante do olhar quente do meu companheiro de quarto.

\- Você, meu amor, é um péssimo mentiroso... - provocou, puxando-me para a cama e deitando-se sobre mim. - Está com ciúme dos dois, não é?

Por baixo do tom brincalhão, pude sentir um ressentimento genuíno em seu olhar.

\- Sho sempre será meu amo, Satoshi. Minha vida é para vê-lo feliz... comigo ou com quem mais ele desejar. - expliquei, com sinceridade. - Você... você é muito, muito mais...

Satoshi moveu os quadris contra os meus, provocando um choque elétrico em meu prazer recém-despertado.

\- E, para seu governo, se um dia se apaixonar por qualquer outra pessoa e me abandonar... Pego sua impressionante virilidade e a sirvo no jantar! - vociferei, ameaçador.

\- E por que procuraria em outro lugar o que tanto batalhei pra conquistar? 

Sua língua acariciou a pele sensível abaixo de minha orelha, derrubando toda minha resistência. 

\- Me cobre com seu amor, Toshi? - pedi, meus dedos brincando com os lábios macios e cheios. - Me faça seu mais uma vez...

Nos braços de Satoshi, fui invadido pelo significado daquele momento. Era nossa primeira noite de amor... A primeira vez completamente a sós... O primeiro dia de uma vida que havíamos decidido compartilhar... 

Era nos braços de Satoshi que podia ser finalmente livre.


	12. CAPÍTULO 11 - SATOSHI, ESCRAVO-MOR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Voltei meus olhos para Kazunari, que parecia perdido em seu próprio pranto. Corri meus dedos por seus braços, tentando chamar sua atenção, mas tudo que consegui foi que se retraísse ainda mais, me lançando um olhar ferido.
> 
> \- Por que me olha com tanta raiva? O que foi que eu fiz?
> 
> \- Raiva? - ele cobriu a própria boca, uma nova corrente de lágrimas escapando de seus olhos. - Tem ideia do desespero em que me deixou ao vê-lo naquele estado?
> 
> \- Kazu... - tentei puxá-lo para meus braços, mas ele se debatia, chorando.
> 
> \- Por que me enganar desse modo? Deixar que eu acreditasse, que me envolvesse, me apaixonasse... Se todo esse tempo tudo o que desejava era unir-se à Milorde?"

O sol não havia ainda despontado no horizonte quando me aproximei do quarto lacrado em que meu primeiro amor estava lacrado, em seu sono ritual. Ao seu lado, sua esposa e o sacerdote estariam se preparando para fazer o mesmo que eu, incenso em uma mão e um mochi na outra, ajoelhados lado a lado e com o coração focado em suas orações pela caminhada do lorde até a morada dos deuses.

Ainda me doía que Shun tivesse que realizar a passagem ao lado da mulher que jamais estivera a seu lado em vida, mas não mais lamentava não estar a seu lado.

Ou jamais saberia o que era realmente o amor.

Kazunari.

Jamais esqueceria meu lorde... Sonhava ainda com seus braços se enroscando ao meu redor, seus lábios em minha pele, o som de sua voz. Podia vê-lo na risada de Sho, nas flores que ele cultivara no jardim interno, na caligrafia de meus livros de controle.

Acima de tudo, Shun viveria para sempre em meu coração. Sem ele, jamais saberia o significado de honestidade, respeito ou cumplicidade. Acima de tudo, ele havia sido meu protetor, meu melhor amigo, minha família.

Senti as lágrimas correndo em meu rosto, o ar fugindo dos pulmões com o peso da saudade. Um vazio que nada, nem ninguém, seria capaz de preencher.

\- Por que chora, meu amor? Achei que houvesse encontrado a felicidade. - ouvi sua voz sussurrar, seu hálito quente contra a pele de meu pescoço.

\- Shun?

\- Sinto sua falta... - podia senti-lo contra minhas costas, o corpo macio moldando-se contra o meu.

Voltei-me, buscando os lábios doces que tantas vezes haviam me coberto doçura e carinho.

\- Por que me deixou? Como pôde me abandonar aqui? - perguntei, deixando que meu rosto roçasse seus ombros, seu pescoço, seu queixo.

Shun riu, apertando-me nos braços e fazendo com que o encarasse. Embora o visse, era como se meu amo fosse feito somente de luz. Mas seu toque, seu calor, pareciam reais o suficiente para mim.

\- Não era seu destino seguir-me, Satoshi... Deste ponto em diante, os passos de sua vida se entrelaçam com os de outra pessoa. - pude notar o brilho triste em seu olhar. - Mas imagino que já deva saber disso, não é mesmo?

\- Me perdoe por isso. - beijei suas mãos grandes e firmes, minhas lágrimas brilhando sobre elas. - Não pude evitar.

Seu polegar traçou meu lábio inferior e acariciei-o com a língua, recebendo um sorriso apaixonado como recompensa.

\- Não poderia, ainda que assim desejasse... - seu dedo traçou as linhas em minha mão. - Pertencem um ao outro, estiveram lado a lado desde o início do mundo.

O encarei, confuso.

\- Mas eu ainda o amo, Shun...

\- Sempre será parte de mim, meu amor... - jurou, levando minha mão ao peito sem vida. - Se há um pedido que lhe faço, é o de nunca me esquecer.

\- Jamais... Permanecerá para sempre vivo em meu coração. 

Selei minha promessa com um beijo apaixonado, nossos corpos se unindo em um abraço etéreo.

\- Quando chegar a hora, Toshi, me diga adeus. E seja feliz.

Senti que Shun precisava partir e me agarrei a ele em desespero, as lágrimas fazendo meu corpo se convulsionar em soluços sofridos.

\- Eu o amo... Meu Satoshi...

 

\- Acorde... Meu amor, olhe para mim...

Podia ouvir a voz de Kazunari me chamando de muito longe, mas não conseguia vê-lo. Era como se estivesse caminhando em meio à neblina, incapaz de divisar o rumo que seguia.

O desejo de ver meu amado, porém, era muito mais premente e, como um louco, disparei a correr atrás da voz que sussurrava meu nome sem parar.

\- Chame o curandeiro! - ouvi Sho implorar.

\- Sho, espere! Acho que ele abriu os olhos...

O rosto de Kazunari estava inchado e coberto de lágrimas, mas ainda era a visão mais bela que já tivera. Sho estava ajoelhado a seu lado, um Masaki atônito aninhado em seu peito.

\- O que aconteceu? 

Meu companheiro de juramento não me encarou ao responder.

\- Os guardas o encontraram caído em frente ao quarto de Lorde Sakurai, gélido e desacordado como...

\- Como morto?

Ao vê-lo desviar os olhos com lágrimas no olhar, Sho pegou Masaki em seus braços, erguendo-o da cama.

\- Creio que está na hora do banho... - ele nos lançou um sorriso em nossa direção. - Me chamem se precisarem de alguma ajuda.

Voltei meus olhos para Kazunari, que parecia perdido em seu próprio pranto. Corri meus dedos por seus braços, tentando chamar sua atenção, mas tudo que consegui foi que se retraísse ainda mais, me lançando um olhar ferido.

\- Por que me olha com tanta raiva? O que foi que eu fiz?

\- Raiva? - ele cobriu a própria boca, uma nova corrente de lágrimas escapando de seus olhos. - Tem ideia do desespero em que me deixou ao vê-lo naquele estado?

\- Kazu... - tentei puxá-lo para meus braços, mas ele se debatia, chorando.

\- Por que me enganar desse modo? Deixar que eu acreditasse, que me envolvesse, me apaixonasse... Se todo esse tempo tudo o que desejava era unir-se à Milorde?

Era isso!

Ele acreditava que havia atentado contra minha própria vida.

\- Jamais deixaria você, meu amor... 

Cansado daquela batalha, rolei até que me posicionasse contra seu ventre, meus punhos impedindo que me atacasse.

\- É verdade que sinto falta de Shun... - confessei, em tom gentil. - Se seu coração é leal à Sho, o que dizer de todos os anos que passei ao lado de meu amo e senhor?

Senti os músculos de Kazunari relaxarem um pouco.

\- Fui a seu quarto esta manhã... Precisava me despedir e também... - deixei minhas mãos escorregarem até que nossas palmas estivessem unidas, entrelaçando nossos dedos. - Precisava confessar-lhe meu amor por você.

\- Satoshi... 

\- Uma parte de mim sempre amará Shun... - meus olhos se fixaram no brilho dourado dos dele. - Mas é você quem me possui por inteiro, Kazu... 

Seu beicinho tremeu com o choro e, apiedando-me dele, deitei a seu lado, trazendo-o para meu peito.

\- Nunca mais ouse me assustar desse jeito! - ordenou, entre lágrimas e beijos. - Achei que tivesse perdido você e, juro, seria capaz de quebrar o lacre fúnebre para resgatar sua alma!

Sorri com o tom dramático de sua ameaça.

\- Sho tem razão quando diz que é o escravo mais possessivo que já existiu.

\- É culpa sua! - acusou, beliscando um de meus mamilos. - Não me faça promessas se não tem intenção de cumpri-las!

\- Não é uma reclamação, Kazu... Na verdade... - passei uma das pernas sobre seus quadris, deixando nossos corpos se roçarem. - Até me surpreende que nunca tenha reclamado sua posse sobre mim.

Ele me lançou um olhar surpreso, como se jamais tivesse dado à ideia reflexão.

\- Bem... Você nunca me deu muito espaço para ação, não é mesmo? - acusou, emburrado. - Às vezes nem espera que eu chegue à cama para me invadir como um bárbaro!

Livrei-me do kimono antes de deitar-me na cama, oferecendo-me a ele com olhar submisso.

\- Estou aqui, meu amor... Pode fazer tudo que desejar comigo...

Kazunari mordeu os lábios para esconder um sorriso malicioso. Seus olhos brilhavam como os de uma criança ao ganhar uma cesta de guloseimas.

\- Tudo? - perguntou, com voz rouca. 

\- O que quiser...

Sua risada cristalina ecoou pela câmara, fazendo com que meu peito se enchesse de alegria.

\- Então prometa não se mexer a menos que eu lhe peça, certo?

Assenti prontamente, me pergutando o que meu amante poderia ter em mente. Mas ainda sob o torpor dos eventos daquela manhã, não havia mesmo muito que pudesse fazer que não me submeter aos caprichos de meu amante mimado. Com suavidade, ele virou uma de minhas mãos para que a palma ficasse para cima. Deitando-se a meu lado, abaixou-se repentinamente para acariciar a pele sensível que Shun havia traçado aquela manhã com sua língua quente.

A carícia tão simples provocou um frenesi em todo meu corpo.

Kazunari continuou suas explorações, mordiscando todo o caminho até meu ombro. Erguendo meu braço acima da cabeça, percorreu com os dentes a parte interna de meu braço para, então, acariciar a marca vermelha com a língua, como se pudesse apagá-la.

Naquele momento, meu corpo já estava plenamente desperto. O fato de não pode me mexer, nem obrigá-lo a me tocar de forma mais efetiva, embora torturante, era extremamente afrodisíaca.

\- Sou viciado no gosto de sua pele... - sussurrou em meu ouvido, deixando que os lábios tocassem a pele aveludada e continuassem seu caminho até o outro lado. - ...e mais ainda na textura da sua carne.

Como se para provar suas palavras, ele abocanhou o pedaço de pele abaixo de uma orelha, mordendo e sugando a fim de marcá-la como sua. Sorri, realizado, imaginando como seus olhos brilhariam de orgulho quando as outras pessoas notassem os vestígios daquela noite.

Quando se deu por satisfeito, Kazunari dedicou-se ao outro braço, fixando-se na parte interna de meu cotovelo com os dentes, parecendo se deliciar com as pequenas marcas vermelhas que conseguira produzir. Ao chegar em meus dedos, passou a sugá-los um a um, devorando-os gulosamente enquanto me lançava um olhar cheio de promessas.

Ah, o esforço que me fora preciso para não preencher aqueles lábios com minha virilidade e acabar com o fogo que me fazia arder.

\- Paciência, Toshi... - disse, encarando o pulsar de meu desejo. - Eu já chego aí.

A promessa pareceu acender ainda mais aquela parte de minha anatomia e gotas de prazer escorreram por ali. Meu amado, porém, ignorou-as, indo dedicar-se à base de minha garganta.

Ali, sua boca dedicou-se a sugar o suor que se acumulava, saboreando-me como se eu fosse uma iguaria rara. Continuou perseguindo essas porções salgadas, em meu peito, meus mamilos e nos músculos de meu abdômen.

\- Tem uma pinta aqui... - disse, mergulhando seu dedo pequeno em meu umbigo e despertando sensações que jamais julgara possíveis. - Tão sensível...

Vi seu rosto descer e tomar a pequena cicatriz em um beijo molhado. Sua língua a acariciava, os dedos me provocavam, o hálito me arrepiava.

\- Kazu... Por favor... - pedi, o coração acelerado com o desespero.

Ele riu, seus dedos traçando desenhos em minha virilha.

\- Mais um pouquinho...

Gemi de frustração quando suas mãos desceram direto para meus quadris e meu amante girou na cama, deixando-me de frente para a fenda rosada e a carne macia e arredondada que tantas vezes devorara com paixão.

Mas agora estava aprisionado à minha palavra, tão perto, mas tão longe de meu alvo.

Senti a língua macia prosseguir seu caminho, acariciando a parte interna de minhas coxas, mordiscando a carne sensível por trás de meus joelhos. Vagarosamente, ele descia em direção a meus pé e, ao alcançar seu objetivo, passou a sugar a carne lisa, sua língua correndo entre os dedos e me fazendo gritar em surpresa.

\- Kazu... Kazu... - gemi, contorcendo-me.

\- Disse que deveria ficar bem quieto... Quer que encerre aqui a brincadeira?

Mordi meus lábios tentando pensar em qualquer coisa que não a doce tortura que promovia em meu corpo. Mas em algum momento comecei a soluçar, incapaz de controlar-me mais.

\- Toshi? Toshi, meu amor... Não chore... - disse ele, vindo a meu encontro rapidamente e beijando meu rosto diversas vezes.

\- Por favor... Kazu...

Ele calou meu pedido com seus lábios, enquanto os dedos pequenos começavam a trabalhar em minha fenda, umedecendo toda sua extensão antes de penetrar-me com um deles. A agonia do prazer era infinitamente maior que qualquer desconforto e, movendo meus quadris, passei a lançar-me contra seus dedos, querendo apressar nossa união.

\- Entendo que somos escravos e somos, por juramento, ligados aos homens que possuem nossas vidas. - disse ele, contra a lateral de minha boca. - Mas nosso vínculo, aquilo que nos une...

\- É maior que a vida... - disse, lembrando-me das palavras de Shun. - Por toda eternidade, nada poderá nos separar, Kazunari.

\- Eu o amo, Satoshi. - disse com firmeza, antes de preencher-me por completo, elevando-me a um estado de pura graça.

Seus movimentos começaram hesitantes, como se eu fosse algo tão frágil que temesse partir caso usasse de brusquidão. Embora houvesse prometido não me mover, terminei por puxá-lo para mim, ansioso por senti-lo por inteiro. Ele sorriu com doçura antes de, girando-me na cama, envolver-me em um abraço terno.

\- Tão... Perfeito... Toshi... - disse, cobrindo-me com beijos.

Foi minha vez de deixar que lágrimas de felicidade corressem pelo meu rosto e Kazu colou os lábios aos meus, acariciando meu nariz com o dele.

Embora lento, era possível senti-lo depositando em cada movimento todo o amor que sentia em seu coração. Corri os dedos pelo rosto infantil, movendo-o de forma a explorar a boca doce e quente do modo como desejava.

Ansioso, cruzei meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço, querendo mais de seu corpo junto ao meu.

\- Sempre meu... - sussurrou ele, dentro do beijo. - Sempre...

Assenti, puxando-o com a perna de cima e fazendo-o mergulhar ainda mais fundo dentro de meu corpo. Kazunari ofegou com a sensação, passando a aumentar a intensidade e nos levando a um prazer que todos nossos ataques selvagens jamais nos levaram a alcançar. 

Em um movimento sinuoso de seus quadris, meu corpo pareceu desprender-se de si mesmo, mal me permitindo sentir o findar de sua dança sensual tamanha a intensidade do prazer que alcançara.

Sua boca pequena continuou a provocar a minha, sugando e mordendo com delicadeza. Nossos olhos se encontraram e pela primeira vez entendi que, a despeito de todo o atrevimento, o coração de Kazunari era sensível e frágil como cada toque de suas mãos.

\- Amo você.

Ele sorriu, sustentando meu olhar e me fazendo perder o fôlego com os sentimentos intensos que me inundaram.

\- Odeio interromper esse momento romântico, mas... Vai acabar matando Satoshi de verdade, Kazu...

Nos voltamos para ver Sho com um verdadeiro banquete sobre a cama real. Masaki mordiscava um pedaço de frango, com olhar divertido.

\- Vocês não conhecem o significado da palavra privacidade? - reclamou meu atrevido companheiro, fazendo Sho gargalhar.

\- Traga seu amante aqui, atrevido! E aprenda a ser mais grato a seu amo, viu?

Me puxando pelo braço, ele se jogou nos braços de nosso lorde, beijando seu pescoço.

\- Sabe que jamais serei grato o suficiente, não é? - ele me lançou um olhar apaixonado. - Nenhum presente poderia ser mais perfeito que Satoshi.

Uma lembrança, porém, invadiu minha mente. Talvez... talvez houvesse algo mais que pudesse dar a meu amado.

\- Me desculpe por quebrar o clima de romance, mas... Precisamos decidir o que fazer com Matsumoto.

Sho virou-se para Masaki, que nos lançou um olhar de desespero.

\- Como ainda consegue se preocupar com esse louco? - perguntou Kazunari, segurando os longos dedos em sua mão pequena.

\- Esse "louco", como diz, ainda é meu primo, Kazu! - defendeu, com um beicinho. - Não seria capaz de puni-lo quando está tão perturbado...

Vi Sho passar um braço protetoramente pelos ombros largos de Masaki e ele pareceu acalmar-se com o gesto.

\- Entendo que não queira feri-lo, mas terei que cancelar o casamento de qualquer forma. - explicou Sho em voz gentil. - De modo algum posso aceitar um parceiro como esse a meu lado.

\- Mas... se ele descobrir que é por minha culpa... - ele voltou a ficar agitado, tentando afastar-se do lorde.

Sho, porém, envolveu-o em um abraço firme, beijando a lateral de seu rosto suavemente até que a respiração de Masaki se regularizasse. Senti a mão de Kazunari buscar a minha e a apertei, num gesto tranquilizador.

\- Na verdade... Alguns fatos interessantes chegaram aos meus ouvidos. - disse, observando a atenção dos três se desviar para mim. - Talvez não seja necessário fazer nada além de manter nossos olhos atentos.

Meu companheiro franziu a testa, impaciente.

\- E é isso? Você não vai nos explicar o motivo?

Considerei a ideia de manter o assunto em segredo, nem que fosse apenas para fazê-lo arrancar de mim a verdade com suas táticas nada convencionais. Mas podia sentir a tensão de Masaki como algo vivo e preferi tranquilizar a todos.

\- Bem... Como sabem, tão logo chegou, Matsumoto foi encarregado do cerimonial, correto? - à concordância de todos, prossegui. - Embora de forma diferente, o cerimonial também lida com minhas três áreas de controle: a cozinha, a limpeza e a despensa.

\- Sim, e o que nisso poderia mandar aquele demônio de volta pro inferno? - perguntou Kazunari, ardendo em ansiedade.

\- Bem, os mestres se reportam à mim e, incrivelmente, nunca tiveram nada a reclamar de Matsumoto.

\- Então como poderíamos usar isso contra eles? - perguntou Sho, confuso.

Dei um sorriso malicioso, recostando-me nos cotovelos.

\- Mas aí é que está... A diferença entre Matsumoto e eu é que ele demanda dos mestres... Mas eu os inspeciono... Não apenas em quantidade de produtos e qualidade do trabalho, mas sempre sondo os demais empregados em busca de algo que esteja... fora do lugar, por assim dizer.

\- Pare de nos torturar, Satoshi! - gemeu meu amado, me fazendo rir.

\- Descobri que Matsumoto tem provocado brigas quase diárias com Ikuta-san. - vi a surpresa nos olhos de Sho, semelhante a que eu ficara ao ouvir o rumor. - Não vejo motivo para que Matsumoto faça demandas diárias, muito menos para discutir o que quer que seja com Ikuta, quando sou eu seu superior.

Masaki levou a mão ao peito, um brilho de compreensão em seus olhos.

\- Ele sempre foi assim... Quando deseja algo que não consegue ter... É como se engatasse em uma luta de resistência. - explicou, com um pedido de desculpa no olhar. - Ele está tentando dominá-lo.

\- Mas o fato de Ikuta não ter reportado o abuso... - começou Sho.

\- ... mostra que ele também está interessado. - concluí, vitorioso. - O que precisávamos, porém, era antecipar esse encontro. E pegá-lo no ato.

O olhar de nosso lorde, porém, parecia incerto quanto ao resultado deste plano.

\- Não sei se Ikuta seria capaz de consumar o interesse. - disse, pensativo. - Nos conhecemos desde a infância... Crescemos juntos... Ainda que esteja interessado...

\- Mas... se houver a chance de tê-lo somente para si. - disse Kazunari, com olhos brilhantes. - Por que não o incluimos nesse projeto? Se ele é assim tão fiel...

\- Nem pensar... Ele pode contar tudo à Matsumoto e, nesse caso, ele seria capaz de perfurar essa parede de pedra para se vingar de mim. - pediu Masaki, tremendo diante da ideia.

Ficamos em um silêncio contemplativo por alguns minutos, até que um plano se divisasse em minha cabeça.

\- Mas existe uma forma de fazê-lo colaborar... - disse, cheio de esperança na voz. - E se nós...


	13. CAPÍTULO 12 - MATSUMOTO JUN, O FUTURO CONSORTE DE LORDE SAKURAI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "- Jun... 
> 
> Sua voz era rouca e sussurrada, como se não houvesse dentro de si ar suficiente. Olhando para as marcar de meus dedos em sua garganta, senti uma nova torrente de lágrimas sair, a vergonha cobrindo meu rosto com seu calor.
> 
> \- Por que chora? Estou bem... - disse, com sua doçura sem igual.
> 
> Deixei meu rosto cair no lençol, soluçando incontrolavelmente, a despeito dos protestos de Masaki.
> 
> Como pudera fazer mal a uma criatura tão pura?
> 
> Senti seus dedos tocando meus cabelos em uma carícia incerta e ergui meus olhos, surpreso.
> 
> \- Não chore mais, Jun... Estou aqui..."

\- Por que nunca escuta o que digo, Ikuta-san? Pedi que me trouxesse açúcar de confeiteiro, não confeitos de açúcar! - gritei, sentindo-me ainda mais irritado quando senti o corpo musculoso do chefe da despensa colar-se ao meu por trás para ler o caderno que tinha nas mãos.

\- Não é isso que estou lendo... É minha culpa se não sabe usar pronomes?

Realmente havia me esquecido do "de", mas era claro que não podia ser o oposto.

\- Você está deliberadamente estragando minha festa de casamento. - acusei, virando-me para encará-lo.

Ele não negou, aproveitando a limitação da mesa para se aproximar ainda mais.

\- E se eu tiver? O que vai fazer a respeito?

Não sabia definir quando exatamente a implicância que se estabelecera entre nós se desde o primeiro dia havia se transformado em toda aquela tensão sexual.

Em nosso segundo encontro, entregara a ele minha lista de itens, conforme acordado, apenas para vê-la completamente riscada antes mesmo que ele pudesse ter lido a primeira palavra.

"- Como ousa?!

\- Se não sabe que tivemos nossa navegação com a China proibida, é um idiota ainda maior do que eu pensava."

Ainda corava ao lembrar como me sentira infantil e estúpido com o comentário. Era verdade que não acompanhava os tablóides, nunca antes precisara me preocupar com isso, uma vez que ouvia as principais notícias nos corredores, de qualquer modo.

Mas tudo isso mudara desde que chegara à Minato, onde as pessoas pareciam ignorar minha posição ou demonstrar claramente que consideravam minha presença indesejada.

Seria possível que tivesse buscado as discussões com Ikuta como único remédio à solidão que parecia me envolver cada dia mais?

\- Nunca antes havia visto essa boca sem palavras. - disse, acariciando meus lábios com a ponta do polegar.

Deslizei para longe dele, o coração aos pulos. Sempre fora um provocante, gostava de despertar a gula nos olhos dos homens, de ser objeto de adoração e desejo. Tão diferente da presa confusa e trêmula em que sempre me transformava quando estávamos sozinhos.

E, pior, ele agora invadia meus pensamentos, meus sonhos, às vezes me pegava até mesmo conversando com esse Ikuta imaginário, como se fosse um amigo ou... um amante.

Não podia aceitar a necessidade que o mestre de compras começava a despertar em mim.

\- Mantenha suas mãos longe de mim! - esbravejei, tentando esconder o desejo que despertava em meu corpo.

Ele sorriu, inclinando-se sobre a mesa e deixando que eu visse a sombra de sua virilidade estufando a frente de seu hakama. Podia ver um trecho do peito forte sob o tecido grosso do kimono e, inconscientemente, corri a língua por meu lábio inferior, fantasiando sobre o sabor que a pele leitosa deveria ter.

\- Não posso prometer aquilo que sei que sou incapaz de cumprir. - declarou, seus olhos escuros de desejo. - Mas posso garantir que esperarei que venha até a mim, Matsumoto. Livre, em todos os sentidos.

Ofeguei com o tamanho de sua audácia.

\- Deve se ter em muita alta conta para acreditar que trocaria um lorde por um reles servo.

Ele desconsiderou meu comentário com um leve sacudir de ombros.

\- Ocorre que jamais o vi reagir com Sho com a mesma paixão desesperada com que reage a mim. 

\- Paixão? - perguntei, surpreendendo-me ao me ver preso à parede fria pelo corpo quente e torneado de Ikuta.

Seu cheiro era tão masculino, notas de pinho e sândalo mescladas ao suor de sua pele. De perto, podia enxergar a sombra da barba que provavelmente não se importara de aparar aquela manhã. A simples ideia de tê-la arranhando meu corpo me provocava arrepios.

\- Acha que não conheço você, Jun? - riu, o hálito adocicado preenchendo meu olfato. - Posso ler sua alma como meus livros de compras... Você me quer... com tanta intensidade e premência que seu coração se apavora a cada vez que me olha.

\- Não seja tão arrogante... - minha voz saiu em um sussurro fraco, para meu próprio desespero.

O efeito em Ikuta, porém, foi absurdo. Podia ver o fogo consumindo seus olhos, consequência do calor que o toque de nossos corpos criava.

\- Nunca coloquei os olhos em nada que pertencesse a qualquer outra pessoa. - disse, seus dedos abrindo o caminho para minha nuca. - Sempre tive muito mais do que desejava em todos os campos: saúde, dinheiro, homens... Mas, desde que coloquei meus olhos em você.

As batidas de meu coração pareciam amplificar-se em meus ouvidos, o baque surdo quase tirando minha concentração do que o mestre falava.

\- Quero você... quero vê-lo sob mim, contorcendo-se sob minhas carícias, submisso às minhas investidas, gemendo meu nome com essa boca ferina.

\- Nem em seus sonhos! - protestei, empurrando-o.

Mas ele era bem mais forte e apenas me vi ainda mais dominado, o pulsar de sua virilha agora contra o meu, arrancando um gemido de meus lábios.

\- Sonhar é o que fará, Jun... - ele disse meu nome como se o acariciasse com a língua. - Será assombrado por esse desejo até que se renda e... nesse dia... nunca mais pertencerá a qualquer outra pessoa.

O peso de Ikuta desapareceu, subitamente, e me vi resvalar ao chão, sem forças. Com um sorriso, ele saiu da sala, deixando-me sozinho e perturbado.

Como gostaria de poder correr para Masaki, naquele momento. De alguma forma, as palavras do servo haviam despertado em mim o desejo de um toque, de um carinho. Se pudesse tê-lo em minha cama, o tomaria gentilmente, saboreando os gemidos agudos que meu primo dava quando o penetrava lenta e suavemente.

Por que eu precisava ter sido tão burro e feri-lo a ponto de deixá-lo doente?

Havia ainda o pânico de ser traído. E se, em um delírio provocado pela doença, meu primo e amante contasse ao Lorde sobre nossa relação? Ou, ainda pior, de que havia sido eu a violentá-lo daquela forma?

Meu ódio por mim mesmo só fez aumentar. Eu havia sido o principal responsável por tudo que me afligia, no momento.

Decidi que precisava ao menos estar nas boas graças da única pessoa cujo amor tinha a certeza de possuir. Precisava de permissão para ver Masaki. Ou terminaria enlouquecendo.

Determinado, rumei para o gabinete do lorde, sequer aguardando ser anunciado para empurrar a porta de madeira em um movimento bruto.

No entando, a cena que me recebeu era por demais absurda para que eu pudesse reagir. Na cadeira cerimonial em que deveria estar despachando, o lorde tinha o escravo atrevido sentado em suas pernas, suas bocas unidas em um beijo tão intenso que custaram a perceber que estavam sendo observados.

Longe de sentir-se embaraçado com a invasão, Sakurai sorriu para mim com ar condescendente, suas mãos acariciando preguiçosamente a pele leitosa do escravo.

\- É para esses fins que usa seu gabinete de trabalho, Milorde? - disse, entredentes. - Esperava que fosse mais comprometido após todo aquele discurso sobre posição e responsabilidades.

\- Gosto de recompensar um trabalho bem feito, Matsumoto-san... E meu Kazunari normalmente excede minhas expectativas.

Esfregando-se desavergonhadamente contra o peito do lorde, o referido escravo me lançou um olhar vitorioso.

Se não fosse meu instinto mais primitivo de sobrevivência gritando em minha mente para que me controlasse, eu provavelmente o teria arrancado dos braços musculosos com meus dentes.

\- Em que posso ajudá-lo, meu futuro consorte?

Que ele pudesse soar tão despreocupado enquanto usava aquele título tendo outro homem em seus braços me era absurdo. Mas não daria o braço a torcer.

Se era esse o jogo que queria jogar, não via razões para que me preocupasse em ser fiel eu mesmo.

Ikuta... 

Droga! Por que o nome dele havia vindo em minha mente antes que o de Masaki?

\- Quero ver meu primo. - disse, no tom mais humilde que pude fabricar. - Sinto sua falta e preciso saber se está se recuperando.

Percebi os dedos de Sakurai se tensionarem contra a pele do menor e estranhei ao ver o outro beijar seu pescoço como se tentasse acalmá-lo.

\- Ele está ainda em rep-pouso... - titubeou, com um olhar incerto.

\- Não me importa que ele esteja em coma. - esbravejei, suspirando fundo para recuperar a calma. - Já se passaram cinco dias desde que caiu doente... Só quero vê-lo... Cuidar dele.

\- Ele está sendo cuidado por minhas próprias mãos! 

\- Mas deveria ser minha responsabilidade. - implorei, incapaz de entender o motivo de estarem mantendo-me afastado.

Poderiam ter descoberto? Teriam-no ajudado a escapar e acobertavam sua fuga com aquela história de doença?

\- Todas as pessoas nesse castelo encontram-se sob MINHA responsabilidade, Matsumoto-san... 

O rosnado de Sakurai não me abalou, porém, e prossegui, com o nariz erguido.

\- Mas eu, como seu futuro consorte...

\- ... deveria saber acatar minhas ordens. - sentenciou, elevando o tom de voz.

Engoli meu protesto, embora estivesse enlouquecendo ao ver o tal Kazunari abafando o riso contra o pescoço de seu amo.

\- Mas ele tem chamado por você. - disse, por fim, fazendo o escravo deslizar de seu colo para erguer-se da cadeira. - E prometi que o levaria até ele, caso assim desejasse.

O alívio e a alegria me invadiram de tal forma, que deixei meus joelhos caírem até o chão frio, pela primeira vez mostrando minha nuca a Sakurai em uma reverência.

Pude perceber sua surpresa e confusão, mas não tentei ler nenhum significado em suas ações, pensando somente no momento que teria Masaki novamente em meus braços.

\- Siga-me, por favor.

Fui conduzido a meu antigo quarto, um tanto estupefato. Depois, lembrei-me que eu mesmo havia pedido para ser transferido a um quarto de hóspedes após a vergonha de encontrar Sakurai se divertindo com seus escravos na cama. 

\- Aiba-san não se mantém acordado muito tempo... - explicou, antes de abrir a porta. - Por isso, deixamos que tenha todo o repouso que necessita. Não sei se despertará com sua presença, mas, por favor, não o assuste. Sua condição é muito frágil, ainda.

Quando os dedos de Sakurai fizeram a porta deslizar, senti meu coração partir-se com a imagem diante de meus olhos. Deitado nos lençóis negros estava um Masaki muito pálido e magro, o rosto ainda um pouco inchado dos hematomas. Ele estava encolhido, fortemente abraçado a um travesseiro, parecendo a criança assustada que havia sido na infância.

A culpa era um sentimento difícil de engolir.

\- Posso ficar sozinho com ele um momento?

Sakurai pareceu considerar e, por um breve instante, pensei que ele me faria uma nova negativa. Porém, assentindo, ele se afastou, fechando a porta atrás de nós.

Sentei ao lado de meu primo na cama, deixando que meus dedos corressem pelos fios sedosos que se espalhavam a seu redor. Levei uma mecha ao nariz, absorvendo seu cheiro, como se quisesse novamente aprender cada detalhe seu. 

Vagarosamente, me aproximei de seu rosto adormecido, deixando meus lábios acariciarem as feridas já cicatrizadas, depositando nelas beijos molhados das lágrimas que corriam livremente, agora.

Masaki era o único ser nesse mundo a quem poderia permitir me ver chorar.

Quando alcancei seus lábios, os olhos grandes e bondosos se abriram, assim como a boca, num ofego surpreso.

\- Jun... 

Sua voz era rouca e sussurrada, como se não houvesse dentro de si ar suficiente. Olhando para as marcar de meus dedos em sua garganta, senti uma nova torrente de lágrimas sair, a vergonha cobrindo meu rosto com seu calor.

\- Por que chora? Estou bem... - disse, com sua doçura sem igual.

Deixei meu rosto cair no lençol, soluçando incontrolavelmente, a despeito dos protestos de Masaki.

Como pudera fazer mal a uma criatura tão pura?

Senti seus dedos tocando meus cabelos em uma carícia incerta e ergui meus olhos, surpreso.

\- Não chore mais, Jun... Estou aqui...

As palavras me trouxeram uma sensação de desespero, toda a raiva e a angústia daquela semana se desfazendo naquela simples frase.

\- Sabe que isso era tudo que queria ouvir desde que cheguei em Minato. - acusei, com um beicinho. - Por que me rejeitou por tanto tempo?

Ele balançou a cabeça rapidamente, parecendo chocado com a ideia.

\- Jamais me recusaria a estar a seu lado! Mas não era isso que me pedia e... Não sabe que temo por você, meu primo?

Devagar, me aproximei de seu corpo na cama, aninhando-me a seu lado com todo o cuidado, temendo feri-lo caso colocasse meu peso em alguma parte machucada de seu corpo.

\- Sabe que essa é a única forma de amor que conheço... - disse, meus dedos gulosos penetrando a abertura de seu kimono em busca de ver a mancha que tanto amava. - Dentro de seu corpo é o único lugar em que me sinto amado.

\- Não o amo somente com meu corpo... - protestou ele, com um sorriso bondoso.

\- Sei disso! - ele tremeu ante minha rispidez, deixando-me culpado. - Jamais desejei magoá-lo... É tudo que tenho, Masaki... Me sinto tão perdido...

Ele girou na cama de forma a nos encararmos.

\- Sempre estarei aqui para lhe guiar, Jun... - garantiu, entrelaçando nossos dedos. - Não importa quantas vezes caia... sempre estenderei minha mão para erguê-lo.

As palavras cheias de lealdade e zelo apagaram o pouco que me havia restado de auto-controle. Atravessando a curta distância entre nossos lábios, cobri os seus, vermelhos e inchados, com os meus. Por alguns segundos, me mantive imóvel, apenas sentindo a textura de sua boca, o calor da pele delicada, sua respiração contra os finos pelos de meu rosto.

Em nenhum momento nossos olhares se desviaram.

Quando senti que Masaki não se afastaria, passei a traçar a curva rosada com minha língua, dedicando especial atenção à cicatriz recém curada em seu lábio inferior. Cobri o pedaço com diversos beijos, como se, com eles, pudesse curar o mal que lhe havia causado. 

O som de sua risada rouca trouxe novo brilho a meus olhos.

\- Isso me lembra nossa infância. - disse, acariciando meus lábios com os dedos. - Quando Takizawa-kun me deu um abraço em meu aniversário e, ao tentar atingi-lo, acabou por me acertar...

\- Nunca pude aceitar que qualquer outra pessoa o tocasse que não eu.

Vi o brilho de medo nos olhos castanhos e me afastei ligeiramente, tentando captar o significado.

\- Acaso conheceu alguém, Masaki? - perguntei, a ira novamente se apoderando de meu coração. - É possível que algum desses rústicos tenham se apossado daquilo que me nega?

\- A quem poderia conhecer, Jun? - havia súplica em seu olhar. - Desde... nosso último encontro, estou condenado a essa cama... Lorde Sakurai não permite a entrada de ninguém neste quarto.

Ao me lembrar do emaranhado de corpos na cama de meu futuro esposo, relaxei um pouco. Do jeito como passava o dia se deliciando com aqueles escravos, não teria tempo de se interessar um pobre adoentado.

Ainda assim...

\- Não tem ideia do homem magnífico que é, meu amor... - disse, desfazendo o laço de seu obi com delicadeza. - Sei que é cobiçado por muitos olhos, onde quer que vá.

\- Jun... Sakurai não deve estar longe. - implorou, embora não movesse um único músculo para me interromper.

Segui com a língua a veia que saltava em sua garganta, fazendo-o perder o fôlego.

\- Pois que me enforque na torre mais alta por traição! - disse, arrogante. - Você pertence a mim, Masaki, somente a mim. Vou apenas cuidar para que não se esqueça.

Alcancei a marca já amarelada em seu queixo e deixei que minha língua a acariciasse, sentindo os pequenos pêlos que ali começavam a nascer. Com os dedos, ajudei a yukata a deslizar por seu ombro para que pudesse cravar meus dentes no caramelo que marcava sua pele. Enquanto deixava novas marcas em sua carne, deixei que meus dedos brincassem com seus mamilos, meu próximo alvo.

Masaki já começava a ser contorcer com o prazer que despontava e, desejando ver sua reação, terminei de afastar o tecido expondo seu desejo por inteiro. Admirei o modo como se movia, quase encostando em seu abdômen delgado, como se fosse um ser independente.

Chegaria ali, em instantes.

Concentrei-me, naquele momento, nos dois bulbos rosados que se erguiam eriçados, como se pedissem um beijo. Corri minha boca entre um e outro, deixando um rastro molhado em seu peito e fazendo com que meu primo levasse a mão à boca de forma a manter-se em silêncio.

Tudo que não precisava era que os guardas acreditassem que o estava torturando.

\- Jun... Está correndo perigo, meu primo... Por favor... - suplicou novamente, puxando-me para si pelos cabelos.

\- Morreria por você mil vezes... - jurei, contra seus lábios. - De que valeria viver em um mundo em que não possa ter você?

Ele soluçou, levando a mão à boca novamente, mas capturei-a em minhas mãos para tomar-lhe o pranto com meus lábios. Pela primeira vez em anos, senti Masaki retribuir meu beijo em um gesto quase desesperado.

\- Sei que, muitas vezes, me torno um louco, Masaki... - sussurrei, encarando os olhos úmidos. - Mas acredite em mim quando digo que o amo acima de todas as coisas desse mundo.

Ele assentiu, puxando-me para seus lábios novamente. Meu corpo, em ebulição, exigia retornar para casa, mergulhando no que reconhecia como pertencente a ele. Eu, porém, precisava primeiro encarar todo o mal que havia causado e desculpar-me pelo ato impensado.

Assim, desci por seu abdômen, sentindo as costelas fragilizadas e, por fim, deparando-me com a pior de todas as marcas... Uma mancha roxa em seu quadril do momento em que o havia jogado ao chão como uma trouxa de roupa usada.

\- Masaki... - gemi, chorando em sua coxa.

\- Não, meu amor... Não chore... - ele pediu, acariciando meus cabelos. - Já passou... Tudo ficou para trás...

Cobri a mancha com minhas lágrimas como se possuíssem o poder de fênix de recuperar-lhe o viço. Ao ver que seu desejo não havia morrido, sorri por entre as lágrimas, capturando-o com os lábios sem hesitar.

\- J-jun... - seu gemido abafado chegou aos meus ouvidos como música.

Saboreei as primeiras gotas de seu prazer, antes de engoli-lo por inteiro até que o sentisse tocando minha garganta. O arfar de Masaki se intensificou e, por um momento, temi chamar a atenção dos guardas lá fora.

Não tínhamos muito tempo.

Com meus dedos, passei a acariciar a pele sensível e fina em que sua semente era produzida, sabendo que era uma de suas regiões mais sensíveis. Decidindo que sua mão era incapaz de conter os gemidos que não conseguia controlar, meu primo girou o rosto, capturando o travesseiro entre os dentes.

Satisfeito, passei a atacá-lo com mais vontade, deixando que escorregasse por minha boca em um ritmo constante, sugando com força, ansioso para dar a ele todo o prazer que vinha egoisticamente lhe negando nos tempos mais recentes.

Desde quando?

Não sabia... Talvez no momento em que meu pai havia descoberto que me entregava às carícias dos tutores sem pudores... Ou quando, por conta disso, fora obrigado a entrar no bordel particular que ele mantinha no quarto contíguo ao seu, repleto de mulheres já passadas da idade fértil, e acabara por vomitar quando uma delas resolveu despertar meu desejo com sua boca impura.

Muito provavelmente, desde o momento em que fora espancado até a inconsciência por isso.

Aprendíamos, desde o berço, que o papel de um Matsumoto era procriar, espalhar sua semente para que povoássemos o mundo. Como uma família sem jóias, era nosso dever ir a caça de mulheres saudáveis e influentes que pudessem nos dar a tão sonhada linhagem em que nossa geração parecia fadada a perecer.

Um Matsumoto incapaz de procriar seria considerado uma desgraça para a família.

Em algum lugar de minha mente, senti como se a culpa dessa... deformidade... fosse de Masaki... O homem que ocupava todos os meus pensamentos e que era meu único objeto de desejo e adoração.

Por isso, de algum modo, passei a puni-lo com atos bruscos e ao resto do mundo com minhas palavras ferinas e inconsequentes.

Enquanto ainda refletia sobre os motivos que haviam me levado ao extremo de feri-lo daquela forma, senti o jato quente de seu êxtase preencher minha boca. Afastei-me delicadamente, colhendo em minhas mãos o que não conseguira engolir. 

Descendo a língua pela pele delicada, finalmente encontrei meu último alvo: a entrada rosada e perfeitamente intocada.

\- Sei que ainda está ferido, mas... Preciso disso... Como do ar que respiro, meu amor... - supliquei, buscando seu olhar. - Não me abandone, Masaki... Eu lhe peço, não me abandone.

Ele assentiu, entre lágrimas, suas mãos se agarrando ainda mais ao travesseiro como se antecipassem a dor.

Delicadamente, o ajeitei de lado na cama, sobre o quadril e o braço que se encontravam sãos. Afastando suas pernas, usei o líquido viscoso de seu prazer para facilitar a invasão de meus dedos em seu corpo.

\- Argh... Jun... Devagar... - pediu, enquanto se agarrava mais ao travesseiro.

\- Já perdemos muito tempo. - expliquei, mergulhando um terceiro dedo na cavidade apertada. - Preciso voltar para minha casa, Masaki... Me sentir envolvido no amor que só você é capaz de me dar.

Ele assentiu, fechando os olhos à sensação de preparar meu caminho para dentro de si. Usei minha boca para envolver-lhe a orelha sensível, tentando amenizar com prazer o desconforto que sentia. Ao ouvir seus primeiros gemidos de prazer, deixei que meus dedos o abandonassem e preenchi seu vazio com minha virilidade.

A entrada foi lenta e delicada, mas ainda assim, Masaki soluçou em dor. Apesar disso, sua mão buscou a minha, como se soubessem que era eu quem mais precisasse de conforto.

E assim era.

Ao unir-me a ele, senti-me inteiramente completo, protegido e amado como nem mesmo meus pais jamais me haviam feito sentir. A fricção de nossos corpos, a carne macia a me envolver, o som rouco de sua voz... Tudo em Masaki era inebriante e aditivo.

\- Amo você... - disse, puxando seu rosto para mim. - Você me pertence... Para sempre...

Tomei-lhe a boca, em desespero, acelerando meus movimentos. Meu primo esforçou-se por retribuir o beijo, embora certamente estivesse desconfortável com meus movimentos intensos na pele recém-curada. 

Que fosse capaz de tamanho sacrifício para me resgatar...

Sabia que me era fiel.

A certeza desse amor despertou em mim um frenesi. Esquecendo-me da sensibilidade de seus quadris, apertei-o contra mim, fazendo-o gritar dentro do beijo. 

\- Desculpa... Masaki... Não posso parar... - disse, em tom de desculpas, enquanto continuava a possui-lo com loucura, apenas tirando meu peso da área ferida.

Sua cabeça tombou, como se rendido e, como um pedido de desculpas, passei a beijar com furor a nuca desnuda, deixando na pele alva a marca de minha possessão. 

Ele era meu, era para mim que deveria viver... Para momentos como aquele, em que, unidos, éramos uma só força, um só instinto.

Uma única paixão...

\- Preciso ouvir... Masaki, me diga...

Virei seu rosto para mim, novamente, vendo seus olhos cobertos de lágrimas.

Estaria lamentando o ato de nosso amor?

Mas ele me sorriu, embora seu olhar ainda me parecesse vazio, e tudo dentro de mim se inflou novamente.

Eu estava de volta. Havia recuperado a centelha de vida que o mundo tentara roubar de mim ao me afastar de minha outra metade.

\- Você me pertence. Fugiremos juntos daqui e iremos para os confins do mundo. - prometi, sem esperar respostas. - Não deixarei que mais nada possa afastar você de mim, Masaki.

\- Jun... - disse ele, com um soluço forte.

Cobri seus lábios novamente, segurando-o pelos cabelos com força. Logo podia sentir o prazer se acumulando na parte inferior de meu abdômen e, em movimentos lentos e profundos, desfiz-me por completo em seu corpo submisso até que minhas forças me faltassem. 

Estava pronto para adormecer a seu lado, quando ele me sacudiu, assustado.

\- No que está pensando? Não faz ideia do tempo que já permaneceu aqui?

Olhei para seu corpo desgrenhado, considerando a ideia de deixar que meu futuro marido soubesse que também eu sabia desfrutar dos prazeres da carne, mas... Não deixaria que ninguém além de mim visse Masaki tão belamente consumido pelo amor.

\- Deixe-me limpá-lo primeiro... - disse, adiantando-me para colher os frutos de nosso ato com a boca, deixando de lado qualquer preconceito.

Ver o rosto de meu primo corar com a ousadia certamente era uma recompensa mais que satisfatória.

\- Tentarei novamente obter o consentimento para cuidar de você em meus aposentos, Masa... - prometi, beijando os lábios cheios com suavidade. - Nunca desistirei de lutar por você.

\- Jun... O que quer que aconteça... Eu amo você. - disse, com olhar tão triste que, por um momento, me perguntei se havia em mim alguma coisa que pudesse despertar piedade.

\- Masaki... - gemi, sugando sua língua com avidez uma última vez.

Arrumando-me apressadamente, fui até a porta, lançando um último olhar ao homem que significava tudo para mim, antes de me dirigir a meu quarto disposto a encontrar um meio de escapar dali.

Mostraria a Ikuta que já tinha conquistado a chave de minha liberdade e que não tinha nada, absolutamente nada a ver com ele.


	14. CAPÍTULO 13 - AIBA MASAKI, PAJEM OU FUTURO CONSORTE?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Por que não aceita meu pedido de casamento ao invés de falar coisas sem sentido?
> 
> Ao ver sua intenção de me envolver em seus braços eu o empurrei, sentindo ainda na pele o calor do toque de Jun, seu gozo ainda quente em meu interior.
> 
> \- Falar em casamento, sim, seria sem sentido! Acha mesmo que ele daria as costas sem mim, Lorde Sakurai? Por que acha que ele pediu que o liberasse?!
> 
> Seus olhos se abriram em espanto ao entender o que acontecia.
> 
> \- Vai partir com esse monstro?! Depois de tudo que ele te fez?
> 
> Ao sentir suas mãos em meu ombro, tentando arrancar de mim uma resposta, o empurrei instintivamente, fazendo-o cair sentado na cama.
> 
> \- Qual a diferença entre o que ele fez e o que pretende fazer comigo?

Tão logo a porta se fechou atrás de Jun, enrosquei-me todo na cama, sentindo-me tão vazio que nem mesmo as lágrimas vieram me fazer companhia.

Por um instante, lamentei que, em seu arroubo de fúria, meu primo não houvesse destruído meu rosto a ponto de tornar-me odioso ao olhar. Quem sabe assim não teria a liberdade de viver sem que a maldição do amor viesse a me assombrar?

Havia sido assim desde sempre... Primeiro, quando era pouco mais que uma criança, fora surrado até desmaiar pelos irmãos mais velhos de Jun, por ganhar um beijo de uma Jóia de Nagano, quando o regente da província viera visitar o castelo. Depois, ao trocar mensagens com uma menina do vilarejo, terminara sendo atacado por meu primo e me sujeitando a seu tratamento brusco, por medo e solidão. Desde então, me submetera a ser usado quase diariamente, sob a égide desse sentimento que jamais havia conhecido.

E, então, surgira Sakurai.

Sim, o casamento com um nobre era uma honra com a qual nenhum órfão sem posses poderia sequer sonhar... Mas... Não estaria caminhando voluntariamente para outra prisão?

Jun... Admirava sua inteligência, sua astúcia, o modo audacioso de se vestir e o jeito sexy e desinibido de dançar. Embora não ansiasse pela união de nossos corpos, acabara me descobrindo ser capaz de sentir desejo e êxtase com um homem. Havia momentos em que meu primo era terno, apertando-me em seus braços com delicadeza e beijando meus lábios com vagar. Mas, na maioria das vezes, tudo que provocava era o medo e dor.

Com Sakurai, era tudo diferente.

A princípio, imaginara que ele sentiria nojo de mim. Mas em seu olhar não havia nada além de preocupação e bondade. Todas as vezes em que abrira meus olhos, naqueles primeiros dias em que mal conseguia me mover, ele estava ao meu lado, com palavras de força e coragem. Havia tratado minhas feridas, me mimado como a uma criança, me feito sonhar com suas histórias fantásticas. A seu lado me sentia em paz, como não me lembrava de jamais ter me sentido.

Mas sabia que aquele era apenas um idílio temporário. Jun jamais me deixaria partir.

Ainda que seu pai verdadeiramente desprezasse o filho e seu interesse pelo sexo masculino, a verdade é que Minato ocupava uma posição privilegiada e estratégica, tanto geográfica quanto politicamente. Se vissem na contenda uma oportunidade de disputar o poder na região, era claro que colocariam abaixo cada pedra do castelo que começava a chamar de lar.

Até mesmo um idiota como eu podia perceber isso.

E tudo isso para quê?

Sakurai falava de amor, com palavras doces e carícias suaves, mas... No final, não era atrás do meu corpo que estava? Valeria a pena gerar tanta guerra e confusão por algo que o lorde poderia obter facilmente – e voluntariamente – de seus escravos?

Convencido quanto ao modo de resolver toda aquela confusão, tratei de me erguer da cama e começar a me arrumar com as roupas um tanto esfarrapadas – mas agora limpas – que me pertenciam. Ajeitei meu cabelo em um coque simples e olhei meu reflexo, tremendo um pouco com a perspectiva de encarar aqueles que haviam me resgatado. Era muito provável que jamais me perdoassem por resolver me resignar, novamente, ao cativeiro.

\- Masaki?

Não consegui voltar-me para Sakurai imediatamente, ainda me corroendo de culpa e arrependimento.

\- Como foi a conversa com Matsumoto? E por que está usando essas roupas? 

Pude ouvir os passos do lorde vagarosamente se aproximando e respirei fundo.

\- Porque elas me pertencem. Creio que já abusei demasiadamente de sua hospitalidade. – disse, tentando esconder o tremor de minhas palavras. – Sou realmente muito grato a tudo que fez por mim.

\- Hospitalidade? – ele colocou a mão em meu ombro bom, girando-me com delicadeza. - Esta é sua casa, Masaki. Somos uma família, lembra?

Cobri os lábios cheios com meus dedos, incapaz de continuar ouvindo os sonhos românticos do regente.

\- Sabe que não seria possível, milorde... Tem um dever perante o seu povo e não poderia deixar que falhasse com ele.

Depois de beijar a ponta dos meus dedos, ele tomou minha mão entre as dele.

\- Falhar com meu povo? Por que usa termos tão dramáticos? Não lhe prometi que Matsumoto abriria mão de nosso casamento espontaneamente? - ele me lançou um sorriso realizado. - Ele me pediu que o liberasse de sua promessa...

\- Entendo, milorde, mas...

\- Então... Por que não aceita meu pedido de casamento ao invés de falar coisas sem sentido?

Ao ver sua intenção de me envolver em seus braços eu o empurrei, sentindo ainda na pele o calor do toque de Jun, seu gozo ainda quente em meu interior.

\- Falar em casamento, sim, seria sem sentido! Acha mesmo que ele daria as costas sem mim, Lorde Sakurai? Por que acha que ele pediu que o liberasse?!

Seus olhos se abriram em espanto ao entender o que acontecia.

\- Vai partir com esse monstro?! Depois de tudo que ele te fez?

Ao sentir suas mãos em meu ombro, tentando arrancar de mim uma resposta, o empurrei instintivamente, fazendo-o cair sentado na cama.

\- Qual a diferença entre o que ele fez e o que pretende fazer comigo? – gritei, deixando que as lágrimas finalmente caíssem. – Ser usado por ele ou por milorde... Não sirvo para nada além de um prostituto!

Resvalei para o chão, muito fraco ainda para correr pela porta como planejara fazer.

Nem para isso servia.

\- Masaki... Não diga bobagens... – ele se ajoelhou à minha frente, encostando sua testa na minha, mas mantendo suas mãos longe. – Tudo que desejo é vê-lo feliz... Se, para isso, não quiser mais qualquer tipo de... relação física...

Arregalei meus olhos, surpreso com a proposta.

\- Mas então... Para que precisaria de mim? – a lembrança da coroação me veio, de repente.

Era claro... Legalmente, não poderia assumir sem um companheiro.

\- Quer somente salvar sua regência, não é mesmo? – me afastei, ferido. - Devia ter imaginado...

Ele me puxou para si, fazendo minhas costas de imprensarem contra seu peito.

\- Pare de se menosprezar, Masaki! – protestou, em tom suave. – Por que não consegue ver a maravilha de homem que você é? Não falo somente da beleza, embora, é claro, tenha sido a primeira coisa que me chamou a atenção, mas...

Ele me virou para si, com um olhar contemplativo, como se o simples fato de poder me olhar fosse uma maravilhosa distração.

\- Você é doce, tranquilo, carinhoso, divertido e, se for levar em conta as histórias de Kazunari, tem um espírito curioso e até mesmo aventureiro.

Sim, havia contado ao escravo sobre minhas experiências em Matsumoto. Gostava de invadir a cozinha e fazer experimentos com os ingredientes, até ser expulso pela equipe oficial. Algumas vezes, ficava dias passando mal, mas até recebera elogios de Lorde Matsumoto com algumas sobremesas diferentes.

\- Tenho certeza que pode encontrar alguém muito melhor e mais... disposto ao que...

\- Não estou preocupado com sexo, Masaki. – reclamou, aproximando-se novamente. – O beijo que trocamos... O modo como se aninhava em meus braços? Era somente fruto da solidão? Não significou nada? 

\- Sho... Por favor... – pedi, sentindo meu rosto corar. - Não faça isso...

\- Sei que se apaixonou por mim também, Masaki...

Balancei a cabeça, desesperado. Não podia, não queria me apaixonar.

Sim, havia algo no olhar bondoso que parecia derreter tudo dentro de mim e fazer meu corpo se sentir tão leve e alegre como jamais me sentira. Sim, a sensação de ter seus braços ao redor de meu corpo era o suficiente para fazer com que me sentisse seguro e em paz. Sim, quando beijara aqueles lábios de coração senti como se toda minha pele entrasse em ebulição, ansiando por algo que não sabia identificar o que era.

Mas nada disso mudava o fato de que era um condenado. E, no momento, odiava a ideia de ceder ao desejo, ainda que fosse com o homem belo e amoroso à minha frente.

\- Não sei o que é paixão, Sho-sama... Tudo que quero é paz.

Ele segurou minhas mãos, me lançando um olhar súplice.

\- Então, me deixe tentar... Se voltar para Matsumoto, acredita mesmo que terá o que sonha?

\- E o que pretende me oferecer? – perguntei, a voz traindo toda a amargura em minha voz. – Que eu seja um marido belo para exibir, talvez um companheiro para conversas pelo jardim, enquanto sacia sua fome com seus escravos?

\- Masaki... – ele me lançou um olhar confuso. – Quer que eu abra mão de Kazunari e Satoshi? 

Não! Claro que não queria que ele os devolvesse ou fosse lá o que a etiqueta entre amo e escravo ordenasse. Apenas...

\- É muito egoísta de minha parte exigir que aceite uma vida sem prazer, não acha? – perguntei, rindo entre as lágrimas. – Mas também não sei se suportaria saber que, todas as noites, enquanto me reviro esquecendo as dores por tudo que passei, você estará infligindo o mesmo sofrimento a outra pessoa.

\- Sofrimento?

Sem se importar com meus protesto, Sakurai me envolveu em um abraço, beijando minha têmpora com tanta doçura que terminei por relaxar sob suas carícias.

\- Meu amor... Jamais seria capaz de fazer Kazu ou Toshi sofrerem, acredite. – garantiu, em um sussurro. – Além do mais... Confesso que às vezes imploro para que sejam eles a me tomarem, Masaki. E, acredite, é um prazer que adoraria sentir com você.

\- O q-que?!

Lorde Sakurai, regente de Minato, deixara seu corpo ser... usado... daquele jeito? Sentia prazer na dor?

\- Não temos que falar sobre isso agora... Mas podemos vencer seus medos juntos, Masaki. – ele beijou cada palma de minha mão, me causando um arrepio. – Apenas me dê uma chance...

Minha mente dizia que tudo aquilo era uma loucura. Meu corpo, porém, implorava para que aceitasse seu pedido e exigisse que me mostrasse todo o prazer que me prometia.

\- E quanto à Jun? – perguntei, por fim.

\- Kazunari decidiu apelar para Ikuta. – contou, com um sorriso vitorioso. – Parece que ele está verdadeiramente apaixonado por seu primo e, como um nobre, seria uma escolha honrada.

\- Nobre? O mestre de compras? – perguntei, surpreso.

\- Sua mãe era uma gema da casa real, embora não uma das princesas. Seu pai foi um valoroso guarda pessoal do imperador, mas, ao ser ferido em uma luta, não pôde mais servi-lo diretamente. Assim, meu pai ofereceu-lhe o posto, em que ficou até sua morte.

\- Então, realmente possui uma posição estratégica, Milorde... – novamente senti minha vontade esmorecer, assustado com a perspectiva de ocupar uma posição tão importante. – Sinto-me tão indigno de estar a seu lado, Sho-sama...

\- Não seja tolo, Masaki... – seus lábios acariciaram os meus, lenta e suavemente. – Não poderia haver ninguém mais digno do meu amor... Tenho completa certeza disso.

\- Sho... – gemi, quase esquecendo-me do firme propósito de manter o desejo físico fora daquela relação.

\- Eu te amo... – gemeu ele em resposta, abraçando-me com força, embora de modo fraterno. – É melhor que me vá, agora... Antes que faça uma besteira.

Observei-o se afastar, o corpo um tanto tenso e, ao virar-se para me lançar um sorriso, não me contive.

\- Sho-chan...

\- Sim?

Mordi o lábio inferior, inseguro quanto a melhor maneira de expressar meu desejo.

\- Você me d-deixaria assistir? – cobri meu rosto com as mãos, sentindo meu rosto arder contra as palmas. 

\- Assistir? - perguntou, com a testa franzida.

– Disse que g-gosta quando-do... - meu rosto queimava tanto que podia sentir a pele arder. - Ah, sou um idiota mesmo...

\- Masaki, acalme-se... Me explique o que quer.

Encarei os olhos brilhantes e percebi que ele havia entendido muito bem o que queria dizer.

\- Pode ir embora! – disse, com um beicinho manhoso. – Posso muito bem passar a noite sem milorde.

Ajoelhando-se ao lado da cama, ele virou meu rosto para o dele, fazendo com que nos encarássemos.

\- Quero apenas entender sua motivação, Masaki... Não vou submetê-lo a nada que possa trazer a você lembranças desagradáveis, ou que possam despertar em você um ciúme infundado.

\- Apenas... - abaixei a cabeça. - Quando Kazunari me falava de você, não entendia por que o tinha tão em alta conta quando, obviamente, era apenas um objeto para o prazer...

Ouvi o ofego ofendido de Sho, mas cobri-lhe os lábios, desejando continuar.

\- Aos poucos vi que havia muito mais entre vocês e, portanto, pude entender que o admirasse, mas... Saber que você aceita e sente prazer com esse tratamento... - respirei bem fundo. - Apenas gostaria de saber se isso é possível.

\- Claro que é possível, meu amor... Mas... - ele me deu um beijo rápido. - Tem certeza de que é o que deseja? Não irá se rebelar contra Kazunari e Satoshi depois?

Sacudi a cabeça com vigor.

\- Sou eu quem acaba de chegar em sua vida... Não tenho nenhum direito...

Sakurai riu, virando-se de costas e passando meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço antes de me içar para o alto. 

\- Hoje, realmente, não tem... Porém, quando nos casarmos, se assim desejar, prometo que meu corpo pertencerá somente a você.

\- Mesmo? - perguntei, com o coração acelerado.

\- Eu lhe dou a minha palavra. 

E, selando o compromisso com seus lábios macios, ele fez com que a porta de tela se abrisse, deixando-me apreensivo, mas estranhamente ansioso, quando ao que viria a seguir.


	15. CAPÍTULO 14 - LORDE SAKURAI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "- Não! Não faça isso! - pedi, empurrando-o. - Eu estou... sou... sujo...
> 
> Suspirei, sentando-me na cama.
> 
> \- Então aceitou a investida de Matsumoto... E daí? - lancei a ele um sorriso bondoso. - Poderia ter gritado por mim, mas deixou que acontecesse, correto?
> 
> As lágrimas me cegaram e abracei meu próprio corpo, sentindo-me exposto como se minha roupa houvesse sido arrancada no mercado principal.
> 
> \- Não quero ser humilhado... Me deixe partir. - pediu, soluçando. - Prometo que irei embora com ele e nunca mais deixarei que ele ponha os pés em Minato.
> 
> \- Não quero que se vá! - protestei, puxando-o para que se sentasse à minha frente na cama. - Quero que seja meu companheiro para toda a vida, que me deixe ser sua força, seu suporte...
> 
> \- E o que seria para você? - perguntou, ainda incapaz de me encarar. 
> 
> \- Você já é tudo... Meu brilho... Minha alegria... Minha doçura... - implorei. - Me dê uma chance... Só uma..."

Meu coração acelerado parecia prestes a rasgar o peito, dividido entre o desejo e o medo. Por um lado, havia a maravilha de poder sentir prazer ao lado do homem que aprendera a amar. Por outro, o fato de não ser ele a fonte desse prazer me deixava triste e inseguro.

Sabia que havia sido ele quem me havia pedido, mas... E se ele se apavorasse? E se desistisse de nos dar uma chance?

O modo como Kazunari me posicionou entre ele e Satoshi, porém, fez com que meus pensamentos se desviassem. Os dois se revezavam ao invadir meus lábios, deixando trilhas molhadas em meu queixo. Em algum momento, senti as duas línguas me acariciando e gemi alto com a sensação deliciosa de ter a boca completamente preenchida e acariciada. O mais novo, porém, terminou por me puxar pelos cabelos, possessivo, e passou a me atacar com seus dentes pequenos e finos, até que minha boca ardesse.

\- Lindo... – disse, admirando sua obra com um sorriso orgulhoso.

Satoshi já havia descido na cama, concentrando-se em um mamilo com sua língua e dedos, enquanto sua outra mão provocava a parte interna de minha coxa. Nino acompanhou seu trabalho por um tempo, antes de decidir um foco para si próprio: meu abdômen. Podia vê-los trabalhando em meu corpo, bocas e dentes e línguas torturantemente sincronizadas com o único objetivo de me levar à loucura.

Meus olhos, porém, se desviaram para a pessoa que mais gostaria de tocar naquele momento.

Masaki...

Seus olhos estavam cheios d'água e os nós de seus dedos estavam brancos, tamanha a força que fazia para se manter na cama, conosco.

Com toda a delicadeza, afastei meus dois companheiros de cima de mim, correndo para tomar Masaki em meus braços.

\- Não pare... Prometo que não vou a lugar algum. - disse, atordoado, sem sequer se dar conta das lágrimas que corriam por seu rosto.

\- Não seja idiota, Masaki... Será que não entende que não é conosco que Sho realmente queria estar? - perguntou meu escravo atrevido, jogando-se sobre Satoshi sem cerimônias. - Tenho certeza que ele saberá esperar, se é o que deseja.

\- Mas... 

Interrompi seu protesto erguendo-o novamente nos braços e voltando para meu quarto, de onde jamais deveria ter saído.

\- Como espera que melhore se não me deixa ver e aprender...?

\- Masaki... Existem milhões de outras formas de demonstrar amor sem ser... dessa...

Ele se virou de costas, teimosamente.

\- Por que não me deixa mostrar a você? - sussurrei, de forma provocante.

\- Me deixe ir, Sho-chan... Por favor... Não me toque...

Sho me virou em seus braços, beijando meu queixo, meu rosto e mirando minha boca...

A boca que estivera na de Jun há poucos minutos.

\- Não! Não faça isso! - pedi, empurrando-o. - Eu estou... sou... sujo...

Suspirei, sentando-me na cama.

\- Então aceitou a investida de Matsumoto... E daí? - lancei a ele um sorriso bondoso. - Poderia ter gritado por mim, mas deixou que acontecesse, correto?

As lágrimas me cegaram e abracei meu próprio corpo, sentindo-me exposto como se minha roupa houvesse sido arrancada no mercado principal.

\- Não quero ser humilhado... Me deixe partir. - pediu, soluçando. - Prometo que irei embora com ele e nunca mais deixarei que ele ponha os pés em Minato.

\- Não quero que se vá! - protestei, puxando-o para que se sentasse à minha frente na cama. - Quero que seja meu companheiro para toda a vida, que me deixe ser sua força, seu suporte...

\- E o que seria para você? - perguntou, ainda incapaz de me encarar. 

\- Você já é tudo... Meu brilho... Minha alegria... Minha doçura... - implorei. - Me dê uma chance... Só uma...

Ele assentiu, sem saber exatamente com o que estava concordando.

\- Obrigado, Masaki... - sussurrei, por cima de seus lábios, sem deixar que eles o tocassem. - Venha, você precisa deitar...

Ele obedeceu, embora lutando para manter a yukata decentemente contra o corpo. Rindo, tirei meu próprio obi, avançando em sua direção.

\- Confie em mim... Não vou machucá-lo. - disse, segurando o tecido em frente a seus olhos.

Ele assentiu, um tanto inseguro, e aproveitei para cobrir seus olhos com o tecido fino. Observei-o respirar fundo, como se lutasse internamente com seu próprio pânico. Mas o fato de manter-se ali foi o suficiente para me garantir que confiava em mim.

\- Não pense em nada, viu? Apenas... sinta... - sussurrei, meu hálito movendo os fios finos em sua têmpora.

Fiz total silêncio, enquanto buscava alguns itens que poderia usar. Podia vê-lo se mover, assustado, a cada suave farfalhar dos lençóis, mas sabia que não podia identificar o que fazia pelo som. Com uma pena, acariciei os dedos de seu pé, fazendo com que Masaki soltasse um gemido baixo. O vi cobrir os lábios com a mão, envergonhado.

\- Deixe, Masaki... Preciso ouvi-lo... - pedi, acariciando seu braço de modo provocante. - Como vou saber se não estou fazendo algo errado?

Suas mãos voltaram à posição original e senti que aguardava, ansioso, para que a sensação voltasse. Percorri seu pescoço com a pena, provocando um arrepio em seu corpo enquanto percorria a pele leitosa com o material delicado.

\- Lindo... - disse, torturando um mamilo lentamente.

Ao correr a pena pela lateral de seu corpo, ele se contorceu e resfolegou. Mas fui inclemente, provocando seus pontos mais sensíveis. Uma risada rouca e sexy escapou dos lábios cheios e, então, percebi que seu desejo havia despertado com a provocação.

Como se lesse meu pensamento, Masaki cobriu o rosto, envergonhado.

\- É isso que o embaraça? - percorri sua extensão com a pena, detendo-me na pele mais sensível, ao topo.

\- Sho-chan... - gemeu, agarrando os lençóis com força.

\- Não deveria se evergonhar... É tão perfeito... Espero que, um dia, me deixe senti-lo dentro de mim.

Vi seus lábios se abrirem, em surpresa. 

\- Me pergunto, como reage a outras sensações...

Pegando minha adaga, acariciei seu abdômen com a lâmina.

Ele engoliu em seco, visivelmente assustado.

\- Não precisa ter medo, Masaki... Apenas confie em mim. - pedi, deixando a lâmina fria percorrer a pele delicada. - Não se mexa...

Podia ver gotas de suor cobrindo sua testa, seu rosto traindo a mistura de medo e prazer. Corri a lâmina pela lateral de seu corpo até que chegasse ao quadril e, enfim, alcançasse a virilha.

\- Tão vulnerável... - disse, deixando a lâmina acariciar a parte interna das coxas, abrindo-as devagar.

Ele tremeu, nervoso.

\- Cuidado, Masaki... Quero apenas lhe dar prazer, mas preciso que fique bem quietinho...

Ele assentiu novamente, tentando respirar lentamente, talvez para não pensar no quão perigosamente a lâmina se encontrava da pele sensível e enrugada entre minhas pernas.

\- Também reage lindamente aos objetos sólidos, sabia? - comentei, de forma displicente. 

Acariciei seu desejo com a lâmina, arranhando a pele sensível de leve. 

\- Se pudesse vê-lo agora... As veias saltando pela carne rosada... Tão delicado...

Ele ofegou quando o metal frio alcançou o topo, acariciando-o lentamente. Ele soltou um gemido alto, me fazendo rir.

\- Ainda não, Masaki... Temos outras sensações para experimentar... - murmurei contra a pele de seu abdômen, abandonando a adaga bem longe de nós.

No mais perfeito silêncio, tomei nas mãos o pequeno castiçal que ficava ao lado de minha cama. Com um sorriso, depositei o líquido quente em um de seus mamilos escuros, arrancando um grito assustado de sua garganta.

\- Doeu? - perguntei, assustado.

Ele balançou a cabeça, incapaz de falar, talvez ainda sob o choque da sensação inesperada.

\- Me avise, certo? - pedi, acariciando a massa que agora havia se formado sobre a pele.

Quando o senti se acalmar, despejei novas gotas na parte inferior de seu abdômen.

\- Sho-chan... Ah... - dessa vez ele não conseguiu impedir os movimentos de seus quadris. 

\- Gostoso? - arranquei algumas das crostas de cera, surpreendendo-o novamente.

\- Muito... gostoso... - gemeu, forçando a pele contra meus dedos.

\- Eu disse que não iria te tocar, espertinho... 

Movi uma de suas pernas com a vela, exibindo-o ainda mais.

\- Ainda tem os vestígios do prazer de Matsumoto... - admiti, um tanto desapontado, vendo o líquido grosso que ainda escorria de dentro dele. - Mas dizem que o fogo a tudo purifica...

Deixei que a cera corresse entre a fenda em suas pernas, fazendo-o gritar de surpresa e embaraço. Sabia que não havia nenhum perigo, apenas a surpresa do calor inesperado. Mas vê-lo tão vulnerável deixava meu coração disparado.

\- Você é tão perfeito, Masaki... 

Acariciei a cera que agora cobria sua entrada. Resolvendo ser ainda mais ousado, decidi cobrir a pele enrugada com o líquido ardente, despertando um grito ainda mais agudo.

\- Quer que eu pare?

Ele não hesitou em balançar a cabeça, o que me deu ainda mais coragem para seguir em frente. Por isso, com um sorriso malicioso, peguei o copo de cristal sob a cabeceira e despejei generosas gotas contra o desejo que se erguia orgulhoso em direção a seu abdômen.

\- Sho! - gritou, seus quadris tremendo com a reação.

Voltei a acariciar a cera de um de seus mamilos.

\- Quem manda ter um corpo assim tão sensível?

Decidido a torturá-lo ainda mais, mergulhei entre suas pernas, acariciando a cera já fria com a língua.

\- O que está fazendo, seu louco? - perguntou, tentando me puxar pelo cabelo.

\- Prometi que não o tocaria. - sussurrei, antes de, com um beijo, afastar-me dali. - Estamos quase lá, Masaki... Quase lá...

Cobri quase a total extensão de seu prazer com a cera, enquando, depositava gotas geladas sobre o topo sensível... Tudo isso enquanto a língua continuava a provocar sua fenda até que... 

Masaki explodiu.

Sem nenhuma manipulação direta, sem a dor da penetração, sem humilhação...

Apenas com minha provocação, sedução...

\- Sho... - Masaki se jogou contra mim, ainda às cegas, tateando até que encontrasse meu rosto e tomasse meus lábios em um beijo desesperado. 

Acordar ao lado de Masaki certamente foi a experiência mais maravilhosa de toda a minha vida. O modo como se aninhara em meu peito durante a noite, seus braços ao meu redor, como se temesse que saísse de seu lado...

Eu o amava.

Não era pena, eu sabia. Me apaixonara desde o primeiro momento em que pousara meus olhos sobre a figura alta, o olhar tímido e seu sorriso fácil e iluminado. Podia ler a sombra do medo em seu rosto a cada comentário jocoso do primo, mas havia ainda muita esperança em seu coração para fazê-lo brilhar.

Porém, vira tudo isso ruir no dia em que Matsumoto ousara maculá-lo em sua crise de raiva.

Como pudera ferir um coração tão inocente?

Passei meus braços a seu redor, lembrando de como tremera ao saber que podia ver em seu corpo os rastros de sua entrega à Jun no dia anterior. Embora não conseguisse entender o motivo, sabia que estava lutando contra laços muito antigos e fortes.

Mas não desistiria fácil! Certamente a obsessão de Matsumoto não podia ser mais forte que meu amor verdadeiro.

Encontraria um modo de libertá-lo de vez das garras daquele monstro.

Com um beijo suave em seu rosto, deixei a cama, sabendo que teria que ser mais incisivo se realmente queria que aquele que seria meu futuro consorte desistisse de vez do casamento e seguisse seu rumo sem levar o primo.

Sabia que, fizesse eu qualquer coisa contra ele, apenas conquistaria o ódio eterno da pessoa que amava.

\- Satoshi, diga que conseguiu convencer Ikuta a ficar do nosso lado.

Ele me lançou seu sorriso vencedor, me fazendo suspirar de alívio.

\- Na verdade, só faltou desmaiar de alívio quando disse que você não apenas sabia, mas faria de tudo para suportar sua paixão por aquele...

Puxei meu escravo para um abraço, beijando o alto de sua cabeça.

\- Sabia que não me falharia. Agora, é esperar que Matsumoto venha atrás de mim. 

O dia correu como todos os demais dias de audiências: os aldeãos vinham em nosso castelo trazer parte de sua produção em troca de solução para seus problemas. Na maioria das vezes, tratava-se de questões territoriais: uma cerca mal colocada, a invasão por animais do produtor vizinho ou mesmo casamentos arranjados que não haviam funcionado. Por mais difícil que fosse a questão, ambas as partes aceitavam minha palavra como a última, o que tornava minha responsabilidade muito maior.

Como gostaria de voltar a ser somente uma criança, satisfeito nos braços de meu Kazunari.

Talvez adivinhando meus pensamentos, meu escravo mais antigo surgiu com meu almoço, fazendo com que todos evacuassem a sala e nos deixasse a sós. Com um sorriso sapeca nos lábios, ele se sentou em meu colo, pegando meu prato em suas mãos pequenas.

\- Senti sua falta. - disse, beijando meu rosto.

\- Que mentiroso! - protestei, com um beicinho. - Acha que não sei que passou a noite se divertindo nos braços de Toshi?

Sorri ao vê-lo corar profundamente, antes de encher a colher e colocar à frente de minha boca.

Como amava meu menino.

\- Não é como se estivesse sozinho, também... Sei que aproveitou a noite ao lado de Masaki...

Franzi a testa, confuso. 

\- Não encostei nele sequer um dedo, Kazu... 

Seus olhos buscaram os meus, mas, dessa vez, não havia mágoa neles. 

Preocupação, talvez?

\- Mas... Os sons... Não era você?

Ri gostosamente, lembrando-me da beleza de ver Masaki desfazendo-se em êxtase na cama, meu nome nos lábios cheios e belos.

\- Fui eu quem o levou ao prazer, mas... Juro que não precisei tocar em um fio de seu cabelo para isso.

Kazunari revirou os olhos, claramente irritado com minha "mentira".

\- Quer me assustar? Por um momento achei que aquele monstro tivesse conseguido colocar as mãos em meu melhor amigo.

Teria dito a verdade, mas não era minha história para contar. Que Masaki o fizesse se e quando reunisse coragem para tal.

\- Soube que Satoshi conversou com Ikuta...

\- Também o procurei, na verdade. - contou Nino, levando mais uma colher à minha boca. - Não sei o que vê naquela diva, mas está completamente enfeitiçado. Disse que, se conseguir o coração de Matsumoto, irá pedir a restituição de sua posição junto ao Imperador.

\- E não será difícil conseguir. - afirmei, orgulhoso de meu subordinado. - Sempre foi um homem valoroso e, na casa Imperial, todos tem sua família em alta conta.

Kazunari deu de ombros, mastigando uma porção de comida distraidamente.

\- Não trocaria minha vida em Minato por nada... - disse, com paixão. - Muito menos pelas intrigas da corte.

Lancei a ele um olhar curioso.

\- Não está mais só, agora, Kazu... Não consideraria os desejos de Satoshi ao pensar em seu futuro?

Seu olhar deixava claro que me considerava insano.

\- Não pertenço a mim mesmo, Sho-chan! Você tem cada ideia... - com um beijo rápido em meus lábios, ele pô-se de pé. - É hora de trabalhar... Vemos você mais tarde?

\- Por que não me aguardam junto à Masaki? Podemos jantar todos juntos...

Ele assentiu, sorrindo e adiantou-se para abrir a porta. Porém, em questão de segundos, o vi voar pelos ares, toda minha louça espatifando-se no chão com a queda da bandeja.

\- Que diabos... Matsumoto! - esbravejei, fazendo-o se assustar.

\- Não tive a intenção... Como saberia que seu brinquedinho estava atrás da porta?

Respirei fundo, lembrando que precisava deixá-lo seguro se quisesse que meu plano funcionasse.

\- Ele não é meu "brinquedinho". - disse, em tom conciliador. - Kazunari é meu escravo jurado e, como tal, é parte de minha própria carne.

Erguendo uma sobrancelha, Matsumoto lançou um olhar de puro desprezo ao escravo caído.

\- Isso significa que, se pedir que reconsidere minha recusa, fará parte de minhas obrigações conjugais dormir com ele, milorde? - perguntou, piscando os olhos falsamente em minha direção. 

\- Não haverá necessidade. - respondi, erguendo o menor em meus braços e fazendo sinal para que abrisse a porta. - Vou entregá-lo aos cuidados de Satoshi.

Fui até a despensa onde, como esperava, o antigo escravo de meu pai conversava com Ikuta. Ao ver Kazunari em meus braços, ferido e um pouco tonto, deixou tudo para trás, pegando-o para si.

\- Faça com que repouse, irei ao encontro de vocês assim que terminar aqui. 

Ao ver o mestre de compras avançar em direção à saíde, gritei seu nome. Seus olhos se arregalaram, mas ele voltou, parando hesitantemente ao lado de Matsumoto.

\- Temos menos que duas semanas até o casamento. Como estão os preparativos?

Sabia que nada havia sido organizado, uma vez que os dois haviam passado mais tempo discutindo que trabalhando. Mas sabia que era o que precisava para colocar o arrogante playboy em posição mais humilde.

\- Meus pedidos já foram feitos, Milorde, mas seu mestre parece estar tendo dificuldades em atendê-los. - respondeu, em sua voz falsa. - Talvez se tivesse um outro ajudante... Quem sabe Masaki...

Senti meu sangue ferver ante a menção de meu amado por aquela boca imunda.

\- Masaki teve uma piora em seu estado ontem à noite e não deseja ver ninguém, quanto mais sair do quarto. - declarei, ignorando o desespero em seus olhos. - Se duvida da capacidade de escolha de Ikuta, sugiro que o acompanhe nas compras.

\- O que? Quer me transformar em um menino de entregas?! - sua voz parecia realmente chocada.

\- Deseja que esse casamento saia ou não, Matsumoto-san? - perguntei, com um sorriso igualmente falso. - Posso negociar seu retorno à sua família, se assim desejar.

\- Não! - imediato, seu grito ecoou nas paredes de pedra. - Acompanharei Ikuta-san, se assim ordena, Milorde. 

\- Estou à sua disposição, Milorde, Matsumoto-sama... - Ikuta fez uma reverência profunda, seus olhos gratos jamais deixando os meus.

\- Apenas explique a ele quem realmente é o superior, aqui. - protestou o prometido, fazendo um beicinho que, aparentemente, tinha a finalidade de seduzi-lo. - Ikuta-san parece incapaz de me obedecer.

\- Ah, mas tenho certeza que ele terá todo o prazer em fazer o que deseja, não é mesmo, Toma-kun? - brinquei, tentando segurar meu riso.

O mais novo me encarou com fogo no olhar, percebendo que havia mais em minhas palavras que o mero interesse em acelerar o casamento. Mas não retrucou, simplesmente me dando as costas e parando somente à porta.

\- Não me acompanha? Já perdemos metade do dia! - reclamou, esperando que Ikuta o alcançasse.

Suspirei, vendo-os se afastar.

Matsumoto não era exatamente perigoso. Somente um garoto infantil e mimado, que não sabia lidar com seus desejos. O que era perigoso ali era a total falta de estima de Masaki, o modo como fora submetido durante anos ao tratamento impositivo do primo, o que o deixara completamente vulnerável a seus mandos e desmandos.

Mas eu colocaria um fim àquilo... Não tinha a menor dúvida.

Infelizmente, não havia como me preocupar com nenhum deles naquele momento. O dia estava apenas na metade e havia ainda uma grande fila de aldeãos a me esperar.

\- Como ele está? - perguntei, assim que consegui chegar a meu quarto, sorrindo ao ver Kazunari adormecido em minha cama, os cabelos negros acariciados pelas mãos generosas do homem que ocupara meus pensamentos por todo aquele dia.

\- Adormeceu agora há pouco. Satoshi saiu para buscar o jantar, não esperávamos que voltasse tão cedo.

\- Vim assim que analisei o último pedido. É provável que acabe por me arrepender de uma concessão ou outra, mas... - beijei o rosto delicado de Masaki. - Por que não aproveita para descansar também? Kazunari se gaba de ser um excelente ursinho de pelúcia...

Ouvir a gargalhada sincera e rica de meu amado certamente valera todo o tempo que gastara tramando a armadilha para Matsumoto.

Como poderia viver sem aquele sorriso?

\- Dormi a manhã inteira porque um certo lorde não me acordou. - o olhar sedutor que me lançou quase me fez esquecer o pobre escravo ferido entre nós. - Quero aproveitar sua companhia, agora que chegou.

\- Não sabe como fico feliz em ouvir isso... - comentei, sincero, brincando com os dedos de Kazunari para não fazer nada de que pudesse me arrepender. - Passei todo dia aguardando o momento de estar a seu lado...

Ele sorriu, mas não fez nenhum comentário, desviando seu olhar timidamente.

\- Bem... Preciso de um banho... - disse, sentindo o suor grudar o tecido em minha pele. - Volto já para jantar com vocês.

\- Ano... Milorde? 

Busquei seus olhos, prestes a repetir que não precisava me chamar daquela forma, mas o que vi foi o suficiente para me calar. Os dedos longos de Masaki desfizeram seu obi, deixando o tecido correr para baixo e liberando seus ombros altivos, um deles coberto por uma mancha caramelo de formato surpreendente.

\- Posso ajudá-lo no banho? - ele mordeu o lábio inferior. - Creio que Kazu não precisa de mim no momento...

Meu coração saltava de felicidade no peito, mas havia também o medo de acabar me arrependendo por ficar tão perto do fogo.

\- Tem certeza, Masaki? Não quero assustar você... ou pressioná-lo de alguma forma.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça, um sorriso incerto no rosto ruborizado.

\- Sei que Sho-chan não poderia me ferir...

Respirei fundo, sentindo-me um idiota. 

\- Jamais... Jamais, meu anjo... - beijei a palma da mão que ele me oferecia e guiei seu corpo nu até o quarto de banhos.

Suas mãos tremiam ao me ajudar com o obi, mas seus olhos estavam firmes nos meus quando o abriu, correndo a ponta dos dedos por meus braços nus.

\- Como pode ter os braços tão fortes? - perguntou, traçando meus músculos com olhar curioso.

\- Nenhum lorde manteria sua regência sem estar à frente de seus homens em uma batalha. - expliquei, inconscientemente acariciando uma cicatriz antiga em meu queixo. - Treino desde que tive força suficiente para segurar uma adaga.

Masaki uniu seus dedos aos meus.

\- Rezo para que todos nossos dias sejam de paz... Assim poderei ter você ainda mais tempo em meus braços.

\- Não diga coisas como essa... - pedi, lutando para me manter à distância.

Ele riu, afastando uma mecha de cabelos que caíra à frente de meus olhos.

\- Não percebe? - ele virou um pouco a cabeça, com olhar brincalhão. - Estou aceitando seu pedido de casamento... e tudo que ele inclui.

A respiração ficou presa em meu peito.

\- Mesmo? Masaki... - puxei seu corpo contra o meu. - É verdade isso?

\- Sim! - ele corou, desviando o olhar. - Se ainda me quiser apesar de...

Tomei seus lábios antes que começasse novamente a se depreciar. Se havia algo que odiava em Matsumoto era o modo como havia destruído meu amado daquele modo.

Mas agora, que ele havia aceito ser meu para sempre, passaria toda a vida mostrando a ele o quanto o amava.

\- Até o último dia de minha vida mostrarei a você o que significa para mim. - prometi, beijando a ponta de seu nariz. - Agora venha... disse que me ajudaria no banho.

Ele riu, puxando-me, dessa vez, até que estivéssemos ambos mergulhados até o pescoço na água quente. Corajosamente, ele se aninhou em meus braços, encostando suas costas em meu peito e trazendo meus braços para o redor de sua cintura.

\- Me sinto tão livre com você... Gostaria que meu mundo se resumisse a isso, a esse intervalo entre meu corpo e o seu. 

Repousei minha cabeça em seu ombro, deixando que a água lavasse minhas preocupações e medos. Realmente o mundo se tornava mais belo quando tinha Masaki em meus braços, sua presença me dava forças para enfrentar qualquer obstáculo.

\- Espere até que Shu cresça um pouco mais... - pedi, correndo meus lábios pela lateral de seu rosto. - Ficarei feliz em satisfazer sua vontade.

\- Me mostraria o mundo, então? Todos aqueles lugares fantásticos dos quais me falou?

Não pude conter uma risada. Como poderíamos cruzar o mundo se as grandes navegações eram proibidas?

\- Gostaria mesmo de fugir em uma aventura? - perguntei, curioso.

\- Sim! - disse, empolgado. - Não faz ideia da felicidade que fiquei só em vir de Chiba até aqui...

Puxei seu rosto para que me encarasse, admirando o brilho dourado que as velas provocavam em seus olhos.

\- Ainda que seja somente para levá-lo até Okinawa, prometo que teremos nossa aventura. 

Ele sorriu, as rugas ao redor de seus olhos tornando-o ainda mais adorável.

\- Podemos navegar aqui... - ofereceu, antes de beijar meus lábios suavemente. - Tenho certeza que teria diversos lugares para me mostrar...

\- Ah... Masaki...

Fiz com que girasse na água, virando-se de frente para mim e sentando em minha perna de modo a abraçar meu corpo com as pernas e capturei seus lábios acariciando-o lentamente até penetrar a boca deliciosa, unindo-me à sua língua em uma batalha lenta e torturante.

Minhas mãos correram por suas costas em direção à carne macia que repousava em minhas pernas, fazendo-o ofegar surpreso.

\- Confie em mim... - pedi, entre seus lábios. 

\- Sempre... - disse, atacando meus lábios com sofreguidão enquanto movia seu quadril contra o meu mostrando o quanto estava apreciando nosso momento de intimidade.

Satisfeito, deixei que meus dedos se cravassem em sua pele, satisfeito com os gemidos deliciosos que soltava a cada carícia. Escorreguei minhas mãos por suas pernas longas, até alcançar a parte interna de sua coxa.

Gemendo, Masaki liberou minha boca, passando a beijar meu pescoço, sugando a fim de marcar minha pele. Joguei a cabeça para trás, deixando que se divertisse daquele modo, até que ele parasse, repentinamente.

\- O que houve? - perguntei, mal conseguindo manter meus olhos abertos. - Por que parou?

\- Eu... esqueci... sua regência... não deveria...

Franzi a testa, confuso. O que a regência tinha a ver com o que fazia entre portas fechadas?

\- Acaba de aceitar se casar comigo. - disse, apertando-o contra mim. - A única pessoa a quem devo qualquer explicação é você.

Ele me deu um sorriso nervoso.

\- Mesmo? Então... isso significa que eu posso?

\- Claro, meu amor... - disse, segurando seu rosto entre as mãos. - Marque o que lhe pertence... Mostre ao mundo que já reclamou o que é seu.

Observei seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas e, em questão de segundos, ele estava com a cabeça em meu peito, soluçando.

\- Masaki... O que foi que eu disse? Por que está chorando?

\- Você não vai querer saber. - respondeu, sacudindo a cabeça. - Não mereço você... Não mereço...

\- Ei, ei! Olhe pra mim...

Depois de muitos pedidos meus e diversos beijos em sua testa, finalmente ele ergueu os olhos.

\- Por que diz isso? Hum? - limpei as lágrimas de seu rosto, embora minhas mãos também estivessem molhadas. - Não estive exatamente fazendo tricô com Kazunari e Satoshi enquanto esperava por você, sabia?

Ele gargalhou, embora novas lágrimas tenham caído de seus olhos.

\- Bem... Eles nunca deixarão de fazer parte da sua vida, não é mesmo? 

Senti que havia insegurança naquela frase.

\- Masaki... - ele me fitou, questionador. - Já lhe prometi que se for o seu desejo...

\- Não! - seu rosto ardeu em embaraço. - Por favor, não pense que estou lhe dando qualquer tipo de ordem...

Ri gostosamente, apertando-o contra mim.

\- Seria uma ordem que muito me agradaria cumprir. - assumi, deliciado com seu ciúme. 

\- Kazunari me mataria. - disse, rindo. - Sempre me dizia que a cama de vocês já estava muito cheia e que jamais deveria colocar meus olhos em você.

Pensei em meu escravo possessivo e em como receberia a notícia de que não haveria mais lugar para ele em minha cama.

\- Confesso que não me agrada a ideia de feri-lo dessa forma, mas... - fitei os olhos castanhos que brilhavam cheios de esperança. - Se for para lhe fazer feliz...

Ele sacudiu a cabeça, sorrindo.

\- Por que não vemos como as coisas se encaixam? - perguntou, corando. - Me parece que ele está bem apaixonado por Satoshi.

\- Bem, posso afirmar que não existe ninguém mais importante para Satoshi que Kazunari... - garanti, com alívio. 

\- Apenas prometa não me deixar de lado. - pediu, com olhar súplice. - Isso eu não suportaria.

Prometi diversas vezes contra seus lábios, deixando que nosso desejo se acariciasse por baixo da água. Podia sentir a ponta de meus dedos se enrugando com a permanência ali tanto tempo e senti que Masaki já começava a ficar tonto do calor. Guiando-o pelos degraus com cuidado, fiz com que se deitasse no banco de junco admirando seu corpo nu.

\- Tão lindo, Masaki... - sussurrei, admirado. - Tão perfeito.

Deixei minha boca correr pelas marcas que Matsumoto havia feito em sua forma tão bruta. Ao vê-lo corar, passei a criar novas, minhas e somente minhas, deixando a pele vermelha antes de me aventurar por outro trecho de pele.

\- Quero provar tudo de você, hoje... Posso?

Masaki assentiu entusiasticamente, as mãos firmemente fechadas como se a fim de contê-lo no lugar.

Mordi a carne macia de seu abdômen, provocando gritinhos surpresos a cada vez que meus dentes percorriam um trecho mais sensível. Deixei minha língua acalmar a área marcada, admirando o tom de vinho deixado na pele tão branca.

Quando meu amado não conseguia mais se conter de prazer, separei suas pernas, pedindo que segurasse seus joelhos de modo a ter uma bela visão de meu lugar favorito.

Como uma criança diante de um doce, lambi meus lábios, brincando com a carne rosada antes de cobri-la com minha boca. Masaki gemeu alto, o rosto tingido de vermelho com a exposição. Deixei que se acalmasse um pouco, provocando a linha divisória lentamente até que deixasse de se debater. Então, comecei a explorar meu caminho para dentro de seu corpo.

Admirei-me ao ver quão sensível ele era a cada toque, a cada volta, como seu corpo reagia prontamente ao ser invadido pelo tecido macio. Quando o senti plenamente acostumado, passei a subir com a língua até alcançar meu objetivo final.

\- Sho... Por favor... - pediu, com os olhos fechados.

Erguendo-me de joelhos, virei sua cabeça em minha direção.

\- Olhe para mim. - pedi, com um sorriso doce.

Ele obedeceu, arfando, e, com os olhos fixos nos seus, devorei-o lenta e completamente, até que pudesse senti-lo em minha garganta. Masaki gemeu alto, mas não moveu seus quadris, talvez movido por anos de condicionamento.

Ah, tinha muito que ensinar a meu futuro consorte.

Passei a mover minha cabeça em movimentos rápidos, apenas parando quando o via fechar os olhos. Então gemia a seu redor e Masaki voltava a me fitar, um grito mudo em seus lábios. Após manter essa tortura por um tempo, passei a atacá-lo com mais vigor, querendo experimentar seu sabor por inteiro.

\- Sho-chan! Ah...

A explosão veio sem aviso, pegando-me de surpresa e quase me fazendo engasgar com a profusão de líquido que invadiu minha garganta abaixo.

\- Oh, meu deus! Desculpe-me por isso! - pediu, com lágrimas nos olhos.

Sorri, trazendo-o para mim de modo confortador.

\- Não se desculpe... - pedi, beijando sua testa. - Apenas me prometa nunca deixar de reagir desse modo a mim.

\- Nunca. - riu, beijando minha boca como se quisesse sugar qualquer vestígio seu. - Jamais, Sho... Meu Sho...


	16. CAPÍTULO 15 - KAZUNARI, O ESCRAVO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "- Queria que entendesse que não sou senhor de mim mesmo... 
> 
> \- E se fosse? - insistiu, segurando meu rosto em suas mãos. - Se fosse um homem livre, Kazu, e pudesse escolher seu destino. Entregaria seu coração e sua vida a mim?
> 
> (...)
> 
> \- Se houvéssemos nos conhecido em outras circustâncias, tenho certeza que meus sentimentos por você seriam diferentes, Toshi...
> 
> \- Mas somos propriedades de Lorde Sakurai. - resmungou.
> 
> \- Mas também pertenço a você... e você a mim. - lembrei, com um sorriso faceiro. - Por que não pensarmos em todas as maravilhas que isso representa ao invés de sofrer por uma condição que não podemos mudar?"

Suspirei fundo ao ouvir as risadinhas apaixonadas de meu amo e o homem por quem estava visivelmente apaixonado.

Meu melhor amigo.

Já aceitara aquela realidade e, bem, certamente era bem melhor que a ideia de ter que ver Sho dividindo a cama com a máscara de Nô todas as noites...

Mas meu coração era por demais teimoso para aceitar.

Revirei nos lençóis, gemendo quando a pele sensível de um corte em meu braço roçou de forma bruta no tecido.

\- Resolveu começar sem mim? 

Todo meu corpo tremeu em reação à voz melodiosa de meu companheiro de correntes. Ergui meus olhos para sua figura à porta, uma bandeja nas mãos morenas, os pulsos adornados pelas cadeias de prata, delicadamente filigranadas, feitas à mão pelo próprio Lorde Shun.

Mais uma vez senti uma mistura de culpa e inveja em relação ao homem que fora seu primeiro amor. Mas, acima de tudo, havia compreensão.

Quem resistiria àquele sorriso?

\- Não tenho nenhuma condição de saciar suas fantasias, coroa! - protestei, escondendo o rosto afogueado entre meus braços. - Aquela diva fez picadinho de mim.

\- Hmm... Sho-chan disse que caiu sobre seu traseiro. - comentou, com uma risada. - Ainda bem que ele é bem acolchoado.

\- Não tem a menor graça! - rosnei, erguendo minha cabeça para lançar a ele um olhar feroz.

Mas Satoshi escolheu aquele momento para acariciar a parte machucada e soltei um urro de dor, empurrando-o para longe.

\- Kazu! Achei que não havia sido nada demais...

Pelo assovio que ouvi, percebi que o dano havia sido bem maior do que até eu pensara.

\- Esse canalha me paga! - disse, entre os dentes, antes de voltar a me cobrir com um lençol. - Também não sei por que você não pode usar roupas como todo mundo! Ainda que não amortecesse o impacto, ao menos não o esfolaria dessa forma...

\- Porque sou um escravo! - reclamei, tirando o tecido de cima de mim. - E, diferente de você, sinto orgulho de pertencer a Sho-sama.

Por algum motivo, o olhar de Satoshi se tornou apagado, como se eu tivesse acabado de atingi-lo com um soco. Desde o momento em que havíamos confessado nossos sentimentos um para o outro, ele começara a se tornar mais e mais possessivo, como se quisesse me afastar de meu amo e tornar-me sua propriedade.

\- Vou para o meu quarto. - disse, virando o rosto para o lado. - Pode deixar a bandeja do lado de fora quando terminar a refeição.

\- Não fica para comer comigo? - pedi, ajoelhando-me na cama.

\- Não sou um prêmio de consolação, Kazunari. Creio que ficará mais feliz aí, aguardando até que o Lorde possa lhe dispensar um pouco de atenção. - sua voz era tão raivosa que chegou a me fazer cair na cama.

Agarrando-me a um travesseiro, solucei alto, não me importando que ele soubesse que me ferira. Desde a chegada de Matsumoto vinha sendo constantemente levado pelas emoções dos demais. Por que ninguém me permitia pensar e sentir por mim mesmo?

Satoshi, porém, não se apiedou de mim, fechando atrás de si a porta que se comunicava com o nosso. Abracei ainda mais forte o travesseiro, me perguntando se seria devaneio de minha parte querer que ele entendesse meus sentimentos.

Não era, por acaso, também um escravo? Não havia sido submetido ao mesmo treinamento intensivo desde o dia que nascera? Por que esperaria que eu me voltasse contra meu amo e jurasse a ele uma fidelidade que não era minha para oferecer?

Ainda fungando, caminhei em passos lentos para o quarto de banhos. Masaki estava no colo de Sho, seus lábios unidos em um beijo tão apaixonado e sexy que eu podia sentir em meu próprio corpo o ardor de tamanho desejo.

Suspirei, voltando para o quarto e olhando para a porta que nos separava. O papel era ainda novo, visto que era trocado todos os anos, mas já era possível ver um leve amarelado em algumas partes, onde a luz do dia tocava com mais frequência. Corri meus dedos pelo desenho de bambus, sentindo a textura fina e lisa e, então, percebi que uma sombra de dedos traçava o mesmo caminho que percorria.

\- Toshi...

\- Não sei por que me sinto tão possessivo em tudo que se refere a você.

Engoli em seco, mantendo minha mão sobre a sua pela tela.

\- Também me rebelei no dia que Shun me presenteou com minha primeira yukata. - pude ouvir sua risada sufocada e adivinhei-lhe os olhos cobertos d'água pelas lembranças. - Era um tecido fino, quase transparente, vermelho vivo, coberto com carpas brancas. Para me dar sorte, dissera.

Acariciei sua mão sobre a tela, como consolo.

\- Para mim, Shun desejava apenas viver a ilusão de possuir um homem livre... Uma fantasia, nada mais. Porém... - ele ficou em silêncio por um momento. - Um dia ouvi um grupo de cavaleiros conversando próximo aos estábulos. As coisas que diziam... "É preciso reconhecer que tem um belo traseiro", "Um cavalo como aquele, até eu teria prazer em cavalgar", "As marcas de unhas em sua pele morena... é um convite à cama."

Meu estômago se convulsionou em revolta. Que fosse desprezado, invejado ou mesmo ignorado, isso era comum a todos os escravos. Mas ouvir o modo jocoso como falavam daquilo que pertencia ao lorde...

\- Ainda chorava quando um deles esbarrou em mim à saída do estábulo. Sua mão percorreu minhas costas e, foi a única vez, Kazunari, que perdi a cabeça com alguém. - contou, aos soluços. - Shun chorava mais do que eu ao me dar os açoites que merecera pela insolência e cuidou de cada corte com suas próprias mãos. Mas, depois daquele dia, somente me desnudei em público no ritual de herança.

\- Satoshi... - sussurrei, abrindo a tela e sentindo meu coração doer ao ver seus olhos cobertos de lágrimas. 

\- Não suporto a ideia de que podem desejá-lo dessa mesma forma... Se perdi a cabeça com o que disseram de mim, seria capaz de matar quem ousasse fazer-lhe qualquer mal.

Sorri, entendendo que havia mais do que posse ou ciúme em seu pedido.

\- Acalme-se, meu amor... Tudo bem... - disse, beijando sua testa, seus olhos, seu nariz. - Tudo bem.

\- Tudo bem? - perguntou, sem entender.

\- Passarei a andar vestido, se é esse seu desejo. - cruzei meus braços ao redor de seu corpo. - Não sei se posso me acostumar com a sensação, depois de tantos anos desnudo, mas... Nunca mais quero fazê-lo chorar.

Ele riu, beijando meus lábios, de leve.

\- Não está mais irritado com meu ciúme?

Mordi o lábio inferior, inseguro. O que poderia dizer?

\- Queria que entendesse que não sou senhor de mim mesmo... 

\- E se fosse? - insistiu, segurando meu rosto em suas mãos. - Se fosse um homem livre, Kazu, e pudesse escolher seu destino. Entregaria seu coração e sua vida a mim?

Por que fazia perguntas tão difíceis?

Aprendera a amar Satoshi, como poderia resistir? A cada dia, me sentia mais e mais conectado à sua tranquilidade, ao seu jeito doce e intenso, à segurança que me transmitia.

Mas não podia ignorar o efeito que Sho provocava em mim.

Ele havia sido meu primeiro amor, me entregara com toda a inocência de uma criança e me apegara a ele como qualquer criança abandonada. 

Dependia dele inteiramente... Como poderia apagar esse sentimento?

\- Se houvéssemos nos conhecido em outras circustâncias, tenho certeza que meus sentimentos por você seriam diferentes, Toshi...

\- Mas somos propriedades de Lorde Sakurai. - resmungou.

\- Mas também pertenço a você... e você a mim. - lembrei, com um sorriso faceiro. - Por que não pensarmos em todas as maravilhas que isso representa ao invés de sofrer por uma condição que não podemos mudar?

\- E se pudéssemos, Kazu? Se amanhã todas as leis viessem abaixo, como na época da guerra... Se todos os escravos fossem considerados livres e não houvesse mais qualquer amarra que o prendesse a essa casa... - perguntou, os olhos cheios de lágrimas. - Preciso dessa resposta...

Por que? Essa era a pergunta que meu coração gritava.

Fechei a porta atrás de nós, empurrando-o lentamente até a cama. Com cuidado, desfiz os nós de sua yukata, deixando que o corpo moreno completamente desnudo à minha frente.

\- Amo você, Toshi... - sussurrei, contra seus lábios, antes de beijar os olhos vermelhos e inchados das lágrimas que derramara. - Você foi a primeira escolha consciente de minha vida. Em seus braços, sou plenamente livre... 

Movido pela confissão, Satoshi puxou-me sobre si, arrancando um gemido doloroso ao cobrir minhas nádegas feridas com a mão calosa.

\- Desculpa, não queria machucar você... - pediu, acariciando minhas costas com carinho.

\- Deixe-me ter todo o trabalho hoje, seu teimoso... - pedi, aninhando-me em seu peito.

\- Não precisamos fazer nada... Não é só isso que amo em você, meu Kazu...

Ri diante do "meu" que Satoshi usava com tanta liberalidade.

\- É assim que me enxerga? Como se eu lhe pertencesse?

\- Isso o incomoda? - perguntou, acariciando meu rosto. 

Neguei veementemente com a cabeça.

\- Não posso imaginar uma vida em que não fosse um escravo. - confessei, deitando minha cabeça em seu peito. - Sei que não se sente do mesmo modo, mas... Sinto que preferiria morrer a ser libertado. Me sinto completo ao... pertencer, pode entender?

Sabia que ele não poderia... Não se, depois de tantos anos ao lado de seu antigo amo, pudera ignorar todo seu treinamento e tomar-me para si com tamanho senso de propriedade.

\- Não, realmente não entendo... Mas... Creio que parte disso é culpa de Shun. Ele jamais me tratou como se eu fosse um objeto, muito pelo contrário... Durante todo nosso tempo juntos, era ele quem se entregava a mim...

\- Sexualmente, você diz? - perguntei, deixando que minha curiosidade falasse mais alto do que a inveja e o ciúme que me consumiam todas as vezes que o via relembrar o passado.

\- Não, não apenas isso. - disse, encarando-me com um sorriso doce. - Embora fosse assim também... Shun... Ele era um homem decidido e forte, isso é inquestionável. Mas, por trás da máscara de regente, havia um homem inseguro e frágil, que precisava de alguém para tomar as rédeas de sua vida. E, bem... eu era impetuoso e jovem, foi fácil ser seduzido pelo poder que isso trazia.

\- Como se manipulasse o regente?

Ele me lançou um olhar assustado.

\- Jamais o manipularia! Não é disso que falo... Mas saber que era eu a força por trás do todo-poderoso de Minato...

\- Entendo... - disse, pensativo. - De certa forma, você nunca foi um escravo. 

Ele sacudiu a cabeça, acariciando minhas mechas bagunçadas.

\- A não ser pelo laço inquebrável entre nós, que jamais me incomodara, de qualquer modo.

Erguendo-me nos cotovelos, lancei a ele um olhar brincalhão.

\- Isso explica muita coisa, sabe?

\- Mesmo? - perguntou, como se eu pudesse estar delirando. - Como o que?

Mordi seu queixo devagar, deixando meu corpo acariciar o dele em um movimento lento e torturante.

\- Se tivesse uma personalidade submissa, como a de Aiba, jamais seria capaz de me deixar seduzir... Mas você...

\- Sou capaz de colocá-lo sob minhas rédeas... - sussurrou, erguendo os quadris de encontro ao meu.

\- Ou pode ao menos tentar... - provoquei, rolando de cima dele com um protesto ao bater com o corpo na cama.

\- Argh, como você é teimoso.

Ignorei sua preocupação, puxando-o sobre mim.

\- Mostre... Mostre que seria capaz de me dominar, Toshi... Que estaria disposto a...

Ele congelou, encarando-me como se me visse pela primeira vez.

\- Você aceitaria? - perguntou, os olhos escuros cobertos de emoção. - Se fosse possível, você entregaria sua vida a mim?

Assenti, incapaz de responder, apenas abraçando-o com as pernas, ansioso por unir-me a ele de uma vez a despeito da dor.

Sufocando um soluço, Satoshi cobriu meu corpo com o dele, tomando meus lábios nos seus em um beijo quase bruto. Minhas reações, porém, não eram das melhores, erguendo meus quadris para os seus, tentando força-lo para dentro de mim sem usar as mãos, ocupadas em entrelaçarem-se com as dele.

Depois de algumas tentativas frustradas, pude senti-lo abrindo caminho para dentro de mim, forçando levemente a parte machucada contra o futon, mas não de maneira dolorosa demais para apagar todo o amor de suas ações.

\- Meu... meu Kazunari... - gemeu, ao acelerar seus movimentos, seus dentes cravando-se na pele de meu pescoço, obviamente ansioso por deixar suas próprias marcas em minha pele. - Jamais o deixarei... Jamais...

Assenti, alucinado demais com as distintas sensações que provocava em mim para responder à altura. Com uma série de movimentos lentos e sinuosos, pude senti-lo se derramar dentro de mim, me deixando trêmulo e insaciado.

\- Toshi... - gemi, esfregando-me contra ele, sem nenhum pudor.

Ele ergueu a cabeça, um olhar sonolento em minha direção.

\- Kazu... Achei que quisesse pertencer a mim... - disse, com um beicinho.

\- E quero! Mas não tenho culpa se está velho demais para aguentar minha estamina! - provoquei, petulante.

Com uma gargalhada, o escravo mais velho me girou na cama, seus dedos finos percorrendo minha pele molhada de suor...

\- Vamos ver quem aqui tem mais energia... - disse, deixando que seu indicador se encaixasse na fenda entre minhas pernas, me fazendo abri-las de modo a facilitar sua carícia. - Tão ansioso...

Sem aviso, Satoshi voltou para dentro de mim, roubando todo o fôlego de meu pulmão. Aquela posição não era tão dolorosa e, logo, me vi erguendo meu traseiro no ar, tentando forçar meu amante a fundir-se ainda mais a meu corpo.

\- Kazu... meu amor... meu Kazu...

\- Toshi... Toshi... - devolvi, movendo-me ainda mais rápido, em busca do prazer que me estava sendo negado.

Porém, mais uma vez o senti alcançar o ápice, deixando-me insatisfeito para trás.

\- Satoshi! - gritei, derrubando-o de cima de mim.

Ele gargalhou, puxando-me contra seu peito, forçando meu queixo para que o encarasse.

\- Sou tão ruim assim? - perguntou, com um sorriso brincalhão.

Revirei os olhos, irritado, até que ele me fizesse sentar em seu colo, seus braços fortemente enlaçados a meu redor.

\- Talvez eu esteja mesmo velho demais pra você... - sugeriu, beijando a ponta de meus dedos.

\- Não quando está se divertindo me negando aquilo que está tão ansioso por ter... Isso é apenas para reforçar seu desejo de me tornar seu objeto pessoal de prazer? - reclamei.

\- Nunca! - disse, beijando meu rosto e me lançando um olhar tão cheio de sentimentos que toda a provocação anterior desapareceu como em um passe de mágica. - Não sou eu negando nada a você... Mas seu coração que não está se deixando entregar...

\- O que? Agora a culpa é minha? 

\- Kazu... No que está pensando? Enquanto estamos juntos... é em mim que pensa?

\- E no que mais poderia pensar? Não é como se me desse muitas opções...

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

\- E é assim que falaria com seu lorde? - perguntou, sua mão se fechando em meu pescoço apenas para que meu rosto se focasse em mim. - É com essa insolência que me trataria?

\- Toshi... - fitei-o sem entender.

\- Se renda a mim, Kazu... Seja meu... - pediu, seus dedos traçando padrões vagarosos em minhas costas. - Deixe-me possuí-lo por completo.

\- Já não o permiti? 

Ele sacudiu a cabeça.

\- Não aqui. - disse, acariciando meu corpo. - Mas aqui. 

O beijo em meu peito fez com que algo dentro de mim desabasse. Sim, apesar de minhas palavras, ainda relutava em entregar-me plenamente a ele. Sabia que, se confessasse meu desejo em pertencer-lhe, minha lealdade automaticamente mudaria. E, apesar de não acreditar que Sakurai pudessse vir a perceber, ou mesmo se importar, não me sentia preparado ainda.

\- Eu o amo, Kazu... É com você que desejo viver por toda a minha vida... É a você que desejo me dedicar, sempre e mesmo além da vida...

\- Não diga isso... - pedi, tentando afastá-lo.

\- Apenas diga sim... 

Eu o encarei, mordendo o lábio inferior, inseguro.

Era isso o amor? Aquele salto cego, sem direção ou guias para o destino final?

\- Eu amo... Toshi... - respirei fundo, assentindo, os olhos firmemente fechados. - Sim... Sim...

Com um ofego satisfeito, ele me puxou ainda mais para ele, até que eu estivesse plenamente encaixado em seu colo. Senti quando ergueu meus quadris, movendo-me devagar sobre ele, nossas testas unidas de modo que sentia sua respiração contra meu rosto.

Curioso, abri meus olhos, fitando os dele, escuros e cheios de paixão. Cruzando meus braços por trás de seu pescoço, deixei que guiasse meus movimentos, desistindo de tentar controlar a relação e simplesmente me deixando ser guiado do modo como desejasse.

\- Amo você, Kazu... - disse, acariciando meu nariz com o seu.

\- Ah... Toshi... - gemi, deixando nossas bocas ainda mais próximas, mas sem se tocarem.

\- Me chame de Ohno. - pediu, em um tom baixo. - Ohno-sama.

\- Oh... no? - perguntei, sem entender. - Ohno-sama...

Ele gemeu alto, puxando-me ainda mais para perto.

Seus movimentos eram lentos, precisos e, apesar de meu desespero, deixei que ele fosse responsável por cada movimento, apenas me entregando ao caleidoscópio de prazer que ele me proporcionava. Quando seus dedos puxaram meus cabelos, sua voz rouca gritando meu nome em tom gutural, todo o desejo acumulado durante a noite finalmente veio à tona, me fazendo cair contra o peito de Satoshi.

\- Isso foi... - as palavras me faltaram e simplesmente me deixei deslizar para a cama, sob suas mãos cuidadosas. - Mas... quem é Ohno?

\- Eu sou... - disse, acariciando meu rosto. - Não era tão novo quando fui entregue à escravidão... Meu pai era um pescador de Yokohama, vivíamos com muito pouco, mas tínhamos tudo que precisávamos para sobreviver.

\- E como...?

\- Um dia meu pai se sentiu mal... Uma dor súbita no peito. Consegui colocá-lo em uma carroça e levá-lo até Tokyo com sua ajuda. Mas ele não resistiu e, sem ele, não consegui chegar nem mesmo na metade do caminho até minha casa...

\- Toshi... - puxei-o contra mim, beijando seu queixo com suavidade.

\- Não reclamo, Kazu... Nunca ouvi falar de um escravo que tivesse recebido mais do que tive todos esses anos... E agora, com você em meus braços...

\- Eu amo você. - disse, encarando-o pela primeira vez. - É tudo muito novo para mim e...

Ele cobriu meus lábios com os dele, em um beijo possessivo e demandante.

\- Meu... Meu Kazunari.

\- Seu... - respondi, corando violentamente diante de seu olhar faminto. - Somente seu...

E ao sentir seus braços a meu redor, tive a certeza de que já o pertencia. Estar ali, envolvido em seu amor, sua paixão, apenas me trazia a certeza de estar, finalmente, encontrando meu lugar.


	17. CAPÍTULO 16 - SATOSHI, ESCRAVO-MOR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Como poderia me tornar verdadeiramente livre? Ainda que Sho me libertasse, seria como um pária, um objeto a ser tomado pelo primeiro que chegasse.
> 
> \- Claro que não! – insistiu ele. – Acaso não jurou lealdade eterna a Sho? Acha mesmo que ele o expulsaria de sua casa apenas porque não mais partilhará de sua cama?
> 
> Sim, sabia que ele não me jogaria no mundo, não após o pôr-do-sol na ravina, onde prometera me proteger para sempre.
> 
> Mas me concederia Kazunari, se o pedisse?"

Quando Toma entrou em meu gabinete, no dia seguinte à noite incrível que havia passado com meu grande amor, precisou pigarrear para conseguir minha atenção. Vendo seu sorriso maroto, corei violentamente.

\- Vejo que as coisas estão indo bem com Kazunari. – brincou, sentando-se sem cerimônias na cadeira normalmente reservada a visitantes.

\- Sim... Muito bem... – respondi, mordendo o lábio inferior. – Às vezes me sinto até culpado por isso.

\- Culpado? – ele franziu a testa. – Decerto não por Sho-chan, não é mesmo? Ele me parece ter coisas demais na cabeça para lamentar o fato de que seus escravos se amam e estão verdadeiramente felizes.

Pela primeira vez a palavra escravo fez com que uma sensação de impotência tomasse conta de meu peito.

\- A questão é essa, entende? Pertencemos a ele... Não é como se pudéssemos nos amar desse modo...

Toma riu, batendo na cadeira a seu lado em um convite. Lentamente, caminhei em sua direção, deixando que tomasse minha mão na sua e a apertasse em um conforto.

\- Se existe uma coisa que aprendi, é que em Minato não existe nada impossível.

\- Bem... Como poderia me tornar verdadeiramente livre? Ainda que Sho me libertasse, seria como um pária, um objeto a ser tomado pelo primeiro que chegasse.

\- Claro que não! – insistiu ele. – Acaso não jurou lealdade eterna a Sho? Acha mesmo que ele o expulsaria de sua casa apenas porque não mais partilhará de sua cama?

Sim, sabia que ele não me jogaria no mundo, não após o pôr-do-sol na ravina, onde prometera me proteger para sempre.

Mas me concederia Kazunari, se o pedisse?

\- Vamos falar de você. – disse, não querendo alimentar os sentimentos de esperança que começavam a brotar em meu peito. – Como estão as coisas com a diva?

Toma riu, sacudindo a cabeça.

\- Creio que qualquer diva seria bem mais fácil de conquistar que Jun... – ele suspirou, o olhar distante. – O modo como reage, como sua voz treme sempre que me aproximo, como cora quando o toco... Mas ele é teimoso demais!

\- Ainda insistindo neste casamento? – perguntei, confuso.

\- Na realidade, sinto que tem algum plano por trás... Ele é obcecado por esse primo.

\- Aiba-san... Sim, o relacionamento deles é algo por demais confuso... – olhei para minhas algemas, acariciando a textura filigranada de forma pensativa. – Só lhe faltam as algemas...

\- Exato! – exclamou meu subordinado. – Mas, apesar de tudo, ainda tenho esperanças... Sempre que nos beijamos...

Soltei um ofego surpreso, incapaz de acreditar no que ouvia.

\- Vocês se beijam?!

\- No começo, disse que o tocaria somente quando ele pedisse... Mas, quando ele voltou atrás na desistência do casamento, passei a ter uma postura mais ativa. – Toma riu gostosamente. – Às vezes finjo que vou ataca-lo, apenas para ver seu olhar de frustração no rosto...

\- Então, o que falta? – perguntei, sem entender. – Não podemos pegá-los em um momento como esse?

Ele balançou a cabeça, frustrado.

\- Não. Precisamos que ele saia desse relacionamento por decisão própria. Ou será muito pior para todos nós! – ele fez um beicinho brincalhão. – E eu o perderia pra sempre.

Revirei os olhos, erguendo-me para retornar às pastas e controles que me aguardavam.

\- Não sei o que vê nesse monstro.

Ele deu de ombros, mordendo a junta de um dos dedos.

\- Existe muito mais de Jun do que ele demonstra à superfície. – ele pausou seu discurso por um tempo. – Na verdade, sinto que ele jamais foi amado da forma correta... Nem mesmo pelos pais.

\- Isso não justifica...

\- Sim, eu sei. Mas... Quero muda-lo entende? Preciso vê-lo se tornar a pessoa que nasceu para ser!

De certa forma, era um desejo semelhante ao que sempre nutrira por Kazunari: o de ser o responsável por sua felicidade. Não sabia se meu amigo conseguiria seu intento, mas estava decidido a ajuda-lo.

\- Bem, vou buscar meu “mestre” e começar meu dia.

\- Toma... 

\- Hun? - perguntou, com um olhar confuso.

\- Obrigado. – disse, com um sorriso franco.

\- Pelo que?

Dei de ombros.

\- Por sempre ter me tratado como um ser humano, acho...

Ele riu, se aproximando de mim novamente e me envolvendo em um abraço.

\- E o que mais você poderia ser?

Durante todo o dia minha conversa com Toma ficou ecoando em meus ouvidos. A ideia de tornar Kazu meu era por demais tentadora, mas não fazia nenhuma ideia de como poderia colocá-la em prática.

Ou se teria a coragem de fazê-lo.

Ao vê-lo entrar, com a bandeja de prata nas mãos e o corpo inteiramente coberto por uma yukata azul marinho que me pertencera, senti meu corpo tremer como se tivesse, diante de mim, a cena mais erótica que já vira em toda a vida. 

Sem hesitar, peguei a bandeja e, depositando-a na mesa, tomei-o em um beijo quase violento.

\- Toshi?! - protestou fracamente, quando me afastei apenas o suficiente para recuperar meu fôlego.

\- Não faz ideia do que isso representa para mim... - disse, sentindo algumas lágrimas correrem pelo meu rosto.

Kazu as recolheu com a língua, arrancando de mim um gemido gutural.

\- Me mostre... - pediu, ousado.

Sequer hesitei em atendê-lo, afastando o tecido apenas o suficiente para ter acesso à pele nua e quente que escondia. Ainda sensível ao contato do tecido ao redor de sua pele, Kazu gemeu, agarrando-se à mim com força quando o ergui contra a porta. 

Invadi o corpo receptivo como o mar jogando-se em fúria sobre a areia da praia, agarrando-me à yukata como se fosse a prova de que aquele homem, que se tornara o centro de minha vida, estava voluntariamente se entregando a mim. Mesmo pertencendo a um lorde, a um nobre, a alguém que poderia arrancar minha cabeça pela ousadia.

\- Me ame... Me prove... - pediu, notando minha hesitação.

Engoli seus pedidos com mais um beijo, deixando que Kazu quase me sufocasse em seu abraço. Jamais nosso ato de amor fora tão desesperado e intenso, mas não havia protestos de nenhuma das partes, apenas a ânsia de nos mantermos assim, unidos... Para sempre.

Quando nos saciamos, em um último arremeter contra a porta de madeira, ouvi o gemido agudo antes que resvalássemos, os dois, para o chão de pedra.

\- Promete que todos os nossos dias serão assim? - perguntou, erguendo-se ligeiramente com um sorriso deliciosamente pervertido nos lábios.

\- Você vai me matar antes da hora, sabia? 

Ele balançou a cabeça, cobrindo meu corpo com o dele.

\- Nunca... Nosso amor viverá para sempre... 

Nos beijamos pelo que me pareceu horas... Ainda podia sentir a carícia doce em meus labios, que então acariciava...

\- Toshi?

A voz de Sho fez com que acordasse de meu devaneio. Era já final da tarde e não conseguia tirar meus pensamentos de Kazunari.

\- Milorde... – disse, com um sorriso culpado.

\- Milorde? Fiz alguma coisa errada? – perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha em dúvida.

\- Imagina! Apenas... esse é um local de trabalho, então...

Sho cruzou a distância entre nós, me tomando em um abraço forte.

\- Nunca mais faça isso! Acima de tudo, você e Kazunari sempre serão parte da minha vida... como se fossem meu sangue... meus irmãos...

Sorri, diante de sua doçura e beijei seu rosto em agradecimento.

\- Seria uma alegria sem tamanho, se pudesse tê-lo como um irmão, Sho-chan...

Os dedos do lorde congelaram em meu rosto, seu olhar desfocado.

\- Toshi... Você viria comigo? – perguntou, entrelaçando os dedos nos meus.

Assenti, um tanto confuso, me perguntando se clamaria sua posse sobre mim, apesar de estar claramente entregue a Aiba.

O que não esperava era ser guiado para o estúdio de trabalho de Shun, onde passava suas horas livres esculpindo na madeira ou trabalhando com metais. Uma caixa pequena parecia ser a única sobrevivente de todas as suas criações.

Acariciei a mesa, me lembrando dos raros momentos em que Shun me fizera sentar em seu colo, ensinando-me a talhar a madeira e me incentivando a criar meus próprios objetos... Em seu último aniversário, passara semans trabalhando em um busto do que pretendia ser uma imagem sua, o modo como parecia a meus olhos.

Nem mesmo isso servira de consolo ao perdê-lo... Ainda encontrava-se no quarto selado, ao qual não possuía acesso.

Neste caso, por que Sho me trouxera até ali?

\- Estamos precisando de uma sala para estocar a lenha para o Tsuyu*, que se aproxima, uma vez que a antiga está ocupada com os pertences de Matsumoto e Aiba.

\- Entendo... Quer que supervisione a mudança? - perguntei, confuso.

\- Na verdade não... - disse, com um sorriso. - Enquanto verificava o conteúdo das obras de meu pai, encontrei esta caixa... Creio que não há dúvidas de que pertence... ou pertenceria a você.

Corri o dedo pela tampa, decorada com pequenas sakuras de marchetaria e coberta em laca brilhosa. O trabalho era tão lindo e delicado que podia imaginar os dedos finos de meu amo cobertos de bolhas e feridas ao prepará-lo.

\- Abra. - disse ele, parecendo mais ansioso ainda que eu mesmo.

Erguendo a tampa, segurei o fôlego ao ver um brilho dourado do que era inegavelmente ouro. Senti meu peito se apertar ao pensar no significado de tamanho sacrifício: a venda do metal havia sido proibida no país e as únicas peças restantes haviam sido objetos das famílias mais nobres...

\- Como?

Sho deu de ombros, erguendo as correntes delicadamente filigranadas para que eu as admirasse.

\- Provavelmente derreteu algumas jóias de família que minha mãe jamais usara... - uma das cadeias adornou meu pulso. - Não é difícil perceber o amor que nutria por você, Toshi...

\- Oh, Deus!

Vendo o tremor em minhas mãos, Sho puxou-me para seu peito, acariciando minhas costas gentilmente.

\- Tudo que meu pai desejava era fazê-lo feliz... Não se culpe, Toshi? Se existe algo que possa fazer por ele nesse momento é agarrar sua felicidade com força, com ambas as mãos... Ou...

Ele sacudiu as cadeias, fazendo com que tilintasse.

Com uma risada fraca, ergui-me na ponta dos pés, beijando seu rosto timidamente.

\- Muito obrigada, Sho-chan...

\- Não me agradeça... Agradeça a meu pai. - ele correu os dedos por minha yukata, com ar pensativo. - Creio que, como o lorde que se tornará, precisará de roupas que se encontrem mais... à sua altura.

\- Eh? Sho...

Seus dedos cobriram meus lábios.

\- Não proteste... Sei bem o que vai em seu coração. - ele corou violentamente. - Não pense que não tenho objetivos egoístas com isso...

\- Creio que ele merece uma explicação... - disse, entrelaçando meus dedos com os dele. - Sei que é muito apegado a você... Que deseja sua felicidade e a de Masaki também... Porém...

Ele assentiu, erguendo minhas mãos e beijando os nós de meus dedos delicadamente.

\- Jamais teria coragem de ferir Kazu... Fique certo de que me despedirei dele da forma correta.

\- Sei disso. E agradeço.

O envolvi em um abraço forte, finalmente deixando que as lágrimas viessem. Em meu pranto, haviam vários sentimentos mesclados: alívio, alegria, saudade e, principalmente, gratidão. Após tantos percalços, finalmente teria a vida que havia sido talhada para mim: minha liberdade, um amor verdadeiro.

Sorri ao ver os desenhos gravados no metal reluzente.

Viveria cada dia para tornar meu Kazu o escravo mais adorado e satisfeito que o mundo jamais vira. E, sem nenhuma dúvida, ele possuiria para sempre meu corpo e minha alma, como já o fazia com meu coração.

\- Venha! Vamos transformar você em um príncipe!

 

*Tsuyu é um período de chuvas constantes, que ocorre do final da primavera até o início do verão, por cerca de dois meses. A lenha em questão não é para aquecer as casas, mas para uso doméstico.


	18. CAPÍTULO 17 - MATSUMOTO JUN, CONSORTE PROMETIDO DE LORDE SAKURAI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No calor da surpresa, me vi correspondendo às suas carícias, hipnotizado pelo modo carinhoso, mas possessivo como me tocava. Talvez por sentir que não o rejeitaria, Ikuta trilhou um caminho molhado até meus lábios, parando subitamente após um único beijo.
> 
> \- Por que parou? – perguntei, erguendo meu quadril até o dele e gemendo ao senti-lo rebolar contra mim.
> 
> \- Havia dito que não faria nada contra sua vontade. – lembrou, seus olhos famintos buscando os meus. – Que viria para mim livre e voluntariamente.
> 
> \- Parece a você que estou agindo contra minha vontade?"

\- Como assim não posso entrar? – esbravejei contra os guardas à porta do quarto de Sakurai. – Meu primo está dentro deste quarto e exijo que abram essa porta.

\- Lorde Sakurai deixou bem claro que sua câmara só pode ser aberta quando estiver presente. – disseram, a katana perigosamente apontada em minha direção.

Não poderia chamar a atenção dos guardas se desejava fugir com Masaki, por isso dei as costas, rumando para o quarto de meu primo, em fúria.

Havia passado o dia planejando nossa fuga, separando os itens que necessitaríamos, roubando alimentos não-perecíveis da cozinha e, finalmente, traçando a rota que usaríamos para sumirmos no mundo sem deixar rastros. Mas, em nenhum momento, pensara que meu primo poderia ser feito prisioneiro do Lorde.

Sim, por que qual seria o outro motivo para mantê-lo naquele quarto quando eu mesmo havia visto o quão recuperado estava?

\- Por que está chorando, Jun? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Deparei-me com um Ikuta preocupado e, diante de suas palavras, levei a mão ao rosto apenas para descobrir que ele tinha razão. As lágrimas corriam por meu rosto sem que eu conseguisse controla-las.

\- Vem aqui... Vamos sentar e tomar um chá... Não pode ficar desse jeito.

Tão perturbado estava que me deixei levar, sendo guiado a um quarto ao lado do de Masaki, mas mais amplo, com uma varanda espaçosa e cheia de plantas.

\- Você está tremendo. – disse, me acomodando na cama entre uma profusão de almofadas.

\- Não quero ficar aqui sozinho com você. – protestei, fracamente.

Ele riu de minha manha, mas ignorou meu protesto, entregando-me uma chahan morna e sentando a meu lado.

\- Beba... Vai se sentir melhor.

Fiz o que mandava, erguendo a sobrancelha em estranhamento.

\- Por que está sendo tão gentil comigo?

\- Porque, diferente do que pensa, gosto muito de você. – disse, acariciando meu rosto e me fazendo engasgar de susto.

Ele se pôs a meu lado, segurando meu corpo e dando tapinhas em minhas costas.

\- Era esse seu plano? Me matar sufocado? – perguntei, ainda tossindo.

Tudo aconteceu de repente demais para que pudesse processar. Em um minuto, Toma me lançava um olhar profundo, coberto por sentimentos que não conseguia decifrar. No outro, seu corpo estava sobre o meu, sua língua acariciando a lateral de meu pescoço e suas mãos ao redor de mim, provocantes.

No calor da surpresa, me vi correspondendo às suas carícias, hipnotizado pelo modo carinhoso, mas possessivo como me tocava. Talvez por sentir que não o rejeitaria, Ikuta trilhou um caminho molhado até meus lábios, parando subitamente após um único beijo.

\- Por que parou? – perguntei, erguendo meu quadril até o dele e gemendo ao senti-lo rebolar contra mim.

\- Havia dito que não faria nada contra sua vontade. – lembrou, seus olhos famintos buscando os meus. – Que viria para mim livre e voluntariamente.

\- Parece a você que estou agindo contra minha vontade?

Seus lábios encostaram no meu levemente, embora não exatamente em um beijo.

\- Mas está realmente livre?

\- Sempre fui livre. Sempre serei. – garanti, antes de girar na cama e coloca-lo sob mim, onde gostava de ter meus amantes.

Eu era livre, essa era a verdade. Era Masaki que me pertencia, não o oposto.

Sempre fora desse jeito, embora esperasse que ele jamais soubesse. Era ainda uma criança quando a mão de meu tutor de dança entrou em meu kimono pela primeira vez. Ele era lindo, forte e com um olhar poderoso. Por diversas vezes me pegara admirando seu corpo, sua flexibilidade, suas expressões. Que ele se interessasse em alguém como eu, era uma honra que não poderia negar. Mas deixara claro nossas posições e traçara os limites de nossas relações.

Vê-lo implorar por certas carícias me dera um poder que jamais poderia ter em minha família.

E, atrás desse poder, escolhi minha vítima seguinte: o mestre de lutas que fora o instrutor de meu pai, em sua infância. Apesar dos cabelos já grisalhos, possuía um corpo forte e viril, castigado pelo sol e pela dor. Havia sido um longo e torturante trabalho de sedução, mas, ao ver sua expressão enquanto o tomava em minha boca, senti-me o homem mais poderoso de todo o universo.

Porém, ao sentir um dos dedos de Ikuta traçar a fenda entre minhas pernas, lembrei-me de minha última e dolorosa sedução.

Estava certo que seria minha conquista mais fácil: o guarda pessoal de meu pai, a quem planejava, um dia, usar como peão em uma futura jogada política. Era verdade que era o homem mais bonito do palácio, todos os olhares se voltavam para ele ao entrar em um salão. Era alto, musculoso, com traços fortes e olhos negros que pareciam reluzir ainda mais na pele morena. Seu nome era Oguri.

Diferentemente dos meus instrutores, não tínhamos nenhum contato pessoal, a não ser quando era chamado à câmara de meu pai ou quando passava por seu quarto em alguns momentos. Mas estava claro que não deixaria ser aquele um impedimento. Passei a frequentar o banho público do palácio no horário que lá se encontrava, seguia-o até os estábulos, perdia a hora do jantar apenas para ser mandado à cozinha e comer a seu lado na mesa de empregados. Estava decidido a chamar sua atenção.

Um dia, talvez por maldade, encontrei seu quarto aberto quando o buscava pelo palácio. De dentro, pude ouvir sua voz e a de uma mulher, provavelmente uma de tantas que viviam no harém de meu pai.

\- Seu bastardo! – gritei, as lágrimas correndo pelos meus olhos. – Como foi capaz de fazer isso comigo?

Não sabia o que havia tomado conta de mim. Não era amor, jamais trocara sequer uma palavra com o servo. Mas o fato de que houvesse preferido aquele objeto usado e inútil em detrimento de alguém tão precioso e perfeito como eu.

Como ousara?

\- Deixe-nos. – disse ele à prostituta, sentando-se na cama.

Pude ver sua nudez completa, seu desejo empinado orgulhosamente contra o abdômen definido, o brilho do luar refletido em sua pele suada.

\- Posso saber o que faz aqui, “Pequeno Príncipe”? – o apelido saiu jocosamente dos lábios cheios. – Achei que já havia se cansado de correr por aí atrás de mim.

\- Você se dá muita importância. – respondi, petulante.

\- É mesmo? – ele se ergueu, caminhando em minha direção em um andar sinuoso. – Se significo tão pouco, qual o motivo dessas lágrimas?

Meu coração batia tão rápido que me senti sufocado, batendo com as costas na parede do quarto antes que pudesse fugir. Com uma mão, ele trancou rapidamente a porta e, logo, estava à minha frente alto e ameaçador.

\- Acabou por estragar minha diversão, Pequeno Príncipe... No mundo em que vivo, isso exige uma reparação.

\- Não lhe devo reparação alguma. Você me pertence! – gritei, furioso por sua arrogância.

Ele riu, ignorando minhas palavras para abrir meu kimono e descê-lo por meus ombros sem cerimônias.

\- Não tem os mesmo seios fartos, mas... Vai ter que servir.

Como se não pesasse nada, ele me jogou na cama dura. Suas mãos calosas percorreram minhas pernas, abrindo-as e me assustando ao se posicionar entre elas.

\- O que p-pensa que vai f-fazer? – gaguejei, incapaz de acreditar que pudesse ter me colocado em tal situação.

\- Terminar aquilo que você interrompeu. – disse, correndo o polegar pela minha boca. – Não disse que pertenço a você? Pois bem, considere isso uma devolução.

Girei rapidamente na cama, me afastando o máximo que podia de Ikuta.

\- O que foi? Parecia tão interessado nisso quanto eu...

\- Você me arrastou aqui... Não é melhor que aquele guarda maldito...

Ikuta deve ter percebido que havia muito mais em meu pânico do que o simples medo da dor e, puxando-me para a cama, ajeitou o kimono ao meu redor, enxugando minhas lágrimas.

\- Eu disse que quero você voluntariamente em minha cama. – frisou novamente, com um sorriso triste. – Não foi minha intenção assustá-lo, não se preocupe.

\- Não estou assustado. – protestei, irritado com o fato de não conseguir esconder minha fraqueza. – Apenas não tenho nenhum interesse em você.

Ele gargalhou alto, pequenas rugas se formando ao redor de seu rosto como acontecia com Masaki.

O perigo que sorrisos como aquele significavam para mim...

Algo dentro de mim gritava para que saísse daquele quarto e nunca mais chegasse perto daquele mestre de compras belo e charmoso como jamais vira. Mas me sentia tão vazio e quebrado por dentro que, mesmo com todo nosso desentendimento passado, sua companhia ainda era para mim um bálsamo.

\- E é porque não está interessado que se roçava em mim há minutos atrás? – perguntou, com seu sorriso fácil. – A quem está tentando enganar?

\- Não lhe devo explicações! – rosnei, erguendo-me da cama e seguindo em direção à porta.

Mas os braços fortes de Ikuta me puxaram para a cama, fazendo com que caísse entre seus joelhos dobrados.

\- Não farei nada para que fique... – sussurrou em meu ouvido, o calor de seu peito contra as minhas costas. – Só quero que saiba que desejo você como nunca desejei nada nem ninguém em minha vida... Sonho com você todas as noites, acordo com sua imagem em minhas retinas, torço pelo momento em que invadirá minha sala, nem que seja para esbravejar como sempre.

\- Você é louco. – disse, com voz embargada.

Sabia que era belo. Fazia questão de cuidar para que estivesse sempre impecável e atraente quando saía de meu quarto e era recompensado com olhares cobiçosos onde fosse.

Mas jamais ouvira uma confissão como aquela.

\- Confesso que enlouqueci no momento que entrou em minha sala, com esse olhar arrogante e esse perfume adocicado. – ele aspirou meu pescoço, acariciando a pele sensível com o nariz. – Tive vontade de toma-lo ali mesmo, na frente do regente e mostrar a ele que pertenceria somente a mim, a mais ninguém.

\- Não pertenço a você... – protestei, embora meu corpo, inconscientemente, se recostasse no dele, buscando mais de seu toque provocante. - Não sou um objeto para pertencer a qualquer pessoa além de mim mesmo...

\- Se entregue a mim, Jun... – ele girou meu queixo, forçando nossos olhos a se encontrarem. – Se renda...

Engoli em seco, incapaz de responder diante da força de seu olhar. Considerando meu silêncio como consentimento, Ikuta cobriu meus lábios com ardor, sua língua provocando sensações inexplicáveis em contato com a minha. Segurei seu rosto com as mãos, tentando dominar o beijo, mas perdi a batalha quando, em um movimento mágico, a amarração de meu kimono se desfez, nossos corpos nus e quentes se colando na cama.

Seu abraço era premente, mas terno e senti o pânico anterior ir aos poucos se apagando.

Ikuta não era nada como Oguri, tinha certeza disso.

Talvez sentindo minha hesitação dissipar, ele libertou minha boca, encarando-me por instantes, sem fôlego.

\- O que?

\- Você fica ainda mais belo assim, despenteado, lábios vermelhos, olhos inchados, pele marcada...

\- Lembrarei disso da próxima vez que me maquiar... – escarneci, desviando meus olhos dos sentimentos que podia ler nos dele.

Meu companheiro, porém, aproveitou para atacar meu pescoço com os dentes, talvez desejoso de fazer novas marcas em minha pele até então imaculada. Sua boca foi descendo por meu corpo, deixando rastros vermelhos onde passava, lugares que havia sugado e mordido até que o sangue subisse à pele.

Quando chegou a seu alvo, gemi de puro delírio. Sua boca era quente e macia, sugando-me com tanto carinho que senti meus olhos se encherem d’água. Meus tutores não eram homens experientes na arte da sedução, apenas haviam se rendido aos encantos de um pupilo “inocente”. Mas Ikuta era um verdadeiro artesão em sua carícia e, antes que conseguisse avisá-lo, derramava minha semente na cavidade quente.

Ikuta sentou em seus calcanhares, lambendo seus dedos com um sorriso, parecendo um felino satisfeito após uma lauta refeição. Tudo em mim havia se derretido e não conseguia mover um único músculo, apenas aguardar seu próximo passo.

\- Quer que vá com você até seu quarto? – perguntou, quando pareceu satisfeito com a aparência de suas mãos.

\- O que? – perguntei, confuso. – Está me expulsando?

Ele riu, se jogando a meu lado na cama.

\- Claro que não... Apenas achei que seria educado de minha parte lhe dar uma chance de encerrar isso por aqui.

Deveria estar bem fora de mim porque fiquei profundamente ferido com aquelas palavras.

\- Estava claro que era apenas isso que queria de mim... Provar que eu seria uma presa fácil para sua sedução! – bradei, com lágrimas nos olhos. – Vou para o meu quarto, para a rua, para qualquer lugar bem longe de você.

Mal alcancei a porta, porém, e seus braços fortes já estavam fortemente atados ao redor de meu peito, sua respiração surpresa em meu ouvido.

\- Por que reage tão mal a tudo que digo? – perguntou, apertando-me ainda mais. – Já lhe disse o que significa para mim! Não é o bastante? O que quer? Que use correntes por você?

A ideia de ter Toma acorrentado em minha cama, voluntariamente entregue a meus caprichos era engraçada, mas, confesso, extremamente sedutora.

\- Não quero ficar só... – confessei, deixando transparecer na voz toda a amargura que havia em meu interior.

Ele me girou em seus braços, até que nossos olhos se encontrassem.

\- Então fique comigo. – seu polegar puxou meu queixo para baixo, forçando meus lábios a se abrirem. – Cuidarei de você enquanto precisar...

\- Toma, não devemos... – comecei, tentando fugir de seu beijo.

Ele congelou, seus olhos se abrindo em espanto.

\- O que foi?! – perguntei, confuso.

\- Diga de novo...

\- Que não devemos...? – perguntei, sem entender o que poderia haver de tão interessante nessa frase.

Ele sorriu, suas mãos segurando meus cabelos de forma quase dolorosa.

\- Não, a parte em que disse meu nome...

Sorri, corando como uma criança pega em uma travessura.

\- Você é um idiota! – tentei ser arrogante, mas a ternura em seu olhar era irresistível demais para tal.

\- Repete... Por favor, Jun...

Ergui uma sobrancelha, insolente. Mas sabia que ele não me deixaria em paz e, na verdade, agora que experimentara o que ele era capaz, sabia que não conseguiria dar as costas tão facilmente. Em Matsumoto, procurava Masaki diariamente, às vezes mais de uma vez em um dia... E, se fosse sincero comigo mesmo, era diferente partilhar esta intimidade com alguém que parecia igualmente ansioso por isso.

\- Toma... – sussurrei contra seus lábios.

\- Mais alto... – pediu, movendo seus quadris contra os meus.

Agarrei-me a ele em busca de apoio, mas balancei a cabeça, teimosamente.

\- Me faça gritar... – pedi, com o coração aos pulos.

Ele riu, claramente aceitando o desafio. Com agilidade surpreendente, ele me pegou no colo, sustentando-me contra a parede. Sua boca cobriu a minha com paixão, enquanto suas mãos exploravam meu corpo atrás de novas regiões sensíveis. Deixei minhas mãos percorrerem os músculos tensionados de seus ombros, impressionado ao ver como eram torneados e firmes.

\- Não quero machucar você, venha...

Minhas dúvidas foram caladas por um beijo molhado e, antes que me lembrasse o que queria perguntar, estava novamente na cama, o corpo quente de Ikuta sobre mim. Tão distraído estava pelas carícias de sua língua em minha boca, nem percebi que suas mãos haviam retornado a meu corpo, até que sentisse um dedo escorregar para dentro de mim.

\- O que pensa que está fazendo?!

Ao perceber que tentaria fugir novamente, ele depositou todo seu peso sobre mim, aprisionando-me.

\- Prometi que não machucaria você. Confia em mim?

Não, não confiava! Só porque tinha aquele efeito inebriante, porque fazia minha pele se arrepiar, porque meu corpo ardia de desejo apelas em vê-lo...

Ele era muito presunçoso.

Mas Ikuta tomou meu silêncio irado como concordância e, antes que eu respondesse, mergulhou outro dedo em meu corpo, fazendo-me gritar em surpresa. Precisava reconhecer que a sensação era bem diferente de minha primeira vez, a começar pela boca que começava a passear por minha virilha, me confundindo com as ondas de prazer que pareciam embotar minha mente. Em segundo lugar, o que quer que ele estivesse usando para facilitar seu caminho em meu corpo, era quente e confortador, amenizando a dor da invasão inesperada.

Não pude evitar que minha mente viajasse para Masaki e todas as vezes que o havia possuído sem preparo.

\- Ei... Por que esses olhos tristes? – perguntou, retirando seus dedos. – Estou te machucando?

Balancei a cabeça, apressadamente, sentimentos como culpa, mágoa e solidão invadindo meu peito e trazendo lágrimas ao meu rosto.

\- Quer que eu pare? Podemos esquecer isso e...

Foi minha vez de calar seu desespero com um beijo e puxá-lo para perto. Não sabia bem como unir nossos corpos, mas fiz uma tentativa que acabou em desastre. Rindo, ele se posicionou.

\- Vou bem devagar, prometo. – sussurrou, antes de mover-se.

Fechei os olhos com a sensação, dividido entre prazer e dor. Tudo que sabia, porém, é que não desistiria daquela vez, queria apagar todas as antigas memórias do meu passado e guardar somente aquele momento de entrega recíproca.

\- Toma... – seu olhar esgazeado se prendeu ao meu. – O que me disse? O que significo para você, é verdade?

Ele assentiu, acariciando meus lábios com os dentes vagarosamente.

\- Você me enlouquece, desde o primeiro dia... Sonhei com esse momento todas as noites desde então... – confessou, me puxando ainda mais para perto. – E como valeu essa espera...

As lágrimas caíram mais grossas e me odiei por tamanha fragilidade.

Que tipo de homem chorava no meio do sexo?

Mas isso pareceu deixa-lo ainda mais animado e, com a língua, ele capturou todas as minhas lágrimas, sussurrando seu amor a cada vez que nossos lábios se encontravam. Quando virou meu rosto para intensificar nosso beijo, senti algo formigar em meu estômago, meu gemido escandaloso penetrando sua boca molhada. Sentindo que estava começando a gostar, ele me girou na cama, fazendo com que, de joelhos, expusesse a ele toda minha entrada.

\- É sua primeira vez? – perguntou, correndo o dedo pela fenda usada.

Meu orgulho não me permitiu resposta e, honestamente, não teria tido coragem de confessar o que ocorrera com o guarda de meu pai.

\- Vamos torna-la especial, então... – disse, acariciando a pele exposta com sua língua quente.

Não era a primeira vez que recebia tal carícia, mas a primeira que realmente pedia por mais.

\- Toma, Toma...

\- Prometi que o faria gritar... – disse, antes de nos conectar sem aviso.

Capturando meus cabelos, ele girou minha cabeça, a fim de ter uma visão de seu efeito em meu rosto. Não devia ser uma cena bonita, meu rosto ardia em embaraço, gostas de suor rolavam em meu rosto e tinha os lábios inchados dos beijos que havíamos trocado.

\- É a visão mais bela que já tive... – disse, fazendo-me deitar no futon.

Sua boca se fundiu à minha em um beijo frouxo e desajeitado, mas cheio de seu desejo por mim. Meu corpo reagia por conta própria, reciprocando cada investida e levando-nos ao ápice. Com a fricção contra o tecido do futon, acabei alcançando o prazer, trazendo-o comigo e fazendo com que me inundasse com o líquido quente e viscoso. Ele continuou a investir, cada vez mais lentamente, até que, acabando suas forças, tombasse sobre meu corpo.

\- Não quero sair daqui... – protestou, contra o meu ombro.

\- Então não saia... Não saia... – pedi, trazendo seus braços para meu redor em um desespero que jamais sentira.

Percebendo minha aflição, ele me ajeitou em seu peito em um abraço sufocante, fazendo com que me sentisse seguro e querido pela primeira vez em...

Toda a minha vida, concluí.

Havia levado muito tempo para entender o que estivera procurando no corpo de Masaki todos aqueles anos. Não era apenas compreensão e aceitação. Queria ser amado de volta, ser desejado, ser tratado de forma especial. Não por minha posição social, por gratidão ou medo.

Era Toma quem eu havia procurado minha vida inteira.

\- Eu... – parei, sem saber exatamente o que pretendia confessar.

\- Idiota... – disse ele, rindo entre as lágrimas. – Eu te amo.

Meus olhos dançavam em seu rosto, lembrando-se de todos os dias que o afastara de mim, assustado com a profundidade dos sentimentos que ele me despertava.

\- Não sei o que fazer... - disse, sentindo-me um imbecil por derreter daquela forma após uma única intimidade. - Quero dizer... A partir de agora...

\- Somos um só... - disse ele, atando o lençol a nossa volta. - Por que insistir nesse casamento? Podemos ser tão felizes juntos...

Poderíamos?

Quem era Toma além de um reles empregado em uma grande casa?

\- Não... Não sei... Preciso pensar... - disse, incapaz de tomar uma decisão tão importante na velocidade que me pedia.

\- Então fique comigo... Ao menos essa noite... - pediu, puxando-me para si.

Assenti, aconchegando-me em seu peito, o coração aos pulos na ansiedade de chegar a alguma conclusão quanto a meu futuro.

A qualquer momento, minha família estaria em Minato. O que eu diria a todos, então?

Quando os primeiros raios de sol invadiram a janela, projetando curiosos desenhos na manta que cobria nossos corpos desnudos, eu ainda estava acordado, os olhos fixos no rosto másculo de Toma, como se quisesse decorar cada uma de suas feições.

Beijando o nariz aquilino, ergui-me da cama, vestindo meu quimono desgrenhado, sem me preocupar muito com minha aparência.

De todas as coisas que poderia imaginar, certamente meu Masaki tendo a boca devorada por meu futuro marido jamais seria uma delas.

\- O que diabos significa isso?! - gritei, fazendo com que meu primo cobrisse os lábios em espanto e medo.

\- Matsumoto-san... Íamos hoje mesmo procurá-lo.

Olhei para Toma, que já se posicionava a meu lado na porta, totalmente descoberto.

\- Então era esse seu plano, Lorde Sakurai? Seduzir meu primo, enquanto me jogava na cama de seu lacaio?


	19. CAPÍTULO 18 - AIBA MASAKI, FUTURO CONSORTE DE MINATO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "- Vista-se adequadamente e siga Matsumoto até as masmorras. – disse Sho, condescendente. – Sabe que tem minha permissão para o que for preciso.
> 
> O moreno assentiu e já virava para voltar ao quarto, quando corri até ele, segurando-o pelo pulso.
> 
> \- É verdade o que ele disse? Foi um plano para mantê-lo distraído?
> 
> Seus olhos se desviaram para Sho, mas eu virei seu rosto para mim, tentando ler a verdade em seu olhar.
> 
> \- Qualquer coisa que tenha feito com Jun foi plenamente voluntária. Sou um homem fiel a meus sentimentos, Aiba-san e... no momento... não há nada que deseje mais do que ter com o homem que eu amo.
> 
> Depois de alguma hesitação, libertei-o, não querendo que meu primo ficasse sozinho com aqueles guardas assustadores. Porém, quando a porta se fechou, não me voltei para encarar os olhos do homem com quem concordara me casar. De algum modo, ainda me sentia traído.
> 
> Talvez houvera depositado minha confiança na pessoa errada todo esse tempo."

\- Jun… - chamou o rapaz desnudo, avançando para a figura trêmula de meu primo.

\- Como ousa me chamar assim? Você não passa de um serviçal... Como pôde??? 

Dei um passo em sua direção, mas, com um golpe de sua mão, ele me lançou longe, me fazendo cair junto à parede.

\- Masaki! 

Em questão de segundos, Sho estava a meu lado, me envolvendo nos braços com um olhar gélido em direção à Jun.

\- Vai pagar por isso, Matsumoto! 

\- Pagar? Não acha que eu estou sendo a vítima aqui? – ele soltou uma risada de escárnio. – Como fui ingênuo! Todo esse tempo trabalhando como uma empregadinha, organizando um casamento que não será meu!!!

\- Você sequer nos deu a chance de conversar e... – comecei, tentando defender-me.

\- O que planejava dizer, Masaki? Que sentia muito, mas havia me roubado o marido? – ele riu. – Uma pena que não estará vivo para usufruir dele!

Apesar de nu, o rapaz moveu-se com uma habilidade assustadora para conter Jun, segurando-o com força e gritando pelos guardas ao mesmo tempo.

\- Sou eu quem deveria prendê-lo! Por traição, alta traição! Ousar aproveitar-se do futuro consorte...

\- Eu diria que você estava aproveitando incrivelmente bem, pelo sorriso que estava estampado em seu rosto... – escarneceu Sho, ao ver as correntes se fechando ao redor dos pulsos de meu primo.

\- Por favor, não faça nada com ele. – pedi, lágrimas grossas de culpa e medo correndo incontrolavelmente pelo meu rosto.

\- Não deixarei que toquem em um fio de seus cabelos, meu amor... Ele só precisa esfriar um pouco a cabeça... e colocar as coisas em perspectiva.

Observei Jun ser levado pelos guardas, seus gritos irados ficando cada vez mais abafados pela distância. O moreno continuava a olhar os protestos revoltados, seu rosto refletindo os mesmos sentimentos que haviam em meu coração.

\- Se apaixonou por ele? – perguntei, sem conseguir me conter.

Ele me lançou um sorriso envergonhado, enxugando as lágrimas de forma desajeitada.

\- Mais do que imaginei possível... – de repente, seu rosto corou violentamente. – Oh, céus, Sho! Havia me esquecido que estava nu.

Meu amado soltou uma gargalhada gostosa, me puxando para cima em um movimento tão suave como se eu não pesasse uma grama.

\- Vista-se adequadamente e siga Matsumoto até as masmorras. – disse Sho, condescendente. – Sabe que tem minha permissão para o que for preciso.

O moreno assentiu e já virava para voltar ao quarto, quando corri até ele, segurando-o pelo pulso.

\- É verdade o que ele disse? Foi um plano para mantê-lo distraído?

Seus olhos se desviaram para Sho, mas eu virei seu rosto para mim, tentando ler a verdade em seu olhar.

\- Qualquer coisa que tenha feito com Jun foi plenamente voluntária. Sou um homem fiel a meus sentimentos, Aiba-san e... no momento... não há nada que deseje mais do que ter com o homem que eu amo.

Depois de alguma hesitação, libertei-o, não querendo que meu primo ficasse sozinho com aqueles guardas assustadores. Porém, quando a porta se fechou, não me voltei para encarar os olhos do homem com quem concordara me casar. De algum modo, ainda me sentia traído.

Talvez houvera depositado minha confiança na pessoa errada todo esse tempo.

\- Você sabia que estávamos tentando fazê-lo desistir disso... – defendeu-se, ao me ver em silêncio por tanto tempo.

Finalmente tomei a coragem de encará-lo.

\- Mas preferia que tivesse partilhado comigo seus planos... Se soubesse que pretendiam brincar com os sentimentos de Jun dessa forma...

\- Ninguém aqui tentou magoar seu primo, Ma-chan! Muito pelo contrário!

\- Como não? Faz ideia do quanto ele é frágil? De quantas coisas já foi obrigado a passar?

Sho me segurou pelos ombros.

\- E quanto a tudo que ele LHE obrigou a passar? Acaso já perdoou tudo o que ele lhe causou?

\- Ele é meu primo, Sho...

\- E daí? Isso dá a ele o direito de quase mata-lo? – ele me empurrou, cobrindo os olhos com a mão. – Todas as vezes que me lembro de você naquela noite... Não faz ideia de como me controlo para não eliminá-lo com minhas próprias mãos!

Suspirando, eu o envolvi em meus braços.

\- Me desculpe... Sei que pensa apenas em me proteger, mas... Eu o amo, Sho... E sei que Jun precisa apenas de orientação e limites...

Ele sorriu, ainda com os olhos fechados.

\- Fala como se ele não passasse de uma criança mimada.

\- E de muitas formas, é exatamente assim que ele é. – disse uma voz, por detrás de mim.

O moreno já havia se vestido, embora de forma muito simples, e sorria em nossa direção com um brilho nos olhos.

\- Sei que não fomos apresentados adequadamente, mas quero que saiba que a felicidade de Jun é extremamente importante para mim. – disse, em tom solene. – Farei o possível para resgatá-lo... Por favor, confie em mim.

Lancei um olhar a Sho, que parecia igualmente desesperado para obter meu consentimento.

\- Deixe que eu vá com você. Talvez... talvez consiga fazê-lo entender...

\- Não. – disse ele, segurando minhas mãos com força. – Se for comigo, ele tentará de tudo para convencê-lo a voltar às terras de seu pai com ele...

\- Mas talvez seja mesmo o melhor... – 

Ele balançou a cabeça, seus dedos apertando minha carne quase dolorosamente.

\- Ele passou a noite a meu lado e, juro a você, jamais teria me aproveitado dele. 

\- Sei que ele também não se deixaria aproveitar... Quero dizer... Se houvesse sido tomado contra vontade, certamente você não estaria vivo para contar a história.

Ele sorriu levemente, mas não diminuiu a pressão.

\- Por favor, deixe que eu o alcance... Prometo que, qualquer que seja o rumo que tome, será por escolha dele, pode confiar em mim?

Assenti, por falta de algo melhor a fazer.

Ele ajoelhou-se, deixando a testa cair ao solo e me assustando no processo.

\- Terá minha eterna gratidão, consorte.

E, com essas palavras, correu na direção das masmorras, me deixando completamente tonto com suas atitudes.

\- Ah, esse Toma...

Vire-me com um olhar suspeito em sua direção.

\- Quem é ele, afinal?

Sho deu de ombros, com uma risada.

\- Ikuta Toma, meu chefe de compras. Estava trabalhando com Matsumoto nos preparativos para a cerimônia de coroação.

\- Não é só isso, não é mesmo?

Mas não houve qualquer outra resposta que não seus lábios sobre os meus em um beijo apaixonado.

\- Jamais diga que me deixará de novo, promete? Me mataria a ideia de ficar sem você.

Sorri, a despeito de minha irritação.

\- Bem, agora preciso ir... Tenho assuntos urgentes a tratar com Kazunari...

\- Kazu? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Ele me lançou um sorriso um tanto histérico.

\- Ainda não, mas... Vai acontecer! Ah, se vai! 

E, com um último beijo, me deixou no corredor, vendo seus passos rápidos a se distanciarem.

Tentei finalizar o que havia ido fazer em meu quarto: buscar meus bens pessoais e transferi-los para o quarto de Sho. Mas, após todos os eventos daquela manhã, não conseguia achar em mim a mesma alegria em fazê-lo. Embora confiasse em Sho, não saía da minha mente a ideia de que ele podia ter conspirado para derrotar meu primo e que, talvez, eu também fosse apenas um joguete em seu jogo de manipulação.

Seria possível?

Incapaz de me reconciliar com meu coração, resolvi que precisava ver com meus próprios olhos a tal adoração que o tal Ikuta havia alegado sentir por Jun. Decidido, saí de meu quarto, rumando silenciosamente na direção que o haviam levado.

Ao me ver, os guardas automaticamente se afastaram, permitindo minha passagem e, por um instante, me perguntei se Sho havia avisado que seria permitida minha visita. Se assim fosse, talvez fosse ridícula a ideia de tentar “investigar” qualquer coisa por ali. Apesar disso, segui em frente, curioso demais para desistir.

\- Jun... Não seja teimoso!

\- Que diferença faz a forma como vou morrer? – ouvi o gemido de Jun, antes mesmo de vê-lo. – Prefiro morrer de fome a ter minha cabeça arrancada.

\- Acha mesmo que deixaria que cortassem essa cabecinha linda fora? – brincou o moreno, beijando uma das mãos aprisionadas.  
Jun lançou a ele um olhar irado.

\- Por que não encerra esse teatrinho? Nós dois sabemos que tem tanto sentimento por mim quanto esta colher que está segurando!

Ele deixou a tigela de lado, aproximando-se de meu primo sem nenhuma sombra de medo no rosto.

\- Foi isso que sentiu ontem à noite quando alcancei o prazer dentro de você, gritando seu nome como se minha vida dependesse disso?

\- É isso? Veio me torturar com as lembranças de minha vergonha?!

O tal Ikuta segurou meu primo pelos cabelos e avançou para ele com lábios famintos. Por alguns segundos, o vi lutar contra a carícia, mas não havia muito que pudesse fazer para afastar o outro. E, pelo jeito, faltava-lhe vontade de afastá-lo, também. 

Se pudesse levar em consideração os gemidos sensuais que começara a soltar.

Sorri, verdadeiramente feliz por vê-lo verdadeiramente amado.

\- Eu amo você... Enxergue isso e dê a si mesmo uma chance! – pediu o outro acariciando os lábios levemente inchados de Jun com os dele.

\- Você não ama... Não minta pra mim... Ninguém nunca me quis, nunca sequer ligaram pra minha existência.

Aquelas palavras me cortaram fundo demais para me manter calado.

\- Engana-se, meu primo. Você sempre foi muito amado... – disse, saindo das sombras e acariciando a ponta de seus dedos com os meus. – Meu sonho é vê-lo verdadeiramente feliz.

\- Então, como pôde me trair assim? Roubar meu futuro marido?! – ele soluçou, um beicinho infantil em seus lábios.

Ikuta interveio, acariciando os cabelos desgrenhados.

\- Ninguém o traiu, meu amor... Masaki jamais teria se aproximado de Sho se você não o machucasse daquela forma, para começar...

Meu primo ao menos demonstrou um pouco de arrependimento ao enrubescer diante da acusação.

\- Não estava pensando claramente... Achei que houvesse me perdoado!

\- E perdoei! Mas... ele foi tão gentil, tão doce... respeitou meus sentimentos e...

\- E seu corpo... – sussurrou Jun, abaixando a vista. – Me desculpe, Masaki...

Ikuta ergueu-se, libertando as cadeias que mantinham os braços de Jun afastados.

\- Estarei por perto, mas creio que precisam de alguma privacidade... – disse ele, ignorando o olhar surpreso do outro em sua direção.

\- Jun... Por favor, me perdoe... – pedi, aproveitando sua confusão. – Jamais imaginei que algo assim pudesse acontecer... A ideia de me apaixonar me era odiosa!

\- Eu lhe devo tantas desculpas...

Sacudi a cabeça apressadamente, tentando tranquiliza-lo.

\- Não me deve nada, meu primo. Mas, por favor, seja mais sensato... Precisa aprender a controlar sua ira!

Ele riu, contrastando com as lágrimas grossas que caiam de seu rosto. Puxei-o para meus braços, consolando-o da melhor forma possível.

\- Você deu a sorte de ter um homem como Ikuta tão apaixonado por você... Não desperdice essa sorte!

\- Considera sorte? – perguntou, em tom jocoso. – Trocar um regente por um serviçal?

Afastei-o o suficiente para lançar a ele um olhar revoltado.

\- Trocar uma vida de sofrimento e mentiras por uma de amor e sinceridade! Me diga, o que acha que poderá faltar a você nesse castelo?

Seus olhos se arregalaram e foi a vez dele se afastar de mim.

\- Acha mesmo que seria capaz de viver aqui e vê-lo ocupar o trono que me pertenceria todos os dias de minha vida?

\- Não seja orgulhoso! Não estou nem aí para o trono, se é o que quer saber! – protestei.

\- Prefiro vagar pela floresta com Toma do que ficar aqui assistindo isso... – resmungou, cruzando os braços obstinadamente.

Uma risada rouca se ouviu por detrás de nós.

\- Sempre podemos providenciar isso... Embora, honestamente, achasse que se sentiria melhor ocupando meus aposentos no palácio imperial...

\- Aposentos no... – gaguejou Jun.

\- ... palácio imperial? – completei, igualmente confuso.

\- Venham, acho que está na hora de termos uma conversinha... Todos nós.

Ao olhar por trás de Ikuta, vi Sho, Kazu, Satoshi e seus sorrisos vitoriosos.

O que estava por trás de tudo aquilo, afinal?


	20. CAPÍTULO 19 - SAKURAI SHO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Permaneci praticamente anestesiado, enquanto o sacerdote cuidava de ungir meu pai com os óleos cerimoniais, preparando-o para a pira. Lembranças dos momentos que passamos juntos inundavam minha mente, apesar da rivalidade infantil que acometera sobre nós ao fim de sua vida. Amava meu pai, lamentava não ter dito isso a ele enquanto podia ter me ouvido. 
> 
> Lançando um olhar para Satoshi, vi que seus olhos estavam inchados, mas sua mão continuava firme na de Kazu. Gostaria de envolve-lo em meus braços, mas só os deuses sabiam o quanto meu pai odiaria que fizesse tal coisa no momento de sua partida.
> 
> A cerimônia terminou tão rapidamente que sequer estava preparado para o momento em que o sacerdote, ajoelhando-se à minha frente, sussurrou:
> 
> \- Minha vida deposito em suas mãos.
> 
> Apavorado, vi que as pessoas ajoelhavam-se ao redor, levando as mãos em punho ao peito em uma reverência formal. 
> 
> Havia chegado a hora.

Suspirei irritado, pela vigésima vez, cansado de aguardar sentado até que me sinalizassem que estava livre para me dirigir aos aposentos de meu pai. Enfim, havia chegado o tão aguardado dia da ascensão e era meu papel, como herdeiro, tirá-lo do confinamento, junto com minha mãe, para conduzi-los até o fogo ritual, onde seriam purificados para a próxima vida.

Ainda não conseguia aceitar muito bem a ideia bárbara de permitir que minha mãe ardesse viva a seu lado, mas também não sabia como convencê-la a abrir mão desta ideia idiota sem fazer com que se sentisse preterida mais uma vez por meu pai.

Antes, porém, que pudesse dar prosseguimento ao desenho de qualquer plano, Satoshi abriu a porta de meu quarto e, com um sorriso triste, fez sinal para que desse início aos rituais.

Sentindo minhas pernas tremerem, caminhei à frente do cortejo, o silêncio pesando sobre nós como uma presença física. Naquele momento, desejei ardentemente que pudesse ter Masaki a meu lado, ao menos seria uma fonte de energia e consolo. Ritualmente, porém, qualquer pessoa estava proibida de me tocar até que eu fosse finalmente ungido pelo sacerdote como o novo Regente. 

Mais uma entre tantas baboseiras cerimoniais que desejava mudar se e quando assumisse Minato.

Desembanhando minha espada, cortei o laço que lacrava o quarto de meu pai e dei um passo à frente pra abri-lo. O perfume intenso de incenso invadiu minhas narinas e, por um momento, cheguei a vacilar, tamanho o impacto sobre mim. Mas sabia que todos os olhares me cobravam um comportamento digno do herdeiro Sakurai e não desejaria envergonhar meu pai em um momento tão importante quanto aquele.  
Foi assim que avancei para o lugar em que meus pais repousavam, lado a lado, apenas o tecido branco sobre o rosto de meu pai dando qualquer indicação de que era ele quem havia morrido. No momento em que os olhos de minha mãe se abriram, soube que não seria capaz de cumprir o ritual até fim.

Postando-me ao lado de meu pai, ergui a mão para que quatro servos se aproximassem, erguendo o leito no qual arderia. Porém, quando um novo grupo se aproximou de minha mãe, ergui minha mão, voltando-me para ela.

\- Perdoe-me por isso. – pedi, antes de, usando um golpe que meu mestre de lutas havia me ensinado, desacordá-la temporariamente.

Sob efeito dos incensos e do jejum parcial, ela resvalou imediatamente para um sono pesado e, em tom autoritário, pedi que a levassem para meu quarto e que Mai fosse mandada, com sua ama de companhia, para manterem vigilância sobre ela.

Vendo a silhueta de meu pai avançar para o jardim, segui os servos, sentindo-me, de repente, muito mais fortalecido. Sabia que teria que lidar com minha decisão mais cedo ou mais tarde, mas preferia suportar horas de discussões calorosas do que uma eternidade de dor em minha consciência.

Permaneci praticamente anestesiado, enquanto o sacerdote cuidava de ungir meu pai com os óleos cerimoniais, preparando-o para a pira. Lembranças dos momentos que passamos juntos inundavam minha mente, apesar da rivalidade infantil que acometera sobre nós ao fim de sua vida. Amava meu pai, lamentava não ter dito isso a ele enquanto podia ter me ouvido. 

Lançando um olhar para Satoshi, vi que seus olhos estavam inchados, mas sua mão continuava firme na de Kazu. Gostaria de envolve-lo em meus braços, mas só os deuses sabiam o quanto meu pai odiaria que fizesse tal coisa no momento de sua partida.

A cerimônia terminou tão rapidamente que sequer estava preparado para o momento em que o sacerdote, ajoelhando-se à minha frente, sussurrou:

\- Minha vida deposito em suas mãos.

Apavorado, vi que as pessoas ajoelhavam-se ao redor, levando as mãos em punho ao peito em uma reverência formal. 

Havia chegado a hora.

\- A casa dos Sakurai estará sempre a serviço dos que depositam nela sua confiança, porém... É chegado o momento em que o trono de Minato seja devolvido ao sangue imperial.

Ouvi os sussurros confusos ao redor e, com um sorriso satisfeito, fiz sinal para que meu irmão Shuu se aproximasse.

\- Meu pai pretendia fazer um anúncio oficial quando Shuu completasse dez anos, daqui a uma semana. Porém, diante das circunstâncias, anuncio, ainda diante dele, que seu filho Shuu é filho de sua majestade, a Imperatriz. Era seu desejo que Minato se tornasse uma extensão da corte de Kyoto, por isso ela permitiu que meu irmão fosse criado pelo pai, a fim de assumir sua posição de Príncipe, tão logo alcançasse a idade legal para tal.

Os rumores ficaram ainda mais altos e dei um sorriso para meu irmão, apertando seus ombros em consolo. Não precisava mais me preocupar com a unção ritual ou o tabu de tocar quem quer que fosse. A regência havia saído de minhas mãos.

\- Na ausência de meu pai, indico minha mãe como sua Guardiã, até que alcance os quatorze anos, idade na qual passará a governar sobre o Principado de Minato. 

Me ajoelhando, fiz uma reverência profunda para meu irmão, sentindo meu coração encontrar finalmente a paz.

Ao erguer-me, porém, o sacerdote aproximou-se, com olhar preocupado.

\- Acredita que seja seguro confiar o destino do futuro príncipe às mãos de sua mãe? Ela nunca gozou de boa saúde, acredita que ela será capaz de assumir este posto?

\- Ela não estará sozinha, acredite. Minato significa muito para ela, tenho certeza que se sentirá honrada com a tarefa de cuidar da terra que tanto ama.

\- E o senhor, milorde? O que fará nestes próximos anos?

Sorri, segurando a mão de Shuu na minha.

\- Irei buscar conhecimento para me tornar o principal conselheiro de meu irmão, se ele assim me permitir.

Meu irmão me lançou um sorriso feliz, todo o medo desaparecendo de seu rosto infantil.

\- Claro que sim! Será meu braço direito, Sho-nii!

Assentindo, lancei ao sacerdote um último, antes de voltar com meu irmão para o castelo. Ainda nos degraus da escada, divisei minha mãe, em seu vestido esvoaçante, seu olhar irado queimando minha alma.

\- Como ousa impedir que seguisse seu pai para a outra vida?

\- Seus filhos precisam de sua presença... Minato precisa de sua força.

\- Minato? – ela me deu um sorriso amargo. – O que esta cidade fez, senão encarcerar-me em uma torre e esquecer de minha existência.

Corri até ela.

\- Não culpe a cidade por suas próprias escolhas, Okaa-sama. 

\- O que esperava que fizesse? Que andasse pelo palácio assistindo a libertinagem de seu pai? Dei a ele filhos saudáveis, não precisava viver por mais nada.

\- Mas precisa, agora. – clamei, pegando Shuu pelas mãos. – Shuu em breve assumirá seu lugar ao trono. Peço que o guie até este dia.

Seus olhos arregalados de voltaram para mim, os lábios abertos em surpresa.

\- O que diz?

\- Salvei sua vida para assumisse a Guarda de Shuu. Sei que é a melhor pessoa para guiar Shuu até a maioridade, enquanto isso, buscarei a sabedoria e a experiência para poder aconselhá-lo nos momentos difíceis.

\- Mas... Sho... – seus olhos dançavam do pequeno tímido para mim, em busca de alguma explicação.

\- Poderia cumprir este último papel, Okaa-sama? De levar o filho de seu marido ao trono, como uma verdadeira consorte?

Senti suas dúvidas se romperem à menção do dever cerimonial: uma consorte não deveria arder na pira enquanto fosse necessária como mãe.

\- Você poderia ter assumido esse papel. – disse, com o queixo erguido. – Shuu poderia ser enviado à Kyoto.

\- Sabe qual o papel que o Imperador designou a ele. Entende que, em seu plano, também havia deveres que deve cumprir?

Ela suspirou, pegando a mão de Shuu e sorrindo para ele com doçura.

\- Sei bem o que deseja fazer, Sho... E sei que nenhuma palavra que pudesse dizer o faria voltar atrás. – disse, com olhos tristes. – Apenas cuide para que ninguém saia magoado na decisão que tomar. 

\- Prometo que tal não ocorrerá, minha mãe. – ajoelhei-me, com lágrimas nos olhos. – Arigatou gozaimasu.

Seus dedos finos bagunçaram meus cabelos, me trazendo à memória uma das poucas lembranças de minha mãe. Era insano que decidisse abrir mão dela quando acabara de resgatá-la da morte, mas esperava ter muito tempo para recuperar essa intimidade no futuro.

Ao voltar-me para trás, Masaki me aguardava, um sorriso orgulhoso nos braços.

\- Parece-me que tudo saiu muito melhor do que havíamos planejado.

\- E o dia nem mesmo começou. – sussurrei em seu ouvido, fazendo-o rir. – Trouxe o que lhe pedi?

Ele assentiu, entregando-me um saco de veludo vermelho.

\- Excelente! Preciso conversar com os conselheiros e discutir os trâmites legais. Mas sei que Kazu e Toshi vão cuidar muito bem de você.

\- Não tão bem como você irá cuidar, não é mesmo? – perguntou, um brilho de desejo nos olhos.

\- Por que me provoca assim?! É um novo tipo de tortura? – perguntei, emburrado com a ideia de enfrentar o conselho contendo uma ereção.

\- Amo você. – sussurrou contra meus lábios antes de correr para nossos aposentos.

Com um suspiro profundo, observei enquanto se afastava.

Encostei a cabeça na madeira fria que me separava da sala de audiências. Sabia que devia explicações, que precisava convencer o conselho de que precisava daquele período de liberdade. Mas sabia também que tudo valeria a pena no momento que visse os olhos de Masaki brilharem ao pisar fora de nosso território, em liberdade.

Desde sempre soubera que aquele sorriso seria minha perdição. Era incapaz de negar-lhe qualquer coisa. Sentia-me tão acorrentado a ele quanto Kazunari o era a mim, no início de nossa convivência. 

Na verdade, bem mais.

Embora invisíveis, as correntes que me prendiam a ele estavam atadas diretamente em meu coração, o que tornava a mera ideia de viver em um mundo sem ele simplesmente impossível.

Sorrindo, abri a porta, o queixo erguido em desafio.

Ninguém me impediria de ser feliz ao lado do homem que escolhera para compartilhar minha vida.

\- Lorde Sakurai, por que não nos contou a respeito de Shuu? Ficamos incrivelmente surpresos com os compromissos que assumiu sem nos consultar.

\- Lorde Sakurai, fomos informados de que seu casamento com Matsumoto-sama foi cancelado? Mas os servos têm ordens de continuar os preparativos, poderia nos esclarecer?

\- Lorde Sakurai, é verdade que há uma embarcação preparada para zarpar ainda esta noite?

Suspirei fundo, sentando-me no trono no qual, com alguma sorte, me sentaria pela última vez.

\- Este havia sido o plano de meu pai desde o início, de nomear Shuu como Príncipe e dar a ele seu lugar no trono, sob sua supervisão. No entanto, ele não teve saúde para levar seu plano até o fim, o que estou fazendo neste momento.

“Quanto a meu casamento, creio que tenho a liberdade de escolher por mim mesmo, uma vez que não mais me encontro obrigado por lei a comprometer-me e o cancelamento foi feito de comum acordo. ”

“E, por fim, existe realmente uma embarcação preparada para zarpar, na qual pretendo estar até o fim desta noite. Agora, preciso me dirigir a meu quarto, pois preciso me preparar para a cerimônia desta noite. ”

Com uma última reverência, saí apressadamente da sala, ignorando os protestos dos conselheiros e sorrindo vitoriosamente. Entrei em meus aposentos, surpreendendo-me ao deparar-me com um beijo apaixonado entre meu mestre de cerimônias, Ikuta e meu ex-noivo, Matsumoto.

\- Será que fiz a coisa certa ao pedir que meu ex-noivo me preparasse para o casamento? – me perguntei, me fazendo de ofendido.

\- Deveria se sentir mais feliz pelo sucesso dos outros... – resmungou.

Com uma risada, comecei a despir-me, despreocupadamente.

\- Fico feliz que tenha encontrado sua felicidade, Matsumoto. Apenas espero que saiba o quão precioso é seu companheiro.

Ele corou como uma moça, desviando o olhar. Completamente alheio a meus comentários, Ikuta aproximou-se para me ajudar com as roupas, antes de me guiar para a sala de banhos. 

\- Não se preocupe, cuidarei para lembra-lo disso todos os dias... E, quando achar que não é o suficiente, permito que o lembre, Milorde.

\- Milorde? – dei um empurrão em seu ombro. – Esquece que não sou mais governante de nada?

Ele deu de ombros, ajudando a esfregar meu corpo.

\- Sempre será meu líder, Sakurai-sama. Não importa que não tenha mais nenhum título. Seguirei seus passos, não importa o destino.

Sorri, grato. Tamanha confiança e lealdade eram definitivamente raras nos dias que vivíamos.

Ao sair, Matsumoto me aguardava com um verdadeiro banquete à minha espera.

\- Não queremos que desmaie de fome em pleno altar. – brincou, ao perceber minha surpresa.

\- Confesso que me sinto tão tenso que nem mesmo sei se a comida me assentará bem, no final das contas.

Ikuta me deu um tapinha leve nos ombros.

\- Como se fosse necessária tamanha ansiedade. – brincou. – Ele está completamente apaixonado, é nítido em seus olhos.

Lancei um olhar hesitante na direção de Matsumoto, que, apesar de sério, não demonstrou nenhum traço de raiva.

\- Nunca esperei que ele fosse capaz de se interessar verdadeiramente por qualquer pessoa... E, confesso, até bem pouco tempo, acreditava que seu mundo giraria para sempre ao meu redor. – ele suspirou. – Me sinto satisfeito de que tenha escolhido para si um homem justo e bom... Tudo que desejo a meu primo é que ele seja feliz.

A notícia não poderia me deixar mais realizado. Em um impulso, ergui-me de um salto e abracei Matsumoto.

\- Obrigado. Por entrar em minha vida, trazer Masaki, por abrir mão dele por nossa felicidade...

\- Não o fiz por você... Mas entendo que sua felicidade é um efeito colateral.

Apesar dos protestos, beijei seu rosto, e após comer rapidamente, comecei a me arrumar para a cerimônia de casamento. À medida que o momento se aproximava, senti meu coração se apertar cada vez mais.  
Não era medo... Era o desejo de terminar logo todas aquelas banalidades e tê-lo somente para mim, para sempre.

\- Preparado? – perguntou Ikuta, com um sorriso.

Assenti, nervoso, seguindo pela porta que ele segurava para mim. O salão estava cheio, mas sabia que não tanto quanto se eu ainda fosse o regente. O que era maravilhoso. Um momento como aquele deveria ser celebrado entre pessoas que nos amavam, não com meros curiosos.

\- Estamos reunidos para celebrar a união eterna de Sakurai Sho, herdeiro de Minato, e Aiba Masaki, da casa de Matsumoto. – disse o sacerdote, com ar visivelmente confuso. – É de livre vontade que vêm a este templo?

\- Sim. – dissemos, em uníssono.

\- Sho-sama, a partir deste momento, entrega sua vida nas mãos de Masaki-sama, para viver com ele e para ele, protegendo-o e amando-o por toda a vida?

\- Sim. – respondi, apertando os dedos longos e finos em minha mão.

\- Masaki-sama, a partir deste momento, entrega seu corpo e sua alma a Sakurai-sama, para honra-lo e segui-lo, suportando-o e dedicando-se a ele, até o fim de seus dias?

\- Sim. – respondeu meu amado, com um soluço emocionado, me fazendo sorrir.

O sacerdote pareceu derreter-se com a doçura de Masaki, como todos sempre faziam.

\- Neste momento, tornam-se um único ser, unidos no corpo e na alma, até o fim de seus dias e por toda a eternidade.

Masaki voltou-se para mim, os olhos cobertos de lágrimas e, naquele momento, não me contive. Puxando-o para mim, beijei seus olhos, seu nariz, e seus lábios, atacando-o sem piedade, a despeito dos ofegos assustados da audiência. Não havia mais nada em minha mente que não a felicidade de estar com o homem que amava em meus braços, tão feliz e realizado como jamais poderia ser.

Mas, para que minha felicidade fosse completa, havia ainda algo que deveria corrigir. Com um último beijo, apertei a mão de meu marido, voltando-me para a audiência, o coração aos pulos.

\- Antes que todos se dispersem, existe um mal que desejo reparar neste momento, diante da presença do sacerdote e de todo o conselho. – com um suspiro profundo continuei. - Para isso, peço a presença de meu homem jurado, Satoshi.


	21. CAPÍTULO 20 - KAZUNARI, O ESCRAVO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "- Sakurai-sama, me faria uma concessão? – perguntou, com humildade.
> 
> \- O que desejaria, meu amigo? – perguntou o lorde, com seu sorriso doce.
> 
> \- No lugar de qualquer soma de dinheiro que possa receber, gostaria da propriedade do escravo Kazunari.
> 
> Senti meu rosto corar, o ar desaparecer dos meus pulmões.
> 
> Satoshi abriria a mão de uma indenização por mim?"

Virei-me para Satoshi, surpreso com o curso que o casamento de Sho havia tomado. Embora houvéssemos passado horas discutindo de que maneira esses eventos se encadeariam, não me lembrava de termos tocado no nome de meu companheiro em qualquer momento. 

\- Quando Satoshi veio para essa casa, como escravo de meu pai, o antigo regente de Minato, tudo que sabíamos era que havia sido arrebatado das ruas após a morte de seu pai. Porém, após algumas pesquisas, realizadas por nossos conselheiros, descobrimos que seu pai não era apenas um cidadão de Minato, mas um Ourives Oficial licenciado pelo próprio Imperador.

Ouvi o burburinho ao nosso redor e, naquele momento, entendi do que se tratava. 

Satoshi não mais seria um escravo.

Observei impassível as cadeias serem soltas dos pulsos magros, enquanto Sho beijava cada área como em um pedido de desculpas.

\- Neste momento, com o poder a mim investido até o final deste dia, devolvo a Ohno Satoshi seu direito de cidadania. E, em reparação por esses anos de escravidão na casa de Minato, concedo a ele não apenas a licença de ourives, para trabalhar na função herdada de seu pai, mas também uma indenização substancial para que possa recomeçar sua vida onde desejar.

\- Sakurai-sama, me faria uma concessão? – perguntou, com humildade.

\- O que desejaria, meu amigo? – perguntou o lorde, com seu sorriso doce.

\- No lugar de qualquer soma de dinheiro que possa receber, gostaria da propriedade do escravo Kazunari.

Senti meu rosto corar, o ar desaparecer dos meus pulmões.

Satoshi abriria a mão de uma indenização por mim?

\- Não gostaria de ser injusto para com meu homem jurado, Ohno-san. Por isso, Kazunari, peço que se adiante para responder se aceita a proposta que lhe está sendo feita.

O que? Como ele esperava que eu respondesse a tal pergunta? Um escravo não tinha a liberdade de abandonar seu amo, por mais que possuísse uma língua solta e não tivesse modos, como era o meu caso.

\- Sou apenas um objeto, Milorde. Obedecerei a ordem que me der.

Satoshi me fitou com uma certa tristeza no olhar e Sakurai ergueu uma sobrancelha em minha direção.

\- Se este é o caso, ordeno que me responda quais são seus sentimentos por Satoshi.

Lágrimas desceram de meus olhos, a vergonha tomando corpo, diante de tantos olhares curiosos em cima de nosso diálogo. Naquele momento, odiei os dois por não me haverem preparado para aquele momento, me submetendo a um interrogatório tão embaraçoso na frente de toda a cidade.

\- Confesso que aprendi a amar Satos... Ohno-sama, Milorde. – respondi, em um sussurro.

\- Estaria disposto a viver somente para ele? A dedicar seus dias a sua felicidade? A ficar a seu lado até a eternidade?

\- Milorde... 

Grossas lágrimas corriam de meus olhos, agora. Sim, nada me faria mais feliz do que viver em uma bolha com meu companheiro, dedicando-me total e completamente a ele por toda a vida. 

Mas como dizer isso ao homem a quem devia toda a minha felicidade?

\- Considerarei essa resposta como um sim. – disse ele, com um sorriso. – Tem a propriedade de meu escravo amado e também minha bênção. Mas exijo que me permita vê-lo regularmente. Sua felicidade é muito importante para mim.

O moreno assentiu, puxando-me para si. Surpreso, vi os dedos delicados desatarem os nós do obi que prendia meu quimono sofisticado. Ouvi alguns comentários quando, ao ficar completamente despido, a audiência pôde ver as marcas de amor que ele havia feito naquela noite em minha pele pálida.

Por seu sorriso malicioso, pude entender que ele havia premeditado tudo aquilo.

Não me importava, não fora minha a ideia de cobrir meu corpo. Tinha orgulho dessas marcas, adorava exibi-las como a um troféu. Que todos soubessem e invejassem a felicidade que vivíamos, um para o outro.

As cadeias prateadas foram abertas por Sho que, como fizera com Satoshi, beijou cada trecho que libertava, antes de, em um adeus, cobrir meus lábios com um beijo leve e rápido. Em seu lugar, Satoshi prendeu em meu corpo a obra de arte mais linda que jamais vira: pulseiras grossas de ouro, completamente filigranadas, com padrões intricados. 

\- Você me pertence, agora. E eu, a você. – sussurrou contra meus lábios, me fazendo esquecer que estávamos diante de uma multidão, celebrando um contrato para toda a vida.

Por toda a noite, não conseguia tirar meus olhos do rico trabalho filigranado nas cadeias douradas que, agora, adornavam meu pulso.

Onde Satoshi poderia ter conseguido dinheiro para comprar algo tão rico e precioso quanto aquela jóia?

\- Está magoado? – perguntou, aconhegando-se às minhas costas, como costumava fazer sempre que eu estava de mau-humor.

\- Não... Apenas confuso... – confessei, erguendo uma das mãos. – Como algo tão caro poderia estar ao redor de meus pulsos, Toshi?

Ele riu, virando-me para si.

\- Isso é jeito de falar com seu senhor? – perguntou, tentando aparentar seriedade.

\- Sabe que não me incomodaria nada ser punido... – desafiei, dando um passo atrás. – Seja sincero.

Com um suspiro, ele sentou-se na cama, puxando-me para seu colo.

\- Meu pai era um simples ferreiro, Kazu, mas fazia trabalhos de precisão incríveis como ourives.

Franzi a testa, confuso.

\- Isso é obra de seu pai?

Ele sacudiu a cabeça, rindo.

\- Não! Por mais que gostasse de trabalhar com o ouro, meu pai era terminantemente contra a escravidão. Ele morreria antes de permitir que algo tão vil acontecesse a seu próprio filho... E, bem, realmente foi preciso que ele morresse para que eu tivesse esse destino...

\- Então...?

Ele me apertou nos braços, como se temesse que a verdade – qualquer que ela fosse – me fizesse desaparecer de seu colo.

\- Quando Shun e eu começamos... – ele desviou o olhar, tímido. – Queria ajuda-lo, entende? Ele parecia tão triste, tão sozinho, como se não visse valor em si mesmo.

\- Continue. – disse, tentando manter apartado o ciúme que me dominara durante todo dia, enquanto via meu amado soluçar tristemente a morte de seu ex-amante.

\- Ensinei a ele o que sabia do ofício de meu pai... Era nosso momento de intimidade, entende? O momento em que Shun me via não como um objeto, mas como um mestre... Pouco tempo depois, começamos a trabalhar com madeira, mas... secretamente, ele confeccionara essas cadeias como um presente de aniversário.

\- Elas foram feitas... por Sakurai-sama...?

Meu coração parecia dividido entre a repulsa que o ciúme despertava e a honra de ter algo tão nobre ao redor de meu corpo.

\- Toshi... Não sei se posso... – disse, com sinceridade. – Acredita que ele poderia suportar saber que o presente que levou tanto tempo para preparar para o homem que amava, agora orna o corpo de seu substituto?

Em um movimento brusco, Satoshi me girou na cama, seu peso prendendo-me sob si.

\- Jamais ouse dizer isso novamente... Você não é, nem nunca foi um substituto. – disse, entredentes. – Meu amor por Shun jamais irá se extinguir e, em meu coração, sei que ele sabe disso.

As palavras me machucaram, como se, no fundo, eu sequer houvesse sido capaz de alcançar o status que o lorde ocupara no coração de meu novo dono.

\- O que sinto por você, porém, Kazunari... Não tem nada a ver com admiração, ou orgulho, ou deferência... – disse, despindo-se em um movimento rápido. – Meu amor por você tem a ver com desejo, necessidade... fome...

Agarrei-me a ele, com lágrimas nos olhos, tão perdido na profundidade dos sentimentos que transpareciam em sua voz que mal me dei conta do que seus dedos habilidosos faziam até que o sentisse penetrar-me de forma quase agressiva.

\- Toshi!

\- Kazunari... – sussurrou, contra meus lábios. – Você é meu, agora... Como eu sou e sempre serei seu... Essas correntes, elas não são apenas um metal frio e belo... Elas representam sua ligação com minha própria alma...

Solucei, incapaz de retrucar aquelas palavras.

Desde quando meu companheiro calado e solene sabia se expressar em doces poesias como as que sussurrava contra cada pedaço de minha pele?

Não conseguia conter as lágrimas, embora não soubesse explicar a razão delas. Havia uma certa amargura, talvez ainda consequência de todo o ciúme que engolira a seco por todo o dia, talvez por não me sentir plenamente à altura daquele homem íntegro, forte e... livre.

Livre?

Seria isso? Poderia meu coração estar ressentido pela liberdade que Satoshi agora gozava?

O pensamento me assustou. Jamais havia sequer considerado como seria minha vida se fosse liberto. Diferente de Satoshi, jamais conhecera a liberdade, já fora criado em cativeiro, sem qualquer outra perspectiva que não a eterna servidão.

Porém, desde que chegara à Minato, havia conhecido mais liberdade do que muitos homens criados sem algemas. Homens como meu melhor amigo, Aiba Masaki. Ou mesmo como a mãe de Sho, a qual se aprisionara à ideia de seu marido, ainda que seu amor doentio jamais houvesse sido correspondido.

Teria a liberdade com que Sho me agraciara me tornado menos preparado para a vida de escravidão?

\- Kazu?

Ergui meus olhos para o homem que amava, mal o enxergando devido às lágrimas que não paravam de correr.

\- Machuquei você no meu afã de possuí-lo? Por que está chorando desse jeito?

E, naquele momento, ao mergulhar nos olhos preocupados, cheios de amor e ternura, finalmente entendi o que se passava em meu coração.

\- Você é livre. – sussurrei, cobrindo minha boca na tentativa de calar um soluço. – Você não precisa de mim.

\- O q-que... Kazu!

Satoshi me ergueu nos braços, fazendo com que sentasse em seu colo e praticamente me empalasse em seu corpo.

\- Será que não prestava atenção a nada do que eu falava? Se estou dizendo que o amo, que o desejo, que tenho fome, ânsia de você...

\- Agora! Ainda está sob efeito da magia que partilhávamos como escravos, mas... – escondi meu rosto em seu pescoço. – Não precisa de um escravo... Poderá ter quem quiser, construir sua família, seguir qualquer caminho.

\- Como pode ser tão estúpido? – perguntou, tomando meu rosto em suas mãos. – Ninguém poderia tomar o lugar que ocupa no meu coração, entendeu?

\- Promete? – pedi, ainda soluçando.

\- Kazu, eu jurei isso a você na frente de toda Minato! E toda Matsumoto também! – resmungou, irritado.

Sorri, um tanto sem graça por ter estragado o romantismo do momento.

\- Não suportaria perder você, Toshi... – confessei, fitando-o diretamente. – Não sei usar palavras tão belas como as suas, mas... Você invadiu meu espaço, roubou minha atenção, minha mente, meu coração... Se perder você...

\- Nunca vai me perder... Somos um só... Corpo e alma...

Lembrei-me de um tempo em que ouvira aquelas mesmas palavras de Sho... Eram outros sentimentos, outras sensações, mas a doçura do primeiro amor não tinha desvanecido. Finalmente entendi os sentimentos de Toshi por Shun.

Um amor não morria... apenas se transformava...

\- Me faça seu, Toshi... De mais ninguém...

Com um sorriso, ele capturou meus lábios, voltando a guiar os movimentos de nossos corpos.

Uma só carne... uma só alma... um só coração.


	22. CAPÍTULO 21 - OHNO SATOSHI, O OURIVES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "- Não sei por que perco meu tempo insistindo. Você nunca vai entender minha conexão com Sho, muito menos acreditar que, por mais especial que seja, jamais terá para mim o mesmo significado que você, seu dono teimoso, insensível e...
> 
> Calei seus protestos com um beijo selvagem, erguendo-o nos braços e unindo nossos corpos com um desespero que não me lembrava de sentir há muito tempo.
> 
> \- O que está querendo fazer? Me tornar um inútil? – perguntou, emburrado.
> 
> \- Se prometer ser muito, muito bonzinho com seu amo... Podemos seguir Milorde para onde ele for.
> 
> Kazu interrompeu meus movimentos.
> 
> \- O que? De verdade?"

Era estranho erguer-me da cama sem ouvir o costumeiro tilintar das correntes ao redor de meu corpo. Depois de tantos anos, havia se tornado parte de mim, quase um outro membro de meu corpo. Era estranho me ver subitamente livre de sua restrição.

Embora, na verdade, tal estranheza não pudesse superar a de ser agora obrigado a tomar minhas decisões por mim mesmo.

E não apenas isso, mas também me responsabilizar por Kazunari.

Kazu...

Meus olhos devoraram o corpo desnudo, completamente encolhido entre os lençóis. Era tão lindo, de aparência tão jovem e pura... Ainda me causava espanto imaginar todas as coisas que era capaz de fazer com meu coração aqueles olhos atrevidos e sua boca ferina.

Passara a noite clamando minha posse sobre seu corpo, como se pudesse marca-lo com o fogo da paixão que me consumia. A simples ideia de que jamais qualquer outra pessoa poderia usufruir dos prazeres que ele me proporcionava...

Jamais me imaginara capaz de tamanha possessividade.

\- O que fez comigo, meu menino? – sussurrei contra seu abdômen arredondado, antes de cobrir seu umbigo com minha língua.

Meu companheiro... Não. meu escravo, agora, gemeu em seu sono, contorcendo-se sob a carícia.

\- Toshi... Você não me deixou dormir a noite inteira.

\- Sinto sua falta... Não faz ideia de como a ideia de ser seu amo, seu dono, seu mestre... como tê-lo como meu escravo me deixou agitado...

Ele me lançou um sorriso atrevido, fazendo meu corpo reagir.

\- Qual a diferença, afinal? Desde que Sho e Masaki se entenderam, não temos vivido somente um para o outro?

Engatinhei pela cama, até posicionar meu corpo sobre o dele.

\- Mas existe uma diferença fundamental, agora... – reclamei, com um beicinho.   
– Antes, não podia fazer com você certas coisas... coisas que somente um dono pode fazer a um escravo.

Kazunari ergueu uma sobrancelha, cético.

\- Não está pensando em me torturar, gravar seu nome em minha pele ou coisa parecida, não é?

Mordi o lábio inferior, sentindo a temperatura aumentar com a ideia de ter meu nome tatuado no belo traseiro que eu amava possuir.

\- O que haveria de errado nisso? Você me pertence, agora...

Seus olhos se arregalaram, mas era nítido que ele não conseguia acreditar em minhas palavras. Com meu temperamento sempre calmo e protetor, era claro que não podia entender que nutrisse desejos fetichistas sob aquela superfície.

\- Por que você não volta a dormir? O sol nem mesmo nasceu, é por isso que está com essas ideias estranhas na cabeça!

\- Você deixaria? – perguntei, curioso, acariciando a pele sensível de sua virilha com minhas unhas. – Carregaria minha marca pelas ruas, para exibir a prova de que pertence somente a mim?

Meu escravo abusado apenas revirou os olhos, cobrindo a cabeça com o travesseiro e deixando claro sua resposta.

Claro que sabia que seu coração me pertencia! Tinha certeza de que, apesar de seu jeito manhoso, não havia ninguém que rivalizasse comigo em seu coração. 

Mas... custava ter um pouco mais de boa vontade?

\- Sabe que posso te obrigar, não é mesmo?

\- Sabe que posso fugir, não é? – revidou, atirando o travesseiro contra meu desejo orgulhosamente erguido. – Não tenho nada contra exibir a prova de que pertenço a você, circularia com seu nome escrito sobre todo meu corpo se fosse preciso, apenas não suporto a ideia de sentir dor!

Imediatamente, me lembrei que, diferente de mim, Kazu sofrera abusos por toda a infância. A dor, para ele, não era um fetiche ou uma brincadeira de boudoir. Era humilhação.

\- Não, meu amor... Me desculpe... Não foi minha intenção... – beijei os lábios salgados com as lágrimas que ele agora derramava, embora pudesse sentir que, em grande parte, era apenas encenação.

\- Nunca mais repita isso... – pediu, soluçando, enquanto se agarrava a mim com força.

Assenti contra seu ombro, beijando a pele delicada de seu pescoço e cravando meus dentes em seu ombro. 

\- Posso marcar seu corpo assim? – perguntei, contra seus lábios.

Ele gemeu em resposta, deixando-me ainda mais decidido.

\- Kazu...

Continuei marcando toda sua pele, principalmente a área do pescoço, onde sabia que qualquer pessoa seria capaz de ver. Ele sequer se mexia, a não ser quando comandado por meus dedos, plenamente submisso às minhas carícias.

\- Eu amo você. – disse, fitando os olhos de brilho dourado, sob a luz da alvorada.

Sua risada cristalina preencheu o quarto, deixando-me mais seguro de seus sentimentos.

\- O que teria a temer, meu amor? Não foi você quem me consolou ontem, dizendo que ninguém poderia se interpor entre nós.

\- Sinto que está desconfortável com a ideia de ficar sozinho comigo...

Não queria confessar que sentia ciúme de seu apego a Sho...

\- Muito desconfortável. – disse, erguendo os quadris para que sentisse como havia se aquecido com minhas carícias. – Do que está falando, afinal?

\- Do olhar que lançou a Sho quando soube que zarparia em um navio... – disse, finalmente, tentando ler o sentimento em seu olhar. – Quando soube que eu era livre e que receberia uma chancela para exercer o ofício de meu pai onde quisesse... Sei que lamenta deixar Minato... deixar Sho.

Naquele momento, pude ver a fúria crescendo em seus olhos.

\- O que esperava, Toshi? Sho foi mais que um dono, ele me livrou de uma vida de dor e sofrimento, fez com que me sentisse um ser humano pela primeira vez, me cobriu de amor e cuidados e... ainda me deu você... Como espera que fique feliz por saber que posso nunca mais vê-lo novamente.

\- Mas eu prometi... – reclamei, teimoso.

Novamente ele revirou os olhos, irritado.

\- Não sei por que perco meu tempo insistindo. Você nunca vai entender minha conexão com Sho, muito menos acreditar que, por mais especial que seja, jamais terá para mim o mesmo significado que você, seu dono teimoso, insensível e...

Calei seus protestos com um beijo selvagem, erguendo-o nos braços e unindo nossos corpos com um desespero que não me lembrava de sentir há muito tempo.

\- O que está querendo fazer? Me tornar um inútil? – perguntou, emburrado.

\- Se prometer ser muito, muito bonzinho com seu amo... Podemos seguir Milorde para onde ele for.

Kazu interrompeu meus movimentos.

\- O que? De verdade?

Movi-me novamente para dentro dele, arrancando um novo gemido.

\- Aceita minha proposta? – insisti, sabendo que era o que ele havia desejado desde o início. 

\- Acha que Masaki nos perdoaria por interromper a lua-de-mel deles?

Não pude impedir uma gargalhada.

\- Como se houvéssemos feito qualquer coisa diferente disso desde o começo... – reclamei, me lembrando de quantas vezes tivera minhas noites de amor interrompidas por conta dos dois. – Acho que eles não vão lamentar... talvez nem mesmo se surpreender com nossa decisão.

Me abraçando, Kazu riu em meu ouvido, pela primeira vez movendo seus quadris do jeito que ele sabia que destruía toda a minha razão.

\- Muito bonzinho, você diz? 

\- Ah... sim...

Seus movimentos se aceleraram, enquanto seus músculos me apertavam dentro da cavidade inacreditável quente que considerava meu paraíso.

\- Bom o suficiente pra você? – perguntou, piscando um olho de modo provocante.

\- Kazu...

\- É só você que eu amo... Só você... Meu amo... 

Derrubei meu amor na cama, sorrindo satisfeito ao ver que algumas das marcas em seu corpo já começavam a exibir um incrível tom de púrpura.

\- Kazu... meu Kazu...

Mergulhei novamente em seu corpo, deixando que sua doçura me envolvesse e me confortasse. Com a certeza e seu amor por mim, sabia que seria capaz de enfrentar essa nova vida, meu novo horizonte. E, se fosse bem honesto comigo mesmo, não possuía muito desejo de permanecer em Minato sob as ordens de Sakurai Okaa-san.

Abraçaria o futuro ao lado da família que construíra, ao lado do homem que, embora me pertencesse, era dono exclusivo de meu coração.

Aqueles eram laços dos quais realmente não desejaria me desfazer... correntes forjadas com respeito, amor e confiança.


	23. CAPÍTULO 22 - MATSUMOTO JUN, O QUARTO NA SUCESSÃO DE MATSUMOTO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "- Por que me quer tanto? Sabe bem que não sou digno de você. – sussurrei, segurando seus braços para evitar que ele visse meu rosto perturbado.
> 
> \- Ninguém é amado porque merece. – disse, afastando-se apenas o suficiente para surgir em minha frente, com lágrimas nos olhos. – Mas porque perturba, provoca, penetra tão fundo na pele de alguém a ponto de ser preciso arrancar o próprio coração para apagar de vez aquela memória.
> 
> \- Toma..."

Meus olhos seguiram a silhueta de Masaki, à distância, uma espécie de dor invadindo meu peito ao ver o sorriso confiante que exibia ao olhar com admiração seu marido.

\- Ainda tão apegado a seu primo? – uma voz bastante conhecida sussurrou em meu ouvido.

Corei, sentindo-me culpado por ignorar o homem com quem agora compartilhava a cama... e a vida.

\- São muitos anos lado a lado. Creio que nunca houve um dia, em toda minha vida, que tenhamos passado um único dia em tetos separados.

Longe de me recriminar, Ikuta passou um braço ao redor de meus ombros, condescendente.

\- A esse respeito... estive pensando...

\- Sim...

Ele parou, próximo a um parapeito por onde toda a Baía de Tokyo se descortinava. A noite era clara e era possível ver a lua cheia refletida na água, em uma explosão de brilho. Era realmente um belo dia para um casamento.

\- Sei que tomamos decisões repentinas demais, sequer conversamos, apenas nós dois, a respeito de nosso futuro, dos planos que temos para nossas vidas.

Franzi a testa, lançando a ele um olhar um tanto severo.

\- Esta é sua maneira de me descartar após o uso?

Ele soltou uma gargalhada, me lançando um olhar de total incredulidade.

\- Descartar? Claro que não! – ele me segurou pelos ombros. – Jun, faz ideia do quanto batalhei pra ter você? Nunca mais fale uma bobagem como essa!

Abaixei o olhar, me sentindo feliz e irritado ao mesmo tempo com o sermão que me passava.

\- Então o que quer dizer?

Ele suspirou, acariciando meus braços até que minhas mãos estivessem bem firmes nas suas.

\- Quero dizer que talvez devêssemos nos conhecer um pouco mais antes de darmos qualquer passo oficial, entende? Claro que quero conhecer seus pais e dizer a eles minhas reais intenções, mas... Quero que me conheça e confie em mim, entende? 

\- Entendo, mas... Por que resolveu falar disso agora?

Ele mordeu o canto da boca, me lançando o olhar que tanto adorava, adornado por suas rugas de expressão que eram tão raras nas demais pessoas.

\- Porque percebi que está lamentando ficar longe de Masaki, estou certo?

Abri a boca, encerrando-a em seguida.

\- Pretende ir atrás dos dois?

\- Bem... Confesso que sempre quis conhecer o mundo além desses portões... E, se ao mesmo tempo puder estar perto das pessoas que amo e confio...

Encarei a baía, pensando em todos os planos que traçara com meu primo quando éramos crianças, de fugirmos em um barco e nunca olharmos para trás. 

Abaixei minha cabeça, sentindo-me culpado. Ikuta pensando em me ajudar a não me sentir sozinho e eu, novamente, pensando somente em Masaki.

\- Acho que... isso não vai dar certo, afinal.

Seus dedos longos se posicionaram em meu queixo, fazendo-me encara-lo.

\- Não desista tão fácil... Estamos apenas começando nossa caminhada juntos...

Sacudi a cabeça, sentindo as lágrimas rolarem em minha face. Durante anos, guardara somente para mim toda mágoa, solidão e tristeza que a vida me reservara. O que havia em Minato para fazer com que essa barreira viesse abaixo, trazendo à tona um bebê chorão em meu lugar.

\- Não posso... Gostaria de ir com meu primo, não faz ideia de como me dói a ideia de ficar longe dele, mas... Sei que não seria capaz de suportar sua felicidade. – dei as costas para Ikuta, não desejando ver o momento em que, como todos antes dele, me daria as costas.

Me surpreendi ao ter meu fôlego roubado por um abraço apertado por trás.

\- Suas palavras ferem um pouco meu orgulho... – disse, mordiscando minha orelha e despertando sensações indescritíveis em meu baixo ventre. – Esquece-se de que meu principal dever, Matsumoto-sama, é mantê-lo distraído e muito satisfeito...

\- Ikuta... – protestei.

\- É Toma. – corrigiu, traçando um padrão com a língua até a parte da minha nuca, usualmente protegida por minhas mechas longas. – E, caso tenha esquecido, vou mostrar a você que não há razão para temer por Aiba... Quero dizer, Sakurai Masaki-sama.

O nome de meu primo dito daquela maneira fez com que meu coração partisse em milhões de pedaços. Que eu tenha sido tão cruel e tão imbecil a ponto de perde-lo para aquele lorde rústico e dentuço... Sim, havia aprendido muito naquelas semanas que passara em Minato. Mas jamais me perdoaria por ter perdido o primeiro amor de minha vida.

A língua de Ikuta, porém, tornava meus pensamentos cada vez mais confusos, ao provocar ondas de desejo sob minha pele, fazendo com que me sentisse como se todo meu ser estivesse em ebulição.

Observando os diversos convidados circulando pelos pátios, tentei empurrar o mestre de compras para longe de mim.

\- O castelo está lotado. Por acaso estou fora de si?

\- Não se preocupe... em alguns instantes, também você vai estar... – garantiu, posicionando-me contra o parapeito, de costas para a baía. – Olhe somente para mim... porque só tenho olhos para você... Milorde.

O honorífico fez meu corpo reagir com força, arrancando um gemido involuntário. Com um sorriso vitorioso, Ikuta afastou o obi apenas o suficiente para ter acesso à parte baixa de meu hakama. Eram tantas camadas de roupa, mas seus dedos habilidosos logo conseguiram acesso à parte mais rígida de meu corpo, ajoelhando para cobri-la com seus lábios finos e rosados.

\- To... ma...

Pude senti-lo sorrindo ao meu redor, sem querer movendo meus quadris para cima, a fim de penetrar ainda mais fundo na boca receptiva que parecia decidida a me devorar por inteiro. Como prometera, em questão de segundos, os movimentos hipnotizantes de sua língua já haviam feito qualquer outro ser desaparecer por completo de minha mente.

\- Você se rendeu a mim, lembra? – perguntou, depois de me liberar com um estalo. – Seu corpo me pertence agora, Jun-sama... Não tem motivos para pensar em mais ninguém.

Me puxando para baixo, Ikuta me encaixou em seu colo, me tomando contra a parede. A posição era estranha, desconfortável, mas surpreendentemente erótica. Quando seus lábios cobriram os meus, percebi que não havia nenhum motivo para me preocupar com Masaki... Nunca, em todos os anos que vivemos juntos, havia sido tomado por ele... Ou mesmo recebido, em minhas investidas, com tamanha paixão.

Ikuta era a personificação de todos os meus sonhos... não podia mais negar isso.

Senti-o retesando-se, próximo do ápice, quando ele ficou de joelhos, segurando-se no parapeito para lançar-se com mais velocidade para dentro de mim. O mundo perdeu o foco, tudo que sentia era o calor de nossos corpos, a carícia repetitiva em meu ponto mais tenro, seus dentes cravando-se em meus lábios.

E então, fogos de artifício. Ri da coincidência ao sentir Ikuta preenchendo-me com seu prazer. Bastou uma única carícia sua para que me derretesse também, deixando-me desabar contra seus ombros, sem força ou fôlego.

Ouvi sua risada suave em meu ouvido, seus dedos acariciando minha nuca e provocando pequenos arrepios em meu corpo ainda sensível.

\- Então... Acha que pode suportar a viagem?

Suspirei, não querendo confessar o quão feliz estava me sentindo.

\- Contanto que não pretenda me possuir na murada do navio, na frente de todos aqueles marujos...

Ele deu uma nova risada, mais alta dessa vez.

\- Não tinha pensado nisso, JunJun... Mas não é que você tem uma mente bem suja, meu amor?

\- Que história é essa de JunJun? E.. meu amor? - ergui-me, de forma um tanto desajeitada, empurrando-o para o chão. – Não vou a lugar nenhum se pensa que vai me tratar como uma dessas vagabundinhas com que costumava sair!

Saí de perto dele, cuspindo fogo, até que, novamente, senti seus braços ao redor de meus ombros.

\- Prometo que vou preencher todo o espaço vazio de seu coração, Jun... Apenas... Não lute contra nosso amor.

Meu coração batia acelerado, tantos pensamentos negativos lutando para manter o domínio... A vergonha de ser dominado tão facilmente por suas palavras, o medo de ter meu amor ridicularizado assim que Ikuta cansasse de ter de mim o que queria, a ideia de ter que viver para sempre na solidão, como sabia bem que merecia.

\- Por que me quer tanto? Sabe bem que não sou digno de você. – sussurrei, segurando seus braços para evitar que ele visse meu rosto perturbado.

\- Ninguém é amado porque merece. – disse, afastando-se apenas o suficiente para surgir em minha frente, com lágrimas nos olhos. – Mas porque perturba, provoca, penetra tão fundo na pele de alguém a ponto de ser preciso arrancar o próprio coração para apagar de vez aquela memória.

\- Toma... 

Isso era amor? Parecia um pesadelo, não um sonho!

\- Mas não posso imaginar felicidade maior do que ter você sob minha pele, Jun... Viver fundido a você, fechar meus olhos com sua imagem em minha mente...

Eu o abracei, incapaz de lutar mais contra os sentimentos que ele provocava.

\- Sim... Sim.

\- Sim?

\- Vou lutar por nós dois. – prometi, apertando-o ainda mais contra mim.

Ele riu, beijando minha têmpora, com doçura.

\- Já está lutando, meu amor... Obrigado por isso.

E ali, nos braços do homem a quem entregava então meu futuro, deixei virem para fora todos os anos de dores, frustrações e medos, permitindo que meu coração ficasse finalmente vazio o suficiente para ser preenchido novamente. Dessa vez, pelo amor de Ikuta.

Antes de finalmente adormecer, pude senti-lo me erguendo em seus braços, sussurrando em meu ouvido uma única frase.

\- Posso esperar toda a vida para que me ame, Jun...


	24. CAPÍTULO FINAL - AIBA MASAKI, CONSORTE DE LORDE SAKURAI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "O beijo de Sho era diferente aquela noite... Normalmente, podia senti-lo refreando sua paixão, a fim de não me assustar. Talvez por conta de minha iniciativa, sua língua me explorar sem vergonha, os dentes acariciando meus lábios devagar, como se desejasse me devorar por inteiro.
> 
> \- Seus dedos estão se divertindo? – perguntou ele, movendo-se para que meus dedos pudessem sentir ainda mais do traseiro delicioso que me oferecia. – Quer me fazer seu, Masaki?
> 
> Perdi o fôlego naquele momento. Havia esquecido que Sho gostava de ser possuído... Porém, a mera ideia de causar ao homem que amava a mesma dor que Jun tantas vezes me inflingira era insuportável.
> 
> \- Não... não poderia, Sho... Jamais!"

Dei um suspiro aliviado quando, finalmente, Sho fechou a porta atrás de nós. Era incrível a quantidade de pessoas que haviam comparecido ao castelo para presenciar a cerimônia de nossa união.

Sho, meu marido...

Vendo meu rosto corar, ele franziu a testa, confuso.

\- Alguém dirigiu alguma ofensa a você?

Dei uma risada, pensando no quão adorável era esse lado quase maternal que Sho possuía, a despeito de sua imagem que transbordava masculinidade... 

Imagem que, naquele momento, se descortinava à minha frente, à medida que o via despir-se de seu kimono ricamente bordado, deixando à mostra o peito nu, seu abdômen definido, os músculos de seu braço, trabalhados pelo manejo da katana.

\- Masaki, está me deixando preocupado...

\- Não é nada, Sho! – ri novamente, jogando-me contra ele. – Estou apenas feliz... tão feliz que creio ter ficado incapaz de pensar racionalmente.

\- Isso quer dizer que já foi capaz, um dia? – provocou, mordendo meu queixo. 

Tentei empurrá-lo com um beicinho ofendido, mas ele ignorou minhas vãs tentativas de afastá-lo, jogando-se contra mim na cama. Meu coração se acelerou ao entender que havia chegado a hora que Sho tanto havia esperado.

Talvez sentindo minha hesitação, ele interrompeu seus movimentos, fazendo menção de erguer-se novamente. Por instinto, fechei meus braços ao redor de sua cintura, fazendo com que caísse sobre mim.

\- Não quero que pense que é obrigado a dormir comigo, Ma-chan... Já conversamos a esse respeito.

\- Obrigado a dormir com o homem que eu amo? – perguntei, acariciando o rosto perfeito. – Sho... Me entreguei por inteiro a você...

\- Mas já conversamos sobre isso...

\- E já fizemos bem mais que conversar, também... – insisti, forçando meu quadril para cima a fim de saber o quanto realmente meu marido me desejava.

\- Não provoca, Masaki... – pediu, com um olhar súplice.

Havia tanto respeito, tanto carinho em seu olhar... Foi tudo que precisei para esquecer qualquer resolução anterior a respeito de nosso futuro na cama. Era verdade que ainda trazia mágoas decorrentes dos usos e desusos de Jun... Mas... Não o havia perdoado? Por que manter Sho prisioneiro de uma dor que sequer existia? 

E a verdade era que o desejava, puxando seus lábios para os meus, pude sentir todo o meu corpo despertando às suas carícias, uma onda de felicidade deixando cada célula derretida com sua doçura. Era nítido seu amor por mim e, se fosse sincero, o meu por ele também.

\- Não há nada que deseje mais nesse momento, Sho, que ser seu... – confessei, encarando os olhos negros que brilhavam de desejo.

\- Se estiver dizendo isso por compaixão... 

Cobri os lábios de coração com um dedo, sorrindo com mais confiança do que sentia. O medo estava na superfície, é claro. Mas precisava daquele momento, daquela cumplicidade. Precisava apagar todo o passado com mais das carícias viciantes de Sho, com o prazer que ele me oferecia sem reservas, com o amor com que me cobria em cada gesto.

\- Se existe compaixão, é por mim... Não sabe que não posso mais imaginar a vida sem você a meu lado, Sho-chan? – disse, fazendo beicinho, e arrancando dele um sorriso bobo. – Me faz feliz... me deixe te fazer feliz...

\- Tenho você... Como poderia não estar feliz? – respondeu, finalmente fundindo a boca vermelha à minha, me fazendo gemer.

Rapidamente, meus dedos passaram a agir, terminando de arrancar todo pedaço de tecido que pudesse se interpor entre nós e atrapalhar a sensação de sua pele quente e aveludada contra a minha.

Seu corpo era firme, sim, torneado e com cicatrizes esparsas ao longo do torso. Mas, se contrastava perfeitamente com o meu, suave e delicado como a do bibelô que sempre fora, também o complementava, provocando sensações inéditas a cada movimento. E eu queria mais, queria sentir todas as diferenças, explorar cada canto, mapeá-lo com a ponta de meus dedos de modo a registrar para sempre em minha memória.

Ousado, desci minhas mãos por sua coluna, até alcançar a parte mais carnuda de sua anatomia, cravando meus dedos na maciez de sua pele.

\- Você nunca foi tão atrevido! – disse, com um ofego surpreso.

Minha gargalhada rouca ecoou pelo quarto.

\- Incapaz de pensar racionalmente! – repeti, aumentando a fricção entre nossos corpos e voltando a explorar seus lábios com os meus.

O beijo de Sho era diferente aquela noite... Normalmente, podia senti-lo refreando sua paixão, a fim de não me assustar. Talvez por conta de minha iniciativa, sua língua me explorar sem vergonha, os dentes acariciando meus lábios devagar, como se desejasse me devorar por inteiro.

\- Seus dedos estão se divertindo? – perguntou ele, movendo-se para que meus dedos pudessem sentir ainda mais do traseiro delicioso que me oferecia. – Quer me fazer seu, Masaki?

Perdi o fôlego naquele momento. Havia esquecido que Sho gostava de ser possuído... Porém, a mera ideia de causar ao homem que amava a mesma dor que Jun tantas vezes me inflingira era insuportável.

\- Não... não poderia, Sho... Jamais!

\- Por que o pavor? – perguntou, rindo. – Já lhe disse que é uma sensação maravilhosa, seria meu prazer entregar a você, meu amor...

Teria feito uma besteira ao pedir que abrisse mão de seus escravos? Como poderia satisfazer os desejos de Sho por um homem com iniciativa nesse campo?

\- Eu quero... quero ser possuído por você. – pedi, querendo apagar de vez a discussão.

Não desejava passar por isso, porém, era melhor do que ser aquele que causaria a dor.

Um brilho de compreensão surgiu nos olhos de Sho e ele assentiu, beijando meus lábios de leve antes de erguer-se da cama em busca de alguma coisa. Segundos depois ele retornava, engatinhando em minha direção até posicionar-se entre minhas pernas. Mordi o lábio inferior, tentando conter minha ansiedade e quase gritei de susto quando, sem qualquer aviso, Sho me cobriu com os lábios inchados, fazendo-me mergulhar em um mundo de sensações jamais vividas.

Era verdade que Jun o fizera algumas vezes, mas não com tanta doçura e... talento, precisava reconhecer. Sho o fazia livremente, sem restrições ou receios, dedicando-se tão somente a me dar o máximo de prazer. Já me sentia entregue quando um dos dedos compridos penetrou-me lentamente, acariciando as paredes sensíveis e cobrindo-a com algo viscoso e gelado; a dor totalmente esquecida nos movimentos da língua quente e sexy.

\- Sho... Por favor... – pedi, confuso com a mistura de sensações.

Ele escolheu aquele momento para mergulhar mais um dedo dentro de mim, abrindo-me com eles ainda mais e provocando uma reação em mim que eu jamais tivera.

\- O que foi... isso?

Me libertando, ele acariciou a ponta sensível com seu queixo.

\- Estou só começando...

Em um movimento fluido, Sho penetrou-me delicadamente, roubando o meu fôlego e me dando em troca uma intensa sensação de plenitude.

Onde estava a dor? A sensação de ser rasgado ao meio? A vergonha e o medo?

\- Sh...ooooooo... – gemi, ao senti-lo tomar velocidade, seus dedos tocando-me em pontos que conhecia bem e me deixando completamente à mercê de suas mãos.

\- Tão lindo... Tão gostoso... Você é muito mais do que sonhei, Masaki...

\- Sonhou... comigo? 

\- Todos os dias... e todas as noites...

Mas Sho realmente não estava interessado em manter a conversa, cobrindo-me com seu corpo e cruzando os dedos com os meus, prendendo-me à cama. Todo meu corpo pegava fogo, movendo-se de acordo com o rebolar dos quadris firmes, meu interior ardendo de desejo e gula.

\- Está gostando? – perguntou, contra minha boca molhada.

\- Isso... é real? – perguntei, sentindo meu peito tremer.

Ele riu, mordendo meu lábio inferior com força até que eu protestasse.

\- Sentiu isso? – perguntou, em voz rouca. – Muito real.

Fui eu quem busquei sua boca, daquela vez, desejando sugar para mim cada palavra doce com que me dominava. Tão sedento de seus prazeres estava que, quando vi, já estava por cima de seu corpo, movendo-me sobre ele em uma dança instintiva e cega em busca de satisfação.

\- Masaki... Olhe para mim...

Abaixei a cabeça, sentindo os cabelos cobrirem minha fronte, caindo em cascata por meus ombros. As pontas queimadas pelo sol pareciam arder em fogo, como o que me queimava por dentro.

\- Você é a visão mais linda... Meu paraíso...

\- Sho... Eu... te amo... – gemi, acariciando meu próprio corpo e cobrindo os músculos tensionados de seu abdômen com o líquido quente que fluía sem parar, meu corpo se contorcendo no prazer que sempre lhe fora negado.

\- Masaki... 

Vendo que não conseguia me mover, Sho ergueu-se até que estivesse sobre mim novamente, avançando quase em fúria até alcançar seu próprio prazer, arrancando de mim novas ondas de deleite.

Ficamos unidos, sentindo nossos corações se acalmarem, cansados demais para fazer qualquer coisa que não nos mantermos perdidos em nossa própria bolha de amor.

\- Você me enganou direitinho... – reclamou, lambendo minha pele suada. – Como me negou isso todo esse tempo?

\- Acredite... esse é um Masaki que nem mesmo eu conheço. – garanti, rindo.

\- Hmmmmmmm... Ainda bem que me casei com o Masaki certo.

\- Ei! – reclamei, batendo em seu ombro até que me beijasse com seu jeito doce e romântico que me cativara.

\- Tínhamos um navio para pegar... – disse Sho, olhando para o sol que começava a despontar no horizonte.

\- Creio que eles podem aguardar mais um pouquinho... Acho que não conseguiria me mexer, nem que minha vida dependesse disso.

Naquele momento, ouvimos o som da porta se abrindo, ao mesmo tempo que a tela que nos separava de Ohno e Kazunari deslizava aberta.

\- Sho! - Masaki!

Erguemo-nos apenas para nos deparar com nossos amigos com ar afobado, arrumados e com bagagem nas mãos.

\- O que estão fazendo aqui? – perguntou meu marido, cobrindo nosso corpo de forma desajeitada.

\- Pensamos em ir com vocês... – disse Jun, corando violentamente.

\- Achamos que pode precisar de nós... – completou Kazunari, com um sorriso vitorioso.

Sho apenas revirou os olhos, embora um sorriso satisfeito decorasse seu rosto.

\- Sabia que não conseguiria me livrar tão facilmente de vocês... – ele me olhou, uma sobrancelha erguida. – O que me diz?

O que poderia dizer?

\- Ao menos deixem a gente dormir! – protestei. – E isso é uma ordem!

Kazunari riu, empurrando o dono para longe, enquanto Ikuta conduzia um Jun amuado para fora de nosso quarto.

\- Ah... Espero que se comportem melhor no navio... – disse, emburrado.

\- Não me incomodo de que vejam nossa felicidade. – disse, beijando a ponta de nosso nariz. – Sei que foi nosso amor que os contagiou...

\- Você é tão humilde... – impliquei. – Mas não mudaria nada em você... Nada...

\- Masaki... Pode me possuir agora? – pediu, puxando-me sobre si. – Quero que se prenda a mim do mesmo modo como estou tão firmemente acorrentado a você.

\- Já estou preso... – garanti, beijando seus olhos, seus lábios, seu nariz. – Mas será meu prazer clamar você como minha propriedade...

Acorrentados... Uma doce prisão de amor e desejo, a servidão mais doce e intensa que qualquer ser humano, livre ou escravo, poderia viver. Era nessa prisão que encontrávamos algo que ia muito além da liberdade: a verdadeira e plena felicidade.


End file.
